Roommate
by shi-chan
Summary: AU KakaIru Iruka lost his dorm room to an accidental explosion and was given temporary residence with Kakashi. Iruka thinks Kakashi is a complete psycho. Is there more to Kakashi's antics than meets the eye or does he simply hate Iruka?
1. Chapter 1

Just want to wish everyone a Happy New Year!

Warning: Extreme OOC (there's a reason for this and it will be explained as chapter progresses). Weirdness and future sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

Iruka dug the new key out of his pocket. He paused midway in unlocking and decided to just knock the door instead. He didn't mind sharing but after an entire year of having an entire room to himself, he wasn't so sure if sharing with his new roommate would be comfortable. Shifting the weight of the box in his arms, he reached out and knocked on the door.

A week ago, a practical joke in their dormitory building went too far and ended up blowing half the building. No one was injured since most were out for the season's holiday or attending extra classes for extra credits. Most of his personal belongings were intact; the explosion ruined his bathroom and kitchenette though. They were told to relocate for the time being till the reconstruction was complete and all their rights were to be returned. The culprits were yet to be found.

Iruka had a hard time finding a spare room or even a willing person to share a space within campus, up until the 'Give hope to Explosion Victims' committee came forward and handed him a form with a space waiting for him, if he was interested. Iruka didn't think twice, having spent the past week camping out in the park along with the other victims.

And no one was answering door.

"Bugger." Iruka sighed and unlocked the door himself.

Stepping in to the room, the first thing he noted was the shelves that lined the wall on the occupied side of the room. One shelf had an entire row of empty jars, all clean and seemingly well kept followed by another row of pornographic novels. Another thing he noticed was that the trash bin by the desk of his room mate was filled with empty pickle wrappers. Setting his belongings by the bare bed, Iruka took a peak at the connected bathroom and blinked at the sign taped above the toilet flush button that said, 'If it's yellow let it mellow, if it's brown flush it down.'

Blinking and looking at the sign with disgust, Iruka shut the bathroom door and eyed the jars and pornos on the shelf one more time. Several minutes later, Iruka tore his gaze away from the left side of the room and avoided looking at it. The sight of the empty jars, pornos and binful of pickle wrappers was making him curious and the last thing he wanted to be was curious. It was also enough to make him think that he landed himself with a complete psycho.

"It's only for three months. Just three months. Maybe he's on a pickle diet." Iruka muttered to himself as he started to unpack his bag and fold his clothes. However, he didn't think anyone was capable of doing any sort of pickle diet. It just wasn't right.

He spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and setting up his laptop on the desk. It was much later when his wrist watch alarmed at seven for dinner being served at the mess hall did he put all his folded clothes in the drawer. He pulled out his bed sheets and covered his mattress and pillow before grabbing his shoes and heading downstairs for a warm meal.

Kotetsu and Izumo found him while he was walking down the hall and quickly sandwiched him between them and dragged him to get their food faster before prodding him for details.

"So who you with?" Izumo asked, stuffing a forkful of spaghetti in to his mouth.

"Yeah, who? Is he clean at least?" Kotetsu pocked Iruka's arm with his fork.

Iruka fixed Kotetsu with a glare while he emptied a sachet of ketchup in to his mashed potatoes. "No, I don't know who he is but he is way cleaner than that Genma dude you ended up with Ko'. I didn't see any Vaseline packs scattered on his bed or the bathroom or floor." Izumo chuckled. Iruka looked at him. "Stop laughing. At least he doesn't have posters of men in underwear flexing their muscles on his walls like Gai. I don't know how you tolerate sleeping in the same room as him."

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. "None of us wanted our dorms blown up, okay? Loosen up."

Iruka sighed and poked his red colored mashed potatoes. "Yeah, well. Look, I get the feeling the guy is weird. I mean, he's got an entire shelf of porno books. You know? Those cheap Icha-Icha ones?"

Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged looks. "So does Genma." Kotetsu piped.

"Genma is a sex maniac who leaves Vaseline containers all around the room and mayonnaise soaked tissues at the side of the bed and toilet seat. And we all know it wasn't mayo either."

Izumo looked like he bit into a grapefruit at the memory of seeing those 'mayo' soaked tissues.

"So he keeps porno. Big deal. Doesn't make him a psycho." Kotetsu asked.

"Ko', I don't want a sex fiend molesting me in my sleep. You said so yourself! Genma coddled you for ten minutes, cupped your ass and pinched your dick very suggestively the first night you moved in." Iruka took a mouthful of his potatoes.

"What?" Izumo looked at Kotetsu, bewildered and completely ignoring his sandwich.

Iruka blinked and looked at Kotetsu. "You didn't tell him? You swore to me you did!"

"I did not know this why?" Izumo asked, looking murderous. Kotetsu looked torn between making a wild run for the doors and staying.

Iruka stared at his plate of potatoes. "I should get back to my room. I have some more reading to do."

Without another word, Iruka picked up his tray and asked for his sandwich to be wrapped up before heading back to his new room.

XXX

Iruka was sitting cross legged on his bed, reading his notes and cross referencing with a thick book he got off the library when a loud jingling of keys sounded off and the locks turned. A glance at the clock told Iruka that it was already nine in the evening.

The door opened, a tall lean young man with a shock of silver hair held up by a black headband tilted to one side and covering one eye stepped in. The young man had a scarf around his neck that was covering half of his face and was carrying canvases wrapped in manila paper along with his backpack that had rolled poster paper sticking out of one side.

"Yo! You the new roomie."

Iruka slid his pen in to the book on his lap and stood up, offering his hand. "Yeah. I'm Iruka. Umino Iruka."

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi shook Iruka's tanned hand firmly. "Good to see you've settled."

"I was hoping to meet you first but you weren't here." Iruka shrugged.

"No worries. I'm going to go grab a shower. You continue studying or whatever." Kakashi said, dropping the canvases and backpack on to his bed and grabbing a towel from his chest drawer.

"Sure thing." Iruka nodded and went back to his studying.

Iruka was halfway done through his notes when he heard the third flush in a row since Kakashi entered the bathroom. A glance at the clock told him that it was ten minutes to eleven and that Kakashi has been inside taking a supposed bath for about an hour. He couldn't help but glance at the row of empty jars on Kakashi's wall shelf.

Just as Iruka was starting to wonder if his room mate can get any crazier, Kakashi appeared dressed in sweat pants and a shirt with his wet hair covering half his face. Kakashi eyed him, catching Iruka's curious stare towards the empty jars.

"See something you like, Iruka?"

Iruka glanced at the empty jars again and shrugged. "No, nothing."

"You want to read one of my books before sleeping?" Kakashi offered.

Iruka felt the heat crawl up his neck from embarrassment and annoyance at Kakashi's assumptions attitude. "No, I am not interested, thank you. I was actually looking at those jars."

"Oh. Those." Kakashi picked up a comb from the top of his chest drawers and started running it through his hair while he started to examine his jars. "These are my collection of inert gases."

Iruka stared at Kakashi. "Pardon me. Your collection of what?"

"Inert gases. They're colorless you know?" Kakashi reached out for one of the jars in the middle and examined the lid and base. "I keep them. You know, some people collect stamps and coins."

"And you collect inert gases." Iruka was having slow mind processing time. The guy seemed unbelievable.

"Exactly. Nothing wrong with that. Do you collect stuff?" Kakashi asked, placing the jar back and moving to sit on his bed, still running the comb through his hair.

Iruka shook his head. "No. I don't take collecting as a hobby. In general."

Kakashi hummed a reply before reaching out for his backpack and taking out his laptop. "Suit yourself. How long are you going to be here?"

Iruka could tell that he wasn't wanted but there was nothing he can do. He needed a roof over his head till his dorm was repaired. "Three months."

"Right." Kakashi mumbled and started typing.

Iruka dropped his gaze back at his notebook and textbook and continued his reviewing. Two hours later, his yawning started to become constant. He quietly put his things away, trying to be invisible and as silent as the dead as possible so as to not agitate his roommate any more than he already is. He padded to the bathroom to brush his teeth before tucking in to bed. He didn't bother to turn off the light because he figured Kakashi still needs it.

"G'night." Iruka mumbled quietly.

"Why didn't you turn out the lights?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka blinked from under his blankets. "You're still working."

"I'll turn it off then." Kakashi said.

Iruka sighed and was just about to close his eyes when he heard a loud shattering of glass and bolted up from bed, the room encased in darkness.

"W-What the hell was that?" Iruka gaped, staring as Kakashi settled back in to bed, pulling the laptop back on his lap and waving a small hammer in his hand at Iruka.

"I turned the lights off." Kakashi said, motioning towards the hammer.

"I s-see. All right then." Iruka turned his back to Kakashi and tried to sleep with his head hidden under the blanket and pillow.

He was really starting to believe that he landed with a psycho.

XXX

When Iruka woke up the next morning, he found the broken light bulb of the wall and confirmed that Kakashi hammering the bulb dead wasn't an illusion. Kakashi was not in bed anymore and his backpack was gone. The canvases were leaning against the chest drawers and there were posters of chickens taped to Kakashi's wall. The posters looked like a poultry stock photo blown up in to poster size.

Iruka was not finding the picture of beady eyed chickens looking at him very appealing.

"He's not a psycho. No really, he's not. He just likes strange things. Like chickens. Everyone loves chickens." Iruka got up from bed and started preparing his clothes for the day. "I mean, I like chickens. They're nice fried."

As Iruka headed for the bathroom, he found several new empty wrappers of pickles by Kakashi's bed. They were the dried types this time. Another glance at the chicken posters and Iruka couldn't take it. He slammed the bathroom door shut, got ready then left the room as fast as he could.

He kept telling himself through the rest of his subjects that it could have gotten worse. He told himself that at least he didn't end up with someone like Genma or Gai who despite being the helpful and nice guys they were known for; he just couldn't ignore what Izumo and Kotetsu told him. There were things the public knew and things they didn't. The things they didn't, Iruka was well aware off. This made him reconsider the fact that Kakashi seemed rather sensible despite his many quirks.

Everybody had quirks one way or the other.

As dinner time approached, Iruka found himself avoiding the dorms as much as he could. He spent the evening studying in the library after having a seemingly tense dinner with Izumo and Kotetsu - Izumo was still rather annoyed that Kotetsu failed to inform him of what happened - and rereading his notes twice over. It wasn't like he wanted to avoid Kakashi completely. Iruka just didn't like the idea of being in the same room with that weirdo.

When eleven o'clock came and Iruka was starting to feel sleep set in his bones, he sighed, packed his stuff and headed back for the dorms. He was rather reluctant to head back but squished the reluctant feeling down seeing that it was just getting in the way of his resolution to just forget the weirdo and simply settle. He was lucky to find space when bookings for the dorms were already closed and full.

Seeing that it was technically his room too, Iruka didn't bother to knock and instead jingled his keys loud enough and took his time in twisting the lock open just in case Kakashi was inside. When he did push door open, he heard the flush being pushed followed by gagging noises. Iruka blinked and stepped in to the room, set his stuff down and caught eye of a half eaten pickle in its wrapper lying on top of Kakashi's notebook.

The gagging noises didn't stop for another five minutes and Iruka decided that Kakashi must be feeling bad. The pickle didn't look like it was rotten though.

Iruka approached the bathroom and knocked on the door, opting not to interrupt Kakashi even when the door was open. "Are you all right there, Kakashi?"

"Yeah." Kakashi croaked. "Goddamn pickles."

Iruka winced as Kakashi hurled again. "Would you like me to bring you something?"

"No. No. Just don't come in here, it's a mess." Kakashi hurled again.

Iruka sighed and nodded. "I'll get you some tea."

"Thanks. Shut the door will you?"

Iruka did as he was told and headed for the mess hall to ask for some stomach calming tea. When he did come back up, the smell of bleach and disinfectant was seeping from underneath the bathroom door and Kakashi was no longer hurling. It was twenty minutes later did Kakashi appear. Iruka then poured the hot water from the thermos in the corner of the room in to a mug with the herbal tea bag and handed it to Kakashi.

"What did you eat to make you feel sick?" Iruka asked. "Are you feeling better now?"

Kakashi tossed the half eaten pickle in to the trash bin and accepted the warm mug from Iruka. "Thanks and yeah, I feel better. I've gone broke and I can only afford pickles at the moment."

Iruka blinked and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't that stupid. A pack of pickled cucumber would cost about forty-ryos. With forty ryos, Kakashi could buy two instant ramen packets or even a loaf of bread at the mini-mart _outside_ of campus. Iruka knew that ramen probably contained a more nourishing factor as opposed to pickled cucumbers that would only help one's blood pressure rise at alarming rates.

"You've been eating pickles for a long time?" Iruka asked slowly, not buying Kakashi's reasons but he's not a nosy guy. If Kakashi wanted to eat pickles for all eternity, it was not his business.

But why pickles? Pickles are boring and salty.

"Two weeks and four days. Spent all my money on that new hammer collection I got. Do you want to see?"

Iruka weighed the options. After hearing Kakashi hammer the light bulb off last night - a glance at the said wall lamp told Iruka that Kakashi had already replaced the bulb - Iruka decided that perhaps interacting with a fellow such as the one across him sipping tea is not the best option, especially when said fellow has an entire collection of a possible homicidal weapon.

"I'm sure they're nice hammers. But no thanks. Uhm why don't you rest a bit? Stop eating pickles. I'll get you food from the mess hall or something."

"I didn't pay for the mess hall." Kakashi said.

"Oh. But I did. I can get you something. I mean, anything is better than pickles. Unless you really like pickles that is." Iruka didn't want to offend him. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Kakashi said, looking sincere.

Iruka nodded. "No problem."

"Cool."

"Great." Iruka nodded and picked up his sleeping clothes from the edge of his bed. "I'm going to get ready for bed. You don't need anything from downstairs?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay then." Iruka said and locked himself in the bathroom that smelled heavily of cleaning detergents. When he came back out, he found Kakashi reading one of his pornos. Iruka merely felt embarrassed and hoped that Kakashi wasn't hiding any Vaseline anywhere. "Good night."

"Let me turn off the light for you."

"No! It's all right! I'll -"

The light winked out just as Kakashi hammered the light bulb off.

Iruka wondered where Kakashi kept his hammer collection and if it was possible for him to steal it and discard it.

TBC

My first naruto school-student-verse-AU. I will not be focusing on study but more on life outside of studies. RnR are much appreciated. I welcome suggestions of course.

Sources taken from (without the spaces): http:// www. myyearbook. com/ zenhex/ jokes. php?joke 5073

This fic was inspired from the above link.


	2. Chapter 2

I am surprised that this story was liked by most reviewers. This makes me extremely happy. Thank you everyone.

Warning: Extreme OOC (there's a reason for this and it will be explained as chapter progresses). Weirdness and future sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

Iruka woke up extra early the next morning and found Kakashi asleep face down on his bed. He moved as quietly as he could, avoiding the chicken posters, pulling on his clothes after freshening up and leaving the room to get some breakfast. Apparently, luck wasn't with him that morning because he found all the BLT sandwiches gone and all that was left was the chef-salad (with three egg slices - it was normally two slices) and the omelet and tomato sandwich. Iruka tried to keep his promises as much as he could and seeing that the sandwich was more filling than the salad, Iruka took the sandwich before settling down to have his own.

Fifteen minutes later, Iruka headed back for the dorms to hand Kakashi his breakfast. It was just as his luck that Kakashi was stepping out of the bathroom, tying a folded and printed bandana over his forehead and tilting it to cover what looked like a scarred eye. Iruka didn't like scaling a person's look from head to toe when he doesn't even know them so he didn't realize the little things.

"Morning." Kakashi mumbled, grabbing a blue sweatshirt from his chest drawer and pulling it over his loose turtleneck that already hid half of his face.

"Good morning." Iruka greeted back. Out of caution, he looked around for the hammer and his eyes strayed towards the bulb Kakashi hammered the other night. Iruka noted that the bulb has been replaced yet again. "You're not sick or anything?"

"Nope." Kakashi smiled behind the turtleneck collar, his visible eye crinkling.

"Good. Here, I got you a sandwich. I was choosing between the salad and the sandwich, but I figured this would be more filling." Iruka handed the sandwich to Kakashi.

"Thanks." Kakashi said, accepting the sandwich gratefully, eyeing the label.

"Anytime." Iruka shrugged, offering a smile and stuffing his hands in to his jean pockets. "Look, I gotta get -"

"Oi." Kakashi mumbled. "This is an egg sandwich."

Iruka blinked and nodded. "Yes. That was the only thing left downstairs. All the BLT -"

"You _had_ one of _these_?" Kakashi demanded, looking very, very upset.

"Well, there wasn't anything left by the time I got downstairs." Iruka said, not understanding why Kakashi was upset. "Would you have preferred the salad?"

"You like eggs?" Kakashi asked, fist balling up.

Iruka suddenly remembered the hammered light bulb and took a step back. "I don't mind eggs."

"I'm a vegetarian. Do you have any idea how many chicks are sacrificed everyday in production just to feed people like you?" Kakashi pointed at the posters in his walls. "Do you think they're merely useless creatures? With no life?"

Iruka felt his knees go weak. "I - I didn't know! I -"

"You cannibal!"

Iruka couldn't take it anymore. He bolted out of the room.

XXX

Iruka lingered in his last class, hoping that he could find some reason to not return to his shared room.

He was a generally nice guy and despite his humble nature, people within the campus knew him very well. He was always approached by many freshmen or transfer students for help around the campus. Seniors approached him as well whenever they needed a helping hand for a project or research (questionnaires, petition signing or fund raising purposes) because he was the just one of the most reliable people who knew where and how to get things done in the quickest and best way possible. Even instructors respected him.

Just when he was hoping that someone would need some sort of help in any way, no one came. Sighing, he packed his things as slow as he could and dragged his feet out of the empty classroom. Iruka was getting desperate for an escape when it's only been two nights.

He spent the evening doing backup reading in the library. Kotetsu and Izumo were no longer sour with each other. In the middle of his reading, Kotetsu sent him a text-message saying that they were out on a dinner-date and that if he wanted any takeout from Ichiraku. Mess hall food was not always that great so Iruka requested they bring him miso ramen and drop it off by the library. He had every intention of spending most of his night in the library and avoiding Kakashi.

Kotetsu and Izumo dropped by a good two hours later (about ten o'clock) and handed him his ramen. They were slightly wet since it's been drizzling outside.

"Here ya go! One large miso. It's on us!" Kotetsu said, handing the plastic bag to Iruka. Izumo looked flushed and happy. Iruka didn't need to guess twice that Izumo was kissed in a rather nice fashion by Kotetsu considering how he was practically glowing.

"Thanks you guys. You two cool now huh?" Iruka took the bag.

"Yeah." Kotetsu said. "Everyone knows that Genma's dirty ass. And a playboy. There's this rumor that he played a role in Hayate's death."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. They were alone in the corridor so he wasn't worried about anyone hearing them.

"But wasn't it an accident?" Izumo asked, confused.

"He was stabbed. How is stabbing an accident? They say Genma broke up with him that night." Kotetsu said. "They say it was just a bet coz' Hayate was the campus loser. I mean you saw how they all picked on him and how he was just too weak to fight back."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Rumors. Those are all rumors. So Genma can be a big jerk and molested you a coupla' times. That doesn't make him a bad person, you know? Besides, wasn't he staying clean of pranks since he met that other guy? Raidou I think his name was."

"So they're all like us?" Izumo pointed at himself and Kotetsu.

Iruka rubbed his head. "Not all of them. I mean, you two like males flat out. I know Raidou was dating that nurse in training in the other department. That really nice girl who does intern in the hospital next door?"

"Oh! Shizune! Yeah, I know her. She gave me a shot in my ass once." Kotetsu grinned. Izumo elbowed Kotetsu in the ribs. "Ow. Hey, I stepped on a nail! The shot had to be given in the ass!"

Iruka resisted the urge to laugh. "So Raidou was dating Shizune then."

"They broke up." Izumo said. "There's this chattery girl I overheard two weeks ago when I was getting my laptop hard disk checked. That wild girl, the one who does this party every term, invitees only? You guys know her?"

"Oh I know her! It's Anko! I made out with her once during sophomore year! She wears the nastiest panties." Kotetsu grinned lecherously.

Iruka saw the look of annoyance Izumo threw at Kotetsu's direction and buried his face in his palm. Kotetsu was such a blabber mouth and thought with his tongue rather than his brain eighty-percent of the time.

"You wanker." Izumo sighed and looked at Iruka, ignoring the look of insult Kotetsu wore. "Anko was saying that Raidou was available. She was talking to this other chic. Says that Genma adores Raidou to bits. She thinks Raidou is a blockhead."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "I shared a class on psychology with Raidou last term. He's a sensible guy, very intelligent and really friendly once you talk to him. Far from being a blockhead."

"Iruka, this is Anko. Not everyone is a nice guy like you." Izumo shook his head.

"No, I mean, I don't get why people gets so assuming just because a guy avoid social-typhoons like Genma and Anko." Iruka shook his head. "But I don't think Genma is that bad."

"Iruka, the guy leaves 'mayo' tissues everywhere in the room! How is that not bad?" Kotetsu begged.

"Speaking of rooms, who's your roommate? Met him yet?" Izumo asked. When Iruka didn't answer immediately, Izumo quirked an eyebrow. "Is he a nutcase?"

Iruka shifted his weight to his other leg. "I'm not entirely sure. But it's only been two days. You guys know Hatake Kakashi?"

"Kakashi? Isn't he that famous copy-cat? One that never gets caught in exams? The guy's a genius!" Izumo looked at Kotetsu.

"No shit! He's got white hair?" Kotetsu asked.

"Silver." Iruka corrected without thinking.

"Boo-hoo. Big difference." Kotetsu stuck his tongue out at Iruka. Iruka in return, pulled at one of his spikes. "That's him, all right. Infamous copy cat. I hear he can mimic people's voices and actions quite well too. Hell, if you ask him to talk like Yukie, he can pull it off."

"The movie star?" Izumo blinked, making Kotetsu nod.

"Come on. No one can mimic her voice. Let alone that body posture. I mean Yukie is a babe, sure, but that's pushing it." Iruka said, unbelieving.

"I'm serious. That's what people say." Kotetsu.

"People. People say a lot of things." Iruka sighed. "What else do you know about this guy?"

"Nothing. Except that he's a genius and he's in your department. Education that is. He's doing his masters I think." Kotetsu shrugged. "Want me to sniff around for some info?"

"Just don't sniff in places you shouldn't sniff in." Iruka warned.

"Oh he won't." Izumo said confidently.

Iruka laughed. A glance at his wrist watch made him blink. "You guys better get going. It looks like it's going to pour."

"And you?" Izumo asked.

"I have a few more pages to read. Thanks for the meal." Iruka motioned towards the bag in his hand.

"No problem." Kotetsu grinned. "We'll get going then. Don't stay up too late okay?"

"I won't. I'll see you guys." Iruka nodded as the other two waved and walked down the hall.

He didn't eat immediately, opting to finish his reading before heading out. By the time he did step outside, the rain was pouring down hard. If the library was a twenty-four hour service, Iruka would have stayed indoors. Watching the rain fall hard and hoping that it would somehow lighten up, Iruka dropped his bag on the floor and sat down, leaning against one of the pillars and pulling out his cool ramen. He was a firm believer than ramen had the ability to warm the soul whether it was cold or warm. Tucking in to his food and enjoying it, he noted that the rain showed no sign to slowing down any time soon.

He gave the sky another twenty minutes before giving up and grabbing his bag. "I hate the monsoon season. Damn rain." He grumbled as he strapped his backpack on and dashed out in to the cold rain.

It took seconds to soak him to the bone and the dormitories were a fifteen minute walk away from the library. Iruka took the length in a run, trying to be careful at the same time so as not to slip. Half way through, he didn't see the ledge and tripped, landing on his side and ending up looking like he was in a romp in a pig sty. He spat out a string of curses, got to his feet and continued his way to the dormitory, looking like a mangy starved bum in his baggy and soaked clothing. His hair came loose, the usually perky ponytail now sagging and dripping rivulets of cold water down his neck.

He was just rounding of the corner and about to cross the distance of the dormitory parking lot when a car roared past him, splashing muddy water all over his pants and pulling over in front of one of the buildings several meters away. He watched with his bubbling temper as the car door opened and music pumped out of the green sedan, a familiar head-full of silver hair and covered face appearing and giving the person in the front seat a handshake before climbing up the few steps towards the building entrance. Iruka watched as the car drove away to the other end of the parking lot, loud rock music still pumping out even as the distance increased.

"Dicks." Iruka grumbled and continued his way towards the building.

Given the dark surroundings, he assumed that people had the decency to at least drive slowly so as to not annoy and walkers in the street and for their own safety. A part of his mind pointed out that no one would be stupid enough to be walking around in such a bad weather in the first place. He knew it was Kakashi hopping out of the car and the idea that his roommate hung out with such bad-mannered people only increased his dislike towards him even more.

By the time he arrived in front of his dorm room, he was dripping a puddle just by standing still for a few seconds. Sighing, he dug his keys out and left his shoes outside. The room was empty when he entered and he found Kakashi's backpack on his bed along with three new canvases and the bathroom door locked, the sound of running water filling the silence of the room.

"Just my luck." Iruka hissed and quickly grabbed a towel from his drawer, spreading it on the floor so that he wouldn't be leaving a large puddle.

Kakashi didn't linger in the bathroom for too long. He came right out, dressed in more comfortable clothes, face hidden behind his hair. "You're ruining the carpet."

Iruka didn't say anything, not trusting his tongue to be rational. He was already in a bad temper and he didn't want to aggravate said temper by saying something stupid that may cause other stupid things to happen. Instead, he grabbed another towel, picked up the soaking one from the floor and entered the bathroom.

The hot tap didn't give any hot water. Iruka realized that all the hot water was used up. Cursing under his breath in a manner that would make any marine proud, Iruka stood under the cold spray and quickly rinsed himself before dressing up in dry clothes. By the time he was done, he was shaking from the cold and cursing with more fervor than before.

When Iruka stepped out, he found Kakashi lying in bed and reading one of his pornos again. Like always, Iruka paid him no mind and instead moved about to collect his laundry. "I'm going to do laundry. Anything you want done?" He asked out of courtesy.

"Cannibal." Kakashi replied back, turning a page in his book.

Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head at the rather childish manner. Just as he was about to step out, he noticed that the canvases that were on Kakashi's bed were leaning against wall by the door. It looked abstract with lots of red and metallic colors.

"Are they yours?" Iruka asked, mesmerized. It was nicely done.

"Yes." Kakashi answered, not taking his eyes off the book.

"They're lovely. Where did you get them?"

"I paint." Kakashi answered, turning another page.

"Yeah? What do you call these pieces?" Iruka asked, examining the paintings closer.

"Left one is called 'Room-mate dying in a car accident'. The right one is called 'Room-mate being whacked in the head with a shovel' and the smaller one is called 'Room-mate dying of leprosy'. I'm actually quite fond of those paintings. My best work so far. Aren't they pretty?"

Iruka managed to croak out a 'yeah, you're so talented' before bolting out of the room and wondering where he went wrong.

TBC

Half a page shorter than the previous chapter. I will be trying to update this story every 2-3 days or so. Should it be later than that, I will try to add more length to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Extreme OOC (there's a reason for this and it will be explained as chapter progresses), weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

Iruka didn't want to see anyone at the moment as he sat on top of the washing machine doing his laundry in the empty laundromat. No one does laundry so late in the evening but Iruka didn't give a damn. In fact, if it weren't against the rule, he would have slept on top of the rows of washing machine and still feel good.

He tried to figure out what he did to offend Kakashi. Most people would warn others out of courtesy if they were a vegetarian; he wondered why Kakashi couldn't have done the same. He had no way in knowing that Kakashi was a vegetarian because if he did, he would have looked for an alternative.

A part of him wondered if Kakashi was just being an ass.

Iruka remembered the paintings and shuddered, crossing his legs and wrapping his arms around his middle. "He's mad. Absolutely mad. Genius or not. It's no excuse!" Iruka grumbled, sighing and shoulders drooping.

He stared at the opposite wall, the washing machine rumbling underneath him as he clothes were spun, washed and dried. He was starting to space out when his cell phone vibrated in his back pocket. A glance at the small colored screen told him that Kotetsu was freaking out.

_Ey mate. Ds guy is 1 nutcase. Hs laffing loudly on d fone n colctng hs lundry. I cnt sleep. Ds s 1 mofo! U r soooo lucky dude! _

Iruka felt infinitely sorry towards Kotetsu. He didn't bother to reply simply because he was out of cell phone credit. He figured he'd pat Kotetsu's back the next day in comfort. Sighing and leaning against the wall once again, Iruka went back to waiting for his laundry to finish. He was in the middle of dozing off, when the door opened and loud laughter poured in. Iruka shook awake when the door slammed and Genma sauntered to one end of the room, laughter stopping as he grinned and said goodbye to the person on his cell phone. Iruka blinked several times as he stared at his own cell phone and towards the slim black one Genma closed and tucked in to his back pocket.

Iruka tried to remain invisible, going quiet and not wanting to attract attention as Genma loaded several dark sweaters in to the washing machine, set the timer and started searching through his pockets for some coins. Iruka looked the other way, not wanting to have anything to do with the man till his laundry was done. As much as his good nature got the better of him in terms of offering a guy in need of some change to do his laundry, Iruka squashed his good will and ignored Genma, even as the long haired man started cussing.

Iruka's washing machine hummed to a stop, his whites dried and clean. Iruka hopped down the machine and started unloading his whites in to his empty basket and loading his dark colored ones in. He was quietly minding his own business when he felt a shadow loom over him.

"Hey, uhm, you got some change for this?" Genma waved a five ryo bill.

Iruka looked up at him from between his curtain of damp hair and eyed the bill. "Yeah. I think I have enough. Gimme a minute." Iruka said, stuffing the rest of his laundry in, popping in a coin and letting the machine do its job. He dug through his pocket and came out a quarter short. "Uhm, here. I'm a quarter short." Iruka handed Genma all the change.

"This is fine. Here." Genma handed Iruka the five ryo bill and got his washing machine started. "Thanks."

Iruka nodded and climbed over his washing machine, sitting cross legged and leaning his head against the wall. He was starting to get sleepy, yawning and shivering from the previous rain exposure and the cold shower. Genma was tossing his cell phone up and down in the air when Iruka glanced at him.

Genma stared back and offered one of his suave and charming smile. "I'm Genma. Got a name?"

"Iruka." Iruka replied, forcing a smile back and biting back a yawn. He felt goosbumps break out all over his body as he covered his mouth and looked away, yawning.

"You look really tired. I thought I was the only one doing laundry this late at night." Genma said, walking towards Iruka and standing across from him.

"This was unplanned." Iruka replied, giving a slight shrug. "Figure I'd do it now instead of during the weekends."

"Wise." Genma quirked his eyebrows, watching as Iruka rocked himself back and forth to keep warm. "So what department you in?"

"Education." Iruka answered. "You?"

"Economics." Genma grinned, shifting the toothpick to the other side of his mouth. Genma eyed Iruka up and down, a small smirk curling up his lips. "You're a teacher then?"

"I used to teach at the Academy. I'm doing my masters." Iruka said, head against the wall once more and eyes dropping down from drowsiness. "I think I'll be graduating in about another nine months."

"You think?" Genma chuckled, approaching Iruka.

Iruka hummed a yes, eyes closing for a moment. "Providing I don't do something foolish." He mumbled slowly, like a drunken man.

"Foolish things like what?" Genma asked, leaning his head against his elbows on Iruka's washing machine, staring at his sleepy face.

"Impregnate a girl." Iruka mumbled.

Genma burst out laughing, startling Iruka awake. Iruka stared at Genma's close proximity and leaned against the wall further. "Impregnate a girl eh? Ever heard of condoms, Iruka?"

"They're not one-hundred-percent safe." Iruka reasoned, swallowing thickly.

"True, true." Genma nodded, still laughing. "So what else are you afraid of?"

Iruka blinked and eyed the rusty corner of the washing machine he was sitting on. "Uh turning in to a junkie? Committing suicide?"

Genma smirked and spat his toothpick out. Iruka watched the poor thing tumble across the room and felt disgusted with Genma's attitude. "No one wants that. I'm sure you'll turn out just fine."

Iruka watched as Genma's lips curled up to a handsome smile and he felt shiver run down his spine. He can somehow figure out why Kotetsu was so helpless when Genma approached him. "I hope so." Iruka smiled back sweetly, shivering even more as he noted Genma was _too_ close for comfort.

"So tell me something." Genma leaned a bit closer even though the action seemed subtle and very casual. "If you don't want to end up impregnating a woman, does that mean you turn to men for comfort?"

Iruka swallowed. He suddenly remembered Mizuki during his undergraduate years and how things were so passionate and so fiery and how it all suddenly winked out. "I don't turn to anyone for comfort."

"Men?" Genma raised an eyebrow in a very flirty fashion.

"No." Iruka shook his head. "I haven't been with anyone for a long time."

"Have you ever been with a man before then?" Genma asked, hand covering Iruka's, rubbing at his knuckles.

"Once." Iruka squeaked, trying to back away further in to the wall if it was physically possible. "But that was a long time ago. A really long time ago." He added quickly, getting defensive.

Genma stared at Iruka's trembling hand and looked up at him. "It didn't work out?"

"It was complicated." Iruka shrugged, trying to shake Genma's hand off him.

"You know, life is like an onion." Genma said slowly, leaning up towards Iruka.

"Ha?" Iruka blinked, not getting it at all.

"You peel it off one layer at a time and sometimes, you weep." Genma gave Iruka's hand a squeeze, trying to offer him some comfort.

"My love life is like an onion?" Iruka asked, confused and not understanding what Genma was getting at. The line itself was too cheesy and just not fitting for someone like Genma.

Genma licked the side of his lips and leaned even closer, nose nearly touching Iruka and quickly changed the subject. "You're cold. Do you feel cold?"

Iruka blinked. "Why are you asking?"

"Because you're hot and I don't want to get a woman impregnated either." Genma started kissing Iruka's neck.

Iruka slid away quickly, just as a hand crawled up his chest from under his shirt and started to pinch and rub at his nipples. What rational thought he had left popped like a kid holding a needle to a balloon. Soon, Genma had his legs pried wide apart, hand still playing with his nipples and the other snaking down the inside of his loose pants and cupping his dick, rubbing and pinching.

Iruka blinked stars and started to kick and push Genma away but every time Genma gave a squeeze to his manhood he ended up bucking and forgetting that he was supposed to escape.

"Stop. Stop now!" Iruka choked when he felt Genma sucking on his bottom lip. The sound of the door opening made Iruka come to his senses and summon enough strength to just tug at Genma's hair really hard and at the same time bite his lip. Genma backed away immediately, blood smearing his lips along with Iruka's. "Stop it! Are you insane? What's the matter with you?"

Genma laughed and turned to look at the door, making Iruka glance towards it as well to see who stepped in. "Why if it isn't Kakashi! Wassup mate?"

Kakashi blinked slowly. "So not only are you a cannibal but you're also a call -"

"He started it!" Iruka pointed at Genma, acting very defensive.

Genma waggled his brows and attempted to grab Iruka to continue his molesting. "I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind if we continued."

Iruka punched Genma in the face with all his strength, hurting his own knuckles in the process. "No!"

Without thinking, Iruka hopped off the washing machine he ended up sprawled on, grabbed his basket of whites and made a dash for the door, leaving a disgusted looking Kakashi and a laughing Genma behind. He figured what number of sweaters he forgot (and probably will lose) can be replaced with later once he gets more money.

Iruka valued his pride and dignity more than he did for his clothes.

This is probably why he ended up begging Ebisu to let him stay the weekend over. He just didn't think that going back to his room was the right choice at the moment.

XXX

By Sunday evening, Iruka was willingly ready to leave Ebisu's roof. Ebisu was generally a nice guy to be around with for short times. Four days was more than enough for Iruka to stand. He managed not going back to his room for four days by pure luck alone (Ebisu was a tough guy to deal with and _avoid listening_ to; his mouth and presence was just that big). He was quite lucky that he only had one class during Thursdays and Fridays, both of which are more practical teachings rather than a lecture. He didn't need his notes or his laptop. Iruka just took a few sheets and pens off Ebisu's study desk.

When he did decide to head home, a basket of dirty laundry against his waist (he wore white for four days since he had nothing else to), he couldn't help but notice how other students were stopping and pointing at him. It was after he crossed the parking lot and was climbing the stairs up the dormitory did one of the passerby stop him.

"Umino?" A brunette young man asked.

"Yes?" Iruka blinked.

"You're all right aren't you? Are you hurt?"

Iruka stared at the person like he had eight heads. "I'm fine, thank you. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, there's been missing-poster on you all over the dormitory. Even the girl's section. Did you leave school for a while?"

Iruka looked bewildered. "Missing posters? No, I didn't leave. I was over at a friend's place!"

"Well, you're wanted for your safe return. I'm glad you're okay though."

Iruka nodded dumbly. "Thank you. I'll just get going then."

"In a moment. But let me take you to your room. I talked to you first after all."

Iruka squawked as the brunette dragged him up the stairs and towards his temporary room. It was when he caught sight of his face on poster, blown up with the words missing and reward printed on top did it suddenly make just a little more sense.

"Oi! Wait! You can't just -"

"This will just take a moment."

The brunette was already rapping on his room door in a very hurried fashion. Iruka was about give him a lecture about being rude when the door opened and Kakashi stared at the both of them.

"Oh. You found him. Here then." Kakashi dug out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to the brunette. "Thank you."

"Any time." The brunette waved, gave Iruka a pat on the back and disappeared down the hallway, counting the money from the envelope.

Iruka stared at the disappearing young man and then at Kakashi with shock. He felt anger burn inside him at the actions that just took place.

Kakashi took out a rolling pin from his drawer and whacked Iruka over at the head with it. Iruka stumbled on his footing as he dragged his laundry basket inside the room.

"What the fuck was that for?" Iruka screamed. "That hurts!"

Kakashi gave him no answer and instead he dropped the rolling pin in to his drawer, took out his hammer and killed the light bulb, all the while muttering under his breath as he got under the covers and gave Iruka his back.

"Ungrateful little jerk. Thinks he can own the place and coming late. Bloody wanker ..."

"Hey! I am not done with you! You mo-fo! Get up and fight like a man!" Iruka demanded, kicking the door shut and pulling his cell phone out to illuminate the room with the screen. "You don't just hit people on the head with a damn rolling pin! Why do you have it in the first place? It's a damn weapon! I'm going to report you -"

"Shut it!" Kakashi hissed back, standing up from his bed and pulling out a flashlight from under his pillow.

"You don't just hit people -"

"You see this?" Kakashi dug out a voodoo doll that looked alarmingly like Iruka (it had googly sewn eyes, his signature perky ponytail and his nose scar) out of his sweatpants pocket and shone the flashlight on it.

Iruka stared at it and felt bile rise through his throat. "You disgusting son of a -"

"If you don't shut it, I'm going to rip this thing in half and you're going to die tomorrow!" Kakashi threatened.

"You're insane! You offer a reward for my return and you -"

Kakashi ripped out the legs from the voodoo doll.

"- accuse me of being a cannibal! What decent person would blame others for -"

Kakashi ripped the doll's arms in half.

"- being a cannibal when the other party didn't even know that you were a vegetarian? If you really were a vegetarian -"

Kakashi savagely tore the head off and threw it out the window.

"- you would have given me a heads-up! How was I supposed to know? Don't you know common courtesy?"

Kakashi finally threw the doll on the floor and stomped on it, grinding it down with his heel.

Iruka stared disbelievingly at Kakashi as the taller man kicked the mangled doll across the room and switched the flashlight off. Kakashi lay back in bed, giving Iruka his back and kept quiet. Iruka's patience in dealing with children took hold of the situation and instead, he bit his tongue and the urge to hit Kakashi on the head with one of his jars or books and decided to just let it go. Losing his temper made him the loser.

Iruka headed for the bathroom, got changed and went straight to bed. He buried his head under the pillow, not wanting to hear any of Kakashi's antics or words.

The lump on his head still hurt like a bitch.

TBC

Was supposed to update on the 12th but I didn't get the time to sit down and fix the formatting before uploading etc. - was busy packing and stuff to leave the country for a holiday.

"Life is like an onion: you peel it off one layer at a time and sometimes, you weep." belongs to Carl Sandburg. Credits to him and to Kagaya Chou who gave me this quote.

Insanity; very well aware of that. Genma has a significant role in this, trust me.

Thank you to all reviewers. Good to see that so far, you're enjoying the read. I hope you continue to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Extreme OOC (there's a reason for this and it will be explained as chapter progresses), weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

Iruka was not the type to hold grudges against anyone for a very long time. A week passed since Kakashi's obnoxious actions with the rolling pin and the voodoo doll. Just as Iruka thought, he didn't die the next day of dismemberment (or in any other way for that matter). However, he did reach a conclusion that Kakashi was officially insane.

Kakashi still hammered the lights off; Iruka actually once over heard Kakashi's conversation over the cell phone that the bulbs were quite pricey and was taking its toll on his wallet. Once, Iruka came home after a group discussion in one of his classes to find Kakashi racing a bunch of turtles down the hallway, the turtles' backs numbered with a black marker. Iruka remembered that he was stunned beyond belief at watching Kakashi on his knees in the middle of the hallway, with people behind him hooting and cheering for turtle number six to win the race; the finish line was a good ten feet ahead. The race ended by eleven thirty and it turned out that turtle number eleven won.

Four days ago, Iruka woke up to the sound of the television playing a rather annoying jingle for a candy ad. He sat up, bleary and tired from last night's review just to see Kakashi flipping the channel to find another bunch of commercials. Iruka watched the grown up man memorize every jingle for fifteen minutes before Kakashi got up and left, all the while singing the annoying toothpaste jingle that involved shiny teeth, no cavities or plaque. It continued on the whole day, with Kakashi humming out every single commercial he watched earlier in the morning in verbatim. Iruka resorted to borrowing Izumo's earplugs (Gai can get quite loud with his speeches) just so he can block out Kakashi's voice.

That evening, while Iruka snuggled deep under his covers, he heard the window crash to pieces and bolted up to see just what happened. There was a hole in the window and Kakashi was lying back down, folding his arms under his head. Iruka stared at him wide eyed, knowing that it was Kakashi that was responsible for the broken window. What baffled Iruka more was when Kakashi stood up and opened the broken window _properly_.

"What're you lookin' at? I was hot." Kakashi said before lying back down in bed and falling asleep.

Two days ago, Iruka went through the toughest afternoon of his life. People kept coming and asking around for him. He ended up donating blood for the needy - it left him with a pounding headache for the rest of the day - and helping in restoring old library books by rebinding an entire section with other volunteers. When he asked who signed him up, all the answer he got was that it was a tall young lad with silver hair.

Iruka had to resist beating Kakashi to death while the guy was napping when he got home that day.

That morning, Iruka woke up and screamed, backing up against the wall when he found a knife sticking out from under the blanket where Kakashi was supposed to be sleeping in. In his panic, he got up and quickly pulled the covers away just to find a cantaloupe on the pillow with the knife sticking out of it. Kakashi re-entered the room just then, holding a bigger knife. Iruka watched in stupefied silence as Kakashi jerked the smaller knife off the cantaloupe and hacked the fruit in half with the bigger knife, tossing one half in to the bin and leaving the room with his backpack.

It was the last straw; Iruka felt distraught and quickly dialed a number in to his cell phone.

"Hey, Izumo! I can't stand this guy anymore! Can you guys come over?" Iruka asked, voice trembling.

XXX

Iruka spat everything he went through for the past week and a half at Izumo and Kotetsu.

"He had a voodoo doll of me! He ripped the limbs apart! He stomped on me! The doll-me!" Iruka said and quickly pointed at the chicken posters that Izumo and Kotetsu gawked at for a good minute when they entered the room. They still kept throwing glances at it from their position on the floor rug. "Look at those chickens! Who the hell puts chickens on their wall?"

Izumo and Kotetsu gave the posters another look and shivered.

"Okay, calm down." Izumo pushed Iruka's finger aside and patted his hand. "It's all right. It's not as bad as it seems."

"Not as bad as it seems?" Iruka screeched the question out. "Didn't you hear me when I said that he has a hammer -"

"A hammer collection. Yes we heard. You mentioned that part fifteen times already." Kotetsu patted Iruka's shoulders. "Iruka, it's all right. It's just for three months remember?"

"Exactly." Izumo nodded. "We will back in our own rooms, in our own bathrooms without any weird signs and we won't have to put up with -"

The lock turned as voices sounded out from the other side. Iruka hushed Kotetsu and Izumo just as the door swung open and a stranger Iruka didn't recognize step in. Kakashi followed in and gestured to the room.

"As you can see, the room is quite in order, you're on one side and the other is mine. You can have a look at the bathroom, only cleaned with Clorox and Detol." Kakashi said, gesturing towards the bathroom door.

"May I -"

"Please. Go ahead." Kakashi nodded, paying no attention to the trio on the floor, acting as if they weren't even present.

"It seems pretty clean and orderly." The visitor said, turning to look at Iruka. "Uhm, isn't he -"

"Oh him? Don't worry. He won't be here for long." Kakashi said, smiling and pulling the door open again. "Let's discuss more of this matter downstairs, shall we?"

The young man grinned, dipped his head at the trio and followed Kakashi out the door.

When the door clicked shut, Iruka pointed at said door and glared at Izumo and Kotetsu.

"You're right. He's one rude and crazy motherfucker." Kotetsu nodded, patting Iruka's shoulder once again as Izumo dug out beer and chips from his backpack.

XXX

When Iruka woke up that Saturday morning, he had a throbbing headache and was lying face down on his pillow. His shirt was gone and his hair was unbound. He turned to his side and found a bleary blob of black and blue in front of him.

"Wha -"

"You were so drunk last night."

Iruka stared at the blob again, trying to blink awake and to shake the dizziness away, feeling a little more relaxed as Genma threaded his fingers through his unbound hair. "Kakashi?"

"It's Genma actually."

Iruka's vision cleared then and he all but shoved Genma from his seating position on the side of his own bed. "What the fuck are you doing on my bed?"

Genma grunted from the floor. "After I took the liberty of taking your friends home _and_ tucking you in, this is how -"

Iruka peered under his pants just to make sure nothing was missing. "Get out!"

"Hey now -" Genma got back to his feet.

"Get out, now!" Iruka pointed at the door. "And if you dare do anything to -"

"Shut your mouth." Kakashi said, stepping out from the bathroom.

"You! Don't you dare tell me to -" Iruka pointed and glared at Kakashi, headache pounding.

"I would have expected more from you. Do I treat you or your petty little friends the same way you're treating mine?" Kakashi said, moving to examine one of his jars.

"Don't lecture me on politeness! This man - this person - this - this -"

"Would you like some water?" Genma leered.

Iruka kicked out to keep Genma away and a good five feet from his bed.

Kakashi frowned and stared with a wide eye at one of his jars. "You! You touched this, didn't you?"

"Wha - I didn't touch your bloody jars!" Iruka struggled to get up and clutched his head in his hands. The room was suddenly spinning.

"Shit." Kakashi covered his nose with his hand and grabbed Genma by the collar, throwing Iruka a glare before leaving the room with a loud door slam.

Iruka groaned just as bile rose up to his throat, his feet not fast enough to carry him towards the bathroom.

He spent that entire morning scrubbing every inch of carpet in the room, just in case his roommate points out that he missed spot and throws a tantrum.

XXX

"You missed a spot here." Kakashi pointed beside his bed.

Iruka continued typing his paper.

"The room smells."

Iruka typed faster.

"Did you forget to use Detol?"

Iruka gritted his teeth and pressed the keys harder than he should.

"You can't clean to save your ass, you poor loser."

Iruka sucked in a breath and counted one to ten mentally, trying to ignore Kakashi's words.

Kakashi on the other hand, continued dishing out comments from how smelly Iruka's bed sheets were (not true, because Iruka changed them that day and his sheets smelled like the lavender scented fabric softener he used) to how ugly, primitive and slow his current laptop was (Iruka was not a very rich person). Iruka was ready to throw his room slippers at Kakashi's head when his cell phone rang.

"You have no taste. Absolutely none. What kind of ring tone -"

Iruka pressed the answer key. "Yah?" Izumo was speaking excitedly on the other phone, which in turn made Iruka shut his mouth and completely forget his temper. Without thinking, Iruka got up and started packing his laptop and study notes, grabbing a change of clothes, his toothbrush and shampoo and stuffing them all in a small bag. "This has got to be the best news ever!" Iruka said, happiness glowing in his face.

Kakashi was staring at him blankly as he rushed about the room.

"See ya!" Iruka closed his cell phone, stuffed it in his back pocket and grabbed his bags. "See you in three days. Oh and I didn't miss a spot. Maybe you need glasses. Or a better nose." Iruka grinned and slammed the door shut behind him, completely basking in the happiness of seeing Kakashi looking at him blankly.

When he got to Izumo's place that was free from any presence of Gai (who had a soccer tournament to attend to in another city), there was a basket full of chocolate, sodas, chips and pizza waiting for him in the middle of the room. Kotetsu was already dishing out the pizza.

"What took you so long?" Izumo said.

"Kakashi." Iruka grinned and dropped his bags in the corner of the room and joined his two friends for dinner and a whole evening of fun.

XXX

Iruka returned back to his room the evening Gai was supposed to return to come face to face with a hamburger smelling room. The smell of grilled burgers was so strong that Iruka couldn't blame it on his hunger. When he looked around, he found the paper bag of the popular burger joint sitting on Kakashi's bed. The sound of water running sounded off from the slightly ajar bathroom door. Iruka was just pulling off his shirt when Kakashi stepped in, drying his hand with a towel and slowly sitting on his bed.

Iruka kept his back turned to Kakashi and he could feel the other's stare; no doubt it was because of the large scar in the center of his back. Iruka felt fidgety and quickly pulled on an old sleeveless shirt before taking a tentative sniff of the air. He could hear the rustle of paper bags as he emptied his backpack of dirty clothes and tossed them in to his laundry basket. He could hear the burger wrapper being peeled and he could most definitely smell the grilled burger patties; it was _not_ his imagination.

It couldn't be a vegetable burger. Iruka knew that for a fact because he hated the smell of vegetable burgers and can spot them amidst anything.

He heard the popping of the soda can lid and then more burger wrapper rustling. Iruka damned his curiosity to hell when he turned to eye Kakashi with an almost accusing stare.

"Is that a _ham_burger?" Iruka asked slowly, disbelieving.

TBC

Heh. This chapter was actually too long. Had to hack it in half and just keep it within my page-limit update.

Detol - A disinfectant brand. Should be a world-wide brand.

I must thank you all once again. My goodness. I can't believe the amount of reviews I keep getting. And the reactions are priceless. Demonrubberducky never ceases to amuse me to giggle fits with her reviews. Thank you all again!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Extreme OOC (there's a reason for this and it will be explained as chapter progresses), weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

A moment of silence passed between the two students; Iruka could feel the scowl etching in to his features.

"Yeah." Kakashi finally answered after staring for a long while, chewing slowly. "Want a bite?"

Iruka stared at the hamburger like it was a carrier of rabies and shook his head. "No thank you. I'm full." He shook his head.

"You sure? It's still warm and juicy." Kakashi took another bite, licking the side of his lips to further emphasize just how juicy the huge burger was.

"I am aware of how juicy it is. Route-66 makes the best hamburgers." Iruka frowned, eyeing Kakashi as he swallowed thickly and took another bite.

"You want a bite or not?" Kakashi asked, mouth filled with grounded cow, dressing and bacon.

"That's beef?" Iruka asked just to make sure. He trusted his nose but with someone like Kakashi, he didn't want to take his chances.

"Yeah." Kakashi took a sip of his apple flavored soda; Iruka inwardly gagged at the flavor.

"Not pork?"

"No."

"Didn't you say you were a vegetarian?" Iruka accused, looking unhappy and nearly pouting. He did after all, go through quite an ordeal when he gave Kakashi an omelet sandwich.

"Yes. But that only applies to chickens."

Iruka blinked then he blinked again. "I'm sorry. Excuse me?"

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "I am a vegetarian and am completely against the slaughtering of chickens for the sake of food. And eggs."

"But eggs aren't even alive!"

"It's life, goddamnit! That egg yolk, that little orange blob -"

"Yellow." Iruka corrected irritably.

"Orange!" Kakashi insisted, swallowing the food he shoved in to the corner of his mouth. "It turns in to a chick! A tiny, feathery, helpless little -"

"You're eating a cow!" Iruka pointed.

"So?" Kakashi bit in to the burger once more.

"You feel sorry for chickens and claim to be a vegetarian and yet you're eating a cow? A cow! A damn grounded cow! Cow!"

Kakashi swallowed and replied with a roll of his eye again. "I'm not deaf you know?"

"Why are you eating a cow?"

"Because they're good. And they're not cute. Chickens are cute."

"They are not!"

"I fail to see why you're making a big deal out of this." Kakashi grumbled.

"Because you -"

"Sit down." Kakashi patted his bed. Iruka stared at his bed, debating the pros and cons of sitting on Kakashi's bed. "Go on, just sit."

"Why?" Iruka grated out.

"Sit!" Kakashi screamed at the top of his lungs.

Iruka sat down immediately at the scream the moment his mind reminded him that Kakashi owned a set of hammers. He tried not to move much so that he wouldn't take up more space than he should. He watched as Kakashi set his half eaten burger on his bed and dug through the paper bag, pulling out another burger and handed it to Iruka.

"Oh, please, no. I can't possibly -" Iruka changed his mind immediately and snatched the burger when Kakashi pulled out a hammer from under his pillow, raising it to hammer down on Iruka's shoulder. "Thank you!" Iruka squeaked, eyeing the hammer.

"Eat." Kakashi said, hammer now resting on the mattress while his other hand picked up his half eaten burger.

"I really think I should save this for later. I am quite -"

A loud resonating clang sounded off as Kakashi hammered the metal rim of his headboard hard and screamed at Iruka. "Eat!"

"Eating!" Iruka quickly peeled the wrapper and took a large bite off the burger, which much to his delight was the mushroom special with extra dressing. He could feel his head float up in burger-paradise at the richness of the taste. He felt his eyes roll back at the pure heavenly and melting taste that tickled his tongue. "Do you have ketchup?" He asked with a mouthful of burger that he quickly swallowed and apologized for his display of rude eating manners. "Sorry."

Kakashi ignored everything all together and dug out a sachet of ketchup from the paper bag. "Here."

"Thanks." Iruka accepted the sachet and proceeded to have his burger with his ketchup. When he squeezed the last of the ketchup, he was surprised to find Kakashi holding another sachet up his face while he continued to eat with his other hand, not looking at Iruka even when the red sachet was practically up Iruka's nose. "T-Thanks." Iruka mumbled and took the sachet quickly before it moved further up poked him in the eye.

He was happily eating his mushroom special when Kakashi patted him on the shoulder and handed him his open can of apple flavored soda. "Drink."

Iruka shook his head quickly, revolted by the smell of the soda. "N-No!"

"Drink!" Kakashi screamed.

"No! I hate it! It tastes like dish-soap!" Iruka squeaked and got off the bed, burger and ketchup in hand.

"No, you liar! It does not!" Kakashi took a sip. "It tastes like sweet apples!"

"Yeah. Whatever you say." Iruka was slowly turning a shade of green at the sight of Kakashi drinking the soda.

"Well, then if you don't like it, what do you like?"

"Orange."

"You're sick." Kakashi gave him a look of disgust. "I don't know how you swallow or chug down that awful flavor. It tastes like moldy feet."

Iruka choked on the burger he was chewing. "M-Moldy feet?" He couldn't believe his eyes when Kakashi nodded. "How would you know how moldy feet taste like?" Iruka asked incredulously.

"I was sexing up a person back during undergrad years. It was dark and he had athlete's foot." Kakashi answered, sipping his soda. "I didn't know." Iruka felt his brow twitch and his stomach turn. "Can you stop sitting so stiffly? You look like you're about to shit your pants."

Iruka sincerely tried to relax and took a slow bite off his burger, trying to forget what Kakashi just said. When he couldn't try any harder, Iruka's shouldered merely slumped and he sighed. He should have expected something as weird and outrageous coming from Kakashi. At least his reason with the apple soda tasting like dish-soap was justified because it did taste like dish-soap. It even smelled like dish-soap.

Iruka finished his large burger and crumpled the wrapper in to a ball to which Kakashi held the paper bag open for him to dispose in to. Iruka gave a quiet burp behind his hand and looked at Kakashi. "Thank you for the burger."

Kakashi wasn't looking at him or listening to him but was, instead, keeled over his headboard and digging out another paper bag from his backpack on the floor. Iruka watched in confused silence and took it as a sign to get off Kakashi's bed. He stood up only to feel Kakashi's tight grip on his forearm, the pale fingers squeezing and holding him in place.

"Did I tell you to stand?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhm -"

Kakashi pulled him down the bed roughly, making Iruka lose his balance and end up half sprawled on the bed. He watched as Kakashi emptied the bag on the mattress, different types of chocolate bars scattering all over the checkered bedspread. "Eat. Dessert." He didn't even wait for Iruka to pick one out and just started peeling one of the bars and took a large bite. "Well? Eat! Should I feed you myself or should I -"

"Eating." Iruka picked one and took a bite. He was glad to find his favorite chocolate bar amidst the pile of colorful wrappers.

As he sat there, eating chocolate bar after chocolate bar with Kakashi, he couldn't help but wonder what was the catch or if this was just one of Kakashi's weird ways in making friends. He just decided to make the best of the situation. Besides, most of the things on the pile were his favorite and his sweet-tooth got the better of him.

XXX

Iruka nibbled at his boring mess hall burger while Izumo and Kotetsu eyed him critically. Iruka couldn't help but think of Route-66, comparing his current burger with the heavenly one he had last night with Kakashi. One would think he was depressed and had a breakup with the gloomy expression he had on his face and at how slow he was chewing his lunch.

"You're not even eating with ketchup!" Kotetsu exclaimed, glancing at the untouched sachets on Iruka's tray. "What is wrong with you?"

"I had a hamburger with Kakashi last night." Iruka mumbled, making his two close friends choke on whatever they were chewing. "This burger's bland. He got me my favorite last night. The mushroom special from Route-66."

Izumo put his food down and took a quick sip of his soda. "Didn't you say he was a vegetarian?"

"I thought that too. But no, he isn't. Despite what he says, I know he eats chickens secretly!" Iruka hissed, biting his burger and tearing out the entire lettuce piece.

"So is this why you're a gloomy little rain cloud?" Izumo asked.

"This burger sucks." Iruka answered, taking another bite off.

Kotetsu sighed. "Then why are you still eating it?"

"I'm hungry, 'Ko. It's not like this place has anything better to offer. Besides, this one is just as big. I just think they -" Iruka was cut off when the burger from his hand vanished, only to be replaced with a newer, larger one with a familiar white and yellow wrapper. Iruka noticed how Kotetsu and Izumo were simply staring at the person beside him and it was only when he looked up did he notice that it was Kakashi who handed him his all time favorite burger.

"Don't eat this trash." Kakashi gestured at the cafeteria burger he was now holding. "It's actually mixed with tofu."

Kotetsu slapped a hand to his mouth to muffle the gagging noise he made. Izumo looked away, and mumbled, "Sick."

Iruka stared at the new burger in his hand and handed it back to Kakashi. "No, thank you. I cannot accept this."

"Do you want to sleep tonight?" Kakashi threatened.

"That's not going to work anymore." Iruka frowned.

"Yes it will when you find half your head gone. Do you want to see my hammer?" Kakashi asked.

Izumo and Kotetsu's face colored a shade so red that Iruka wondered if their brain vessels were going rupture. "Not interested."

Kakashi didn't look happy. "It's big, I swear. It'll hurt."

"Excuse me." Kotetsu left, cradling what suspiciously looked like a nosebleed.

"I'm going to hammer you so hard, you won't know what hit you." Kakashi threatened, handing Iruka the burger back.

Izumo followed Kotetsu out immediately. "Pardon me."

Iruka watched two of his friends go, cheeks coloring a bit - Kakashi was an attractive young man after all - before it all sunk in. "Okay, that's it. What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"This is the second time you've given me a burger that costs more than sixty ryos. Weeks ago, you were living on pickles - I frankly cannot comprehend how you tolerated days of eating pickles." Iruka set the burger Kakashi gave him on the table. "And now you've bought me two burgers. What's the catch? Am I going to have to repay -"

"I got money."

"But you were -"

Kakashi sighed. "Just take it."

Iruka hesitantly took the burger and nodded. "Thank you."

"Is this seat taken?" Kakashi pointed at the seat beside Iruka.

"No." Iruka shook his head.

"Oh and here." Kakashi pulled out a can of orange soda from his backpack.

Iruka found himself momentarily speechless before smiling gratefully at Kakashi. "Thank you."

Kakashi gave out a grunt in reply and started tucking in to his own burger, sipping that horrid apple soda again. Iruka watched out of the corner of his eye at how Kakashi pulled out a bag of potato wedges and pushed it towards his tray. "Potatoes." Iruka eyed the wedges and hesitated. "You can put ketchup on it. I like ketchup."

Iruka's eyes twinkled as he squirted some of the ketchup on top of the potato wedges. He was just about to enjoy the warm wedges with Kakashi when a person passing by stopped and started staring.

"Ah!" Gai screamed. "My rival is having a burger! I too shall have a burger or else, I shall around one-hundred times around the soccer field."

"You're not allowed junk food remember?" Kakashi informed Gai casually.

Iruka felt his appetite leaving him the more Gai lingered.

"How hip and modern my rival is! Very well. I shall, instead, have a vegetable - oh is that Iruka?" Gai peered at Iruka's face, giving the poor tanned man an eyeful of un-plucked and hideously thick eyebrows.

"Get off him!" Kakashi glared. "Can't you see that your company is not -"

"You are eating the same burger as Kakashi?" Gai queried, staring at the burger that Iruka was gripping just a tad bit tighter than he should be.

"Y-Yes. He gave it to me." Iruka said and watched as Gai's jaw comically fell open.

"H-He - M-My rival gave you a burger?" Gai asked, incredulous as his eyes started to water.

Iruka thought something was wrong and quickly let go of his burger. "Gai-san, are you all right?" He quickly fumbled at his pockets for some tissue because Gai was tearing up so fast.

"Hatake Kakashi gave you a burger?" Gai screamed in question, disbelieving as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Iruka paused midway in pulling out some folded tissues from his pocket to find everyone in the room staring at _him_ with _wide_ eyes. He quickly turned to look at Kakashi, who was merely eating his burger like the commotion didn't even exist. Iruka could feel his hands shake and his face morph redder than the ketchup on the wedges he and Kakashi were sharing.

"Uhm Gai-san, I don't think it's much of a big -"

"And he's eating beside you!" Gai pointed at Kakashi shrieking. "You're eating burgers with him!"

Iruka was aware of simultaneous clanging noises of forks, knives and spoons dropping on the table as _everyone_ looked on with even wider eyes and open mouths. "Uh -"

"Oi! What's all the commotion about?" Genma came sauntering towards Gai. "Gai, wipe your tears!"

Iruka shakily offered the tissues from his pocket towards Gai, who snatched it and wiped his eyes, then blew his nose. Iruka was already shoving his things in to his bag as quietly as he could, trying to look like he was not moving at all even though more than fifty pairs of eyes were directed at him.

"Genma, my friend. You wouldn't believe it!" Gai exclaimed, completely being ignored by Kakashi who was halfway done through his burger.

Genma was already picking on the wedges and shoving piece after piece in to his mouth. "Wouldn't believe what? What's everyone looking at you for?"

"Not me, my youthful friend. But him!" Gai pointed at Iruka. "Kakashi, my eternal, hip and modern rival gave the sweet and lovely Iruka a burger!"

Iruka glanced at Genma's face and the reaction was immediate; Genma started to choke on the wedges that were rightfully his and Kakashi's. "What is the big deal?" Iruka growled. "For god's sakes, here. Drink it!"

Gai waved his hands "No Iruka! Don't give -"

Iruka shoved his soda at Genma who was turning an alarming shade of blue and watched the choking man took a long gulp and patted his chest a few times. "Bloody hell." Genma gave an acidic burp and blinked several times. He didn't get much further than that because he felt Kakashi's hand around his neck.

"Kakashi!" Iruka gasped. "Let go of him! You're choking him!"

Everyone was out of mess hall within twenty-five-seconds flat. Gai was already trying to haul Kakashi's grip off Genma's neck and only ended up in having a faceful of coleslaw from someone's tray in the next table.

"How dare you drink that soda?" Kakashi growled, visible eye looking murderous and ready to rip out Genma's head if need be. As much as Genma wanted to answer the question, he couldn't because he was busy making gagging noises.

Iruka quickly gripped at Kakashi's wrists, attempting to pull it off the choking man before Kakashi killed anyone. Iruka couldn't tell if it was a prank or not because Genma was already starting to drool and his eyes had already rolled up his head. When Iruka dug his nails in to Kakashi's pale wrists, Kakashi shoved Genma backwards towards the floor, toppling a few chairs on the way. Iruka was knocked forward with the force but was immediately pulled back and nearly lifted to his tiptoes, a cry tearing itself from his throat as Iruka found himself face to face with Kakashi, staring in to _both_ his eyes.

Mismatched eyes.

Iruka felt his eyes widen and his knees go weak at the sight of the bloody-red iris of Kakashi's always covered eye. He wasn't wearing a headband that day; he had used his hair to cover the scarred eye. Iruka felt his voice leave him and couldn't do much except gasp when he was pulled closer, nose nearly touching Kakashi's. He could feel Kakashi's breathing against his lips, eyes looking like an angry caged animal.

"Did you know?" Kakashi asked. "That when someone gives you something, it is a sacred symbol of some sort of base-relationship?" Iruka could only suck in a choking breath in reply as he stared at Kakashi furious face. "You've just defiled that. You've made me very angry. You don't want to deal with me when I'm angry." Kakashi gritted out, making Iruka shut his eyes in fear.

He was starting to hyperventilate, old and sleeping memories replaying in his head when he was a child. It was the day he got the scar across the bridge of his nose; the day their school got raided by a monstrous man who taking the entire first graders as hostages and was hurting his first real friend. Iruka had tried to save his friend, only to end up being held in the same helpless manner Kakashi was holding him up, angry words being breathed down his face. That friend he tried to save ended up with a bullet in his little head; Iruka was _sure_ he got over the trauma.

Iruka heard the cafeteria doors slam open and someone shouting. He felt himself on the floor and leaning in to someone's hard chest, hands shaking his shoulders, making him realize that he was screaming the entire time. He shut his mouth immediately, opening his eyes to come face to face with a person he recognized.

"You retards! How long were you going to keep this up? Look what you've done!" Raidou said angrily at someone Iruka assumed was behind him. "Are you all right? Can you stand?"

Iruka choked out a weak 'yes' and managed a nod.

"Good. Come on, let's get you somewhere quiet." Raidou whispered as he pulled Iruka to his feet, grabbed his things and helped him out of the mess hall.

Iruka didn't know what happened next. The triggered trauma that he thought he was over with made him dizzy. He wasn't aware of when he hit the ground or if he ever did hit it.

TBC

Because this chapter is longer than the first four, I will take longer to update. I didn't want to hack it in half and repost the continuing scene the next. So extra days till I update. Just to note, many of the reviewers' commends and guesses are almost right (some hit the mark actually). Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to comment. I adore listening to your thoughts and guesses.

Credits:

Route-66 is a burger joint my friends and I frequent at. They've got the loveliest juicy burgers. And the mushroom special is the best on the menu IMO.

The soda Kakashi was drinking would be a Fanta apple. Iruka prefers the Fanta orange.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

_"Just please leave. You just never learn."_

Iruka was already conscious when he heard the sentence spoken out by a voice he did recognize. Eyelids slowly fluttering open just as the sound of the door closing hit his ears, Iruka began to wonder just what happened. He was lying on an unfamiliar white bed in an almost familiar white room. Iruka felt his head pound when he tried to look around him some more, a groan tearing out of his throat followed by the swishing of curtains being pulled to one side.

"You're awake."

Iruka turned to look at the person with some effort, recognized the face and nodded. "What happened, Raidou-san?"

"You fainted. I am told that you're not hurt nor do you have a concussion." Raidou pulled a chair and sat beside Iruka's bed. "I didn't want to take risks. I brought you back here just in case those fools actually did some damage."

Iruka thought back and remembered Kakashi's furious gaze. Almost immediately, one of the more traumatizing memories he had during his childhood flooded through his mind - the field knife being dragged across his face, him being tossed in to the school pool along with his dead best friend, the blood he inhaled and tasted - making him shiver and look at the ceiling.

"I see." Iruka mumbled, bringing a hand up to his head. "Did the doctors say anything?"

"No." Raidou shook his head, reaching out and pulling Iruka's hand away from the bridge of his nose because the tanned fingers were starting to pinch too hard. "They did say you can leave as soon as you wake up. I'll take you back. Do you think you can walk?"

Iruka swallowed and let his hand lie limp in Raidou's warm hold. "Yeah. I think I can."

Raidou smiled, leaving his hand and standing up. "Good. I'll go fetch the intern."

Iruka didn't bother to ask why an intern did a checkup on him. He knew better than to doubt the interns assigned to the medical facility of the university. He trusted their judgment like he would trust any other doctor. A familiar face was beside him no less than a minute later. He recognized the silver hair and round black-rimmed glasses.

"Kabuto-san?" Iruka blinked tiredly, trying to see if he was mixing up someone else.

"Hello, Iruka-san. It's been a while since I saw you." Kabuto smiled. "I want to check on you first before discharging you. Can you sit up?" Iruka moved to sit up, Kabuto's warm and smooth hands assisting him as he did so. He watched as Kabuto slipped on the stethoscope. "I will lift your shirt up. I want you to take in a deep breath and slowly let it out."

Iruka nodded as Kabuto lifted the back of his shirt and checked his back, the cool feel of the stethoscope sending goosebumps all over his skin. Kabuto did the same to his front, the cold metallic plate purposely brushing against his nipples and making Iruka utterly uncomfortable. Kabuto didn't bat an eye lash as he continued to do routine checkup.

After taking his blood pressure, Raidou spoke up. "Nothing wrong?"

"Perfectly fine." Kabuto pulled out Iruka's chart from the foot of the bed and started making notes. "I know that this is probably more mental as opposed to physical, judging from what Raidou-san narrated earlier. I do suggest some rest, Iruka-san. If anything - absolutely anything at all - should make you feel uncomfortable, do come by immediately. I will refer you to Dr. Ryuuken."

Iruka nodded, tugging at his shirt. "Thank you, Kabuto-san. How have you been by the way?"

"Oh fine." Kabuto chuckled. "It's been almost a year, no?"

Raidou watched as Iruka smiled back, cheeks coloring. "Quite a bit. Glad to see you around again."

"Always a pleasure. You know I'd take care of you anytime." Kabuto smiled. "Well, everything should be fine now. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have a few rounds to complete with my batch." He nodded at Raidou, shaking his hand and patted Iruka's back. "Take care now."

"Thanks again." Iruka nodded as Kabuto took his leave to join the rest of his class.

Raidou picked up his own backpack along with Iruka's. "You know Kabuto?"

"He used to be my neighbor back when I first came here. Up until they finished building the accommodation for the medical department in the other side and he moved out, I haven't seen him since. He used to come over and stuff, ask for help. He was kinda' bullied." Iruka answered, pleased that he could stand by himself.

"He seems to like you." Raidou said, handing Iruka his jumper.

"He knows I'm not interested." Iruka said, looking a bit unsure.

"You sure?" Raidou asked, looking amused and at the same time sorry.

"I think so."

"I see." Raidou nodded, holding the door open for him to pass through as they exited the hospital.

"Raidou-san, was there someone else in the room with you? Before I woke up?" Iruka asked, simply wondering if it was imagination or not.

"Yes. Genma."

"Oh." Iruka smiled weakly and said nothing further as Raidou escorted him back to his room.

XXX

Kakashi was not present in the room when Iruka entered it. Raidou made sure that he was all right and did not need anything.

"I'm fine thanks, Raidou-san. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Iruka said, looking embarrassed that Raidou just took the time off to take him home.

"No, it's quite all right." Raidou sighed. "Listen, Iruka, if anything happens, do give me a call. I know how moronic these people can get."

Iruka's brows furrowed. "Have you known Kakashi for long?"

"I know him enough to tell you that he's a good person." Raidou sounded confident, unwavering in his words.

Iruka didn't look too sure. "He - He tried to choke me today. I want to understand him, Raidou-san. But I don't think I can."

Raidou suddenly looked tired. "I understand perfectly." He sighed. "I have nothing much to do. Do you want to join me for a cup of coffee or tea? It's pretty chilly."

Iruka felt a smile tug at his lips. "I'd like that Raidou-san."

It didn't take more than ten minutes to get to the campus cafe that was quite popular for their snacks. They both remained quiet until two steaming cups of tea was placed before them along with a plate of dangos. Iruka waited patiently till Raidou spoke.

"Genma is a good friend. A best friend even. Kakashi has been around Genma for almost as long as I've known Genma." Raidou said, setting his cup down. "He's not insane."

Iruka thought back to the light bulb hammer, the hammer itself, the forced meals, the chicken posters and racing turtles. He found it hard to believe Raidou but kept his mouth shut. "I suppose." He gave a weak shrug. He knew that Raidou would most probably end up being biased towards him and decided not to push the matters anymore. "It's quite all right, Raidou-san. I'll survive. Only two months to go before reconstruction is done."

Raidou offered him an apologetic smile. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"When do you graduate?" Iruka asked, steering the conversation to more of small talk rather than anything regarding his room mate or his molester.

It turned out to be a fruitful conversation because at the end of it all, Iruka learned that Raidou was a sensitive guy who was pretty much like him in terms of being helpful and active within the student's body. Raidou was the hardworking and quiet type who would probably make a good councilor if he chose to be. He had patience like Iruka never felt before and had an air of modesty and respect about him when he spoke. Iruka found himself liking Raidou's company and personality as the minutes ticked away to hours where their dangos had gone rubbery and forgotten and tea gone cold.

By the time either of them realized what time it was, it was well passed eleven-thirty and most of the cafe's patrons were already gone.

"Time sure flies when you're having a good time." Raidou mumbled, pulling out some money from his wallet. Iruka was already counting his own bills when Raidou stopped him with a tap on the shoulder. "Don't. Allow me."

Iruka could feel his cheeks color. A part of his mind murmured that it somehow felt like a date. "Thank you."

Raidou didn't let Iruka head back on his own for his concern - much to Iruka's embarrassment no matter how much he insisted that he was fine and okay - got the better of him. Raidou insisted that he drop Iruka back to his room, just in case someone tries something funny. Iruka didn't push the matter, even with his ego bruised just a little bit. He told himself that he must have given Raidou a scare when he just fainted during lunch. He noted to himself that he probably would have done the same if he were in Raidou's shoes. As it is, he let Raidou walk him back to his room, enjoying the silent company.

When Iruka reached the front of his door and dug out his keys, Raidou was already starting to look sleepy. "You'll be fine right?"

Iruka nodded, turning the lock. "Yeah. I will be. I've survived harsher things."

Raidou nodded, looking a bit troubled by what Iruka just said. "Okay."

"Raidou-san." Iruka gave Raidou's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll be fine, I swear."

Raidou nodded again, seemingly believing Iruka's words this time. "You have my number?"

"No, but do give me your contact." Iruka dug out his cell phone and added Raidou's name to his list of contacts as Raidou dictated the number to him. "Thanks. For everything. And for today."

"No problem." Raidou smiled, looking angelic despite his disfigured face.

Iruka smiled back, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "It was great talking to you. Maybe one day, when we're both free -"

The door knob pulled open from Iruka's grasp, cutting off his sentence. Both turned to find Genma leaning against the doorframe, looking pissed as hell and sporting a band aid on his temple, a can of beer in one hand. "Oh look Kakashi. It's _Iruka_ and his _boyfriend_."

"Kiss my ass, Genma." Raidou muttered. "Get out of the way for fuck's sakes. Why aren't you in your room yet?"

"Why aren't you?" Genma shot back, making Iruka step back at Genma's suddenly flaring temper.

"Let the poor guy in and leave him alone." Raidou sighed, rubbing a temple. "It's late."

"Oi, Kakashi!" Genma called out. "Lookit' these two blushing like a pack of -"

Kakashi appeared and glared at Iruka just as Raidou jerked the beer out of Genma's hand and threw it in the hallway dustbin. "You are better off silent than doing mindless yapping."

Iruka watched with wide eyes as Raidou single-handedly pushed Genma aside and steered his shoulders inside the room towards his own bed. Iruka saw the expression on Genma's face when Raidou ushered him in and sat him on the bed like he was a lost child. He saw the unpleased expression on Kakashi's face while he pretended to read his Icha-Icha book, his eye on Raidou the entire time. Iruka found his chest constrict at the glare Genma and Kakashi was throwing at him.

Iruka felt utterly helpless and clueless; two emotions he hated the most.

"What are you, his sitter?" Genma spat, cursing and grabbing his backpack off Kakashi's bed and walking out of the room, not even bothering to shut the door.

"Raidou-san, Genma is -" Iruka looked alarmed.

"Don't mind him." Raidou shook his head. "Get some rest."

Iruka can only manage a nod as Raidou straightened and headed for the door, giving Kakashi a warning look before he mumbled a 'good night' and shut the door behind him quietly, footsteps resonating towards the direction Genma disappeared to.

Iruka remained sitting on his bed, looking uneasy and ready to bolt out. Kakashi no longer glared at him and instead went back to reading his book. He couldn't take the fact that Kakashi was ignoring him. For some reason, Iruka managed to find it in himself to make peace with the quiet man across the room. He showered, changed and sat on his own bed and still Kakashi wouldn't say anything. Iruka actually managed to convince himself that maybe he was the one that was wrong.

He didn't push the matter, managing to convince himself yet again that Kakashi was being insanely unreasonable and there was no reason for him to forgive Kakashi for what he did in the mess hall. He actually wondered if Gai was okay and made it a mission the next morning to inquire about the loud-mouth's well being by calling Izumo.

As he got in to bed and mumbled his good night, Iruka eventually found sleep at dawn. Even with his back towards Kakashi, he couldn't help but wonder why Kakashi kept staring at him, because it felt like a pair of mismatched and angry eyes were boring in to his back and reading his thoughts.

XXX 

Iruka finally sank in to sleep when he managed to tiredly close his eyes. He felt himself sink in to the familiar floaty feel of sleep as minutes ticked away and he felt his worries disappear, sighing a content breath. After agonizing hours of trying to ignore the look Kakashi was throwing at his back, he was glad when Kakashi finally shifted in bed and the room bathed in complete darkness when Kakashi switched off the desk lamp beside his bed. Iruka noted with surprise that he didn't hammer the light off.

It was the freakishly familiar feel of pressure around his entire body that made Iruka groan in his sleep and turn. He didn't want to open his eyes at the sudden suffocating sensation he was feeling. When he couldn't take it, he snapped his eyes open, shock overcoming him as he found himself floating in a swimming pool, the water staining red with blood floating out of the cut across his face. Iruka opened his mouth to scream, his phobia for water and blood getting the best of his common sense. A figure of a young brunet floated across his field of vision, leaving a bigger trail of blood from the hole in the boy's head. Iruka screamed, water bubbles surrounding him as he continued to sink further down the pool.

Iruka was briefly aware of falling then hitting the side of his face hard against the floor of the pool when the feeling of drowning winked out in an instant and he was instead staring at the foot stand of the bed. The taste of copper filled his mouth forcing him to gag and spit out the crimson liquid on the floor. The feeling of suffocating didn't leave him yet as strong arms hauled him off the floor and sat him on the bed.

"Oi!" Hands cupped his cheek as his rattled mind pieced together who was hovering in front of him and pushing his hair back. "You're bleeding hard!"

Iruka saw Kakashi's eyes and immediately remembered the angry look in it; it was followed by the smothering pain he felt when the blade dug in to his face. He immediately began to struggle against the hold Kakashi had on him, spouting out words he didn't know he was letting out, begging to let go and telling him his face hurt.

"It's bleeding! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Iruka panicked, the blood dripping down his chin and on to his shirt further increasing his phobia for blood.

Kakashi grabbed him by the face, forcing Iruka to look in to both his eyes. "Stop! Stop now! Calm down! We're going to go get it treated. Understand?"

Iruka blinked a few times, mind clearing as blood dribbled out the corner of his mouth involuntarily. Sense came to him, nightmare environment promptly diminishing then and there. "What are you doing, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's face visibly fell in to a frown. "You're bleeding. Stand up."

Iruka felt Kakashi quite literally lift him up and tug him towards the bathroom. Kakashi closed the lid of the toilet seat and guided Iruka to sit down. Iruka felt his chest constrict at the sight of how red the front of his old white sleeping shirt was. He was still dribbling blood out and it was only in that moment did he notice that he was a making a big mess out of himself while Kakashi dug through the medicine cabinet. Iruka held up the hem of his shirt to his mouth, gagging some more on the blood and saliva, further staining his shirt red. He hated the taste and smell of blood, which was why his dinner was starting to churn in his stomach.

The feel of a hot cloth pressed against his lips made him drop the hem of his shirt as Kakashi tilted his face upwards and began to wipe the mess around his mouth. Iruka felt his entire body stiffen, ready to bolt and strike should Kakashi treat him roughly like he does when he handed him things or when he hammered the light bulb dead.

However, he was not expecting the soft touch and gentleness; it was the type of gentleness one used to treat a bundled infant. Iruka found himself staring in a bit of awe as Kakashi finished wiping the last of the mess away. He offered him a cup to spit the blood out before swabbing a cotton ball with a yellow solution. Iruka clamped his mouth shut firmly refusing to accept the strong smelling solution.

"Open your mouth." Kakashi cajoled, taking a hold of Iruka's chin like he was his lover. "It's smells bad, but it tastes better. It's sorta sweet. Like red dates." Iruka didn't look convinced and Kakashi kneeled in front of him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Iruka."

Iruka hesitantly parted his lips as Kakashi took a look at the bleeding area. With his clean hand, he pushed the cotton ball against the cut on the side of Iruka's cheek, applying pressure with his two fingers. Iruka shut his eyes tight, biting down his gag reflex at the feeling of having his mouth so full. A moan of protest escaped his throat, hands flying up to grab at Kakashi's wrist and to pull his fingers out. It wasn't for a long minute before Kakashi pulled his hand out, tossing the cotton ball in to the bin under the sink. Iruka struggled to keep his coughing quiet, only to have Kakashi rub his back in gentle circles.

"One more. I promise and no more. The bleeding stopped a bit." Kakashi said, raising a new cotton ball soaked in medicine. Iruka complied and waited another agonizing moment, trying to keep his accommodate Kakashi's fingers without moving his tongue much.

It was in that awkward moment, with Kakashi's fingers still in his mouth and applying pressure did he notice several things about his room-mate. Kakashi was taller by a few inches and had strong and lean abs. Iruka wondered if he worked out or played in any of the sports team for the university. As silly as it sounded in his own head, it was only then did he notice that Kakashi slept shirtless. He looked attractive for a young man, had a strong jaw and a sharp nose, high cheekbones and forehead with a shapely pair of eyebrows. Iruka also noticed at how long his eyelashes were, how they curled against his cheek while he blinked in concentration as he adjusted his fingers in his mouth, making sure he got most of the cut coated in the strong smelling solution.

Kakashi looked down at him, meeting his curious look. It was then, under that halogen white light of their shared bathroom did Iruka felt himself blush for the first time under Kakashi's curious and worried look. To have such strong emotion solely directed at him made Iruka feel uneasy and embarrassed. For a moment, he felt extremely shy in front of his room-mate. He looked away immediately, opting to stare at the sliding door of the shower room. He felt Kakashi's fingers slid out of his mouth and a cool damp towel press against his cheek.

"Hold that against there for a while. So your cheek won't swell." Kakashi said as he tossed the cotton ball in to the bin again and went about washing his hands.

Iruka held his cheek, leaning against the cool towel, wondering just how humorous fate can get. Iruka wasn't sure what to think of Kakashi anymore. There were days when he was simply terrified of the man and moments like the current one when he wondered just what Kakashi really was as a person. Iruka knew better than to be curious and decided that it was probably not worth it.

A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, tugging at his shirt. Iruka blinked as Kakashi kneeled in front of him and tugged at his shirt upwards and over Iruka's head. Iruka let him when he saw the warm towel Kakashi reached for beside the sink and started wiping the blood smears off his chest. Iruka didn't mind the attention nor did he mind the soft and almost afraid swipes Kakashi directed at his chest.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asked, looking up at him. Iruka saw a hint of fear and a hint of guilt within both his mismatched eyes.

Iruka found himself nodding automatically. He didn't understand why he shouldn't be. Everyone had nightmares once in a while after all. "Yes."

Kakashi kept looking up at him before he nodded slowly. "Do you want to get back to bed?" Iruka nodded like some small child, feeling utterly weak and helpless under Kakashi's care. "Come on then." Kakashi stashed the towels away and folded Iruka's dirty shirt over the sink and guided Iruka towards the room.

As they passed by the mirror, Iruka couldn't help but feel small under Kakashi's hands. He wasn't as built as Kakashi and was probably two to three sizes smaller than the silver haired man. Iruka wasn't unfit or unhealthy; his built was just small and narrow. Unlike the abs Kakashi sported, Iruka simply had a flat and firm stomach; he was lean as opposed to muscular. He had slightly narrow hips and shoulders and an almost bony physique. Despite the amount of food he wolfed down, Iruka could never put on enough flesh to hide how delicate he looked under his clothes.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I'll try not to -"

Kakashi shook his head as Iruka sat on his bed. "It's all right."

"I didn't mean to wake you. Really. I must've -"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Just get some rest. There's still about two hours till classes officially start."

Iruka lay back on his bed as Kakashi made his way to his own. Iruka curled up under the blankets, keeping his back to Kakashi, feeling too uneasy with everything that just happened between them. He could feel Kakashi's eyes on him again and it wasn't till minutes later did his good nature got the better of his pride.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

Iruka hesitated before closing his eyes. "Thank you."

There was a long silence before Kakashi shifted in his bed and Iruka felt his gaze leave his back. "No problem."

TBC

I'd like to make one thing clear to all my reviewers. If you can't review politely, then please just **don't**bother. While I don't mind the demanding "please update" sort of reviews, I will_ **absolutely NOT**_ tolerate rude ones. Especially ones that include lines like:

_Oh my god, you mother fucker, if you don't update soon I'll kick you're fucking ass!_

Politeness always works. Showing a little finesse never hurt anyone. If politeness never worked for you before, then I'm sorry. Keep in mind that people _still_ get offended.

Credits:

Ryuuken is Ishida's father from bleach. He's not my creation. He will be dressed a doctor and will act as a physician and shrink if I ever find anymore use for him later. Readers might notice (in the future) some characters making their appearances within the Jump-family. All characters belong to Jump and its creators. Not me.

Update came faster than I planned (and longer content). Thank you dear reviewers (the nice ones). I am utterly delighted to find all of you giving this story some thought as to what is really going on. This just proves that I've indeed achieved what I aimed. I love y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

Iruka thought it'd end that night, but he was wrong. The years he spent locking up his trauma was unleashed. The fear plagued him to points he couldn't sleep and the slightest angry look directed at him would make him tremble and shake. As a precaution, he avoided angering people. Whenever he felt that the person he was talking to was starting to get annoyed, he shifted the conversation immediately, just so he wouldn't have to face anyone angry.

At first, it started with the incident when he was six years old when his best friend died; the dream recurred itself for days he couldn't keep track of. With that, the other memories started unraveling, revealing an extremely weak side of him that he tried to hide and get rid of as years passed. With it came a monster he couldn't control. There were times he remembered he got in to trouble and his trauma was channeled as his source of power to fight back. Iruka didn't want that to happen. He didn't want his trauma to make him loose control.

Iruka felt what little of his strength slip away as the memory of his parents being killed before his eyes flooded his dreams, the two shots ringing loudly in his ears during his sleep as his mother and father crumpled to the ground, dead. .

It was one night, several days after the night Kakashi picked him off the floor and nursed his bleeding inner cheek, did Iruka finally admitted that he needed help. He had fallen asleep while studying with Izumo and Kotetsu, soft rock music playing off Izumo's compact stereo. Gai had to leave for a few days with the whole soccer team to win a set of matches in another university; they had the entire room to themselves.

Just as he closed his eyes, the memory resurfaced to his head like it was only yesterday. It was back during his late teens, when he met a dashing young man named Mizuki during the teacher's board exam. Everything was fine up until Mizuki decided to steal off the insurance company that was run by the most powerful corporate association in the country. He wanted to avenge the loss of his parents and for all the suffering he went through that was brought upon by the association. Iruka would never forget the night he picked the heir (a young blonde boy he taught in school named Naruto) over Mizuki. He would never forget the feeling of the bullets piercing his flesh, rendering him temporarily paralyzed for months, even when Naruto insisted that the best medical attention be given to him.

Iruka sat up when he heard Mizuki's laughter so close in his ear, a cry tearing itself out of his throat as Izumo and Kotetsu wrapped their arms around him, holding him steady from his thrashing and screaming. Izumo had to resort in clamping a hand over his mouth just to silence him before the other tenants in the floor came banging down their door.

"Iruka! Iruka! Calm down!" Kotetsu shook him, then hugged him and smoothed his hair. "It's okay."

"It's all right. We're here." Izumo released his hand on Iruka's mouth and took his hand instead, smoothing Iruka's palm and squeezing it in comfort.

"I'm falling apart." Iruka whimpered, hating the helpless feeling that was engulfing. "I'm over him. I swear I am. I don't miss Mizuki. I really don't."

Iruka knew that it sounded unreal to both Izumo and Kotetsu, because no matter what had taken place in the past and no matter how safe he was from Mizuki, he still loved him. "It's okay, Iruka. We won't think less of you if you still have feelings for him." Kotetsu assured him. "It's all right."

Iruka faltered in his composure, shutting his eyes, helplessness getting the better of him. He could feel his eyes start to get hot and his throat constrict as he finally admitted what he should have long before it reached the current point. "I need help."

XXX

Iruka paced his room, back and forth, feeling nervous as he was put on hold. He kept twirling his cell phone in his hand then raising it back to his ear only to hear the same annoying hold-music. He had spoken to Kabuto earlier and the young intern gave him his professor's hospital office number. Iruka figured that this Dr. Ryuuken was a very busy man because he's been on hold for almost eight minutes. Iruka leaned against the window sill, watching the cars come and go from his view of the parking lot. He was still waiting for the doctor to answer when he heard the door open and Kakashi step in, talking and laughing with someone.

Iruka looked up to greet him. He was not expecting to find Kakashi and Genma too close to each other, nor was he expecting Kakashi's hand to be squeezing Genma's ass. Iruka didn't know what came over him, but he did not feel comfortable nor happy watching them stand too close.

"Oh, Iruka! You're back! Kotetsu was back too. Where did you guys disappear to?" Genma asked, sauntering across the room and wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist, pulling him close against his broad chest.

"Let him go, Genma." Kakashi said, setting his bag down on the floor and pulling his jacket and shirt off.

The other line clicked and Iruka blinked, quickly elbowing Genma in the ribs and stepping away from him. Genma gave a grunt and quickly made a grab for Iruka's wrist again, pinning him against the wall and leaning in far too close for Iruka's comfort. He could practically feel the warm breath against his lips and quickly looked away.

_"Ryuuken speaking. Umino Iruka?"_

"Yes, doctor. This is Iruka." He started to wiggle out of Genma's grasp and unconsciously threw Kakashi a worried glance, begging for a little help in getting his friend who was undoing his ponytail, to get off him. "I called earlier. One of your interns referred me to you."

_"Yes, Kabuto did. He gave me a briefing of what kind of sessions you want to undergo. I would like to request for your previous records. It says in your record here at the hospital that you are completely insured. Uzumaki Insurance, yes?"_

"Yes. T-That's the company." Iruka stammered, feeling his knees go weak just as Kakashi stood and jerk Genma off his smaller frame, throwing the toothpick chewing man against the bed and tossing him a pillow. Iruka felt relief wash over him and quickly grabbed a pen from his dresser and left the room, heading for the emergency exit stairwell and sitting himself on the staircase.

_"I believe Kabuto explained the paper procedures to you?"_

"Yes, doctor. I've already sent word to the company. They said that your hospital should be receiving my records soon." Iruka glanced at his wrist watch which read seven-thirty. "They said it would be delivered by seven, doctor."

_"Please hold on a moment." _

Iruka waited for a few minutes before the line connected again and he heard Ryuuken's voice.

"Yes, doctor?"

_"Your records have indeed arrived. I am browsing through them now. You are off your prescriptions, correct?"_

"Yes, doctor."

_"Are you free in about half-an-hour? I have a free time-slot and I would like to get started as soon as possible. Judging from what I'm seeing, for you to come back and seek attention somewhat worries me. Can you make it by eight?"_

Iruka glanced at his watch again. He had twenty minutes to get to the hospital a few blocks away from the dorms. "Yes. I can be there by eight."

_"Good. I will also take this opportunity to fix up our timings."_

"All right, doctor." Iruka felt more relief settle in his chest.

"_Come to building-D and ask the desk for my office. The nurses on duty will give you directions."_

"Thank you, doctor." Iruka stood up from the stair case, scribbling building-D on his palm as he and Ryuuken exchanged goodbyes and ended the call. He walked back to his room to get ready and found Kakashi leaning against the open window, still shirtless and just staring at the parking lot. Iruka didn't say a word and simply pulled out a pair of baggy jeans from his drawer and a hooded jacket; the weather didn't look pleasing and it might rain.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Iruka swallowed, wondering why Kakashi would bother asking.

"You heading out?" Kakashi asked again, this time following him as he headed for the bathroom to change. "Genma is in there."

Iruka pulled his hand back and sighed. He glanced at the wall clock beside the window and noted that he had fifteen minutes left. He sat on his bed and waited till Genma came out to change. "W-Will he take long?"

"What's the hurry?" Kakashi frowned, moving to sit on his own bed so that he was directly facing Iruka.

"I - I have an appointment." Iruka said, tugging at the hem of the shirt he was wearing. He was starting to get edgy.

"You sick?"

Iruka thought about it on a wider point of view. He didn't want to admit it but he found himself smiling sadly at Kakashi and shrugging. "I think so."

Iruka was not expecting the worried look Kakashi gave him. "What's the cause?" Kakashi asked.

"Lots of things." Iruka shrugged again, two minutes ticking by and still Genma didn't come out of the bathroom.

"Who you going to then? I've got good connections up at the hospital."

"Ishida Ryuuken. Kabuto referred me to him." Iruka started drumming his fingers on his knees, getting impatient. He didn't want to change in front of Kakashi because he didn't like the way Kakashi stared at him so seriously with his mismatched eyes.

"Kabuto? Yakushi? Geek brat with those boring round glasses? Cheeky intern? Complete and utter sissy attitude with that fugly ponytail of his? Looks like a bad hair day?" Kakashi gave Iruka sour face.

"He is not a geek!" Iruka glared; Kakashi was exaggerating. "I'll have you know that he is a hardworking and dedicated student. Unlike some people, he doesn't use brute force to get what he wants. He works for it! And stop exaggerating! He is a sweet young man!"

Kakashi didn't look pleased and stood up. "So you like him then."

Iruka felt his cheeks color. There was a time when he and Kabuto had some sort of celebration when Kabuto got his dorm-key and was about to move out. There had been a long and hot kiss that could have dragged on if Iruka didn't put a stop to it (it was a hard thing to do because Kabuto was very, very good with his tongue and hands). He wasn't interested and only saw Kabuto as a friend; he convinced himself that because he was afraid of relationships. "N-No."

Kakashi reached out for his hair, tugging the ponytail completely off and kneeling in front of Iruka. "Sure?"

"A-Absolutely." Iruka felt his body freeze, fear creeping up his legs slowly.

Kakashi handed him his rubber-band and stood up. "I'll take you to the hospital then."

"N-No need. Kabuto is going to be waiting for me at the -"

"I have nothing to do and I _want_ to." Kakashi left no room for argument. "You should get ready."

Iruka let out a tired sigh and stood up to get dressed. He gave Kakashi his back as the man tied his sneakers on and Iruka dropped his old sweatpants on the floor, quickly tugging his jeans on as fast he can. He didn't miss the feeling of Kakashi's eyes roaming all over his scantily clad body, once again hovering at the scar in the middle of his back. Iruka didn't waste time and pulled a clean shirt and his jacket on before slipping in to his shoes.

"I don't really want you to -" Iruka started, not wanting Kakashi to come. He didn't want trouble and he didn't want to anger Kakashi in fear of what might happen if he did. He didn't want anymore reminders of his past that was already out in the surface.

"I want to. Besides, I've got my bike downstairs. I'll give you a ride. You won't make it in ten minutes." Kakashi shrugged on his jacket and moved to the bathroom door, knocking a few times. "Oi, Genma. Take what you need from my computer and let yourself out. I'm going somewhere."

Iruka heard a muffled affirmative from within the door and got a bit worrisome. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine." Kakashi shrugged. "Bike's in the basement parking."

Iruka merely nodded, feeling awful for troubling someone again as he followed Kakashi down the flight of stairs towards the basement. The caretaker gave Kakashi a happy greeting, both men shaking hands as Kakashi asked for _two_ of his helmets.

"You want the extra lilac or extra blue one?" The caretaker asked, shifting his cigar to the other side of his lip.

Iruka blinked, staring at Kakashi and the caretaker with slightly worried eyes. Kakashi smirked at Iruka. "Get me the blue one."

The caretaker disappeared in to the room beside his desk and came out with two helmets; a black one with blue customized lightning patterns on the back of its head and a slightly smaller, less bulky looking _baby blue_ one. "Here ya' go."

"Thanks." Kakashi took both helmets and lead Iruka towards his bike parked on the second row beside the entrance. It was a fine metallic black and gray bike that looked scratched up enough to tell that it was driven hard but clean, dent-free and shiny enough to tell that it was well taken care of and driven by a pro. "You get to sit on the love-seat."

Iruka snapped out of his reverie in admiring the fine engine when he heard the seat's name. "The what?"

Kakashi mounted his bike, placing his black helmet in front of him and patting the seat behind him. "The love-seat. Go on." He handed Iruka the baby blue helmet.

Iruka stared at the helmet, absolutely refusing to put such a _girly_ looking thing on his head. He took one good look at the so called love-seat. He failed to understand why it was called a love-seat; perhaps because it was small and just enough for a person so sit and be close enough to the driver. Iruka felt his cheeks color in embarrassment and a little shame.

"You know, if I ran the blocks to the hospital, I'd make it on time." Iruka said, absolutely _not_ wanting to get on the bike.

Kakashi didn't even look at him and stood up instead. He took the helmet off Iruka's hands and slowly slipped it over is ponytail, like he was dressing an infant; once again, Iruka was taken aback by the gentleness. When it was on and Kakashi finished adjusting the straps under Iruka's chin, he leaned back and gave him a small smile. "Now that looks nice."

Iruka frowned, not appreciating the joke. "Hey, there's a limit -"

"It's cute. It's never looked this good on anyone before." Kakashi said and mounted his bike, pulling his helmet on.

Iruka sighed quietly (rather insulted because he really didn't like the helmet) and got on the seat, looking at both sides to see where he can hold on to. There was nothing to lean on and he knew that unless he was holding on tight, he'd fall off. "You know, you shouldn't trouble yourself. Running would have been just fine."

Kakashi gave a smirking noise and started the engine. Iruka felt the engine purr underneath him as Kakashi revved it up some more. "You better hold on. Or you'll fall off."

Iruka looked at both sides again. "Hold on where?"

Kakashi reached behind for Iruka's hands and guided it up towards his shoulder. "Right there." Kakashi started backing the bike up and revved it once more, the smell of the engine tickling Iruka's nose. "We'll be there in three minutes."

"T-Three?" Iruka blanched. "Just how fast are you planning to go?"

Kakashi didn't reply and instead kicked his bike forward and up the garage exit. Iruka found himself gripping Kakashi around his middle instead, completely pressed against the broader man's back as Kakashi drove past the parking lot and drifted down the main street. It didn't feel like three minutes to Iruka and it could have been less. By the time he did manage to look around him, Kakashi was already parking his bike on the nearest slot to the hospital entrance. The engine was switched off and Iruka found himself in awe. He never knew Kakashi was such a good bike-drifter nor did he know that Kakashi owned a pair of nice wheels.

Iruka got off the bike, legs a bit like jelly from the fast ride and started to pull the helmet off. Kakashi silently took it from him and secured it with his own helmet at the back of his bike with a lock before gesturing towards the entrance.

"What building did you want to go to?"

"Building-D." Iruka answered, looking at the building around the corner with the big D sign on the front entrance.

They walked in silence and side by side till they reached the building. Iruka didn't have to go ask for Kabuto anymore because he was merely standing behind the nurse's desk and speaking on the phone while he took some folders from another nurse. Iruka felt a smile come to his face as he quickened his step towards the desk. Kabuto looked up from the phone, smiled back and quickly took down instructions before ending the call.

"Iruka-san!" Kabuto greeted and then looked at Kakashi. "Oh. And Kakashi-_san_."

Iruka never saw an annoyed sneer like the one Kabuto briefly directed at Kakashi before. He never saw the look of coldness like the one Kakashi was directing at Kabuto before either. "Kabuto." Kakashi warned, eye narrowing.

Iruka looked back and forth before feeling slightly smaller than normal. "D-Did I make it in time, Kabuto-san?"

"Of course you did." Kakashi answered, smirking towards Kabuto. "You have five minutes to eight. I told you'd make it on time."

Iruka was about to reply when Kabuto smiled ever so sweetly at Kakashi. "Oh! So you drove Iruka-san here. I'm surprised you can drive at such an _old_ age."

Iruka felt laughter slowly bubbling in his stomach as he looked at Kakashi, who looked like he was about to smash Kabuto's head with one of his hammers. "Ah. Still the type to pick the lamest ways of insult."

"Oh I didn't insult you, Kakashi-_san._ I'd never be able to that to such a _respectable_ and _honest_ man like yourself." Kabuto said, looking serious while at the same time remaining polite and neutral. Iruka never understood how Kabuto managed such facial expressions.

"Why wouldn't I be honest?" Kakashi asked, voice low and quiet, cold and almost daring Kabuto to say something he should not. Iruka found himself staring up at Kakashi, trying to understand more.

"Why wouldn't you? After all, isn't it always underneath the underneath for you, Kakashi-san?" Kabuto smiled brightly. "No one's _really_ figured out how _many_ layers there are underneath the underneath."

"Kabuto." Kakashi took a step closer, fist balled up beside him. Iruka looked alarmed and at the same time horrified at the quiet and _too polite_ exchange between the two.

Kabuto chuckled quietly and patted Iruka's shoulder, touch lingering a tad too long. Iruka took in Kabuto's sweet smile and Kakashi's cold glare once more. For a long while, he didn't know what else to do and helplessly looked at them back and forth.

"You are on time, Iruka-san. And you seem to be looking healthy too!" Kabuto looked at Iruka, oozing with concern for Iruka's well being with the way he spoke. "No more dizzy spells?"

"No. None." Iruka lied.

Kabuto didn't look very pleased by the obvious lie, a flash of hurt crossing his gentle features. "I see."

"So why are you here, brat?" Kakashi asked, not withholding the hostility in his tone.

"Why, I am here to take Iruka-san to his doctor. Why are you here, Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi smirked. "Because Iruka's here."

Iruka felt horribly embarrassed being in the middle of a verbal tug-o-war. Kabuto gave him a surprised look. "Iruka-san, you're _with_ this old man?"

Iruka understood the look Kabuto was giving him and shook his head, surprisingly calm. "No, Kabuto-san. Kakashi just offered me a ride. He's my room-mate. Temporarily till my building gets fixed."

"Of course." Kabuto reached out and placed a hand on Iruka's forearm, giving it a light squeeze. Kakashi gave him a murderous look at the touch and gesture. "I didn't think you'd be with him. He seems so rowdy next to a nice and sweet guy like yourself. You should take care Iruka-san."

"He'll be fine." Kakashi stood between Iruka and Kabuto. "Why don't you go run on your little legs and find out where Iruka's doctor is so I can go take Iruka to dinner, hmm?"

Iruka choked on his own air silently and glanced at Kakashi, completely not expecting that.

Kabuto looked at Iruka, smiling at him. "This way, Iruka-san. Dr. Ryuuken is expecting you." Kabuto threw Kakashi a look and an overly _sweet_ smile. "You go sit over there."

Iruka couldn't help but think of a dog as Kabuto stirred him away from Kakashi and down the hall towards the elevator. Kabuto made small talk, politely asking about his master's degree and if he started his thesis yet. Iruka equally asked, genuinely curious about Kabuto's own progress as they made their way down the hall towards a comfortable looking office.

"Thank you, Kabuto-san. I don't think those words can express my gratitude for your efforts." Iruka said, giving Kabuto's hand a light squeeze.

"Anything for you, Iruka-san. You know that." Kabuto squeezed Iruka's hand back. "Go on. He's waiting. I'll be down the hall studying these. You're not alone, Iruka-san."

Iruka nodded. "All right."

Kabuto walked down the hall as Iruka turned and faced the door, knocking twice before entering upon Dr. Ryuuken's answer.

TBC

Much thanks to reviewers (particularly MeeLee, Nine Tailed Vixen, NoNameQueen and Demonrubberducky who had me laughing with their reviews and speculations). Every single one of you makes me blush.

Thank you again.

Credits:

Because I have no clue just _how_ to write Kabuto, I must give credit to Kagaya Chou for her advice/feedback on how to write the guy.

That lightning helmet of Kakashi's was found through Yahoo. It was actually just a normal customized bicycle. I took the idea of a motorcycle helmet.

There's a song called 'love shack'. I just replaced the shack with seat (because those bike seats are kind of tiny and intimate - Kakashi isn't driving a Harley anyway).

Ryuuken belongs to Jump and his creator. Not mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

Iruka felt rather glad after his forty-five minute talk with Ryuuken. He took a liking to the man who was completely patient and understanding when he explained how his previous sessions went, his timetable, current standing and enviroment and a brief account of the medication effects years ago (mostly anti-depressants and sleeping aids). Ryuuken explained to him that he will not prescribe medications up until he's gotten a more thorough understanding of the entire situation. As exchanged on the phone beforehand, Iruka was able to arrange a good time schedule with Ryuuken, to which he will get sessions three times a week, at seven in the evening after his classes.

Iruka met Kabuto down the hall just like the intern said he would be waiting. Kabuto suggested relaxing with warm drinks at night and maybe reading a good book to get his mind off things if he felt stressed, all in good nature. Iruka accepted the advice with an open heart and laughed as Kabuto attempted to crack a joke.

"You're still a novice!" Iruka laughed. "Didn't I tell you? It comes with practice!"

The elevator door opened and Kabuto lead Iruka towards the waiting lounge to bid him goodbye. "Well, I don't get much of that. You know you're the only one I play with, Iruka-san."

Iruka felt his cheeks color just as a familiar presence came to stand beside him. Iruka turned to find Kakashi waiting. "I - I thought you left."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Dinner, remember?"

Kabuto didn't bat an eyelash, but his smile did look just a tad bit strained. "You take care of yourself, Iruka-san. I'll see you around."

Iruka couldn't resist not hugging Kabuto in his utter gratefulness. Kabuto didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Iruka either. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Anytime, Iruka-san. I told you that loads of times." Kabuto chuckled.

Iruka stepped back from the hug and nodded. "I'll see you around."

Kakashi shot him an icy glare. "See ya, brat."

"Bye old man." Kabuto gave the duo a cheery wave (with a small eye twitch towards Kakashi) as Kakashi lead Iruka towards the sliding doors and towards the parking lot.

Iruka couldn't help but glance sideways whenever he can to get a glance of Kakashi's expression. Judging by how the lazy slouch wasn't present around Kakashi's shoulders, Iruka can only assume that Kakashi wasn't happy about something. He walked stiffly and with long almost-hurried strides.

"You shouldn't have waited." Iruka said offering him a smile and trying to perk him up. He didn't like the icy look over Kakashi's face nor did he like to be around him when he was this icy. "I know you probably have much to do and I've probably troubled you enough with -"

"I meant it when I said that I was taking you out to dinner." Kakashi said bluntly.

A blush colored Iruka's cheeks, not because he was shy but because it was coming from Kakashi himself. Normally, if it were anyone else, he would have simply chuckled good-naturedly and wiggled his way out of the situation if he wanted to. But with Kakashi, it just didn't seem like the right thing to do.

"I - I'm not really hungry. I don't want to trouble you, Kakashi. What you've done is more than enough and I really appreciate the ride, more than anything. But you - you don't need to do this!"

"Iruka." Kakashi looked at him, grasping him by the shoulders and slightly dipping his head so he'd meet Iruka's eyes. "Do you honestly thing I'd be wasting my time with you if I didn't _want_ to do this?"

Iruka swallowed, feeling utterly small and almost fragile under the firm and warm grasp of Kakashi's hands. "No."

"Then I don't see why you're making a big deal about this. Do you want to have dinner with me or not?"

Iruka hesitated and thought about it clearly. He remembered what Kabuto said earlier about underneath the underneath. Iruka readilly assumed that this was probably just Kakashi's way of making a troubled person cheer up (even whent the idea of cheering people up and Kakashi didn't go together). Or maybe it was a way for Kakashi to say that he wanted peace between them.

Iruka found himself giving the taller man a small shrug. "I guess."

"Really?" Kakashi asked again, this time stepping closer and peering in to his eyes some more, as if he were searching for a trace of a lie.

Iruka didn't really mind. It was the weekend and he already covered most of his studies and homework. He was just unsure and unsettled about Kakashi's intentions. "Yeah. But I still think you shouldn't trouble yourself."

Kakashi leaned against the seat of his bike and cocked his visible eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest. "And why not?"

"Because this is odd." Iruka said openly, being completely honest.

"All right." Kakashi nodded. "Why is it odd?"

"You're taking me to dinner. People don't just take other people to dinner when they don't know them."

Kakashi rolled his eye back in thought. "It's just dinner. And if you're not that hungry, I do know a place where they make good pastries and sweets. You like sweets. Espcially those fruity and caramel ones."

Iruka blinked and frowned. "And how would you know that?"

"You picked _only_ the caramel and fruity ones when I shared my chocolate bag with you."

Iruka remembered the pile of chocolates Kakashi forced him to have some of several days ago and blushd. "You forced me!"

"Get on the bike, Iruka."

"No! This is not fair! W-What do you want from me?" Iruka asked, completely terrified of the fact that he's not understanding Kakashi and the fact that he just couldn't figure the man out.

Kakashi plucked the baby-blue helmet from the back of his bike and slipped it on Iruka's head, promply stopping any sort of struggle when he placed both his arms on Iruka's shoulders to put the helmet on. Any complaint from Iruka was immediately silenced by the uncomfort of having Kakashi _too_ close. He also didn't want to be at the receiving end of Kakashi's wrath should the man get annoyed and decide to lift him up by his collar again.

"Come on. Just let me do this for you." Kakashi said, steering Iruka towards the 'love-seat' till the man was seated and ready to go.

Iruka looked absolutely troubled and completely lost. "That's just the thing. I don't want you to do anything for me!"

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked, folding his arms across his chest once more.

Iruka grasped the edge of his seat from behind and remained unnaturally calm while Kakashi's gaze pierced through his entire body. "Because!"

Kakashi looked amused. "Tell you what. You think about why you don't want _me_ to do anything for you till we get to the dinner place. And I know you're hungry. You weren't in the mess hall during dinner."

"But that's -"

"And when we're settled and seated and we've ordered our food, you can tell me why you dont want _me_ to do anything for you. Fair enough?"

Iruka sighed, shoulders sinking further in to a tired slouch. "You won't let me go?"

Kakashi grinned, eyes crinkling. "Nope."

"Absolutely not?"

"Absolutely, absolutely not."

Iruka looked at the general direction of his temporary dorm. "Even if I beg?"

Kakashi leaned closer and smiled. "Now _that_ will depend on how _good_ you beg. But no. No begging this time."

Iruka felt the heat slowly crawl up his neck in an awkward blush as Kakashi smirked and mounted the bike, pulled his helmet and fired his way down the street, all the while Iruka holding on to Kakashi's waist and his face against the warm and firm shoulderblade.

XXX

Iruka recognized the parking lot of the small noodle and sushi house at the edge of the Fire-City, just before the commercial business district. It didn't feel like a long trip because Kakashi was driving fast and drifting whenever there was traffic. They took almost thirty minutes to reach the comfy and warm looking restaurant and by the time Iruka got off the bike, he was shivering. Unlike the jacket Kakashi was wearing, his hoodie was slightly wash-worn and thinner in material. Naturally, he shook like a leaf from the cold.

"Come on. They make good fruit tea." Kakashi said, leading them both towards the entrance and picking a two seater table just near the corner.

Iruka sat himself, getting a clear view of the other patrons and the kitchen. A friendly waiter came by to greet them, handed them their menus and left them alone to pick what they wanted. Iruka took a single glance at the ramen section and decided that he wanted miso-ramen with slices of tofu and pork. He was reminded of the cozy Ichiraku ramen stand near the school he taught at, where he and Naruto would frequent in during the end of the weekday after school. Just seeing the ramen selection in the menu made him miss his favorite loud student and something in his throat clench. He didn't notice how Kakashi was already ordering his food from the waiter and asking for some special tea that was apparently the place's signature drink.

"What are you having, Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Miso ramen with pork and tofu please." Iruka smiled at the waiter sweetly; the tired looking waiter smiled back just as happily, a blush coloring the young man's face.

When the waiter left (with Kakashi giving him a vicious scowl), Kakashi leaned against his chair, throwing an arm behind his head. "So, have you thought about it?"

Iruka couldn't find a proper answer to the question without Kakashi feeling smug about the entire situation. "I'd rather keep the reasons to myself so as not to offend you."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at the answer. "And how would you know that it'd offend me?"

"I just do."

Kakashi smirked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you want, but I'd rather not say anything." Iruka leaned against his chair trying to keep warm as he wrapped his arms around himself, a shiver running down his spine. He was still cold from the bike ride.

"You're uncomfortable around me." Kakashi said it quietly, eyeing Iruka with a studying gaze. "Why so?"

A million reasons sprung to his mind that instant. He chose his words carefully, not wanting to sound insulting and rude while at the same time remaining perfectly honest. "I guess it's because I'm not very used to new behaviors and ways, that's all."

"My ways? Like?" Kakashi asked, sounding genuinely curious and leaned on the table, waiting patiently.

Iruka knew he was treading on slightly shaky grounds and sucked in a breath. "You know what? It shouldn't really matter! Because I think you're a nice guy, despite what you try to portray! And besides, colorful characters are refreshing once in a while! Don't you think?" Iruka was lying through his teeth just to pacify the man; last thing he wanted was to be in a sticky situation with Kakashi temper flaring like wild fire.

"So, I'm a clown?"

Iruka blinked and shook his head. "No! No! That's not what I meant!"

"So you like me for my 'colorful' character then." Kakashi stated, eyes narrowing.

Iruka hesitated then nodded, lying again. "Yeah."

"I see." Kakashi said nothing further and continued to stare at Iruka, single eye piercing through every skin pore and just overall studying the already squirming brunett.

Iruka wasn't happy with the stare and when Kakashi said nothing further, he stared at his hands on the table, twirling his thumbs around each other, counting the seconds in his head. Iruka knew he was nervous with the way Kakashi kept an unwavering look at him. He told himself to pretend that he didn't notice or be busy with something else. However, Iruka found himself looking up, drumming his fingers lightly against the checkered cloth covering the table (tired of twirling his thumbs), brown eyes piercing back at the single marble gray eye. Iruka lost his track in counting the seconds once he reached six-hundred-three and was instead, completely absorbed in to Kakashi's gaze. The gaze didn't break even when the waiter came and set their steaming tea cups in front of them, the stare morphing into some sort of battle of wills. Iruka was competitve by nature and he was not going to backout.

"It's fruit tea. Quite popular in the Lightning-City." Kakashi said. "I think you'll like it."

Iruka reached out for his cup to take a sip, not breaking his gaze. The taste of berries tickled his tastebuds along with the underlying taste of something citrusy and cool mint. "It's wonderful."

A smile glowed over the surface of Kakashi's eye. "You've got bright eyes, Iruka. Mother's eyes?"

Iruka blinked and found himself looking away. "I am told."

"Don't look away." Kakashi said, direct and flat.

Iruka could only lift his gaze back up in question and was once again caught up in Kakashi's stare. Iruka couldn't look away even if he willed himself to do so. He noticed then and there that Kakashi's eye was the most expressive feature in his entire calm and lazy looking facial expression. Iruka never realized just how dark and deep gray could get.

"Kakashi, I don't want trouble." Iruka stated, strangely remembering Genma all of a sudden. Perhaps it was because of the honey like interior of the joint or it was just his consciousness being careful, Iruka wasn't sure.

"What kinds of trouble?" Kakashi countered, setting his tea cup down.

"Genma-san might - I mean, I don't want to make assumptions or anything." Iruka found himself looking away, embarassed at his own thoughts. Maybe it was a common thing for some people to grope one's ass as a greeting.

"What about Genma?"

"He - You both seem close. I just don't want trouble with us, you know, having this dinner and all." Iruka finally blurted out, feeling the heat slowly rise up his neck once more.

Kakashi gave him an amused shake of his head. "Genma and I are friends. We're not a couple."

Iruka thought that maybe groping a friend's ass was normal in Kakashi's dictionary and didn't push the matter any further. "As long as I'm not causing trouble." Iruka glanced at his tea cup, twirling the liquid around slowly with his teaspoon. "That's the last thing I want for you or anyone else.

"No, no trouble." Kakashi smiled when Iruka looked up to peer at him. It was so infectious and real that Iruka couldn't stop the smile from reaching his own eyes.

Their dinner came a minute later and neither spoke as they tucked in to their warm meals. Kakashi had taken the liberty of ordering a course of sushi for them both. Iruka found himself enjoying his ramen (even though Ichiraku still topped his preference) and stared at the platter of sushi.

"Sushi?" Iruka blinked, eyeing the pieces of raw salmon and red tuna.

"You don't like them?" Kakashi tilted his head to one side.

"I love sushi." Iruka frowned, eyeing Kakashi with more suspicion now. "Didn't you say you were a vegetarian?"

"Fish aren't cute." Kakashi further emphasized this by taking a piece of tempura in to his mouth.

"But you're a vegetarian." Iruka stated, watching as Kakashi pulled out the tail bit of the shrimp he just ate.

"Didn't we have this conversation before?"

Iruka sighed, shaking his head. He knew Kakashi was pretending and now it was coming out in the open. "Nevermind." Iruka picked at the sake-maki.

They didn't need to make small talk or say anything for that matter once the whole sushi-fish-aren't-cute situation was cleared up; Kakashi would just poke the sake-maki towards Iruka's side, waving his chopstick as he continued eating his bowl of vegetable yakesoba.

At the end of the meal, Kakashi paid the bill, motioning Iruka to follow him next door to grab dessert. There was a wide selection of ice cream and Kakashi insisted that he order the double-scoop special. Iruka couldn't resist and chose his favorite strawberry and caramel flavor, fully pampering his sweet tooth as he ate his ice cream. A glance at Kakashi's cup told him that Kakashi was the minty-type of person with just a dash of chocolate. It was an awkward situation because Iruka never would have thought that a day would come when he'd be eating ice cream with Kakashi in a parking lot.

Just like Kakashi said, it was just dinner. By the time they were done with their ice cream, it started to drizzle a bit.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous on wet roads?" Iruka asked, eyeing the motorbike with worry.

"It is is with noobs." Kakashi said, staring at the sky with a frown. "Didn't I tell you before, Iruka?"

Iruka blinked in confusion. "Tell me what?"

"I won't hurt you. And that includes the fact that I'd take care of you."

Iruka took it as a joke and chuckled, rolling his eyes at the cheesy line (even though his cheeks colored). "Yeah, yeah. Sure you will."

Kakashi said nothing further and mounted his bike, handing Iruka the helmet and turned the engine on just as the rain started to come down a little faster. Iruka didn't bother to zip up his jacket since he knew he'd just get soaked through the bone anyway. Mounting the 'love-seat' and holding on to Kakashi's middle, he closed his eyes and held on extra tighter as the bike skidded across the asphalt and sped through the night.

XXX

Iruka looked like he fell in to a tub of water by the time Kakashi pulled in to an empty parking slot in the dorm's underground garage. No words were said as Kakashi took both helmets and handed it back to the caretaker, exchanged a few words before climbing up the stairs, equally soaked as Iruka was. They left puddle trails as they climbed the stairs to their rooms.

Iruka offered Kakashi to use the bathroom first. Kakashi merely nodded and went about taking a hot shower and changing to drier clothes before Iruka took his turn. The warmth of the water made Iruka sigh. He spent more than ten minutes under the warm spray, the cold seeped in to his bones melting away. He was about to shampoo his hair, grabbing the familiar fruit-fusion scented goop only to grab the wrong bottle. He stared at Kakashi's brand, the common minty-anti-dandruff types that left the head with a cool sensation after being used. Iruka didn't think that Kakashi had dandruff and probably just used the shampoo for the sake of its cool scent.

Chuckling to himself, Iruka set the bottle back down and grabbed his own.

When he did step out, Kakashi was talking to someone on his cellphone, chuckling and basically keeping his side of replies to a minimum. Iruka paid him no mind and gave him his space as he sat on his bed and started towel drying his hair, keeping his gaze away from Kakashi. The man was shirtless again.

Iruka hanged his towel by the chair next to his bed, pulling a book out from his bag and began reading as he waited for his hair to dry out. He got lost in the expanse of text he was reading (it was a very nice philosophical paperback novel) that he managed to tune out most of Kakashi's voice. However, when Kakashi laughed - a low rumbling noise that was equally infectious as his smile - Iruka felt his feet being tickled. His concentration broke and he looked up, to find Kakashi saying goodbye to the person and tossing his phone by the pillow.

Iruka suddenly felt completely awkward. For all he knows, it could have been Kakashi's girlfriend - or boyfriend. He felt like a third wheel in the room in hearing a conversation he shouldn't be hearing (even with Kakashi's reply reduced to the minimum). He kept himself busy with his book and felt the stare once more. He ignored it and continued reading till he felt his eyes go dry. Iruka shut the book, which made Kakashi shift in his bed. He watched with wide eyes as Kakashi pulled out a hammer from his backpack and reached for the light bulb.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked at him paused in mid-blow. "What?"

"Please don't hammer it dead. C-Can we just turn it off from the switch?" Iruka asked, hoepful.

Kakashi kept staring at him for a good minute before he lowered his hammer. "We can do that."

Iruka felt a smile tug at his lips as Kakashi pressed the switch and room bathed in darkness. Iruka lay on his bed, snuggling under his blanket before muttering a pleased and almost dreamy-sounding sigh. "Good night, Kakashi."

He already had his eyes closed when Kakashi replied, "G'night, 'Ruka."

TBC

Notes/Credits:

- I use the term Fire-City and not country because this is not a ninja-verse. Konoha is merely a suburb where the university is at.

- Again, Ishida Ryuuken does not belong to me. He belongs to Jump (bleach) and his rightful creator.

I want to thank you all again. As much as I regret not being able to make this any funnier, I have to say that things have taken a **huge** turn. I am still trying to incorporate humor in to what I already have. Still trying. And everyone seems to want a piece of Iruka it seems (calms all muses).


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

The next morning, Iruka woke up with the feeling that he was run over by a truck several times. His joints ached and his eyes felt hot, like tears were about to erupt without him knowing. His nose was clogged and his ears felt like someone clamped hot irons on them and left it to burn. He gave out a grunt as he sat up from bed and glanced at the clock. He had exactly fifteen minutes to get to his class.

When he did manage get to class, Iruka heard none of the lecture, couldn't answer any of the questions properly and people were starting to ask if he was all right. His instructors offered him a break or to go back to his room to rest up. His cheeks got redder as hours ticked by and he couldn't stand up from his seat when classes were over.

He bumped in to Izumo and Kotetsu during lunch at the mess hall. Both had a healthy looking meal on their trays while Iruka only had an apple. He didn't trust himself enough to order more than an apple in fear of dropping his tray. Sometime ago, his hands started to shake from the chill that seemed to have settled over his entire body.

At the sight of his tired state, Izumo started rummaging through his bag to look for some mild antibiotic. "Here. It'll help you get through the day."

Iruka swallowed the pill dry and took a small bite from his apple. "Thanks."

"What happened to you?" Kotetsu asked. "You look terrible."

Iruka sniffed, his pronunciations hindered by his clogged nose. "Oh uh, I had ice cream yesterday. After my trip to the hospital. Kakashi fed me."

Kotetsu choked on his drink and Izumo boggled. "Who did what?" Kotetsu squeaked.

"Kakashi fed me. Took me out. He took me to the hospital actually. On his bike. He has a nice bike." Iruka sniffed and rubbed his nose. "And he drives _really_ well."

"So it was a date?" Izumo asked, blinking. "Do you even like the guy?"

Iruka shook his head. "He just took me to the hospital then to dinner after that. This stupid cold is probably from the rain last night. But I'm okay."

Izumo and Kotetsu straightened and looked at him with worry. "What did the doctor say?" Kotetsu asked.

"Sessions. I have to go through sessions. Much like before. He says no prescriptions till he knows what's really wrong with me. I have an appointment tonight at seven. I just hope I can make it through the day."

"Tell you what." Izumo said, grabbing Iruka's bag. "Let's get you to your room so you can lie down for a bit. You really look like you're about to fall flat on your face. I have no idea how you managed to get through half your classes."

"No, no. I'll be fine. I still have that debate later on." Iruka waved his hand, making him wince due to his already sore joints.

Kotetsu shook his head. "You might get worse later. Better rest up. I'll personally drop by a message to your instructors that you're ill."

Iruka frowned. "Not ill. Just tired."

"I doubt they'd accept the 'tired' excuse you know? Sick or ill. It'd work." Izumo stood up, his food half eaten on his tray. Kotetsu managed to polish off his food in minutes. "Come on, on your feet. What time is your appointment tonight again?"

"Seven." Iruka sneezed and started coughing.

Izumo and Kotetsu could only wince.

"You have four hours. We'll give you a call on your cell by six-thirty. You'll make it on time if you just walk." Izumo said, wrapping an arm around Iruka's shoulder and steering him towards the doors and out in the lawn. They had to cross a few buildings to get to Iruka's end.

They reached Iruka's room shortly and Izumo did not hesitate in tucking Iruka in, pulling the covers up to the brunette's chin.

"Your shoes are right beside you on the floor." Kotetsu pulled the third drawer open where Iruka kept all his jackets and sweatshirts to find the drawer completely empty. "Uhm Iruka? Where are your jackets?"

"I only have two now. The white one and the black one. Both are in the laundry." Iruka mumbled, briefly catching Izumo placing his cell phone by his pillow. "I lost the others."

"Oh right. Genma and the Laundromat." Kotetsu sighed and started to shrug off his own jacket. "Well, wear mine."

"And take my scarf." Izumo tugged the scarf around his neck and folded it over the jacket Kotetsu placed over the chair. "You gotta get some jackets soon. I'll give one of my extras even."

"It's all right guys. I really appreciate it." Iruka coughed again. "Don't leave your jackets and scarf. It's too cold outside."

"No, you need it more than we do." Kotetsu bent forward and patted Iruka's forehead. "You rest up. We'll wake you up for your appointment."

"You should feel better when you wake up. That pill does magic." Izumo reassured him, smiling down.

"Thanks guys. Really." Iruka felt his eyes close on their own.

"Sleep." Kotetsu whispered, smoothing Iruka's hair before standing up and leaving with Izumo.

Iruka didn't hear them leave. He just simply drifted off to sleep in an instant.

It didn't feel like he slept for four hours when his cell phone started to ring. Iruka found a whine tearing itself from his throat as he felt for the vibrating cell phone beside his pillow. He was able to move his arm a lot easier than the morning; he pressed the answer key to Izumo's call.

"Hello." He croaked, voice raspy from sleep.

_"You have an appointment in exactly twenty-eight minutes."_

"Right. Getting up." Iruka said, forcing himself to sit up and slide his legs over the side of the bed. He found his shoes and started to slip it on while Izumo babbled like a worried brother on the other end of the line.

_"Take the main road and be careful when you walk. Kotetsu is in a study group and I'll be in the library. If anything happens, just make sure you give us a call and we'll be there in a jiffy, all right?"_

Iruka tied his shoelaces and shakily got to his feet. "I hear ya'. Thanks 'Zumo."

_"Don't be thanking me just yet. Fat load of use it's going to be if you just end up sprawled in the street. Don't forget your jacket and scarf!"_

Iruka slipped on the jacket and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Putting it on right now."

_"Good. Now, when you reach there, do send me a message? Just so that I won't worry my dick off."_

Iruka laughed and ended up coughing. "Wouldn't want that. Ko' wouldn't be happy."

"_One day, when you're in a relationship, I'll tease you so much, you'd beg me to stop."_

Iruka cleared his throat and chuckled. "Yes, yes. I'm ready now."

"_Be safe! If anyone dares to touch you -"_

"Now you're being silly Izumo." Iruka mumbled, running a quick comb through his hair and quickly pulling his hair up to a high ponytail. "What person would want to touch me anyway?"

_"You'd be surprise. There are lotsa people who'd be more than willing to get in to your pants. Want me to name a few girls?"_

Iruka sighed and shook his head to himself. "No thanks. I'd rather not know."

_"Boys then?_"

"Nope. Definitely not them either." Iruka said, leaving his door and making sure it was locked as he headed down the stairwell to the streets.

_"Well, you take care. Out on the streets?"_

Iruka pushed past the swinging doors and shuddered under the cold night air. "I am now."

_"Good. Now get going."_

Iruka said goodbye and stuffed his cell phone in to his back pocket, burying half his face under Izumo's scarf and tightening Kotetsu's jacket around him. He made his way across the parking lot and started walking towards the hospital once he was passed the gates. Izumo was right about the pill; Iruka didn't feel the same heavy feeling he woke up that morning with. He was able to jog to the hospital, reaching the place in fifteen minutes. He knew the direction to Ryuuken's office so he merely offered the nurses at the desk a smile as he made his way to the familiar office (all the while typing a text message to Izumo on his cell phone just as promised).

He was told to wait by the desk nurse as she went on ahead to inform Ryuuken that his next patient was waiting. It wasn't till seven-ten before Iruka was admitted in to the office. The last patient had been a tall lanky looking blonde man who had half his face covered and weirdest curly eyebrow Iruka has ever seen. Burrowing in to his scarf some more, Iruka smiled at the nurse who held the door open for him, thanking her for her kindness and stepping in to the warmer office.

There were two couches situated next to a scenic view of the hospital's lawn. Iruka could see the bright lights of the vehicles moving past in a distance, the lights tall buildings of the Fire-City's skyscrapers glowing a magnificent shade of red, gold and blue. Iruka silently admired the office setting; there was a comfortable looking chezlong with an equally attractive single couch adjacent to it.

It wasn't the office Iruka entered the other night. The nurse had led him to a door beyond the one he was previously in and Iruka found himself liking the current office more than the other one.

"Have a seat, Iruka." Ryuuken said, moving to sit on the single couch while he gestured for Iruka to take the chezlong. "You're dressed rather too warm. Are you well?"

Iruka remembered Kotetsu and Izumo saying that he looked horrible; no doubt Ryuuken thought the same thing. "I'm fine, doctor. Really."

Ryuuken eyed him closely but said nothing further. "Make yourself comfortable." Iruka nodded and leaned further in to seat, sighing in to the softness and comfort of the chair. "It is important you feel comfortable when you're speaking to me, yes?"

Iruka nodded, swallowing. "Yes, doctor."

"Before we start, I'd like you to undergo a few tests. Mainly blood testing and medical imaging. These are standard procedures, considering your history. I'd like you to book an appointment before you leave so that I'll have all your updated data with me before our next session."

Iruka understood perfectly; it was not the first time anyway. "I'll get it done right away."

"Good. Let's get started then." Ryuuken shifted in his seat and leaned back. "How do you feel this all started?"

Iruka stared at the beige ceiling, remembering the day clearly. "We were having lunch in the mess hall. Me and two of my friends; Izumo and Kotetsu." Iruka was familiar with the process when asked; he would have to relate his feelings as he remembered it to Ryuuken. "I remember that I had a burger and one of those small packed-cups of water. The hall seemed more crowded that day, I think."

"Recognize any familiar faces in the crowd?"

Iruka nodded. "Some I've helped before; freshmen and seniors alike. We sat in the first available seat we saw, more towards the window."

"I see." Ryuuken took down some notes. "Continue."

Iruka related what happened that day when Kakashi triggered his hidden trauma. Ryuuken didn't stop him while he spoke, listening and merely confirming minor details so he can write something down. Just remembering the scene alone made Iruka's chest clench. He couldn't erase the memory of Kakashi angry face and it was part of the reason why he hesitates in agreeing with everything Kakashi wanted to do or see done.

"Tell me about this man Kakashi reminded you of. What do you remember of him?" Ryuuken asked, sounding too gentle, like he was cajoling a two-year-old.

Iruka felt like he was young again, back during pre-school. "He was tall, had really dark eyes. He was pale and had his hair combed back. H-His grin - w-when he grinned, he reminded me of a demon. Like how they painted them in picture books. H-He was part of the Nine-tails group."

"I see." Ryuuken nodded. "And what did this man do to scare you?"

Iruka shut his eyes, seeing the face he dreaded for years. It was the face that had him screaming at night, even after his scar long healed. It was the very face that made him terrified of walking alone in the dark. "He was hurting my best friend. When I was a kid, no one really liked me; I never understood why. We were in the gym having P.E. when that man took us as hostages towards the swimming pool next door. He was yelling at the girls and - and he made some of them cry. He threatened to kill them if they won't stop crying. Then my best friend - Fujiwara Sai - bit his arm to let go of this girl's pigtail. The guy had a gun and h-h-he lifted Sai from the back of his collar and s-started - he started to -"

Iruka brought a hand up to his head, sucking in a shaky breath. "Slowly, Iruka. There's no rush." Ryuuken said. "Take a deep breath."

Doing as he was told, Iruka sucked in a few shaky breaths, still remembering the look of horror on Sai's face when he was lifted up. "Sai looked scared, but he tried to be brave. When that monster started to pull the gun out, I - I knew Sai was going to die. I tried to stop him, begged him to let Sai go and I pulled at his huge hand. He said that since we were both energetic boys, we should have some fun." Iruka dreaded the next part, feeling his eyes water a bit. "He took one of the pink pool balls - a slightly deflated one - and placed it on top of Sai's head. H-He gave me his gun and told me that if I can shoot the ball, he'd let us all go home unhurt."

Ryuuken narrowed his eyes. "What did Sai say?"

"Sai encouraged me, told me to be brave so that we can all go home. He said that I can go over at his place and we'd play Go again. He said that if I win, he'd teach me that awesome secret move of his. The gun was so heavy! I couldn't possibly aim right with that huge thing! I was a skinny brat who hated his vegetables and milk." Iruka covered his eyes with his hand. "The man was laughing. He was laughing so hard. He yelled at me to fire the gun and - and Sai said that I'd be a hero if I try. He told me he believed in me - that I'd hit that goddamn pink ball! It was big! But I missed!" He swallowed, forcing himself to calm down as the tears trickled down the sides of his face. "I shot Sai through the head and he fell on the ground. I remember the other kids were quiet. The man was angry; he lifted me up by the collar and looked at me. He - He was a monster! He - He brought a field knife up to my face and - and -" His fingers touched the scar across his cheek. "He did this."

Ryuuken stood up and pulled his chair closer to Iruka, handing him some folded tissues to dry his tears. "It's all right, Iruka. It's fine."

Iruka didn't stop. He sat up and crossed his legs, burying his face in his hands. "He threw me in to the pool after he cut my face, telling me it's punishment for being so weak and killing my classmate. I don't know why I didn't drown. But the pool was red from the bullet hole on Sai's head. I didn't know how to swim and I panicked. I remember Sai's face floating in front of me." Iruka forced himself to calm down, squeezing his eyes shut tight to stop any tears from leaking. "I woke up in the hospital after that. I remember crying at Sai's funeral. I never saw his parents after that. They say he was the best Go player in the region. And b-because of me, he was never able to - to -"

"Iruka, you have to understand that it was _not_ your fault."

"I know that." Iruka said, sniffing through his already clogged nose. "I've been told that and I know now that it wasn't my fault. But that man - I can never forget his face. I can never forget the face of the man who made me kill my best friend. His face was that of the damned. He was a horrible man who - who made the girls cry!" Iruka choked out, trying to control his emotions. "I couldn't understand him. I couldn't understand his face nor I could I figure out what he really wanted. I was told there were police officers ready to strike in if he hurt one of the children. I didn't understand what he wanted. I didn't understand why he was so angry. We - We were just children. Snotty lil' brats!"

Ryuuken reached out to rub Iruka's shoulder in comfort. "It was _not_ your fault."

"I know." Iruka nodded again. "I know. I tell myself that."

"Telling yourself will never be enough." Ryuuken shook his head. "You have to believe that. And you don't."

"I still try. I forgot all about it. I was fine. I really was." Iruka said, wiping at his eyes and trying to gain some composure. "And then Kakashi just had to - had to do that stupid thing and I - I just remembered. He was so angry. Kakashi I mean. I've been dreaming of Sai's death ever since then."

Ryuuken nodded. "I see. Do you dream of anything else?"

"Two other memories that I forgot about. It resurfaced after the memory of Sai's death came to me." Iruka's voice somehow steadied.

"Will you tell me about it?"

Iruka nodded. "The second memory I've been trying to forget was the death of my parents. We were out one evening in the Park-Square. It was a newly opened park the Uzumaki Corporate and it was around the time the fourth successor was recently appointed. It was a grand opening and there was a festival going on. I remember going to one of the stores to buy some candy. When I came back out, I saw a red-masked man shooting down everyone. My parents were within range and tried to stop him, but they - they got shot." His eyes were starting to water again as the image of his parents merely crumpling to the ground like dolls and the blood pooling around them from their chest wounds flashed in his head. "There was a police officer nearby. He dragged me away when I started screaming."

"What was the most distinct thing you can remember about the shooter?"

"His red mask. It looked like a fox's grin." He cleared his throat, eyes already aching from the amount of tears he was trying to hold back. "I found out later that those men were members of the Nine-Tails organization. It was later on within that week did the fourth successor die."

"I remember that time, yes." Ryuuken nodded.

"It was I who insisted we go to that part of the park near that candy store. M-Maybe if I didn't bug mom for those sweets, they'd still be alive right now." Iruka said, blaming himself for the death of his parents. "I was a nuisance and I whined a lot. It was just stupid, stupid cherry candies. It could've waited! I was - I was so selfish!"

"Accidents happen, Iruka. I don't believe your parents found you a nuisance then."

"I just wished that things were different. That I wasn't so ignorant and so stupid."

Ryuuken gave him a smile. "You were a child. You are not to blame. Remember that well."

Iruka nodded slowly giving Ryuuken a shaky smile. "I miss them."

"And that's perfectly fine. I'm sure they're proud of you wherever they are now." Ryuuken smiled back. "What was your other dream?"

"It was years later. When I got in to undergrad university for education, major in math and physics. It was towards the end of my studies and I was doing the first set of board exams. I met this - this kind and funny young man." A bittersweet crawled over Iruka's lips. "His name was MIzuki and we were in the same level and we shared most of our classes. He was an orphan too, moved from foster home to foster home. He told me he lost his parents at that shoot out in the Park-Square too. We became friends and later, more than that." Iruka closed his eyes, memories of all the lovely times he shared with Mizuki flashing in his head. "We taught at the same school together later. We had the Uzumaki heir in that school, a complete outcast. Mizuki took a liking to the boy, befriending him and all."

"What was the name of the boy?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. He is a replica of the fourth successor of the Uzumaki Corps." Iruka smiled a bit when he remembered his favorite student's face. "It was just before Naruto graduated elementary school. Mizuki wanted to steal data files off Uzumaki Insurance. I never got why he wanted to do so, but he blamed Naruto for the loss of his parents. I figured it was because Park-Square belonged to the Uzumakis, and the desire of the Nine-tails to bring down everything the Uzumakis owned was the main reason why Mizuki wanted to destroy the company." A shaky breath escaped his lips. "I just remembered Naruto's butler coming to me and asking if I've seen the boy or not."

"You had him in class that day?"

"I had his last class and I was the one who dismissed him." Iruka nodded. "Mizuki wasn't around and it took all night up until Naruto came knocking on my door, holding a CD in hand. He said, 'Look, sensei! I memorized the codes and formulas Uzumaki corps uses to maintain security! You'll pass me in math now right?' I remember feeling confused. I did tell Naruto that he'd fail anyway, but to hear such a thing while carrying high level security material, I - I didn't know what to do. He said, 'Mizuki-sensei said you'd let me pass!'. He was excited."

Ryuuken frowned. "I see."

"Mizuki had a gun and he aimed for Naruto from behind. I don't know what took over me, but I covered for the boy, and I took two bullets to the shoulder. We fought, there was a struggle. I don't remember much except that I took another bullet to the back; doctors called me lucky. I just think fate likes to see me suffer." Iruka's voice grew quiet the more he spoke of Mizuki. "I loved him. I didn't hate him for shooting me, wounds heal. Even years later when he tried to burn down head offices of the Uzumakis, he still tried to kill me for betraying him. For choosing Naruto over him." Tears trickled down his face and Iruka felt so ashamed that he hid his face once more behind his hands. "I told myself, maybe if I loved him enough, I wouldn't have betrayed him. Even now with him so far away and locked up, I miss him."

Ryuuken shut his notebook and set it on the table. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. Whether you loved him or not, you stopped him from ruining another small child. You protected Naruto, because you felt that boy was like you."

Iruka nodded. "He is."

Ryuuken smiled. "How are you feeling now that you've let out everything?"

Iruka sucked in a deep breath and tried to sort out his mind. "Tired."

"And with every right to feel so. I've kept you for already an hour." Ryuuken studied Iruka once more. "Let me take your temperature, Iruka."

"Doctor?"

Ryuuken stood up and pulled out a thermometer from his drawer, shaking it a few times before placing it under Iruka's tongue. A few minutes later, he took a look at the measurement and frowned. "Your temperature is fine. But I'm going to prescribe you with some pills. Keep them just in case you start to feel sick. Do you think you'd be able to sleep tonight?"

Iruka thought about it. "I think so. I feel - I feel kind of relieved. I haven't spoken about any of this for years."

Ryuuken smiled once more. "I'm glad to hear that you're relieved. Crying isn't a crime or a sin, Iruka. Remember that." Iruka managed a nod as he tightened the scarf around his neck. "Take this to the pharmacy downstairs. If you feel anything short of the flu, take those two pills three times a day, every eight hours."

Iruka stared at the prescription before folding it and slipping it in to his wallet. He felt embarrassed for crying and he started apologizing for it. "I'm sorry to - to have been such a mess, doctor. I'll try not to -"

"Hey, hey, come on." Ryuuken shook his head. "I told you, crying _is_ a part of healing. It's perfectly all right. You shouldn't apologize for it."

No matter how many times his doctors told him that, the embarrassment never left him. "Thank you, doctor."

Ryuuken stashed away his thermometer after disinfecting it and walked Iruka to the door. "I will see you the day after tomorrow. All your test results will be sent to me. I'd like to check if there's any change in your body since you've already stopped your medication for almost five years."

"Yes, doctor."

"Excellent." Ryuuken nodded and walked him to the door, all the while Iruka's hand clenched in Kotetsu's jacket pocket from the cold he was starting to feel. "Do be careful on your way. If you start to feel anything, do not hesitate to contact me or the hospital. Okay?"

There was a slight relief in his chest as he nodded, knowing that there'd be someone to take care of him if his friends couldn't. "Okay."

They exchanged goodbyes as Iruka walked back to the nurses' desk, asking when he could get a blood test and imaging done. The first available nurse took him away to a room to get some blood samples. It was about another two hours later when Iruka walked out of the hospital; there had been many other patients waiting and since he had nothing else to do, he decided to just wait and get it over and done with.

It was just his luck that it started raining again when he was just a few blocks away from the dorms.

TBC

This was - to put mildly - a headache to write. I've decided to make Konoha a suburb of the Fire-City (or Fire-Capital as it was known in the old days) and Uzumaki Corporate as the thriving and one of the most powerful companies in the G5 countries (Lightning, Earth, Water etc.). So think of Uzumaki Corporate as Konoha no Sato in canon. Like all great cities, there will be mafia groups or yakuzas trying to bring them down; in this story, I've used the demon Nine-Tails as the cause of terror. Others will come along. It's very hard to implement canon-storyline to real word storyline. I am trying my best to stay AU without going over the top.

Iruka's past was a challenge itself. Bummer.

The shrink session up there is not meant to be real. I don't know how sessions go; I'm only using what I see on TV (Fashion House and Loveless to be exact).

Credits:

Fujiwara Sai - Fujiwara no Sai to be exact - is another Jump character in, no surprises, Hikaru no Go. I needed someone dead, and he seemed like he'd make a cute kid. In the HnG series, Sai appears as a grown up; I like to think of his as some sort of reincarnation here. I've been watching **too**much Honoo no Mirage. What with this reincarnation and stuff.

Ryuuken as stated before, belongs to Jump and the Bleach creator. Not mine. He is a certified medicine practitioner and is also a certified shrink.

The blonde patient that came out of Ryuuken's office was Sanji from One Piece. I just found it funny that he'd need a shrink.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

Iruka was just crossing the parking lot, feeling extremely tired and already soaked to the bone when he heard his name being called out.

"Iruka?"

A glance behind him told him that it was Raidou under an umbrella. "Raidou-san?"

"What are you doing walking in the rain? You'll get sick!" Raidou quickly moved to cover Iruka with his umbrella. "Look at you! Soaked to the bone!" 

Iruka felt the blush on his cheeks intensify as Raidou stood close to him, the warmth off the older man giving him a little comfort. "I'm fine, Raidou-san. It seems the rain likes to pour when I'm not carrying an umbrella. Weather seemed fine a few hours ago."

Raidou shook his head. "This time of season is as annoying as it'll always be. Totally unpredictable. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No."

"Join me for dinner then? After you get changed first! Come, come. Let's get you to a drier place." Raidou ushered him hurriedly across the parking lot and walked him to his room. He shook the umbrella and left it outside to dry out as Iruka dug out his key and unlocked the door.

Kakashi was sitting on the floor, watching a show on TV with a forgotten text book and notebook by his side when Iruka entered. Iruka offered him a smile. Raidou greeted him as well, leaning against the door as Iruka grabbed a set of dry clothes and padded to the bathroom to get dressed. He could hear the brief exchanges of cold conversation outside but wasn't focused enough to pay attention. He doused himself in hot water, dried up and got dressed.

He pulled the door open and found Kakashi throwing his book on the bed and crossing the room for the door. Iruka stared at him, trying to smile. "Kakashi?"

"What?"

Iruka was taken aback by the too quiet tone; he can recognize anger in an instant now that his paranoia was reawakened again. "W-W-Would you like something from outside?"

"No. It's fine. Have a nice time."

Raidou had moved to leaning against the wall as opposed to the door. He was frowning at Kakashi, Iruka noted. Kakashi also didn't look very pleased with Raidou himself. Iruka felt worry tug at the edges of his mind as he looked between Raidou and Kakashi.

"Is something wrong? Raidou-san?" Iruka looked at Kakashi again. "Kakashi?"

Raidou smiled at Iruka. "Nothing's wrong." Kakashi left the shut the door behind him. "He got a phone call earlier. He seemed hot headed about it."

"Oh." Iruka nodded, things making more sense. "That's why."

"Ready?"

Iruka grinned, eyes crinkling. "Lead the way."

Raidou shared his umbrella once more, their shoulders touching each other as they made their way to the food-corner of the campus where popular joints opened to serve within the living quarters of the university. They dined at a rather warm joint that specialized on dim sum. Iruka found it funny that most of the food was bland and ended up pouring a lot of salt in to his food, surprising Raidou in the process.

"You sure you should be eating that much salt?"

Iruka looked up at him and frowned. "It's kinda' bland." He took a bite of his now very salted _sho-mai_ and nodded to himself. "There. Now I can taste it."

Raidou reached out and felt Iruka's forehead; an awkward blush started to creep up Iruka's neck at the cool hand against his forehead. "You're kinda' warm."

"Warm?" Iruka felt his neck with the back of his hand and shook his head. "Funny. I feel fine."

"Maybe it's because of the rain. You were soaked to the core earlier."

Iruka's shoulders lifted in a slight shrug. "I guess that's probably it."

As Raidou went back to continue with his food, Iruka secretly hoped that he wasn't getting sick. He rarely got sick; he was just lucky that way. There were times in the year where he would normally just lose all sense of taste and have a stuffy nose for a day or two. He was a fighter and didn't appreciate a cold or any sort of illness to render him bed-ridden; he moved around a lot to counter this. So Iruka didn't really pay much attention to himself and started making small talk with Raidou.

They spoke of the crummy weather and how their soccer team topped the first three best teams in the nationals. Time dragged by as Iruka laughed while Raidou narrated a particular event that happened in the final match. Iruka wasn't entirely surprised when he heard that Gai had taken the MVP award home. He saw how Gai played and he will be the first to admit that the man was a hardworking star player.

"Do you play anything, Raidou-san?" Iruka asked, sipping his tea and having some of his dessert while Raidou chewed.

"I used to play soccer. Played for my old high school team but I quit. I didn't want soccer to revolve around me." He lifted his tea cup to his lips. "Do you play?"

"Not soccer. I can never get the ball to go in what direction I want it to go to. But I used to be in track and field. Back in high school. I got a scholarship for my undergrad university education because of it."

"Oh? So you're quite the runner eh?" Raidou looked amused.

"That was years ago." Iruka rubbed the back of his head, a shy blush tickling his cheeks. "Now I'm just slow, flabby and weak."

Raidou frowned at him. "You're not weak. And you're most certainly not flabby. I think you're quite attractive."

Iruka blinked and grinned. "So are you, Raidou-san. You're so sweet and considerate and I really like your hair. It's handsome. You're handsome."

There was a long moment of silence.

Both of them erupted in to peels of laughter that left them with their sides aching for a few minutes. "Now that is priceless!"

"How come?" Iruka chuckled. "I'm not lying, Raidou-san."

Raidou looked at Iruka and smiled, eyes crinkling at the corner with mirth. "I'm not used to that kind of comments really." Raidou touched the burnt side of his cheek.

Iruka quickly reached for Raidou's hand, pulling it away from the facial scar and giving it a warm and reassuring squeeze. "Raidou-san, I think you're handsome. You better get used that, okay?"

Neither really noticed how they were suddenly holding hands and staring at each other, as if they were trying to understand what the other was thinking. Neither really noticed how they looked like a couple, a pair of lovers on a warm date.

"This is - Iruka, you - this isn't really -" Raidou sighed and looked away, asking for the bill. Iruka only held his hand tighter, refusing to let go.

In a way, Iruka understood Raidou's pain. He never found himself attractive, always thinking that the hideous line across his face was a monstrous feature. He never felt beautiful, handsome or cute up until he met Mizuki during the teacher's board exam. He let go of Raidou's hand when he had to take out his wallet to pay.

They stood up, Raidou not asking for the change and shared the umbrella once more. It was an uncomfortable walk and Iruka wondered if he made a mistake. He was determined to not be wrong nor feel guilty, because as he looked at Raidou briefly while they climbed the stairs, he couldn't help but really feel that Raidou was an attractive and handsome man who was merely unfortunate to have a facial scar. If Iruka tilted his head to the side just a little bit, the scar was pretty endearing, almost sexy (some would think so).

Raidou dropped Iruka in front of his door. "You really should take a pill or two. Just in case."

"I know. I will before bed."

"Good." Raidou gave him a small sad smile. "I better get going; it's late. And wear something warm. It's quite chilly. I don't know why you didn't bring a jacket with you when we headed out."

Iruka felt embarrassed to tell him that he had _no_ jackets or sweatshirts to wear anymore. "Ah, I wasn't feeling very cold. Besides, it rarely gets this cold around here anyway. Might as well take advantage of this rare weather!"

Raidou chuckled, turning to head down the hall. "As long as you don't get sick. Good night, Iruka."

"G'night." Iruka waved as Raidou raised a hand and disappeared around the corner and down the stairs.

Iruka dug out his keys and reached for the keyhole. He felt guilty for not saying anything to Raidou when the man clearly didn't think he was telling the truth. Without thinking, pulled his keys out and rushed down the hall, taking the stairs two steps at a time. He ran for the main entrance and found Raidou opening his umbrella and stepping out in to the rain. Iruka pushed doors open and jumped down the wet steps.

"Raidou-san!"

Raidou turned and his eyes widened. "Iruka! What are you thinking of, getting -"

Iruka stopped him from speaking when he threw his arms around Raidou, his white shirt already wet, ponytail droopy from the rain. Iruka could feel the grin spread over his own lips, moving some more to give Raidou an even warmer and tighter hug. He had surprised Raidou so much that the umbrella lay forgotten on the ground (he even knocked the breath out of Raidou). He knew there were people staring and smiling, some raising eyebrows and some just ignoring them. Iruka didn't care; he wanted Raidou to understand that he was wanted, needed, loved and cared for (even if Iruka didn't know him that well).

Iruka melted further in to the warmth when he felt Raidou embrace him back. "Don't ask."

"I have to." Raidou said. Iruka could feel the grin in his tone. "What's this for?"

"Nothing." Iruka pulled back, both of them drenched. "Have dinner with me tomorrow. Same time. It's a bit late but, I just have to run some errands and well, you know." Iruka grinned wider. "Will you?" Raidou's face fell in to a very sad expression, pulling Iruka close and hugging him tight, burying his face in to Iruka's slightly bonier shoulder. Iruka started to worry. "Raidou-san?"

"I'd love to. How about at nine-thirty?"

Iruka reached out to ruffle Raidou's spikes affectionately. "Nine-thirty is good."

"All right." Raidou nodded, lips curved up in to a smile.

"Meet me here? I'll bring a jacket this time." Iruka pulled back, smiling widely at Raidou. "And Raidou-san, I really, really think you're handsome. Whoever dates you and settles with you, is going to be a very, very lucky to have someone like you." Raidou's cheeks colored as he cleared his throat. "Are you with someone?"

Raidou hesitated, but ended up shrugging. "Not exactly."

Iruka merely gave him a smile and pulled him for another hug. "Well, doesn't matter. I'm sure there's one person who'd want to be with you. They're just being stupid and all."

Raidou chuckled at the irony. "That's probably it."

Iruka enjoyed hugging Raidou; it reminded him of the side Sai only showed to him when they were alone and away from their classmates. While hugging Raidou, Iruka could feel the heat pool in his eyes, the emotion of remembering Sai flooding him with great sadness. The warm hand smoothing his back in a hug was enough to remind him that he was with someone else and that he shouldn't look so frail and helpless. Iruka shut his eyes, willing himself to sober up fast. It was the familiar stare he felt that made him pull away and look around.

Iruka felt his breath catch in his throat when he found Kakashi staring at the both of them, Genma beside him. Iruka didn't know why he didn't feel happy with the way the staring duo was looking at him and Raidou; like they were dirty and diseased.

"K-Kakashi. G-Genma-san." Iruka looked around, most of the students already gone and sheltered. He reached up to wipe the raindrops away from his eyes.

Genma moved to pick up Raidou's fallen umbrella. "Umbrellas weren't meant for the ground." Genma mumbled, frowning at Raidou.

"_Don't_ start with me." Raidou glared, taking the umbrella and putting it over his own head and Iruka's. "Still up to no good at this time of the hour?"

"You care? I'm so touched." Genma replied. Iruka knew there was nothing sincere in what Genma just said. "Iruka, you must be really cold. Raidou's recklessness is going to make you sick one day."

"Hey, he didn't -" Iruka gasped when he felt Genma's hand slide down his wet back and pull him close. He found himself pressed against Genma completely, a hand playing with his shirt's neckline as Genma attempted to warm him with his hands. Iruka struggled and pushed against Genma, only to receive a leer and a smile that would have made the girls (and guys) swoon. "S-Stop that!"

"Oh? So only Raidou is allowed to get touchy-touchy?" Genma's smiled turned bitter. "Am I interrupting your date?"

Iruka looked at the three men helplessly, shaking his head; he didn't like the cold and uncaring look Kakashi was giving him. "It's not like that! What is the matter -"

Raidou wrapped an arm around Iruka and steered him towards the glass doors of the dorm entrance. "Go on upstairs and get dried. I'll take care of these two."

"Did I say something? Have I done anything that may have brought you trouble?" Iruka asked worriedly.

Raidou merely shook his head and continued to usher him past the glass doors. "You haven't. That idiot is just being his normal self."

"Raidou-san!"

Raidou shook his head. "Trust me. If he was angry with you, he would've punched you in the face without saying a word. I know Genma." Iruka looked unsure and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Iruka peered at past the glass doors, noticing how Kakashi was speaking to Genma in a tensed manner and how Genma was merely scowling. "Tomorrow then."

Raidou nodded and gestured to the stairs, giving him a reassuring smile.

Iruka bounded up the stairs and entered his room, kicking the door shut and grabbing his towel from the back of his chair, turning to look down the window. He could see Raidou pointing at Genma, looking furious and giving him quite a mouthful. Genma looked just as pissed and was talking back. It wasn't until Raidou turned his attention to Kakashi, giving him a mouthful as well did Kakashi's gaze turned to as cold as ice; from his floor height, Iruka could feel a shiver run down his spine at the sight of Kakashi's angry gaze. He looked away, leaning against the wall, wishing that he knew what the cause of the argument was. He couldn't help but feel that he was caught in the middle of everything.

He glanced at the window again, finding Kakashi gone and Raidou walking away, dragging Genma by his elbow. Eyes widening, Iruka quickly rushed in to the bathroom and locked the door, turning on the hot showers. He didn't want Kakashi to think that he'd been watching the whole time. He doused himself in hot water and pulled on the last set of clean clothes he had. He'd have to go and do laundry after classes the next morning.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found Kakashi sitting on his bed, drying his hands and getting ready to sleep. Iruka gave him an almost desperate look, hoping that he'd say something - anything - to ease his worried mind. He gave a quiet sniff as he settled on his bed, hating his clogged nose. All the while, Kakashi said nothing.

When the lights were turned off and everything was quiet, Iruka found himself mumbling a silent apology, sniffing again, getting only complete silence as a reply.

He couldn't help but feel sad that Kakashi was ignoring him. 

XXX

He remembered waking up to get ready for class. He remembered sitting on the bed and tying his shoe laces. He also remembered the floor changing its position and coming to face him as opposed to remaining under his feet. What he wasn't sure of was whether he took notes in class or not, whether he greeted his instructor or not or whether he did his laundry or not. He wasn't the type to forget or get confused, but what he did remember clearly was seeing the foot stand of Kakashi's bed along with some boxes the man kept under the said bed.

After that, he couldn't remember anything and everything was just a muddle of unclear visions.

Iruka's mind had switched off from his high fever, the medicines Ryuuken prescribed lay forgotten on his study table underneath a few notebooks and textbooks that he prepared earlier that morning before getting dressed. Time ticked away and he remained asleep and out like a light bulb on the floor, shoelaces half tied and clothes rumpled; it was no longer enough to keep his body warm from the chills that racked through his bones.

His cell phone remained on the bed, vibrating when calls kept coming in till it managed to move towards the corner and thump down to the ground. Iruka didn't hear the phone fall, nor did he hear the insistent ringing. He merely curled to one side, arms tucking around his stomach and lay in fetal position to keep himself warm. Hours later, he began to hear his cell phone's ring when things in his head were making a little more sense.

He couldn't move from the chills and ache in his bones. He couldn't keep his eyes open for too long and drifted between sleep and consciousness. He could have sworn he heard hard knockings on his door at some point. Iruka didn't want to deal with anything, releasing a whine deep in his throat as he twisted in is sweat soaked clothes.

For a moment, things were very quiet. His cell phone no longer rang and vibrated on the floor and Iruka was just glad that he could go back to sleep. The next thing he felt was a hand tapping against his cheek and his head being lifted off the floor.

_"Oi! Hey, wake up! What the fuck got you on the floor?"_

_"Let go of him! Don't touch him! This is probably all your doing anyway!"_

_"Hey, 'Ru? Ru, you gotta say something! Can you hear us? It's 'Zumo and 'Ko!"_

_"Move it, you two!"_

He was briefly aware of motion and something pricking his arm. After that, he decided it was just too bothersome to keep up with everything floating around him.

He just went back to sleep.

TBC

More explanation later. Things are a bit 'rushed' and muddled at the moment, but it's meant to be that way. Again, thank you for your reviews. Updates will probably slow down a week from now; real life gets in the way. I will try to at least have half of this story up within this month.

Credits:

When I typed up this chapter two weeks ago, I was at a dim sum house and their menu had Sho Mai on it. It's the open-top-steamed thingie. Really nice with spicy (or sweet 'n sour) dips.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

When his eyelids fluttered open and his eyes came to focus, he knew immediately that he wasn't in his room. The low-watt halogen white light and tiled ceiling above him was not something he recognized. The flimsy rough cloth covering him left him feeling exposed and his left arm felt like it was pricked by several needles.

"Awake now, huh?"

Iruka shut his eyes, ears not functioning well from the cold he felt he had. His nose was just too stuffy than he last remembered. "'Zumo?"

"Wrong guess."

Iruka frowned and forced his eyes open again. He could see a blob of silver and a dark colored shirt. "Oh. Kakashi."

"One and only, love." Kakashi peered down at Iruka, waving a hand over his heavy lidded eyes.

"Kakashi-san, please step back and contain yourself from breathing over Iruka-san. He is not fully recovered and he doesn't need to be contaminated. He is still sick!"

"Shut the fuck up, Kabuto."

Iruka turned his face away, not wanting to deal with _any_ of the bantering duo. He forced himself to fully open his eyes and found Kabuto in a doctor's coat on his right and Kakashi on his left. "W-What happened? This isn't my bed."

"No, it isn't." Kabuto said mildly, reaching out to feel Iruka's forehead for a fever. "You were brought in by your two friends and Kakashi­-_san_. You've been delirious from the fever and it's been three days."

Iruka frowned, slightly more awake now. He had a mild headache and his body still felt heavy from the high fever. "So I didn't get to class." He mumbled to himself.

"Seems not." Kabuto smiled, going over his chart. "I'm going to give you a checkup before alerting the head doctors."

Iruka moved his hands from under the blanket, turning his gaze to Kakashi who was looking at him quietly. He didn't move as Kabuto folded the blanket till his waist and pulled out a thermometer from his white coat. Iruka opened his mouth mechanically when Kabuto gently pressed the cold device against his lips, sliding it under his tongue, all the while keeping his gaze locked with Kakashi's. He could feel Kabuto push aside the hems of his robe and gently press the cool surface of the stethoscope over his diaphragm.

Because of his fever, his body had gone from sensitive to extra sensitive. When Kabuto _accidentally_ brushed against his nipple, Iruka felt a shudder wrack through his entire body, making his skin flush and the thermometer wobble against his lips from his sudden sharp intake of breath. Before Iruka knew it, Kakashi was already gripping Kabuto's wrist, smiling a little too sinisterly at the intern.

"I think that's enough checking." Kakashi said, hands tightening around Kabuto's wrist. Iruka looked alarmed and lifted his hand (and it felt heavy) to tug at Kakashi's wrist so that he'd release Kabuto.

Kabuto's look turned dark under his polite gaze. "Please let go of my wrist, Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi gave the pale wrist an extra squeeze before letting it go; Kabuto's wrist was surely going to bruise. Nothing further was said as Kabuto pulled the blanket over Iruka's thin form once more and took the thermometer out of his mouth. He made a few notes on the chart after taking the reading.

"Done?" Kakashi asked sourly.

Kabuto paid Kakashi no mind as he checked the dextrose bag mounted on the stand. "Iruka-san, you're fine as of now. Your temperature and breathing is all right with consideration to your clogged nose and narrowed air passage. You've been coughing non-stop since you were brought here."

Iruka found himself nodding weakly, not remembering coughing at all. "I see."

"I've alerted Dr. Ryuuken of your condition. Once you've recovered, just reconfirm the closest session appointment with him." Kabuto smiled, tucking his hands in to his white coat.

Iruka nodded again. "Okay."

Kabuto nodded and patted his hand, looking concerned for his well being. "Get some rest. I will come by later to give you your oral medication. If you need anything, just ask for me."

"Thank you." Iruka smiled tiredly, giving Kabuto's hand a light squeeze. He did not miss the bitter look Kakashi threw at Kabuto's direction, nor did he miss the sneer the intern gave in return. Once the door clicked shut, Iruka looked at Kakashi and found himself frowning. "Why are you here?"

"To keep an eye on you." Kakashi sat down on the chair beside the bed, crossing one leg over the other and leaned comfortably against the back rest.

"It's a hospital." Iruka mumbled. There was more than a pair of eyes keeping watch on him anyway.

Kakashi tugged at his collar and brushed his hair back. Iruka could see the dark line that crossed over the man's left eye, which remained closed while he kept staring with his marble gray one. "So what?"

Iruka looked away, feeling a bit insecure. He could still remember the sight Kakashi made when he argued with Raidou and Genma under the pouring rain that night. Remembering Raidou, Iruka started to sit up. "Where's my phone?"

"Izumo took it to recharge. And what do you think you're doing? Go back to lying down." Kakashi said, getting on his feet and pushing Iruka against the bed.

"I gotta talk to Raidou-san! I promised to take him to dinner! He must think I'm rude and -"

"Oi." Kakashi forced him to lie against the bed, glaring down at him. "Stop thinking of other people and just think of yourself for a minute."

The tight grip on his shoulders made him wince; the glare reminded him of a familiar monstrous face that made him recoil back in to the pillow, eyes widening with fear. "P-Please d-don't -"

"Look." Kakashi turned to look at the side table where a basket of chocolates laid, a get-well-soon card folded and taped to the handle. "Raidou was already here earlier. He brought you that."

Iruka turned to face the basket of chocolates, cheeks coloring in gratefulness and a bit of shyness. It was very thoughtful of Raidou to bring him a get well present (it was actually the good branded chocolates too). He found himself smiling a bit fondly at the basket as Kakashi let go of his shoulders.

"How nice of him." Iruka sighed, closing his eyes and shifting his head position so that he was facing the ceiling.

Kakashi moved to sit on the bed, the mattress dipping lower on the extra added weight. "How are you feeling?"

Iruka felt dirty and greasy. The bubble of his hair tie was starting to annoy the back of his head; he felt like dried old cheese left to go stale out in the open. He felt as if his skin was crusty and would peel off like dried mould if he scratched it. His eyes ached, the steady drumming sensation in either side of his temples was starting to piss him off and the fact that he's been sick for three days (and still counting) did wonders to increase his sense of annoyance.

"Tired. Dirty."

Kakashi chuckled and looked off to one side before he reached out to undo the hair tie off Iruka's hair. It was awkward that Kakashi was lifting his head up and gently untangling the greasy strands off his blue rubber band, elbows on either side of Iruka's head, the smile on his lips soft and reassuring. The tie came undone and Kakashi placed it by the table.

"With every right to feel so." Kakashi stared down Iruka, hands still beside Iruka's head as the tanned young man remained as stiff as board under Kakashi's towering shadow. "Do you like Raidou, Iruka?"

Iruka felt his cheeks color a bit. "He's a good friend."

"So you're romantically involved with him."

Iruka shook his head slowly, swallowing thickly and managing to croak out, "No, I'm not."

"With anyone?"

Iruka shook his head a bit. Kakashi reached out to finger the scar over his nose, making him blush even redder and frown. "No. Not with anyone." Iruka looked away, forcing Kakashi to retract his hand.

"I see." Kakashi got off him and sat on the chair, leaning against the backrest in a comfortable slouch. Iruka found himself sighing at the relief of having Kakashi off him and stared at the ceiling. "I e-mailed your instructors. You're given an extension to hand in assignments because you're a good boy. Izumo and Kotetsu reconfirmed that yesterday too."

"Oh." Iruka blinked, wondering why Kakashi even bothered in the first place.

"Are you three involved?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

Iruka turned to give him a wide eyed look. "Excuse me?"

"Do you guys do threesomes and stuff? Because Kotetsu was awfully very protective and -"

"You sick sonofabitch." Iruka growled, sitting up glaring at Kakashi with all his anger.

"So you're not."

"Kotetsu and Izumo are very good friends of mine and no, I am not involved in their relationship! Not everyone thinks like you, Kakashi!"

Kakashi quirked his visible brow. "Oh?"

"I don't squeeze my friend's buttock in greeting." Iruka answered.

"Oh." Kakashi looked amused. "This is about Genma."

Iruka felt his eyebrow twitch, headache and heavy feeling forgotten as his temper got the better of him (Kakashi was just so good at ruffling his feathers). "No, this is about you making assumptions that I indulge in sexual activities with two of my friends, who might I add, are already a couple."

Kakashi pointed at Iruka in a lazy accusing manner. "So you're jealous that I squeeze Genma's butt."

Iruka fumed, seeing red. "Give me one good reason why I'd want to have my buttock squeezed by a crazy, perverted lunatic like yourself!"

"I am not a pervert."

"Really, this isn't any of my business. But I won't have you talk about my friends or myself in that fashion any longer!"

Kakashi leaned against the bed, smiling at Iruka. "I'll promise you something."

"What?" Iruka snapped.

"When you get out of here and you're feeling better, I'll give your ass a squeeze. You'll love it."

Iruka felt the top of his head blow like a nuclear explosion. He grabbed his pillow and started hitting Kakashi on the head with it.

XXX 

When Izumo and Kotetsu came by that evening, they found the room floating with feathers, Kakashi against the chair with his hair and dark sweatshirt covered in said feathers and Iruka making death threats and waving a pillow case. The nurse had shrieked and demanded Kakashi leave the room at once for riling up a patient. Iruka eventually calmed down once Kakashi was kicked out of the room by an annoyed nurse.

Fifteen minutes later after the feathers were cleared away and Iruka was given a new pillow, Izumo set down a bag of clothes by the bed. Kotetsu pushed the window open to let the cool air in, pulling an extra chair towards the bed.

"We got you clothes." Izumo said. "We also spoke to your doctor. As long as you don't show any increase of temperature tonight, you can head back to the dorms tomorrow afternoon."

"They said that they want to keep you in for another night." Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head. "You gave us quite a scare there."

Iruka looked guiltily at his hands. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Do you remember anything?" Izumo asked, taking Iruka's hand giving it a squeeze.

Iruka shook his head.

"We tried calling you during lunch coz' we know you were free. We were going to head over to Route-66 to grab a bite instead of boring mess hall food." Kotetsu answered, reaching out to tuck a lock of Iruka's hair behind his ear.

"But you weren't answering. We actually thought you got your cell phone stolen or something, so we asked around." Izumo explained, rubbing Iruka's thumb with his in comfort.

"One of the guys in your class came looking for you. Iwashi was it? Said that your instructor was asking for you because of your thesis?" Kotetsu asked. "Has a bit of a goatee?"

"Yeah. That's Iwashi." Iruka sighed, head drooping in a tired nod.

"When he told us you weren't in any of your morning lectures, we got worried. So we came to your room to see what's up. No one was answering but we could hear your cell phone ringing." Kotetsu said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Scared the shit out of us. You really weren't feeling well already the day before."

"How did you find me?" Iruka asked, reaching out take Kotetsu's hand as well.

"We looked for Kakashi. We found him through Gai who had no classes that day. He got us Kakashi's cell number and we gave him a call." Kotetsu mumbled. "That bastard. This is his entire fault!"

"Kotetsu -" Iruka started, ready to reason but couldn't get any further than his friend's name.

"No, Iruka! If he had the decency to think of others and not drive in the cold fucking rain, you wouldn't be sick!" Kotetsu argued. "You weren't even responding! Your temperature was so high, it's quite a miracle you didn't fall in to comatose or whatever shit that quack was talking about! It's not funny!"

Izumo glared at Kotetsu to calm down. "Oi, Kotetsu."

"And I told that damn idiot! I don't care if he was concerned or if he cared! That does not give him an excuse to go dragging you around like some stuffed toy as he pleases! What is he, a kid? Can't he think? If I didn't know better, I'd say he wanted you out of his room the moment you stepped in! That bastard! Is he trying to kill you?"

Iruka squeezed Kotetsu's hand to calm him down, Izumo already sighing and giving up. Kotetsu was flushed from anger. "Come on. You know that's a bit unreasonable, Ko'. He couldn't have known." Iruka tried to reason.

Izumo wisely kept his mouth shut, not wanting to take part in the one sided venting.

"No! He should have acted responsibly! He could have at least checked! You were as red as a fuckin' lobster, Iruka! A peek wouldn't have hurt now, would it? Or was he just so full of himself to take note that you were already sick that morning?" Kotetsu glared, not meaning to but his anger was finding an outlet through any possible means.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was here earlier, wasn't he?" Iruka said, as if Kakashi's presence earlier accounted for something (even when he was busy hitting him over with a pillow till he ruined it).

"Bullshit!" Kotetsu hissed. "He just came here because he feels guilty for being irresponsible. That or he's a heartless bastard who thinks he deserves to be praised by _you_ in one way or another just because he was the one who carried you here!"

Izumo glared at Kotetsu harder. "Kotetsu, that's enough."

"H-He carried me?" Iruka blushed from extreme embarrassment. "If someone woke me up, I'm sure there was no need -"

"That's just the thing 'Ruka! You _wouldn't_ wake up! Wouldn't even mumble a word!" Kotetsu pressed. "W-What were we supposed to do? We panicked! Last time we saw you like this was when - when -"

Iruka looked at Izumo's hand, remembering the night Mizuki attempted to end his life the second time. "I know."

"What were we supposed to do?" Kotetsu whispered, looking away. "We were scared that something happened to you is all."

Iruka tugged Kotetsu close and embraced him. Kotetsu didn't move for a few long seconds, before firm arms wrapped around Iruka's small frame. "It's all right, 'Ko. I'm okay. Ne, Izumo?"

Izumo merely dipped his head, gripping Iruka's hand too tight. "Yeah."

"You stupid idiot." Kotetsu muttered, arms tightening around Iruka in a protective and brotherly manner.

Iruka felt a smile tug at his lips, hand reaching up to ruffle Kotetsu's wild and natural spikes. "Yeah, I know." He gave Izumo's hand a squeeze, pulling the slightly shorter man to give him a hug as well. "I'm sorry, you two."

"No. It's not your fault." Izumo said, shaking his head against Iruka's arm.

"It's not Kakashi's either. I chose to go with him that night. You know how the weather has been lately." Iruka mumbled, trying to reason with the other two and giving Kakashi a bit of defense since it really wasn't the man's fault.

Izumo pulled away and eyed Iruka closely as Kotetsu took a step back and gave him a funny look. "Are you defending that nutcase?" Izumo asked, unbelieving.

Iruka shook his head fast. "N-No! I just think it isn't fair for any of us to assume that it's his fault because, well, you know."

Kotetsu eyed Iruka closer, face near Iruka's face. "Oi, did he sweet talk you in to liking him when he took you out that night? And made you sick might I add!"

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up even more. "Kotetsu!"

"Did he?" Kotetsu glared some more. "Coz' if he forced you, I'm going to pummel his head in and -"

Izumo gave Iruka an almost knowing look before taking a seat. "Tell us where he took you?"

Kotetsu looked at Iruka, pouting and reluctantly took his seat, not letting go of Iruka's hand. "What did he do?"

Iruka coughed up a bit and sniffed, nose twitching. "Well, he wasn't going to take me to dinner really. I mean, I don't know. I guess it all started when he saw Kabuto." Iruka narrated to his two close friends just what had taken place and how his therapy went, watching how they went from wide eyed to frowning to laughing to fuming.

"I'm going to kill Genma for touching you!" Kotetsu vowed, fisting his hand. "I bet he did the same thing to Hayate, that poor guy."

Iruka sighed as Izumo swatted at Kotetsu's shaking fist. "Don't make assumptions. They're just rumors."

"No, I'm sure Genma was part of it. That ANBU group thing! Previous members who quit the darn group were talking about it in the library. They say it was the girl's ANBU group that got our dorms blown up! The nerve of those moronic -"

"Kotetsu!" Izumo glared. "ANBU is no more. It's just some campus legend students like to gossip about because they're 'so great'. Besides, how do you know that Hayate died trying to get in to ANBU? It's just some stupid Fraternity crap!"

Iruka frowned at Kotetsu. "Where are you getting all this information from?"

Kotetsu shook his head. "Nevermind that! But I'm telling you that ANBU is still around! Our building blew up and no _one_ said a thing! ANBU is a very tight and close-knit buncha' assholes! It isn't just any normal sorority thing! They can keep things quiet within the campus! Just like when Hayate died!"

Iruka felt is heart hammer just a bit faster than normal. "Now, Kotetsu. It was an accident. The news reported it too! Even the police officers who were investigating -"

"I read the post mortem report." Kotetsu said, frowning.

Iruka blanched and choked on his own air. _"What?"_

"I read it. I got in to the forensics' database and I read it. Hayate didn't die from the impact of falling. He was already dead before that!" Kotetsu pressed. "Don't you get it? He was killed! Three bullet wounds to the chest. Of course police wouldn't report that -"

"Listen, Ko', there are just some stuff we shouldn't be intervening with and you -" Izumo was starting to lose his temper and feel very afraid.

"- it was an accident! The university would close down if that happened! They can't afford that!"

Iruka raised a hand to shush Kotetsu up. "Okay, stop. Stop. Now you're being silly and over the top. What ANBU? There is _no_ ANBU. It's a legend and figment of people's imagination. And what were you thinking of hacking in to forensics? Have you gone insane?" Iruka hissed.

Kotetsu shook his head. "I _didn't_ care, 'Ruka. And I swear I'm not lying to you 'Zumo." Kotetsu leaned closer and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I was messing around one day, bored as fuck. I was sifting through the police records and got in to Morino's task division force's database. I've never seen security as tight as that before and they had a symbol. A grotesque look a like of a flame drawn by some two-year old."

"You _tried_ to get in to Morino's division through the police network? Kotetsu, that's punishable by law! That's the Ministry of Defense you're messing with! Are you mad? That guy can make you disappear without a trace! I thought you promised to stop!" Izumo looked panicked.

"You knew about this?" Iruka looked at Izumo with shocked wide eyes. "What were you thinking?" Iruka hissed, completely forgetting the fact that he was sick from his worry.

Kotetsu wasn't listening to either of them. "I was asleep one morning and Genma was getting ready to head out. The guy sleeps in his boxers. I woke up a few minutes later and I saw him rubbing concealer over one of his arms while talking on the phone."

"Kotetsu -"

"He had two of them! On both arms and I saw it! It was the same mark as the logo in the secured database in Morino's division!" Kotetsu stared at his two stunned friends. "Don't you get it? Genma is _ANBU_! And so are his friends!"

Iruka frowned. "You have no proof of that!"

"Check for yourself if you don't believe me. I saw what I saw. And I tried looking for that secured place once more just to make sure. I couldn't find it anymore. It's under layers of encryptions that one computer can't handle." Kotetsu folded his arms. "You've got to be careful, 'Ruka."

"This has nothing to do with me. There's nothing to be careful about." Iruka shook his head.

"Yes it does! And there is! Because Genma's been hanging around you for too long and is getting too close. That's how it started with Hayate!" Kotetsu pressed.

"I'm not Hayate and I am most certainly sure that I won't end up like him. Besides, I'm just here to get my masters and then I can go back to teaching. Whatever ANBU is, I'm not interested."

"Oh you will be. Because Mizuki got his -"

"Shut up, Kotetsu!" Izumo glared.

"- information through Morino's divisions and -"

"I said, shut up!" Izumo raised his voice, startling Kotetsu to silence.

A nurse popped in to the room to check if there was anything wrong. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Just a little joke and misunderstanding." Izumo said quickly. The nurse gave them a suspicious look before leaving the room.

Iruka was staring at both his friends with wide eyes, unbelieving. "You both knew something about that?" Izumo looked away. Kotetsu sank in his seat, not looking at Iruka. "Why didn't - didn't you tell me?"

"This is why, 'Ruka! We wanted you to get over Mizuki!" Izumo reasoned.

"I am over him!" Iruka reasoned, voice hitching up to a slight screech.

"No, you're not!" Izumo reasoned, grabbing and pulling Iruka in to a fierce embrace. "You're not and you know that! Mizuki was scared and freaked out because he got in to things he shouldn't have. That's all there was to it, nothing more."

Iruka felt his eyes sting with the memory. "Both of you are sick! You're all sick!" Kotetsu pulled Iruka in to a hug as well, apologizing for what he just said.

"We're sorry, 'Ruka." Kotetsu mumbled, face buried in to Iruka's trembling shoulder.

Iruka shook his head, swallowing the growing lump in his throat and blinked the tears away. Izumo had his arms around Iruka's neck and his cheeks pressed against the tanned one. "It was an accident. And Mizuki was a good cracker. He must have just stumbled across it by accident like we did. He musta' been bored too."

Iruka nodded stiffly. "I - I don't know."

"That's probably it." Kotetsu said, smoothing down Iruka's hair. "I mean, he may have been a nut, but he musta' really cared for you. He woulda' killed you if he didn't."

Iruka felt his heart clench as he sunk deeper in to Izumo's arms (just as Izumo slapped Kotetsu at the back of his head for saying things he shouldn't). "Just forget it. You two will have to stop sniffing around over this whole ANBU business. It's probably not something we should be interfering with anyway. Promise you two won't start or do anything stupid with your curiosity that'd get you in trouble?"

"We won't. Promise." Izumo answered, throwing a glare at Kotetsu that clearly told him to keep his mouth shut.

"Good." Iruka sighed, moving to lie back on the bed.

Silence fell upon the trio as a minutes ticked by. It was when Kotetsu started to squirm did Izumo and Iruka frown at him.

"What now?" Izumo glared.

Kotetsu grinned at both his friends. "I gotta pee."

Iruka ended up snickering as Izumo started hitting Kotetsu on the head with a rolled up magazine from the side table, lecturing him on being polite and proper and not announcing such things out loud.

TBC

Hah. I love those three together. They're like brothers. I partially blame scribbleitsm for the impression she left on me with her fic Water Runs Red. These three together is just too good.

Credits:

I was in the mall and passed by a chocolaterie called Patchi. They had a lovely basket of chocolates and it just reminded me of Raidou very much.

EDIT - Reuploaded and replaced Sorority with Fraternity (sounds more manly). Lots have complained about the sudden introduction of ANBU ... maaa. Can't be helped. I needed the sudden introduction. Kotetsu was never meant to be smooth.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

Iruka had fallen asleep after Izumo and Kotetsu left (he also asked them to take the basket of chocolates Raidou gave him back to his room), feeling exhausted from the 'argument' and the new information. Iruka knew in his mind that Kotetsu was a capable cracker and hacker when he chose to be; all three of them were. Back during their undergrad years, the three of them along with Mizuki (a month or two later after they hooked up) would wire up used computers, rebuild its inner functioning and just sniff around for fun. They were bored and needed the challenge back then.

Iruka took it as a way to prank people - from delivering groceries (Iwashi had been pissed when he shipped a box of laxatives and body hair cream remover to his door step) to randomly playing around in his peers' computers. He rarely did break in to anything unless he had nothing to do or was dared to try. He knew how tight securities can get and he also knew how to break them if he chose to.

For all he knew, Kotetsu could've been making it up to scare him. Kotetsu, much like himself, was a curious guy. Iruka allowed himself to think that if Kotetsu was right, maybe he was just another victim. Maybe ANBU did exist.

Roused from his sleep at ten in the evening, Iruka found himself blinking awake as a handsome doctor walked in to his room, followed by Kabuto who was answering his questions like a good intern would. Iruka stared at the new doctor, listening as he gave Kabuto mock diagnosis of several symptoms, asking for the answer and how it should be treated.

Iruka found himself smiling sleepily as Kabuto answered, the tall doctor nodding and smiling, pleased with what he was hearing as he picked up Iruka's chart a look over.

"Ah! Iruka-san. How are you feeling?" Kabuto asked, smiling and giving his hand a light squeeze.

Iruka nodded, covering his yawn. "Quite all right, thanks."

The tall doctor stepped closer, touching his pale hand to Iruka's forehead. "You seem fine. Take his temperature, Kabuto."

"Yes, doctor." Kabuto promptly nodded and took out a thermometer from his pocket, giving it a shake and placing it under Iruka's tongue.

Iruka turned to study the new face, eyeing the short platinum hair and _bright_ gray eye that was visible under a pair of rimless glasses. A red ear stud glinted off under the light as the obviously senior doctor (and instructor) took a syringe from his pocket and set it on the table.

"It's time for your medication, Iruka." He smiled, turning to look at Kabuto. He instructed Kabuto to ask for a bunch of medicines (that Iruka couldn't really tell if they were solution based to tablets) as he pulled out his stethoscope and started to check Iruka's breathing.

Iruka couldn't help but _stare_ the taller man, feeling embarrassed and slightly shy to be handled by such an attractive doctor, whose cool fingers were lightly touching his chest, sending tingles down his spine. When the doctor would look at him, Iruka could feel the awkward and bashful blush tickle his cheeks. He smiled back, feeling like a virgin for some reason and the doctor reached out to give his hand a light pat, smile softening further. Iruka spotted the name-tag on the doctor's chest; Iruka found himself thinking that Muraki was a nice surname.

Kabuto didn't take long; he came a minute later after Muraki was done checking Iruka's breathing and heart beat, holding a bottle of white syringe solution and two bottles of pills.

"Apply the proper dose." Muraki instructed, asking a bunch of questions that merely went over Iruka's head as Kabuto answered and shook out two pills from each bottle. "Pleasant." He answered, smiling at both his patient (which made Iruka feel a slight jump in his stomach) and his student as he loaded the syringe and gently took Iruka's arm. "You will receive two more of these later. One tomorrow morning and another before you're discharged."

Iruka nodded dumbly, mumbling an affirmative as the needle was pushed through his arm and medicine was pumped in. Muraki gave his arm a mild stroke before placing a small round plaster over where the needle pricked.

"Ne, Iruka-san. Do you need anything?" Kabuto asked, more out of friendship and concern rather than being an intern.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Iruka yawned, quickly moving to cover it up.

Muraki was smiling again, his eye flickering with amusement. "Should you need anything, Iruka, just page the nurse. We are making rounds and will be by your side immediately."

"Thank you, doctor." Iruka answered, offering up his best smile. Muraki was just a charming man in that way.

Without another word, the duo left to continue their rounds (with Kabuto offering a sweet wave and smile) and Iruka promptly sank back in to his pillow. Sleep evaded him after being checked on. He found himself thinking of what Kotetsu said once more, the memories of Mizuki surfacing to his head one by one.

"Damn it." He mumbled, turning to lie on his side, being extra careful with his right arm so as not to pull at the IV tube.

Forcing Mizuki to the back of his head (just remembering him made his heart clench in pain), he focused on the idea of what ANBU may be. Lots of things crossed his mind from being an underground mafia group to being a bunch of assassins to being an organization's spy. The more he thought about, the more ludicrous his reasons became.

As he fell asleep once more at two in the morning, the word ANBU found itself a permanent sticky spot in Iruka's mind; he couldn't forget the word and was all he thought about until he was discharged.

XXX

Kotetsu fidgeted beside Iruka (earning a glare from Izumo), tugging at the scarf around his neck as they made their way down the pavement of the main street towards their temporary dormitory building. Iruka couldn't help but glance at Kotetsu who continued fidgeting like he had a handful of itching powder shoved down his backside. While Izumo looked like he was ready to pull his boot off and hammer it down Kotetsu's head repeatedly, Iruka couldn't help but feel amused at the sight his friend was making.

"What _is_ the matter with you?" Iruka finally asked after they crossed the parking lot to their dorm building, trying to calm down the giggle fit that was trying to erupt out of his throat.

"Oh, my butt hurts." Kotetsu said, walking a bit too stiffly now, Iruka noticed.

"Your butt is always aching!" Izumo grumbled, looking straight ahead. The gesture made Iruka chuckle (he was starting to get a few ideas).

"I got fucked last night." Kotetsu said, grinning at Iruka. "He did me. I don't usually bottom, you know that. But 'Zumo won this huge assed vibrator from some magazine -"

Iruka boggled, stared then threw his head back as he howled in laughter.

"Kotetsu." Izumo glared, clearly embarrassed while trying to suppress the grin that was slowly spreading on his lips.

Iruka wheezed as he leaned against the staircase railing, holding his side as he continued laughing. Kotetsu stuck his chest out proudly and happily. "You - You - " Iruka gasped.

"Yes, I bottomed. You know I never really got the idea of how it'd be so good to have something that big up your ass? I mean, 'Zumo makes the nicest noises and looks when I'm doing him, but gods, Iruka he did me five times last night!" Kotetsu held up five fingers. "Genma wasn't in the room the whole day. So we -"

Iruka held up a hand to shut Kotetsu up because he was starting to see black spots in the corner of his eyes from laughing too hard. He tried to calm his breathing, took one glance at Izumo's embarrassed face and started laughing again. The occasional people who was ascending or descending the staircase threw them odd looks as they trio slowly made their way up, stopping every few seconds because Iruka just couldn't stand straight enough to walk.

"He was pissed at me really. Coz' I saw the package and started makin' fun of him and stuff." Kotetsu said, laughing as well. "God, Iruka, it was _huge_."

Iruka collapsed in the middle of his hallway, back against the floor and arms around his middle as he laughed some more till tears came out. Izumo was already grasping his side and trying to keep his laughter to a minimum. Iruka found everything funny as hell because Kotetsu was just not the type to accept a plastic-phallic object up anywhere. Nor was Izumo the type to win such things from magazines (of all things. Iruka laughed more at the thought of just _what_ magazines they were).

"W-What color?" Iruka managed to squeak out, clamping a hand to his mouth.

"Opaque black." Izumo coughed, trying to stop his laughter and glare at Kotetsu who was grinning _too_ widely.

"Had little glitter things and smiley faces in the plastic thingy." Kotetsu said, leering. "I had a bunch of smiley faces shoved up -"

Iruka threw his head back from the force of the laughter that wracked his body once more after hearing about the smiley-faces.

Kotetsu himself erupted in to peels of laughter as Izumo tried to get back on his feet (and failed because he too was laughing just as hard). They were making quite the ruckus in the middle of the hallway, but none really paid much attention to them. It was quite common to find young men laughing like drunks within the corridors of boy's dormitories. Anyone would think that whoever was making too much noise would just be another person who had too much to drink (or smoke).

Iruka didn't know when was the last time he laughed so much; as Kotetsu and Izumo tried to get a hold of themselves, Iruka found himself glad that he and other two men decided to take their masters together.

"It's good to see you laugh, 'Ruka." Izumo said, wiping at his eyes and finally managing to sit back and cross his legs in the middle of the corridor.

"We decided to tell you about our new and adventurous sex experience because we knew you'd laugh. He wouldn't at first though." Kotetsu jerked a thumb at Izumo. "Said it should be private but seeing you like this and laughing, it's worth it."

Iruka felt something swell in him at the affection his friends were directing at him. "You guys." He looked at the floor, no longer capable of wiping the smile on his face as they lapsed in to a short silence.

"You know what I was thinking, 'Ruka?" Kotetsu asked suddenly.

"Oh no." Izumo mumbled, looking towards the ceiling as if praying to the higher ups to stop Kotetsu from saying anything stupid.

"I wanna tattoo my love's name on my backside, just above my crack. What do you think? Sorta' like to say that this way is exclusively for Izumo's use or something." Kotetsu grinned.

Iruka laughed again and moved to lean against the wall. "I think you're crazy." He coughed and cleared his throat (Izumo had the grace to blush). "And I love it! Let's go get it done! Then we can eat! I'm starving!"

XXX

By the time Iruka got back to the dorms, his belly and left side of his chest was feeling hot and quite irritated. Although he should've been resting rather than gallivanting with two crazily in love lovers, he was glad that he went out and had a bite off Route-66 and a few cans of beer (he took a shower before leaving too). Although he wasn't supposed to be taking such heavy and intoxicating food and beverages, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was a rebel by nature and days without having any sort of _decent_ food was enough to drive him insane. He also didn't care about the possibility of vomiting later.

Now, Iruka was just pleased with a big grin plastered on his face.

They didn't get Kotetsu's tattoo first. They decided to eat before that and fully enjoy Kotetsu's wincing as Izumo's name was tattooed in sharp stroked kanji style. The man at the parlor had laughed at the idea, completely loving the fact that it was just above the buttock line. Never in Iruka's life did he see Izumo's face as red as it was while Kotetsu was lying face down and grinning up at him.

_"Why don't you pierce your dick, 'Zumo?" Kotetsu asked. _

_"It doesn't hurt." The tattoo artist supplied; it was clearly a lie and a poor persuasion, but the large man was too amused to care as he finished the job on Kotetsu's backside._

_"I am not piercing my penis!" Izumo fumed, clearly not enjoying the suggestion._

_Iruka knew how much Kotetsu always wanted Izumo to have a piercing **somewhere**. "How about you get your belly done?"_

_"No!" Izumo shook his head, glaring. "No, no and shut up Kotetsu!"_

_"Why the hell not? You can get yourself a nice diamond stud! It'd be a nice change." Kotetsu leered._

_Izumo was putting up a defense on having to protect his body (which Iruka found completely moot since Kotetsu probably did things to his body worse than a piercing itself can do). "How about you get a belly stud and I'll get a hoop? How's that?"_

_"You wanted to get a belly piercing anyway!" Izumo growled. "But you never did! Remember back during undergrad and you -"_

_"I'll get my nipple done too. Deal?" Iruka grinned (the tattoo artist was already snickering while he finished the job on Kotetsu)._

_"Oh yah, baby. Nipples rock! Do that, 'Ru!" Kotetsu would have bounced if he could._

_Izumo finally nodded after a few minutes. "Fine. But you're getting hoops on your nipple."_

_"Cool with me." Iruka shrugged._

Iruka stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, eyeing the silver surgical steel jewelry that decorated his slightly swollen navel button and nipple. It would probably be something he'd take off sometime later, but since it helped convince Izumo to get a piercing, he was glad. Without really thinking, Iruka shook his backside a bit in a little dance while holding his shirt up, chuckling to himself.

"Oh well." He sighed, and dropped his shirt back on. He will have to be careful and that means wearing his jeans on low waist and extra loose shirts so that his nipple wouldn't get irritated. He wanted the piercing to heal as fast as possible.

He reached out for his toothbrush and toothpaste, intent on spending more than five minutes scrubbing at his teeth (three days of no brushing was enough to make his skin crawl). He was in the middle of flossing his teeth when he heard Kakashi step in, followed by Genma

Out of habit, Iruka tuned out whatever noise they were making and continued flossing his teeth before reaching for his mouth wash to gargle a few times. He liked his teeth and made sure he took care of them. He never wanted to go through the procedure of getting _any_ of his teeth filled again. He was in the middle of rinsing his hands when Genma poked his head in.

"Oh! You're home! And how are you feeling?" Genma asked, a smile on his lips.

Iruka took immediate notice that Genma was wearing a sleeveless shirt, toned arms bared to the world to see. Almost automatically, he scanned both his arms to find the ANBU mark that never quite left his curiosity. He found none on either arm. "I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?" He quickly started rinsing his hands.

"Oh I'm fine. But forget me; I wanna know how _you're_ doing." Genma approached him, moving to wrap his arms around Iruka's waist.

Iruka didn't want anyone to know of his piercing and quickly side stepped away from Genma. He hurriedly turned the tap off and dried his hands on his jeans. "I'm okay. Really." Iruka backed away till he was inside the room and in a much more open space. "It's very nice of you to -" Iruka let out a short cry of surprise when he felt his back hit against another body. A pair of hands gently grasped him by the shoulders, holding him in place as Iruka turned to look behind him. "Kakashi! I'm sorry! I didn't see -"

Kakashi looked up at Genma then again at Iruka. "Just watch your step."

Iruka nodded dumbly and moved to step away from Kakashi and sit on the corner of his bed, as stiff as board and ready to bolt away if either decided to do anything funny.

Genma put on a serious expression and sat beside Iruka. "Really, how are you feeling?"

Iruka swallowed thickly and gave a small shrug, pressing his side further against the headboard. "Fine. I'm okay." He repeated, feeling more like a broken record. "Thank you for asking."

Genma merely hummed in reply, making Iruka even more comfortable with his stare. Iruka didn't know what else he could do. Kakashi had already been staring the moment he walked out of the bathroom. He felt like a rabbit being eyed by a pack of hungry wolves. Kakashi wasn't even reading his Icha-Icha-Violence anymore and was instead completely absorbed in his fidgeting self. There was something in the way both the both of them looked at him that sped up his heartbeat. Iruka couldn't remember feeling as afraid as he currently was. He forced himself to calm down and only resulted in elevating the feeling further. His hands were starting to perspire, eye movements darting back and forth Genma and Kakashi, throat going completely dry.

"So, how come I never see you around the hot spots?" Genma asked, leaning against the foot board of Iruka's bed.

A small part of Iruka's functioning mind wondered why Genma would care. "Which hot spots?"

"The clubs, during the sports matches, that fancy bar and restaurant? Peppers?" Genma listed, a leering smirk on his face.

Iruka had to wonder if Genma knew any other expression other than leering and its subcategories; a flickering memory of a familiar face that used to do the same expressions flashed in his head, making him stutter in his reply. "O-Once in a while, I'd a-attend the matches. It's been a b-bit hectic l-lately, that's all. P-Peppers is too n-noisy and I'm no club m-member of a-anything."

Genma blinked at his stuttering. "Neither am I. Or Kakashi. That doesn't stop us from going."

Iruka's brows knitted together as he tried to smile, not knowing how to reply to that. "I just d-don't really b-bother."

"Well that's a shame. I think we should all go there one day. Us three? And maybe Kotetsu and that other cute little guy he's always with. It might turn out interesting." Genma leaned over Iruka, hand on his inner thigh. Iruka stiffened and dared not move, eye following the hand on his thigh and panic slowly winning over his coherent thought.

"H-Hey, hey, d-do you m-m-mind?" Iruka tried to glare at Genma persistence and only ended up giving him a wide eyed and terrified look.

"I do. Because I _like_ you and you can't get that." Genma growled, moving to wrap his arms around Iruka's neck, tugging him close. Iruka found himself pressed against a broad and warm chest, eyes wide and staring at Kakashi (who didn't look very happy), a small wince on his face at the sudden change of position. The piercing was slowly starting to sting and his head was starting to ache, little black spots appearing at the corners of his vision. "You're cute, you're hard working and you're nice. Can't you see I'm trying to ask you out here?"

Iruka could feel the heat warm his cheeks mechanically. Lifting his arm up, he tried to put some distance between himself and Genma, his subconscious mechanism for dealing with this type of people taking over his conscious mind. "Now see here, Genma-san. I'd really appreciate it if you -"

"Come on." Genma looked at him, brows knitted slightly together, hand traveling under the hem of his shirt and touching his back; warm fingers started to trace the jagged edges of the scar on his back, making Iruka buck in fear. The touch was horrifyingly familiar. "You'd say yes if I were Raidou?"

"N-No!" Iruka begged, not wanting Genma to touch the scar anymore than he already did.

"Oh?" Genma grabbed Iruka's wrist with his free hand and pulled him closer, the hand on his back rubbing gentle and teasing strokes on the scar.

He pressed his lips against Iruka, nibbling at his bottom lip. Iruka found himself being pulled even closer, warm and muscular arms trapping him and rendering him immobile as Genma deepened the kiss. He found his mouth full with a hot and skilled tongue lavishing every crevice of his mouth. Iruka moaned in protest, eyes starting to water and stomach churning dangerously fast. Iruka felt sick to his throat as he forced his eyes to open.

He couldn't see Genma's soft honey colored hair, nor can he see the golden tan that the man sported. He saw silver flowing hair and pale skin. When Genma opened his eyes to stare at him lecherously through the kiss, he saw dark eyes instead of brown ones. Without thinking, he started to struggle, wiggling hard enough to get away from the pain he knew that would follow as soon as Genma was tired of forcing himself on to him. A scream tore its way out of his throat as managed to free an arm and dug his fingers on to Genma's side painfully defense.

"What the hell -" Genma blinked, staring down at Iruka who was trying to free himself from his tight hold. "Oi! That hurt!"

The voice penetrated Iruka's mind like a hot knife, his conscious mind completely dominated by an old memory that he wanted to forget. "Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Iruka sobbed, struggling even further till Genma finally let go of him and he fell on the ground. Kakashi threw his book aside, getting on his feet as Iruka crawled backwards. "I didn't mean to! You were wrong! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"What the hell is going on?" Genma got to his feet, all intentions clean to haul Iruka off the ground but only managed to make Iruka scream even louder and back up against the wall.

"Stay where you are." Kakashi said, pointing at Genma and moved to kneel in front of Iruka, gently taking hold of his shaking body by the shoulders. "Iruka? Calm down. No one is going to hurt you."

"Don't hurt me! I don't know why I did it, I swear! Don't hurt me!" Iruka begged, eyes wet with tears as he hid his face behind his fists. His stomach was clenching tight from the emotional whirl, it contents slowly bubbling its way up to Iruka's throat. Warm hands gripped his fists and forced them down; Iruka turned his head away, bumping it against the wall at the sudden jerk. "I didn't - I didn't - I wanted to help but you - you said you wouldn't - you lied! You lied! You said you wouldn't do - you - I - you -"

Kakashi's fingers gripped Iruka's shoulders tight and gave him a good hard shake. "Stop! Stop it!" Iruka trembled and started to struggle; Kakashi cupped the sides of Iruka's face, forcefully, making Iruka stare unwillingly at his bare face and mismatched eyes. "Stop. Okay? No one is going to hurt you. All right, Iruka?"

Iruka's breathing came out in quick short gasps as he stared unwillingly in to Kakashi's eyes. His conscious mind started ticking properly again, the memory that overtook his mind slowly melting away to a foggy nothingness. He recognized the room once more along with the two pair of eyes staring at him but couldn't remember why they were staring in the first place.

"T-Toil-let -"

Kakashi let go of his face and lifted him up effortlessly, practically carrying him to the connected bathroom. Iruka was only aware of kneeling on the white tiled floor, the sound of the toilet seat being opened and his loose hair being pulled back as he retched his dinner out. Iruka's fingers started to hurt from the hold he had on the edge of the toilet seat, knuckles turning white in contrast with his natural tan. A hand rubbed his back as he emptied everything in his stomach until he was only gagging on stomach acid. Iruka had no clue how long he's been heaving his guts out, but by the time he emptied everything and a cool towel was pressed against his lips, his mind was starting to shut down. He was aware of Kakashi moving beside him, along with the sounds of tap water rushing and the toilet being flushed.

"Would you like to be left alone for a while?" Kakashi asked, Genma looking over his shoulder behind him and turning the tap off.

Iruka managed a weak nod, knowing that that he didn't want to be seen in his current state. Kakashi respected his wishes and closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar. Iruka briefly remembered hearing arguing voices but couldn't be bothered to comprehend to them. The black spots over his vision grew bigger and bigger till he found that he wasn't seeing anything anymore.

Without knowing, he crumpled on his side, head thumping and lolling against his shoulder as he fell against the bathroom floor, unconscious.

TBC

Notes and credits:

Hear on in, updates will be way slower than usual. Because it'd be slower, I'm going to double the content (that means longer chapters) to make up for the slow updates.

Muraki - his appearance was triggered after watching Honoo No Mirage. Muraki's seiyuu and Iruka's seiyuu plays the two gorgeous characters of that series and I couldn't stop thinking of Muraki giving Iruka a checkup. His appearance is more an eye candy and fangirlism-love as opposed to anything else. I do now own him.

Peppers - My version of Chillies, that wonderful restaurant that serves good food.

Expect more flashbacks and fluff next chapter. We'll learn the details of Iruka's past soon. I am not giving Iruka a break. The three months in his temporary room is like a jinx to the man. Just to get the time line straight, they're somewhere in the middle of September now. I'm going with the pacific school timing where schools start in June and ends sometime in march.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

He could see the once handsome face lurking above him, holding up a potato peeler between his eyes, warm drops of blood hitting his forehead and eyelids. Iruka found himself crying out in fright as he sat up from bed, staring at the empty room of his temporary dorm. A cold shiver ran down his spine making him wrap his arms around his stomach to huddle. There was a thick and bitter taste lingering at the back of his throat that made him want to reach back and scratch the itch.

Not completely mindful of his surroundings, he got off the bed and padded to the bathroom. He was not expecting the sight that met his eyes. Kakashi's body was half way through the shower stall, the sound of panting and throaty whines filling the small bathroom. There was a pile of towels next to the kneeling man, along with a container of flea powder. Iruka kept staring at the spectacle, watching as Kakashi gave the creature with the wagging tail a bath, the front of his white sleeveless shirt already soaked through.

The shower was turned off and mounted back up on the wall hook. Soft footsteps echoed in the sudden silence as a small brown dog made itself known in the middle of the bathroom. It shook its body, wringing the water out of its coat and stared up at Iruka.

Kakashi turned to look at him then; the little 'puppy' had launched itself on Iruka's knee, pawing at him for a cuddle. Iruka mindlessly reached down and picked up the wet puppy, getting wet dog hair all over his shirt as the warm bundle gave him a pleased bark and a lick on the side of his face. Iruka couldn't help but smile and give the puppy a belly rub, smile turning to a laugh as the dog gave him a bunch of happy licks to the face.

"I guess he likes you, mommy." Kakashi said with an amused look on his face, standing up to grab the tile detergent from the top of the sink and apply a generous amount in the shower stall before he proceeded to scrub the bathing area clean.

Iruka didn't pay Kakashi any attention, the words going right over his head as he set the puppy down to rinse his mouth. The puppy wasn't pleased with the action and continued to paw at his leg till he was done gargling with the minty mouthwash, the bitter taste disappearing somehow. Iruka knelt on the small floor space, picking up one of the towels beside Kakashi's leg and proceeded to dry the puppy. He whispered little words of his already growing affection for the creature, earning him licks in between. The action only made the already fond grin grow wider. He was gently wiping the puppy's paws when he felt the stare weigh down on him again. Iruka was glad for the puppy's distraction; he needed it after the nightmare he just had. Kakashi's stare wasn't helping him relax. Glancing up, he noticed that Kakashi was already done cleaning the shower stall.

"Pets aren't allowed in the dorms." Iruka mumbled, turning his attention back to the puppy and continued to towel-dry him.

"I couldn't just leave him in the rain last night now could I?" Kakashi countered. "You like dogs?"

Iruka gave a small shrug, giving the puppy a belly rub. "I used to have one." He answered, throat suddenly constricting. He remembered the puppy Mizuki brought home one day, claiming it to be their 'baby' since they couldn't really start a family on their own; they named brown fluff Goro. Iruka loved the dog from day one and he was able to lull himself in to the pretense that he really had a family. "But I don't know what happened to him anymore." He lied. Mizuki had left the dog dead on their kitchen counter the evening he tried to shoot Naruto in the head. He shot the dog twice in the head in anger because of Iruka's betrayal. "I - I think he's in the dog pound. I -" Iruka brought a hand up to his face, rubbing at his burning eyes, wiping away the tears that were threatening to spill out. "I never really checked. He's probably in a better home now."

The dog's whine reverberated through out the bathroom, as Iruka got up and folded the towel over the sink to step outside. A warm hand grabbed him by the forearm. "Hey." Kakashi said, reaching up to push his hair back. "It's okay. We can go find him if you want. I've got connections. It shouldn't be hard."

Iruka shook his head. He had taken Goro to the pet cemetery. The dog was loyal to him and Mizuki for four years; it was probably the reason why it didn't run when Mizuki pointed the gun him. "No, it's all right. I'm sure he's better off than he'll ever be with me."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around him then, Iruka finding himself a faceful of wet shirt. He didn't pull away and it made him wonder why so. "I've got lots of dogs. Back in my apartment. I was going to visit them today, introduce their new brother Ishi to them. They'd love to meet you. Besides, I don't think Ishi here will let me take him away from you. What do you think? Want to come?"

Iruka looked up at him then, wondering why Kakashi was suddenly completely different from what he thought he understood him to be in the past month and a half. "Why -"

"Want to come?" Kakashi asked again.

Iruka pushed away and shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Why not?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes. His hair was slicked back in to a tiny ponytail. It looked horrible because there were silver spikes sticking out everywhere. The tiny yellow rubber band was holding back the hair on top of Kakashi's head only, revealing his forehead. Kakashi was baring to him his scarred red eye. Strangely enough, Iruka found it rather fascinating and eerie - it was 'cool'.

When Iruka didn't reply and kept staring at the horrid ponytail, Kakashi reached up for the rubber band and tugged at it. It didn't come out smoothly and ended up tangling in his hair. Iruka found himself chuckling and then laughing as Kakashi started to struggle with the ball of tangled hair on top of his head.

"You silly man. Come here." Iruka managed, still chuckling as he reached up for the rubber band and freed it from the tangle. Kakashi had to dip his head down a bit as Iruka finally pulled the rubber band away and handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi took the rubber band and disposed of it in to the nearby trash bin. "Go get dressed. We're taking the train."

Iruka blinked and stepped back. "I didn't say I agreed to come with -"

"And then, after you've met my dogs, I'm going to take you breakfast. You must be hungry now." Iruka found himself nodding without thinking as Kakashi picked up the dog. "You can use the shower first. Do you have an appointment today?"

Iruka shook his head; his appointment with Ryuuken wasn't till Sunday. "No."

"Good. Because we're coming back late."

Iruka blinked before it finally clicked in his head. "Eh!"

XXX

The trip in the train was a silent one. Iruka remained standing and gripping the pole next to the sliding doors, the puppy wrapped in an old blanket and tucked under his arm. Kakashi remained standing beside him through out the trip. Iruka had to wonder why he agreed to come in the first place. He was starting to misunderstand himself; he couldn't pin the reason down why he was standing beside Kakashi and carrying the stray he found, or why he allowed Kakashi to wrap an arm around his shoulder as Kakashi lead him out of the train and up the flight of stairs to the bustling city. For some reason, he couldn't feel the familiar awkward aura that seemed to seep through his body pores whenever Kakashi was simply _around._

Kakashi whistled for a taxi and allowed Iruka to slide in first. "Sixteenth Street, block eight."

Iruka gave the young teenager a smile; he looked like he was too young to be working, with a mop of brown hair and a pair of thick glasses. "Yes, sirs." He answered politely and pulled away from the taxi stand.

The taxi trip was just as quiet as the train trip, with Iruka occasionally chuckling whenever Ishi would swat at his finger playfully, tail sticking out from the wrapped blanket and wagging playfully. Kakashi was leaning against the window on his side, watching Iruka and Ishi 'bond'. The trip lasted fifteen minutes due to rush hour. Kakashi had given the taxi driver a generous amount, asking him to keep the change for getting them there faster than normal.

"With the current rush hour, that trip should have taken more than fifteen minutes." Kakashi explained, motioning towards a beige concrete building with dark green glass windows.

Iruka merely nodded wordlessly and followed Kakashi through the entrance and in to the elevator. He stared at the glowing button of the fourteenth-floor as they began to ascend. Ishi had moved from playing with Iruka's fingers to pawing at his shoulder and arm, the soft pads of the puppy's paws wrinkling Iruka's clothes. Ishi gave a loud bark when the elevator halted and the doors slid open. Kakashi was already digging his keys out and stopped in front of flat 14-C.

When the door was unlocked, Kakashi stepped in and held the door open for Iruka. Iruka was greeted with off-white walls, green curtains, a blue couch and a plasma screen on the wall. There was a bunch of indoor plants in one corner of Kakashi's living room along with a stack of tied up of newspaper beside them. Iruka found the house very cold and devoid of feeling. There was a thin layer of dust settling over the flat surfaces of Kakashi's furniture. The man didn't even own a rug and because he had ceramic floors, the apartment was colder than it should be.

"It's not much. But it's a roof over my head." Kakashi mumbled, placing a pair of house slippers beside Iruka's feet, reaching out to take Ishi into his own arms.

Iruka silently toed his shoes off and slipped on the slippers, following Kakashi in to the living room. "You have a nice place."

Kakashi merely gave him a nod of thanks and unwrapped the blanket off Ishi before allowing the puppy to wander around the apartment. "Have a seat." He gestured to his couch and Iruka hesitantly sat down, legs together and palms on his knees; his posture was the very epitome of a polite white-collared worker invited over to a strange and new environment. Kakashi took a more slouched and open legged sitting position, staring at Iruka as he leaned against the arm rest. "Relax, Iruka."

It wasn't that Iruka was trying to stay stiff and alert consciously. His trauma and nightmare had activated the defense mechanism in his body. Iruka was forcibly trying to relax but the effort only made his shoulders stiffen. "S-So this is your place huh? Live alone?" He asked, lamely trying to start a conversation to get his mind off the little things - like how Kakashi was staring at him in that strange way of his again.

"Yes. If you don't count the dogs." Kakashi shrugged. "Before I show them to you, what would you like to have for breakfast?"

Iruka felt awkward again, hands starting to fist on the fabric of his baggy jeans. There was something different about Kakashi's stare this time around; his presence wasn't the source of his discomfort now. "I uh - I'm not really hungry." He lied, not wanting to bother Kakashi with unnecessary things (like his own hunger. He was actually famished).

Kakashi rolled his visible eye (he was using his hair to cover half his face again) and got to his feet. "You're a terrible liar."

Iruka bristled and turned to look at him, eyes narrowing indignantly. "Excuse you, Sir Vegetarian-and-collector-of-inert-gases."

Kakashi gave him a lazy shrug. "This isn't about me. It's about you."

"I highly doubt you're in a position to accuse me of being liar when you're fake yourself." Iruka felt his gaze harden, daring Kakashi to talk back. His frustration with his room-mate was getting the better of him; it was already channeling out of the outlet Iruka left open. "You are so full of shit."

"People fear me." Kakashi replied as an explanation.

"And I was a fool to believe your _eccentric_ acts were real." Iruka stood up, suddenly not wanting to be anywhere near the man. Ishi came padding in to the living room right then and started pawing at Iruka's jeans to be picked up again. Iruka reached for Ishi and cradled him to his chest.

"Is this about the burger thing?" Kakashi asked, voice suspiciously sounding amused.

"This is about you accusing me of lying. I am not hungry. Stop insisting that I am. You don't know my body well enough to judge. Shut the fuck up." Iruka growled, Ishi whimpering in is arms as the dog cowered from the annoyance that was seeping out of every pore of Iruka's body.

There was a brief moment of silence as Kakashi looked at Iruka thoughtfully before he spoke up again. "Then I should remedy that."

Iruka shot him another annoyed look, wondering just what Kakashi was babbling about _again_. "Remedy what?"

"Not knowing your body." Kakashi shifted in his seat, choosing to cross one leg over the other as he leaned his cheek against his hand. "After all, you're right. In order to understand someone, one must know their physical strengths and weaknesses. If understood yours, perhaps then you wouldn't be so snappy towards me. Oh and I still owe you a good grope."

Iruka loosened his hold on Ishi as the puppy scrambled up his shoulders, pawing with the sleeve of his shirt. Iruka couldn't help but stare stupidly at Kakashi and his reasoning. For some odd reason, Kotetsu's silly face hovered in his mind after hearing what Kakashi just spewed. He also promptly ignored the grope bit; he pretended he didn't hear it. "Are you trying to be dramatic? Or is that just some philosophical crap you made up just now?"

"Nope, not a philosophy. I'd like to think of it as personal principles." Kakashi smiled, eye crinkling.

Iruka could feel a tick appear on his brow as he bit the urge to kick Kakashi in the balls. "It's the same meaning."

"The word philosophy is too strong for me. Principle is a nicer word. Kinda' feathery light, don't you think?" Kakashi said, waving a hand as he spoke like he was reciting poetry.

"You." Iruka pointed at him and glared. "Fuck you."

"What a foul mouth! And you're supposed to be a teacher?" Kakashi stood up, approaching Iruka from around the center table.

"The only reason I put up with you is because I need a roof over my head and I _need_ this master's degree. I need this degree to survive and get a better life. You are a liar who likes to bother people and accuse them of stupid, stupid, stupid things." Iruka lifted a hand to his head and sucked in a breath. "How your previous room-mate survived, I'll never know."

"He was a good friend. He was taking supplementary courses for a better job. He left to get married. I think they're starting a family now." Kakashi said, rubbing his chin. "He feeds my dogs when I'm away or can't come."

Iruka felt a sense of weariness settle over him like clouds over a horizon. There was just something strange in the way Kakashi handled his anger or fear; he always knew what to say to make him forget the emotion he was feeling and just feel tired. "Yeah, fine. Whatever."

"I'll get back to that knowing-your-body talk later. Want to meet the kids?" Kakashi asked, grinning wider.

Iruka wondered where Kakashi kept his dogs. "Where are they anyway?"

Kakashi motioned with his head towards the hall and Iruka followed. Ishi was scratching against one of the doors, barking and running around in circles. Kakashi reached for the door and pushed it open. Almost too soon, there was a series of footsteps and barking and Iruka found himself on the floor beside Kakashi, a pack of dogs on top of the both of them, barking and wagging their tails happily. Iruka barely had enough time to react when he heard loud footsteps and a heavy mass settle over his middle. He gave out a cry when he found the biggest dog - almost the size of a fully grown tiger - over him, licking Kakashi's face in affection, completely forgetting that there was a body underneath his (or her) big fuzzy body.

Iruka was starting to choke for air at the weight over his chest, shoving at the dog's body with all his might when he suddenly found two pairs of yellow eyes staring down at him. Iruka eyed the large teeth he could see from the dog's partially opened mouth, shuddering and wondering if it was a real dog or some other creature he wasn't aware of that existed somewhere in the animal kingdom. He was not expecting the long lick on the side of his face. The dog had a tongue the size of a hand towel.

"This is Chibi. I think he likes you." Kakashi grinned, reaching out to scratch at Chibi's large neck.

"Get him off me! I can't breathe!" Iruka gasped, to which Kakashi laughed and patted Chibi's hind leg. Iruka found himself sucking in a long breath as the heavy weight was elevated and he finally sat up. He counted eight dogs including Ishi. He managed to finally lean against the wall, reaching out to let the closest dog - one that seemed to always bare its teeth - to sniff his hand. "And you feed all of them without going broke?" His eyes strayed towards Chibi, gaze connecting. While the grinning-dog moved on to licking his hand, Chibi took one large step and gave his face another long tongue swipe.

"You're going to need a bath after that." Kakashi nudged a lock of Iruka's hair with a finger that was slightly wet from dog drool, two dogs contently lying on his chest, a small pug somehow managing to lie belly down on his silver head.

"You should have warned me. I would have brought a change of clothes." Iruka replied, hand scratching behind the ears of the grinning dog. He was finding himself very fond that particular dog.

"I wasn't expecting them to love you like this." Kakashi shrugged, giving Iruka an almost apologetic look.

Iruka himself was getting very fond of all the dogs. The grinning-dog moved to drape itself over Iruka's middle, head nuzzling on his shoulder while Ishi moved to jump on the sleeve of his jacket and drape himself over Iruka's other shoulder; the dogs were very sweet and Iruka couldn't stop the affectionate smile from gracing his lips. "What's this guy's name?" He asked, wrapping an arm around the grinning-dog's neck and giving the smooth golden-brown coat a gentle rub.

Kakashi smiled at Iruka, eye slanting in fondness. "Koushi."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow at the name then took a good long look at _Koushi's_ teeth. "I suppose the name makes sense."

"He's the got the best teeth amongst all of them. The sharpest." Kakashi answered, reaching out to give Koushi's ears a loving ruffle and scratch. Iruka glanced at the small pug lying quite comfortably on Kakashi's head, a fixed frown on the dog's features. Kakashi caught his stare and jerked a thumb towards the pug's direction. "That little guy is Pakkun. He's generally nice to strangers if he knows he can mooch food off them."

Iruka laughed at that, making Koushi and Ishi nuzzle his neck and cheek. He spotted another dog, head and neck wrapped in bandages; its head was resting comfortably on Kakashi's thigh. "What about him?" Iruka asked, looking at the bandages with a slight frown. "Is he hurt?"

Kakashi shook his head. "You know, dogs are like us humans. They have their quirks and preferences. This guy is Miira. I found him on the streets with his neck area in a bad condition. He looked abused so I took him in, had the vet check him up. The hair never grew on the abused area again, and Miira gets a bit insecure whenever his bare skin is exposed."

"And how do you know that he's insecure?" Iruka eyed the bandages again; the name was fitting. Half of the dog resembled a mummy.

"Oh lots of things. He chewed my furniture, ruined a few of my books, wouldn't eat and always picked fights with his brothers." Kakashi gave Miira's nuzzle a light thumb stroke before smiling at Iruka again. "He's feisty. But he's also gentle. He didn't bite my hand off when I tried to feed him. Not like this guy." Kakashi pointed at another dog that was sandwiched between them, tail wagging. "This guy is Manju."

"Manju? Why Manju of all things?" Iruka asked, staring at the dog, trying to figure out why Kakashi would name the dog after a steamed-bun.

"Look at his face." Kakashi said, lifting Manju's head up to face Iruka. "It's squished and all chinky like. Doesn't he remind you of a steamed-bun?"

Iruka found no logic in what Kakashi said. The dog had a pinched look, its eyes naturally narrowed. "The pinched look?"

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded, giving Manju's ears a light ruffle. "So now you've met Chibi, Pakkun, Koushi, Miira and Manju." Kakashi gestured to the last dog, a pair of sunglasses clamped against its teeth, tail wagging a mile a minute as it remained sitting on its hind legs beside Manju. "This one is Megane."

"Sunglasses fetish?" Iruka asked, giving the dog an amused look. Megane's tail merely wagged even faster if possible.

"Exactly. I found him in the rain, protecting that very same pair of glasses. I tried to take it away and he went nuts. So I let him keep it. I only wash it now." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "How do you like my kids?"

Iruka chuckled and lifted Koushi's head to kiss the top of the dog's head. "They're beautiful. Though why is Chibi so big? Is that normal?"

Kakashi shrugged. "He was a victim of animal-experimenting. He was very small as a puppy. I wasn't really expecting him to grow this large. Out of the litter, he was the only one who survived."

Iruka felt his heart go out to the large dog; he was always against animal experimenting or testing. Whatever chemicals they fed Chibi, it must have been quite strong to increase his size to such an extent. "I see." He gave Chibi a sympathetic look and earned him a lick to the side of the face. "They're a wonderful family."

"They are." Kakashi nodded, giving a short whistle that made the dogs immediately stand up in alert. "Go sit in the living room and behave yourselves. No dinner if you start chewing on my throw pillows."

Iruka watched in amazement as how the dogs hung their heads low and quietly padded to the living room, scattering themselves comfortably (he could see Megane paw his sunglasses back and forth from the edge of the couch). "They are surprisingly well behaved. They actually listen?"

"I trained them well." Kakashi chuckled, getting to his feet and pulling Iruka up with him. "Go take a shower. Towels are on the third shelf. I'll leave clothes out by the sink."

Iruka felt his cheeks flush again. "No, I'll just head back and -"

"While smelling like dog drool?" Kakashi gave his shoulders a light squeeze and stirred him towards the bathroom's direction. "Go on and take a shower so we can go eat."

Iruka found himself in the middle of a blue-tiled bathroom and the door closing behind him. He sighed and untied his hair, the strands sopping wet and sticky from all the licking the dogs gave him. He stripped off his clothing, folding it and placing it by the sink. He turned the warm water on and rinsed himself mechanically, grabbing Kakashi's shampoo to get the smell out of his hair. The smell of mint felt foreign to him; he didn't mind the scent but he couldn't help but feel he was invading someone's privacy. He heard the door open and saw Kakashi's arm sticking in, leaving a pile of clothes beside his dirty ones before closing the door again. He hurriedly rinsed the soap and shampoo off himself, turned the tap off and reached out for the towel to dry himself. He changed quickly, finding the jeans and shirt Kakashi left for him a bit too big for his tastes (a glance at the back of jeans-label told him that Kakashi was a thirty-four; four sizes bigger than him. Iruka felt rather embarrassed since he wore a size thirty for the baggy look). He had to use his own belt to hold the pants up. He was surprised that Kakashi was bigger than he looked; Iruka always had the impression that Kakashi was skinny. The clothes seemed to state otherwise.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he found Kakashi prancing about shirtless, placing a water dish beside Ishi's food. "I'm done." Iruka mumbled, towel drying his hair.

"I'll change and we'll head out." Kakashi said, pulling a comb out of his back pocket and handing it to Iruka. "Make yourself at home."

Iruka nodded and started to comb through his hair, watching as the dogs ate from their respective dishes. Pakkun had abandoned his food to sit beside Iruka, pillowing his little head on Iruka's knee. "Hey, Pakkun." Iruka whispered, stroking the dog's back. "He must really love you all hmm? To take you all in and take such good care of you. He's nice, isn't he? Not a weirdo?" Iruka mumbled, the dog merely giving him a throaty whine in response. "You little boys are just very lucky to have a kind master like him. It must be really nice." Iruka heard the bathroom door open after a few minutes and Kakashi's footsteps approach him. "I hope we become good friends, Pakkun." He mumbled, picking the small pug up and hugging him close to his chest. Pakkun seemed smart enough to not lick him anymore and nuzzled Iruka's cheek with its flat nose instead.

"Will you look at that?" Kakashi smiled, wearing a different pair of jeans and shirt than what he came with. "Pakkun _never_ lets anyone coddle him except me."

Iruka gave the pug a surprised look which only earned him another affectionate nuzzle. "Ah, well. He probably thinks he can mooch food off me."

Kakashi gave Iruka a quiet look. "Maybe." Kakashi turned and disappeared in to his bedroom, coming out with two jackets folded over his arm while he ran his fingers through his hair. "Here." Kakashi said, handing Iruka a dark blue hoodie. "It might get cold. We'll be walking since I don't have my bike."

Iruka accepted the jacket, slipping in to it easily. It was lose and airy, but enough to keep him warm if he huddled and kept his hands in the side pockets. "This is too much trouble. I should have -"

"Hey." Kakashi gently grasped Iruka's elbow, shaking his head. "It's fine. You look good in my clothes."

Iruka followed Kakashi to the door, slipped his shoes on and stepped out in to the apartment lobby, a light blush finding semi-permanent residence on the bridge of his nose. As they took the elevator and descended, Iruka caught a proper glimpse of himself in the mirror. The clothes looked very different on him. The dark jeans and hoodie combined with the soft green t-shirt was a soft contrast to his tanned skin. Compared to Kakashi's black high collared jacket and dark-gray t-shirt, Iruka looked and felt earthy, unlike Kakashi's stormy colors. The clothes felt warm against his skin like a pair of lover's arms holding him and keeping him safe.

He briefly wondered if the cause of the feelings was because he was wearing Kakashi's clothes.

XXX

Kakashi led him to a quiet cafe four blocks away from the apartment building. Iruka caught a good glimpse of what the neighborhood was like. It was a rowdy place, with teenagers playing and listening to music off their motor bikes or cars. There were kids who skidded past them in skateboards and rollerblades, mostly in large groups. It was quite a colorful neighborhood too with the trash bins graffitied with spray paint and old brick walls covered in abstract paintings. Iruka couldn't help but wonder if majority of the residents in the area were artists. He had to pause in his walk twice to admire several of the art done on the trash bins. While the place looked like a rebels' hangout, it was fairly clean. There wasn't much greenery but the art made up for the lack of anything nature-based.

The cafe itself was cozy with soft pastel interiors. Iruka found himself sinking comfortably in to the velvety cushions of the booth Kakashi picked, the place warming him.

"It's a lovely place." Iruka commented, staring at the swirl-patterns of their marble table.

Kakashi merely hummed in his direction as the waitress appeared and handed them their menus. She introduced herself a Miko, told them that she'd be serving them and left them to decide what they wanted. They both pulled out the foldable menu, browsing through the columns of food.

Iruka couldn't decide what to order and ended up allowing Kakashi to order for him. He absentmindedly leaned his head against the cool wall beside him, arms snuggling in to the lose confines of Kakashi's jacket. He was quite hungry after having thrown up everything he ate. The piercing weren't really irritating him much since he applied ointment on the swelling area to quicken up the process of healing. It wouldn't hurt unless someone tugged at the jewelry.

Kakashi remained slouched on his chair, knees nearly touching Iruka's from under the table. Iruka took interest in admiring the table, aware of how Kakashi's gaze swept over him.

"Why do you stare at me all the time?" He asked, growing tired of being the object of Kakashi's staring.

"Who said I was staring?" Kakashi asked in an amused tone.

Iruka understood then that it'd be useless to push the matter and dropped it altogether. "Nevermind."

Their coffees came first. Iruka occupied himself with stirring the three packets of sugar at the bottom, idly listening to the other patrons as they ate and chat. Most of the people who came to the place were either students or business men grabbing a bite. Iruka found himself liking the very casual and friendly atmosphere, the conversations around him somewhat relaxing him from the silence that hung between him and Kakashi.

Iruka felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and excused himself (more out of habit than anything) to answer the call. A glance at the screen showed him that it was an unknown number. Curious, he pressed the answer button and winced as the loud voice pierced through his ear, making him hold the phone away, a smile slowly worming itself to his lips.

_"IRUKA-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

"Yes, yes, it's me. You can stop screaming now." Iruka answered, looking up at Kakashi and holding the phone away. "Please excuse me for a moment. This won't be long, I hope."

Kakashi's expression settled between curious, sour and polite-happy. "Sure thing, 'Ruka."

Iruka gave him a nod as he slid off the booth and headed outside the cafe and around the building to lean against one of the brick walls in the alley.

_"I saw you got sick! I saw that you have to go to doctors again! Are you okay, Sensei? They wouldn't tell me anything so I had to go see for myself and - and you got doctors' bills and - and did someone hurt you?"_

Iruka had to hold the phone away, hearing every single word clearly. He didn't know whether to feel angry that Naruto was breaking in to his _own_ company's files to stare at his medical expenses or to be happy that Naruto was concerned and even bothered to call him. "Naruto, have you been sniffing around the insurance files again? You know, if you just ask, they'll give it to you. It _is_ your company."

_"Are you sick because of me?"_

Iruka felt himself go quiet. Naruto knew and saw what happened to him during the time Mizuki tried to put that plan of his in to motion. Iruka knew just how Naruto was heartbroken at the sight of the teacher who tried to protect him lying on the bed and using the wheel chair for months. "No, Naruto. I'm not sick because of you. How many times did I tell you to stop thinking that way?" Iruka leaned heavily against the brick wall behind, sliding down so that he was sitting on the asphalt, head dipped low and holding a leg against his chest. Motorists passed by down the street, the clacking of the passerby's' shoes echoing off the asphalt; Iruka heard none of it except for Naruto's trembling voice. "Stop crying, Naruto. I told you it's not your fault."

_"I wanted to come! I got beaten up during taijutsu training after school when I told old-perv-Jiraiya that I wanted to go see you. He s-said I can't b-because I have exams all w-week and t-the trip to Konoha w-would o-only s-slow me -"_

Iruka bit his lower lip, trying to figure out what to say to calm Naruto's crying from the other line. "Naruto, please. Didn't you promise you wouldn't cry anymore?"

_"I'm not crying!"_

The sobs and sniffing that came after that proved that Naruto was just trying to be brave. "I'm fine, Naruto. Do you want me to come visit you sometime?"

_"W-We have this festival i-in school i-in two weeks. O-Our class is d-doing a h-haunted house ice-c-cream parlor. N-No o-one wanted t-to do the ha-aunted house b-because they s-said it w-was for k-kids w-when I-I suggested it."_

Iruka felt his heart break at the tone of the boy. Being in junior high was tough and being in the midsts of rich children whose parents' are the owners of companies rivaling Uzumaki Corporate, Iruka knew that Naruto will _never_ have it easy. Iruka knew that there were kids in Naruto's class who lost family or close relatives during the Nine-Tails terror. No matter what quality service Uzumaki Corps provided, it wasn't enough to erase all the bitterness away. Naruto was the one taking the entire blow; no one liked him.

"I think the haunted house is a brilliant idea."

_"Right? Right? They agreed on it after Shikamaru convinced them. Remember Shikamaru, sensei? T-The lazy kid who you always threw c-chalk at?"_

Iruka smiled, hoping against all hopes that Shikamaru's act was genuine and not out of duty since the Nara Industries merged with the Uzumakis for better health-services. "Yes, I remember him."

_"I made the costumes! Everyone was happy with theirs. I'm going to be dressed as the Kitsune-shrine-god."_

Iruka's smile grew wider as he leaned his head against the wall, a sigh of relief passing through him. "That's wonderful Naruto. It sounds like you're enjoying yourself."

_"Can you come, sensei? I know you're busy and - and you don't have to promise to come, but can you t-try? There's g-going to be fireworks. You don't have to come on the first day. The fireworks are on the last day. It's a Friday."_

Iruka did a mental checkup for all of his appointments. "I think I can make it by Friday. I finish classes early anyway."

_"So you'll come? Y-You don't h-have to if you're n-not feeling well. I want to see you so bad! I wanted to bring stuff over! They won't let me! I don't want to study figures and stocks! I wanted to come see you!"_

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll come to your school festival on the last day. I promise you that."

_"Will you be better by then? You won't need doctors anymore two weeks from now, right?"_

Iruka felt his chest tighten. He didn't know how long it would take to fix the current mental problem he was facing. He just hoped that within two weeks, he would at least get himself together and be strong enough to suppress the memories and not allow it to take control over his thoughts anymore. It was wishful thinking, but he was willing to try.

"No, I doubt. I'll be all better when I come see you. You'll see!" He lied, just to pacify the boy.

_"Okay. Promise?"_

Iruka found himself closing his eyes and free and gripping his lose hair tightly. "Promise."

_"Okay. I'll wait for you! You can bring your friends too! Ko' and Zumo'-san can come too!"_

"I'll pass the invitation to them." Iruka said, smiling a bit sadly at himself. He could hear a loud crash from the other line along with doors banging and hurried footsteps. "N-Naruto?"

_"They found me! I was ditching speech classes. All they do is talk!"_

Iruka sighed; nothing changed since Naruto left primary school. "Naruto, I told you never to ditch your private classes anymore! You're the heir! And you have to learn all -"

_"Let go! Hey - Hey! I'm still talking! IRUKA-SENSEIIIIIII! THEY TOOK MY PHONE! I'LL CALL YOU BACK!"_

_"We're sorry for the disturbance, sensei. But it's orders from above that we bring the young boss to the head no matter what. Please excuse our rudeness."_

Iruka was far too used to the scenario and merely sighed. "Just don't hurt him. Tell him it's okay."

_"IRUKA-SENSEIIIIIIIII! LET GO YOU BIG BULLY! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SKINNY ASS -"_

_"Excuse us, sensei."_

Iruka dropped the phone down his ear as the line went dead, head starting to throb. He took a few minutes to clear his head before getting back on his feet, chuckling all the way back to the cafe. He was lucky that the waitress was just setting down their orders as she made space for him to sit down.

"Problems?" Kakashi asked, smile a bit forced.

"No. Not really." Iruka said, smiling happily. Naruto's phone calls were always colorful. Despite how the company's employees would _literally_ drag Naruto to his private-classes after school, Iruka knew that they'd never hurt him. As much as they tried to remain strict, some of the employees would let Naruto hide under their desks just so he can make a few phone calls, play his video games or sometimes enjoy a box of sweets in peace without the trouble of the Head breathing lessons down his back.

"You seem happier." Kakashi said as the last plate was set down and the waitress left them to enjoy their meal. The blush made its way up Iruka's face as Kakashi waved his hand. "I was worried that I might have to steal you away from whatever that was distracting you."

Iruka looked up, stared and blinked. "Huh?"

Kakashi grinned. "Eat up, _sensei._ After this, I'm going to take my dogs for a walk. You're coming."

Iruka could only stare dumbly again. He couldn't help but feel that he was the dog and not the different breeds in Kakashi's apartment. He didn't appreciate the fact that Kakashi was jerking him around and pouted. "Hey, look. I think you've got nice dogs. But you can't just jerk me around and do things you want to do." He reached out for the syrup and dunked a generous amount over his plate of waffles.

Kakashi was watching Iruka smother his breakfast in strawberry syrup. "Jerk you around?"

"Boss me around. Order me around." Iruka grumbled, still pouring the syrup. "Bitch me around. Take your pick."

"Aren't you putting a bit too much?" Kakashi asked, the waffles now soaked in reddish syrup.

Iruka shrugged and reached out for the chocolate syrup on Kakashi's side of the table and squeezed some on to his plate. "So? Why are you jerking me around like some dog?" He set the syrup bottle down and started eating his waffles.

Kakashi said nothing further about the syrup but can only frown as Iruka chewed and _swallowed_ the sugar goop on his plate. "That's a very harsh way of putting it. Is that how you see things?"

"No, that's how I see _you_ do things to me." Iruka said quietly. "In any case, there's roughly a month and a half left till I can move out and get out of your hair once and for all. I know you want your privacy back." Iruka can't even put to words how much he wanted his own privacy. "But can we just - just get along or something till that time comes? I'm frankly sick of you jerking me around like you own me. Which you don't, by the way."

Kakashi forked his sausage and took a bite of it, watching Iruka as he chewed. "So you want to be friends?"

Iruka wanted peace but if Kakashi wanted friendship, he wasn't the type to say no. He liked people and loved making friends. A part of Iruka's mind reasoned that he was making a deal with the devil, the nutcase, the joker and the lunatic of all loons himself if he agreed. The other part reminded him just how many times Kakashi picked him off the floor (literally) to get some help or treatment without saying a word. "Sure."

"So I can hug you and touch you like Izumo and Kotetsu?"

Iruka would have shoved his plate full if syrupy waffles up Kakashi's face if it wasn't for the innocent and sincere tone he used to ask the question. "You want a hug?"

"Well, I'm assuming if being friends with you means I get the same treatment like those two, yeah." Kakashi nodded, hair bobbing as he did so.

It didn't make sense to Iruka. He didn't want to make sense of it because if he tried, he knew he'd probably grow a brain tumor and end up killing himself. He didn't answer right away, weighing his options. When he got tired of thinking for more than five minutes, he looked at Kakashi and shook his head.

"You want me to be honest?" Iruka asked, wondering _why_ he never tried doing this before.

"Of course." Kakashi nodded, waiting patiently.

"I don't really like you. No wait. I don't like you at all." Iruka said, half tempted to say that he was terrified of him as well but bit his tongue on that part.

"I sorta' figured that out." Kakashi said, not batting an eyelash. "Is it because of my hammer?"

As much as Iruka wanted to mention about the posters, jars and all the lies and quirks, he simply nodded. He wasn't sure how Kakashi would react if he got a bit _too_ honest. "Yeah."

"Oh I see. But my hammer is really strong. And big!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Iruka was aware of how all the girls in the cafe started giggling and how the businessmen stared at their table. "O-Oi."

"I bet if you just hold it, you'd change your mind." Kakashi said, leaning closer, the smile on his face turning in to a grin.

Iruka knew innuendos when he heard them. He's been around Mizuki and Kotetsu too long to not recognize them in a heartbeat. "I bet." He grumbled, looking at the salt shaker on their table, not wanting to meet any of the stares directed at them. He was going with the literal meaning - that is the hammer-tool itself as opposed to what the innuendo suggested -and not rising to the bait.

"But if it makes you feel better, I'll keep my hammer hidden. I won't show it to you unless you're ready." Kakashi said, nodding more to himself rather than at Iruka.

Iruka nodded without really listening returned to his food; he didn't know _why_ he even bothered. "Yeah, okay. Whatever."

"Okay." Kakashi grinned and tucked in to his plate.

By the time they were done eating (four cups of coffee later), Kakashi took Iruka to the beach with the dogs, allowing the canines to run free in the breezy afternoon. The beach was empty that afternoon because the winds were a tad bit cold; this was not enough to rob the dogs' off their fun as Iruka tossed a Frisbee back and forth. He was most impressed by Miira and Koushi along with Ishi's effort in trying to catch the Frisbee as well. There were times when Ishi and Pakkun would bump their heads midair as they attempted to catch the orange toy.

For the rest of the day, Iruka lost himself in the mindless fun of tossing the Frisbee and chasing the dogs around in the golden sand, laughing as he got tackled more than once onto the ground. Kakashi remained sitting and at a safe distance from the entire romp; Iruka didn't care. He was too busy enjoying himself to even pay attention to Kakashi.

It wasn't until sunset came around and dark clouds started to rumble above their heads did Kakashi gather all the dogs to head back to his apartment. They didn't make it as far as half way before the rain came pouring. As they rushed across the streets with the dogs, Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked, waiting for the crossing signal to turn green, hair already plastered to the sides of his face from the rain.

"Whenever I'm alone or with you, I always end up getting soaked in the rain." Iruka smiled, shaking his head at the silly realization.

"Maybe it's a sign." Kakashi said, looking completely serious as he tugged the dogs along when the light turned green.

"Of what?" Iruka asked, blinking away the rain-water from his eyes.

"That I should take care of you and be more than just a friend."

Iruka found himself staring at Kakashi's back as he tried to keep up with the slightly taller man's pace. He didn't know if Kakashi was joking or being serious because he didn't get a chance to ask as Kakashi took a turn and entered his apartment entrance. Iruka dismissed it as another one of Kakashi's random lies.

As they started to dry dogs and usher them back in to the separate room where Kakashi kept them all in, Iruka couldn't understand the frantic fluttering in his stomach whenever Kakashi looked at him or spoke to him. He found it odd that for some reason, he wasn't feeling afraid.

He could confidently label the emotion he felt as 'safe and protected'.

That terrified him the most and as a mental defense mechanism, he clammed up and shut himself out from everyone and everything around him. Whenever he felt 'safe and protected', things just never turn out right.

TBC

Notes/Credits:

Miira - means mummy. Looked it up in an online eng-jap dictionary. If you look at Kakashi's summons, Miira would be the one in bandages.

Koushi - means 'pearly white teeth' according to the said dictionary. There's a grinning dog that shows TOO much teeth; check the official picture.

Megane - means 'glasses'. There's a dog who owns a cute pair of shades.

Ishi - is the second smallest dog of the lot (after Pakkun).

Manju - steamed bun that belongs to the dim sum family. It's got that pinched top swirl thing. Taste heavenly too.

Chibi - Chibirisuchan named the biggest dog Chibi. Too funny to not use and is just too fitting, so partial credit for her creative use of name. It just stuck ever since I read her works.

The Taxi driver was Kenpachi from Gintama. He belongs to Jump and the creator. Not mine.

The idea of the school festival along with Shikamaru standing up for Naruto, the haunted house ice cream parlor thing was taken from a SasuNaru KakaIru doujinshi called Rocket. You can find the scanlation over at the aarinfantasy boards. It's a LOVELY and CUTE read. The situation fit in to my storyline too well. Credit to Saki Otoh for the wonderful inspiring doujin and to Acute Girls/Fire Works for the scanlation.

So now there's a bit of insight of Naruto's personality and his type of relationship to Iruka. Naruto **does** play a significant role here and we will, hopefully, see more Naruto-Iruka fluff action soon. I am no longer typing as fast as I used to during break, but hopefully, I'll update every week with longer content (this was 16 pages on a font 11 in WordPad).

I've been keeping a log of Iruka's personality in this story. Just to make a few things clear, he's not weak. If anything, he's stronger than almost everyone (exag!). But I want his 'weak' side to gradually bleed out through the story slowly before he becomes the man ... I see in my head.

No ending it sight as of now; I'm already have the sequel mapped out even. As the author, I'm finding this AU way too fun. Thank you for your continued support. I welcome all your thoughts and 'rants' (especially Taita and demonrubberducky. You guys are so much fun in your reviews).


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Now with added fluff. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

He became _too_ quiet for anyone's comfort. The sudden change in attitude made his friends and classmates worry. It was a subconscious act; his mind was forced to gain such ability after having his psyche shatter in to so many fragile pieces more than once. Iruka did it without knowing and was confused whenever people asked him if he was all right. He immediately assumed it was because he was absent from his normally active schedule for a few days due to his fever and merely reassured them that he was fine, topping it all off with a smile that didn't really reach his eyes.

He didn't speak to Kakashi and kept himself confided either in the library or the Laundromat (during the evenings when it was usually empty). He did his reading and assignments when he was far away from everyone, returning to his room past midnight up until the weekend passed and his sessions started again. He didn't know why he was suddenly dreading seeing his shrink.

Ryuuken had a worried expression as he sat across from Iruka, a folder on his lap. "Are you comfortable, Iruka?"

Iruka was sitting as stiff as a board on the chezlong, not relaxing in the slightest. He was sitting so straight and rigid, hands on his lap, thumbs twirling around each other in a nervous habit. He couldn't relax and calm himself even when he tried, his chest constricting in to tight knots as he nodded in reply at Ryuuken's question.

"You've completely recovered from your fever?"

Iruka nodded again. "I'm okay."

Ryuuken gave him a look again before he smiled. "How was your weekend?"

Iruka thought of the dogs and his new piercing. He thought of Kotetsu and Izumo's colorful sex adventure and gave a little shrug. Everything else remained in the dark. "It was okay. I went out with friends after I was discharged. We had dinner and went to the tattoo and piercing parlor." He fidgeted a bit in his sit, biting down the voice screaming in his head to just get up and leave, that he didn't need help because he was fine. "I - uh - I got new piercing."

"Really?" Ryuuken smiled, nodding. "Did it hurt?"

"A bit. It's sorta' stings sometimes, the one on my nipple. But the belly-ring is okay." Iruka shrugged again, mentally hitting himself for shrugging too much. He forced his shoulders down and his fingers to remain still.

"That sounds quite painful. Why the sudden urge to get body piercing?"

Iruka tilted his head back and forth, trying to calm his rattled nerves and only ended up twitching some more. "Oh uh, this friend of mine he uhm - he wanted to tattoo his back. He also wanted his lover to get a piercing but his lover wouldn't agree. So I just got the piercing to help my friend convince his lover to uh - uhm get _his_ belly pierced too."

"Oh I see. You must really care for them."

"They're my best friends." Iruka said with unshaking confidence.

"Sounds like it was a fun night. What else did you do?"

"I played with dogs. My room-mate brought in a stray. No pets are allowed in the dorms but he said he couldn't leave it in the rain. He took me over to his place that morning to see his other dogs. We played in the beach after breakfast." Iruka found himself leaving out important bits that he knew he should be telling Ryuuken. He knew that if he ever wanted to heal, he had to be completely honest with his doctor. "He's got lots of dogs. He even has one as big as a - a tiger. Or lion."

Ryuuken didn't seem to be pushing him but he did look surprised. "That big? Did it scare you?"

Iruka shook his head. "I didn't freak out. He's big and friendly. Sorta' like a - a big b-baby." Iruka's lips trembled as he remembered the dog Mizuki brought home one day. "But he's v-very friendly."

"Was he your favorite one out of all?"

"I liked all of them." Iruka answered quietly, tanned hands gripping each other tightly in an attempt to stop the thumb twirling.

"I see. So what did you play in the beach?"

Iruka thought of the orange Frisbee he never got tired in throwing around. He thought of how Miira and Koushi would bicker in their doggy way whenever they both reached the Frisbee at the same time. He recalled how Megane was too busy digging holes in the sand and trying to hide the Frisbee; he then proceeded to bite at Iruka's jeans (Kakashi's clothes actually) and drag him to the spot where he buried the Frisbee. Megane wanted them both to dig for it and soon all the dogs would be rolling in the sand, Iruka sandwiched in between all of them. He realized just how _stupid_ they were to trust someone so easily. He realized how simple minded and loyal dogs can get once you feed them and give them enough belly and neck rubs.

"Frisbee." Iruka mumbled, frowning.

"Just the Frisbee?"

"Dogs are stupid." Iruka grumbled, moving to fold his arms over his abdomen because his fingers weren't listening to him when he willed them to stop fidgeting.

Ryuuken tilted his head to one side, arms relaxed against the armrest of his chair. "Why so?"

"They're ridiculously loyal." Iruka grumbled, remembering Goro and how he didn't even budge when Mizuki aimed the gun for his fuzzy head. "Wouldn't know when they might get hurt. Stupid dogs."

Whether Ryuuken was disturbed or uncomfortable by the statement, he didn't show it; he merely studied Iruka with a neutral face. "Why would anyone want to hurt someone who is loyal to them?"

"Many reasons." Iruka shrugged and winced to himself as he once again, put more effort in to keeping his shoulders down. "People get stupid when they're emotional."

The moment the words left his mouth, the words bounced back at him with a force he didn't expect. Iruka's face twisted slightly in to a mimicry of someone being tortured. He remembered the whine Goro made when he was shot and he took his last breath. He could suddenly smell the blood of the pet he and Mizuki nurtured and played with as it dripped down the kitchen counter (Goro was staring at the digital clock on the microwave again that evening). His clouded senses made him reel and clutch at the fabric of his baggy jeans in a death grip. He could feel the snack he had earlier churn in his stomach as he swallowed thickly in an effort to keep his food down.

"-uka?"

"Yes?" Iruka glanced up at Ryuuken's frowning face. "I'm sorry, doctor. What did you say?"

"I was asking if you had a pet before." Ryuuken answered, concerned frown masked away with a look of someone asking a simple and rather innocent question.

Iruka blinked. "N-Yeah."

"Dog?" Ryuuken watched as Iruka fidgeted uncomfortably and finally nodded several minutes later. "How big?"

Iruka remembered holding Goro up with one hand and how he grew up to be as big as three throw pillows put together. He measured the length with his hand, giving Ryuuken an approximate size and idea. "About this big."

Ryuuken acknowledged the hand gesture and nodded. "He must be friendly."

"He _was_." Iruka mumbled, hands fisting on his jeans again. "He was really nice. The kids loved him."

"What happened to him?" Ryuuken asked softly, waiting patiently as Iruka debated on how to answer the question. Ryuuken made a note of how Iruka started to cry (using a large amount of willpower to look like he wasn't) as the silence passed by.

"I lost him." Iruka mumbled, finally reaching up to wipe the annoying tears. "That stupid dog."

XXX

Iruka found himself slumped against his bed one week later after yet another session with Ryuuken. He felt no better than he did several days ago. He was finding it harder and harder to say things to Ryuuken that he was confident that he'd be able to relate easily when he decided to get help (it was when Ryuuken eventually expressed his concerns on the results of the imaging that Iruka started to really, really feel weird. They spent the entire week simply talking about Goro and nothing else). He hated his weakness and the disease of tainted memories getting the better of him. Shifting in his pillow and burying his head under it, Iruka bit his lower lip hard to stop the scream of frustration from escaping.

It was the first time in days did he stayed indoors; most of the time, he busied himself to the point of exhaustion (he read, did research, became an active free-help for the student council and dorm management and a lot of other menial tasks besides his studying - they always appreciated the help and never pressured him in to attending). He didn't see nor spoke to either Izumo or Kotetsu since his sessions resumed after his fever; they only exchanged the occasional cell phone text messages. He never saw Raidou either, even though the older man did send him the occasional messages, promising dinner sometime once he had free time in his hands.

The only person he did see everyday was Kakashi but it was always the back of his messy silver head. He only saw Kakashi when the man was asleep on his bed, face down. Even then, he made it a point to wake up extra early every morning before Kakashi roused.

Now, he just didn't want to leave the comforts of his bed. He wanted to remain under the covers all evening without a care in the world. He had homework, reading and a debate argument to do; he also promised the soccer fan club to help them in painting the new banners that evening. They were going to pull an all-nighter with pizza, sodas, ice cream and paint. The only thing he could do was blindly press the memorized keypads on his cell phone to send an apology to the fan club leader, saying something popped up and he couldn't make it.

The sound of keys jingling reverberated loudly in Iruka's ears, accompanied by the door creaking open and the strangely light footsteps. Iruka peeked from under the pillow and found Kakashi staring at him as the taller man set his backpack down. Iruka frowned and rolled his eyes from under the pillow, turning his head the other way and facing the wall instead. He could still feel the stare piercing his back and it was starting to really irritate the shit out of him. It took a lot of effort to just _not_ throw his cell phone at Kakashi's nose just to stop him from staring.

When Iruka couldn't take it, he sat up and started putting his shoes on. He was in the middle of tying his shoes when Kakashi approached him and handed him a paper bag with Route-66's logo printed on it. Iruka looked up at him curiously, dropping the shoe laces and took the bag hesitantly. Kakashi made a head gesture towards the television on his side of the room, waving a DVD he was holding in the other hand.

It was a silent invitation and much to Iruka's chagrin, he found himself toeing his shoes off and joining Kakashi on the floor cushions. He leaned against the wall as Kakashi fiddled with DVD-player's remote, upping the volume and hitting the play button. The screen wasn't too big but it was enough entertainment. It was only then did Iruka notice that Kakashi didn't have any paper bag. Wordlessly, Iruka took out the burger from inside the bag and expertly split it in half (he's had too much practice halving burgers without the need of a knife without making things messy). He handed Kakashi the other half, slightly embarrassed.

"No, that's yours. I already ate." Kakashi answered, eyeing the burger and shaking his head.

Iruka frowned. "Just take it, you liar." Iruka grumbled making Kakashi raise his visible brow at him. "Take it before I stuff it down your throat."

Kakashi took it and chuckled, leaning back against an elbow as the movie started to play. Iruka kept his eyes on the screen as he ate his share of the large burger, mind drifting away from everything that took place around him that day, enjoying the mindless fun that was the movie. It was an action-comedy film about two completely different people trying to accomplish the goal of rescuing a princess and the ransom gold from being delivered to the princess' kidnapper. Iruka found himself curled on his side as he watched the picture on the screen, Kakashi outstretched beside him, the room filled with amused rumbling laughter from the both of them.

By the time the credits rolled in, Iruka was ready to fall asleep, stomach filled with wonderful food and mood uplifted by the movie Kakashi shared. He didn't want to get up from his spot on the floor, perfectly content with the floor cushion under his head as Kakashi hit the off the button.

"Liked it?" Kakashi asked, leaning back against the cushion and wiggling his socks-clad-toes as he stretched.

"Yeah." Iruka mumbled, feeling honesty ooze out of his system. Silence hung between them for several minutes until Kakashi shifted and sat up.

"You free this weekend?" Kakashi asked, casually gathering the empty paper bag and remote.

"Uhm, why?"

Kakashi looked at him and smiled. "I've got free passes to the carnival just outside the city. Uh ..." The boyish and almost bashful charm was making Iruka's stomach flip back and forth at the speed of sound. "It's a cheery place, lots of sweets and fun. I wanted to take you there."

Iruka found himself blinking slowly, as if trying to digest the fact that the shy attitude was directed towards him. "Me?"

Kakashi gave a small nod. "I just hope it doesn't rain."

Iruka didn't know what possessed him, but he found his mouth opening and giving an answer before he could even think of a proper way to turn Kakashi down. "Okay. Sounds like fun."

XXX

When Friday came around, Iruka was excited to get back to the city to meet his favorite (almost son) student. Although he tried to not show favoritism towards any of the students in the school he previously taught at and tried to be fair, he and Naruto has been through things together that other students could not mount up to. His excitement was filling the entire dorm room as he almost bounced on his sock-clad heels, rushing around and stuffing a change of clothes in to a separate backpack, double checking that he had everything as he hummed a merry tune. He was planning to stay over at the small apartment he owned in the city and return the next morning instead.

Like he promised Naruto, he did extend the invitation to Izumo and Kotetsu; neither could make it. Izumo had a research deadline and had no intention of sleeping all weekend till he was done with his paper while Kotetsu had a class conference to attend to and write a report about. Iruka understood the situation and didn't pressure any of his friends; he was still happy that he was going, even if he was alone. He was looking forward to meet up with the other staff that he used to work with anyway.

Iruka was in the process of stuffing his folded clean laundry in to his drawer, backpack and shoes ready and waiting to be put on, when Kakashi stepped in to the room and holding his cell phone to his ear. Iruka spared him a glance and small smile as a greeting. Iruka didn't give Kakashi any other sort of attention as he proceeded to stuff his drawer in a hurried fashion. He was hanging his folded and ironed jeans in the closet when Kakashi finally spoke up (he was puttering through his closet as well).

"What's the hurry?"

"I'm heading in to town. I want to get there before five. Won't be coming till tomorrow morning." Iruka answered, reaching for his empty laundry basket and tipping it over in the corner of the room while he proceeded to remake his bed, making sure that the sheets were straight enough that a light object would bounce off.

"Really? I'm heading to town myself. Gonna' spend the weekend over with the dogs."

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi and blinked, feeling genuinely curious about the dogs. "How are they doing?"

"Fine, it seems. Saw them the day before. No one's bitten anyone's head off." Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in that almost bashful fashion of his. Iruka could feel warmth spread in his chest at the sight Kakashi was making. "Will you be spending the night over at a friend's?"

Iruka shook his head and slipped on his shoes. "No. I'll be going back to my place."

"Oh. Taking the train?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi kneed his closet shut and started to check his pockets for his wallet and keys. "I'm just about to leave. I'll give you a ride."

Iruka waved his hand and shook his head. "No, no. It's okay. Don't trouble yourself. The train station is right next to the school I'm heading to and it's quite fast."

"It's going to be packed. It's the weekend and everyone's going home." Kakashi picked up Iruka's backpack and handed it to him. "Come on. I'll drop you off. It's no trouble at all."

"Kakashi -"

"I insist." Kakashi said as Iruka reluctantly took the backpack and nodded. Kakashi pulled open his closet and took out a thick jacket with a fur-lined hood. "Here. Put it on."

Iruka shook his head, clutching the handle of his backpack too tightly. He glanced at the snug fit jeans he was wearing along with the short sleeved dress shirt that just fell below his belt line. "I'm not cold. Thanks."

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, unzipping the jacket and moving to stand behind Iruka to hold the jacket for him to wear. "Come on."

Iruka found himself sighing and slipping his arms in to the warm confines of the thick jacket as Kakashi arranged the hood behind him. Iruka found himself melting in to the comfortable jacket, snuggling the soft black fabric, the smooth gray fur tickling his cheek. The jacket felt expensive.

"I can't wear this." Iruka said, feeling like he was invading more of Kakashi's privacy by simply wearing the _perfect_ fitting jacket.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye at him and ignored what he said, pulling on a short high collared leather jacket on and pulled the door open. Iruka hoisted his backpack on one shoulder and followed Kakashi to the underground parking where the taller young man proceeded to greet the keeper. He waited patiently till Kakashi handed him the baby-blue helmet. Iruka wordlessly took it, no longer perturbed by the color as Kakashi guided him to his parked bike. Iruka proceeded to secure the backpack on his waist, tying the buckling up the strap around his middle and pulling the helmet on while Kakashi revved his bike and warmed the engine.

Iruka found himself admiring the fine engine once again, absorbed by the motor's steady hum and the shiny surface of the chrome rims of the wheels. When Kakashi patted the 'love-seat', Iruka blinked out of his daze and mounted the seat with ease, double checking that his backpack and helmet were strapped on tight.

"Hold on tight." Kakashi said and started backing up the bike.

Iruka hesitated before deciding that holding the fabric of Kakashi's jacket from the sides was enough. He'd have his heart in his throat when Kakashi drifted around the traffic that they were surely going to encounter, but it was better than having his entire front pressed up against Kakashi's broad back. Iruka couldn't help but feel like a woman sitting behind a very nicely built man.

"All set." He mumbled, nose twitching as the smell of the engine.

Kakashi turned to look at him, amused. "You sure you're holding on tight?"

Iruka glanced at his hands that was grasping Kakashi's jacket tightly. "I'm sure."

Kakashi chuckled and reached for one of Iruka's hand, guiding it so that it was around his middle before doing the same with the other; Iruka ended up being pressed against him. He was suddenly highly aware of just how broad Kakashi was compared to him. His slender arms were pressed tightly against Kakashi's warm sides, the smell of musk and mint filling his nostrils as his chin rested lightly against Kakashi's shoulder blade. "I wouldn't want you to fall off. Hold on tight."

Iruka bit his lower lip as Kakashi revved the engine once more. "I'm not squishing you?"

Kakashi laughed at Iruka's question. "No, you're not. Though I wouldn't mind being squished by you."

Iruka couldn't spit a witty rebuttal at what Kakashi said; Kakashi had kicked back and bike shot forward, speed gradually increasing as they made their way out of the gate. Iruka found his eyes closing on their own accord as Kakashi drove down the highway that would lead to the city. It felt like he merely closed his eyes a few seconds ago when Kakashi halted to a stop at one of the road checkpoints and paid the toll-gate fee. The scenery and other automobiles passed by Iruka in a blur as Kakashi drifted through the traffic. The only thing that existed was the roar of Kakashi's bike, his warm back and the fresh smelling scent that seemed to seep out of Kakashi's body like mist in a field of tall grass.

Iruka wasn't aware of just how comfortable he'd gotten behind Kakashi, chin resting lightly on Kakashi's shoulder, arms comfortably snug against Kakashi's firm sides (he could feel the muscles shift and flex whenever Kakashi turned the handles of his bike; he felt something warm pool in his belly at the feel of it). He could have fallen asleep if the trip didn't end so fast. Kakashi stopped by one of the parking lanes once they reached the city, turning his head slightly and pushing the visor of his helmet up.

"So where am I supposed to drop you off?" Iruka recited the street address of his apartment. "Then after that?"

"Oh I'll be walking. The school grounds are close to where I live." Iruka answered, a smile coming to his lips.

"I am dropping you off. You know that right?"

Iruka chuckled. "I know and I'm grateful. But I do want to walk in my neighborhood. I miss walking to school, that's all."

Kakashi eyed him closely before nodding. "I understand." He pulled the visors down and set off again, heading for the address Iruka told him.

The trip didn't take more than ten minutes with Kakashi good maneuvering and dodging traffic jams. By the time four-thirty came around, Iruka found the bike pulling over in front of his building entrance. He released his hold on Kakashi and got off the bike, undoing the helmet strap and handing it over to Kakashi.

"Thank you. Really. I can't express my gratitude in words." Iruka said, his words filled with sincere honesty.

Kakashi chuckled as he pulled the helmet off his head. "I just gave you a ride not give you the keys to your very own dream house." Iruka could only shrug and chuckle along. "So what time should I pick you up for our date tomorrow?"

Iruka blinked, confused. "What date?"

"You forgot."

Iruka blinked several times. "We have a date?"

"Yes, we do."

Iruka raised an eyebrow and undid the middle buckle of his backpack. "We're not dating."

Kakashi rolled his eye again. "You still forgot."

Iruka rubbed at his cheek before it clicked in his head. "_Oh!_ The carnival!"

"Yes."

Iruka gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"No problem."

Iruka chewed on his lower lip before giving Kakashi a shrug. "What time do you want to go?"

"Maybe after we grab some lunch? I'll pick you up at around two?"

"Okay."

"Okay." Kakashi nodded, pulling his helmet on once more. "What floor you on?"

"Sixth. Flat-B." Iruka answered, as Kakashi pushed his bike back a bit.

"See you tomorrow then. Have a good time." Kakashi said, pulling his visors down.

Iruka remembered the jacket he was wearing and quickly slipped his backpack off. "Wait! Here, take your jacket!"

"No. Keep it. Wear it tomorrow. It looks good on you."

Iruka stared and blinked slowly as Kakashi waved with two fingers and drove off down the street.

XXX

He had to stop by the main gates to take a good look at the school building. The concrete building remained off-white and blue color with matching blue windows. There was a line of cherry blossom trees along the gates of the school with a long stretch of green grass that surrounded the school grounds. Beyond the grass was the school quadrangle where parents sat and conversed with one another, students coming and going with goods being sold. Stalls were put up around and in the center of the quadrangle. The soccer and basketball mascots were handing out balloons to the small children that came with the students' parents. As Iruka stared further, he could see the stage that was put up for the occasion.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he turned towards the building and entered the glass doors. He headed for the familiar hallway, taking his time in peeking through each and every classroom to admire the props of the students he once taught sometime in elementary. He was impressed by how grown up most of the kids he knew were. He took his time as students who recognized him came and greeted him, some even hugging him and offering him free goods (someone promised to keep a goodie bag aside especially for him).

He was very happy he came.

By the time he reached the classroom with the sign 'Haunted Ice Cream Parlor' painted in red on black cardboard paper, he felt the smile spread wider on his face. He pushed the hanging drapes from the door aside and found himself staring at a classroom decorated with skull-cut-outs, monster faces, bats, spiders and cobwebs. There were black and dark green drapes covering the blackboard with small red cut outs of what was supposed to look like blood splatters. The desks were covered in white table cloth with bloody-looking hand prints all over it (Iruka knew with one glance that it was dried red paint). The chairs were wrapped in the same type of motif, with black strips of cloth holding the white in place; Iruka figured it was supposed to look like an asylum's chair.

Iruka was rather impressed with the class' creativity.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka turned to look down at the lazy face of the one student he never got tired of throwing chalk at. "Shikamaru!" He grinned, eyeing the getup Shikamaru was wearing. "Are you supposed to be a quack-doctor?"

"Witch-doctor. Naruto's idea." Shikamaru grumbled. "He's been waiting for you to pop in. Oi! Naruto! Look who's here!"

Iruka turned to look at the direction Shikamaru was calling out to and found a blonde head with fox ears pop out from behind several desks covered in black cloth with eyeball cut outs taped all over. There were scoops of ice cream waiting to be served on top the tables.

"Ah! Sensei! You came!" Naruto jumped to his feet, abandoning the ice cream scoop that he was holding in to one of the tubs Iruka assumed was behind the desks and immediately came up to him. The short blonde boy was wearing a dark red hakama over a yukata with golden patterns. It was a costume fit for a fox-god. "I thought you wouldn't make it!"

Iruka allowed Naruto to wrap his skinny arms around his middle as the boy proceeded to hug the living day lights out of him. "I promised to come didn't I?"

"I'm glad!" Naruto mumbled, burying his face in to Iruka's chest, fingers tightening around the fabric of his jacket. Iruka smoothed down Naruto's wild hair, expression softening as Naruto looked up at him with worry. "Are you better now?"

Iruka smiled. "Yes, I am."

Naruto hugged him again and this time, Iruka couldn't help but wrap his arms protectively around the small and narrow shoulders of the student he missed the most.

"Why don't you go show Iruka-sensei around and get changed, Naruto? I'll take care of your shift. You've been working enough for the past three days." Shikamaru offered.

"It won't be troublesome?" Naruto asked, peeking out from Iruka's side.

"Nope. Go enjoy yourselves. It's good to see you again, sensei." Shikamaru said, smirking up at Iruka before waving and taking Naruto's place behind the tables (he started to fix some of the ice cream orders).

Iruka was glad that Shikamaru seemed to be befriending Naruto because he wanted to as opposed to duty. Naruto tugged at Iruka's jacket. "What would you like to have, sensei? We make spooky ice-cream!"

Iruka grinned. "How about something on a cone that's strawberry and caramel? Freak me out."

"I know just the thing! Wait right here! Don't move a muscle! I'll be right back!" Naruto excitedly darted towards the table where Shikamaru was fixing orders at while two girls (Iruka recognized them as Hinata and Ino who waved and greeted him) served them to their visitors. Naruto returned a few minutes later with a large waffle cone with a scoop of strawberry ice cream with caramel syrup and strawberry chunks and dressed in his uniform. "Here ya' go!"

Iruka eyed the strawberries that was split in the middle and stuffed with blackberries through the crack; a parody of a blood-shot eyeball. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the ice cream he was about to eat. "This looks freakishly delicious." He took an experimental lick while Naruto rocked on his heels eagerly. "This is yummy!"

Naruto grinned cheekily and tugged at Iruka's sleeve. "Come on! I'll show you around!"

Iruka followed Naruto around while he enjoyed his ice cream, listening and laughing as he and Naruto conversed and visited all the other classes along with every stall in the quadrangle. They played in the game booths; Naruto had picked the basketball-shooting-game and couldn't get any of the balls in. Iruka managed to get two balls in and ended up winning two finger puppets. He gave Naruto one who wore it enthusiastically on his pointer finger.

As they walked down the quadrangle as the dance and plays started on the stage, Iruka took notice how some of the family who attended started throwing Naruto dirty looks, talking about him behind their hands, eyes reflecting angry emotions. Naruto tried to walk straight with his head up, grin plastered in place but as the evening continued on, Iruka noticed how Naruto's act was starting to wane. As the watched the play on stage, Iruka found Naruto cowering from the eyes that were like knives on his back. Iruka wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave the blonde hair an affectionate ruffle.

Naruto clung to him like a child abused till the dance number was done. "So where can we get a good view of the fire works?"

"Roof!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Lead the way." Iruka chuckled.

It didn't take long for them to reach the rooftop. Naruto dropped himself on a spot on the floor so that he was overlooking the school's quadrangle. Iruka settled beside him and watched the crowd bustle around as awards were handed out to the best classroom and best acts. Naruto didn't look interested as to what was going on or whether or not his class won anything.

"Ne, sensei? How come you left school?"

"I'm doing my masters." Iruka answered, smiling. "I told you before, didn't I?"

"Is it to get a better job?"

"Yeah." Iruka nodded. "One day, I might start my own family. I want to be able to be in a more solid ground with higher income before that happens."

Naruto drummed his fingers on his knees, hesitating with his next question. "D-Do teachers get l-low pay?"

Iruka felt that he should be honest. "Depends on the school."

"Are you going to come back here when you're done studying?" Naruto turned to look at him, hopeful.

Iruka shook his head. "I have no plans of coming back here, Naruto. I'm going to look for a job elsewhere."

Naruto's face visibly fell; it was like all his hope was stripped away. Iruka felt a bit guilty. "Then where are you going? I'll still see you, right?"

Iruka reached out to ruffle the soft blonde hair. "Of course you will! I've got my sights set on the school for the special needs. You know the private academy near the park?" Naruto nodded. "I'm thinking of getting a job there. If it doesn't work out, I might apply in any of the private teaching center as a crash-course math teacher. Private or small-group study."

"I'm not good in math! You can teach me!" Naruto said suddenly, biting his lower lip when the words came out suddenly.

"You _are_ good in math. You're just too lazy to solve the text book questions assigned to you." Iruka answered, giving Naruto a head-noogie.

When Naruto cried out in protest and started giggling, Iruka stopped. "I'll come and take classes with you! And I'll solve all the pages you assign! And I won't cheat! No calculators!"

Iruka couldn't stop the warm feeling in his stomach from enveloping him. "You've got the best private tutors teaching you and guiding you. And they know how your company is run better than anyone."

Naruto looked away, visibly pouting. "But they're not nice. They're always yelling at me. No one is like you, Iruka-sensei. I don't know why they're so cruel to me."

Iruka's heart went out towards the boy. "They don't mean it."

"Yes they do!" Naruto growled, digging the heel of his palm in to his eye and rubbing it. "They just think I'm a stupid heir."

"Well, you're not. You're smart and hardworking. You'll make a fine heir and take the company to levels no one's ever reached before! Didn't I tell you to stop thinking so lowly of yourself?" Iruka grasped Naruto by the shoulders and pulled the hand rubbing at the cerulean eyes down.

"If it was Iruka-sensei teaching me all the lessons on the company, I wouldn't hide and run away anymore." Naruto grumbled, head dipping and hair hiding his expression.

Iruka reached out and tugged Naruto in to an embrace, wrapping protective and paternal arms around the disappointed boy. "Sometimes, we have to suffer first before we can get stronger and achieve what we really want. What do you want to be, Naruto?"

"The best Head of the corporation ever." Naruto answered.

"Then you'll just have to get stronger with every step of the way. If people hate you, then you have to change them. It's not an easy road, remember that."

Naruto nodded and clung to him. Iruka felt bad for the boy; his youth was being robbed off him because of responsibilities and the people's blind anger towards things that was never Naruto's fault. The Nine-tails' terror and abuse to the community wasn't Naruto's fault or any of the previous Heads. Business competition came and went; it was a packaged deal that when Uzumaki Corps. climbed the top that any blow to the community will result in suffering for the head and the chosen heirs.

Naruto's fate was a cruel one; Iruka felt sad.

A whistling sound echoed as the sky was lit up by a splash of red and greens. "Ah, they started!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to look up at the sky as fireworks shot up and illuminate the sky.

They spent the next few minutes watching the colorful explosions, pleasant and appreciative smiles on their faces. When it was over and people started to slowly file out of the quadrangle to head home, Naruto stood up, stomach growling. Iruka's stomach followed suit and both of them ended up laughing.

"What do you say we head over to Ichiraku after you help your classmates clear up? I miss the ramen there actually." Iruka rubbed at his scar sheepishly.

"Yes! Ramen with Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whooped with joy and jumped in the air. "I'll go help them clear up fast! I'll meet you by the gates okay?"

Iruka got up and dusted his jeans. "Okay then."

They parted ways with Naruto rushing down the stairwell to get to work as fast as possible so as to get his ramen immediately. Iruka walked at a relaxed and leisurely pace towards the gates, moving to lean against the wall as students filed out with their parents and mounted their private SUVs and limousines. Iruka couldn't remember how many times he saw a bodyguard dressed in either suits or coats pass by in front of him to escort their 'boss' to the cars, but the sight amused him.

He was counting the SUVs lined up in front of the gate-entrance when a towering shadow fell upon him.

"Well, if it isn't Iruka-sensei."

Iruka turned to look a tall handsome man in his early-fifties, dressed in a suit with his wild white hair pulled back in a low and loose ponytail. "Jiraiya-san. What a pleasant surprise."

Jiraiya gave his hand a warm and firm handshake. "Saw the brat yet?"

"Yes. He showed me around school."

"Cried and begged you to come didn't he?" Jiraiya said, sighing tiredly.

Iruka's shoulders slumped. "He's going through a difficult time."

"He's never left that difficult time." Jiraiya shook his head. "There is little I can do. I handle the company's business outside of Fire. I've found possible candidates for a good mentor and teacher for him. You're on the list."

Iruka blinked, a flush rising to his cheeks. "I am?"

"The Head and I have decided that it'd probably be a good thing if he has someone like you in his life in a long term basis. His teachers keeps quitting on him."

Iruka frowned and shook his head. "I am honored to be chosen. But I -"

"It's not final, don't worry. He doesn't know it yet. But I figured I'd give you a heads up. You might end up being chosen. Think about it." Jiraiya said.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-san." Iruka said, bowing. It was then did Naruto appear, shifting the weight of his backpack on his other shoulder.

"Ah! What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted, pointing at Jiraiya.

"Taking you home." Jiraiya grumbled.

"I don't want to go home! I want to go with Iruka-sensei! We're going for ramen!"

Iruka placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "We can go next time, Naruto. I'm sure Jiraiya-san means well. There must be something important -"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Iruka's middle, begging. "I don't want to go! I don't want to go! Please don't make him take me home! I want to go with you!"

Iruka glanced helplessly at Jiraiya who was hiding a smirk behind a hand. "Go, go. Go with your daddy, Naruto. Give me your backpack. I'll have the limo drop you off wherever it is you two are planning to go."

"No! I don't want the limo." Naruto shrugged off his backpack as Jiraiya took it handed it to the nearby bodyguard that accompanied him. "I want to be normal like everyone else with Iruka-sensei."

"As you like." Jiraiya sighed and motioned to Iruka with his fingers to just give him a call if there's anything they needed.

Iruka knew well that they will be followed by body guards. "I'll take him back."

"Take care you two. Enjoy." Jiraiya gave Naruto's hair an affectionate ruffle and headed down the asphalt path towards a waiting limousine.

When the limousine drove away, Naruto tugged at Iruka's hand. "Let's go! I'm hungry!"

Iruka laughed as they jogged all the way to Ichiraku a few blocks away. The warm atmosphere of the small ramen-house brought memories back to Iruka. He slid in to a seat as Naruto babbled his order away. Iruka let Naruto order for him and proceeded to listen to the boy's enthusiastic talk of how he performed in taijutsu training. Even after their food came the pile of empty bowls between them finally halted from rising any higher, Iruka couldn't help but have a wonderful time and feel at home with Naruto's exaggerated talk.

They boy reminded Iruka of himself. Iruka could never forget the weight of the responsibilities he had to carry after loosing his parents and moving from foster home to foster - he had to work, had to study and somehow remain in the top five of his class while remaining a good and 'helping' son and a not so boring prankster so as to not be categorized among the 'geeks'. Some families just didn't like their children to be amongst the losers in school; Iruka was just unlucky enough to get saddled with such families. Orphans were usually looked down upon in the area Iruka grew up in, so most of the time he _had_ to be the clown to be _liked_ to survive. High school wasn't a very friendly place to people like Iruka.

But even after all that, Iruka doubted he can mount up to the amount of responsibilities Naruto had to carry. They may have been the same in hiding their pain and suffering to goofy smiles, wide grins and pranks but the brief laughs and sense of accomplishment (after playing a prank on someone successfully) was not enough to fill the pit of loneliness in their hearts. Iruka knew it best and he was sure Naruto knew it too.

Naruto yawned beside him on the park bench, rubbing at an eye sleepily. They took a walk in the park after having their stomachs filled with steaming ramen. After having some crepe from the vendor, Naruto slumped on the nearest bench, intent on relating his 'relationship' with the new transfer student 'Gaara'. Iruka knew that Naruto saw the boy as a possible friend and in every story Naruto related (no matter how exaggerated), there was always some truth in it.

"It seems like you and Gaara are getting along." Iruka said, watching as Naruto yawned again and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"He's cool. He's really quiet. Like Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled sleepily. "But I like him better than Sasuke. Sasuke is a jerk who's a show off. Gaara is just as smart as he is. But he's nicer. He's like me." Naruto leaned against Iruka's arms, snuggling in to the soft fabric of the jacket. "Like us."

Iruka pulled out his cell phone when Naruto closed his eyes. "Sasuke is not so bad."

"No. But he doesn't understand me. He doesn't try to. I don't know what to think when he's around. I just think he hates me." Naruto grumbled, voice quieting down. "That's okay. I hate him too." Iruka silently searched for Jiraiya's contact number on his cell phone memory, stopping when he found the name highlighted. "Can I sleep over with you tonight, Iruka-sensei? Like before?"

Iruka paused before he pressed the call button; his thumb moved to the red cancel button instead as he stood up and tucked the phone away in to his back pocket. "Come on, piggy back ride."

"I can walk." Naruto grumbled even though he stood up and already draped his arms around Iruka's shoulders and leaned against his back.

Iruka braced himself and lifted the light boy off the ground and started walking home. Naruto was too short for his age and was probably under weight. Iruka remembered when Jiraiya complained that Naruto didn't eat for three days just to spite the Head and give him a break from studies. Naruto was a natural rebel as he was a golden-hearted human being; he was always willing to help _anyone_ and _anything_ in trouble (like the pigeon with a broken wing he found in the school roof when Iruka was still teaching him. He took the pigeon to the best vet and demanded the bird be 'fixed'). The soft snores finally reached Iruka's ears when he stepped out of the park gates. He chuckled and hoped that Naruto didn't drool on Kakashi's jacket.

One of the body guards approached Iruka (they were always around to keep a safe eye on the heir or the Head would have their heads - literally) as he walked down the street towards his block. They offered to carry and take Naruto home but Iruka politely refused.

"I've got him. It's okay. He'll be spending the night up at my apartment." Iruka said, smiling at the black suited man.

When he reached his apartment and tucked Naruto in to his spare bed with newly changed sheets, Iruka gave Jiraiya a call to inform him that Naruto was with him and asleep.

_"Just make sure he's at the head-office by ten tomorrow. He's got marketing classes."_

Iruka frowned as he poured the freshly brewed coffee in to a large thermos and packed some snacks in to a box. "But it's a Saturday."

_"Think I don't know that? He's been ditching classes all week. This is punishment for him."_

"He's a child. Give him a break." Iruka reasoned, giving it one last shot. His attempts were always futile but it didn't stop him from trying.

_"I know that. We all know that. But he's the heir. Give him a nice breakfast tomorrow. Talk some sense in to the boy. You're one of the few people he listens to anyway."_

Iruka sighed tiredly, placing the lid on the box and closing the thermos. He took out several disposable cups from his kitchen cupboard and placed it in to the bag with everything else. "I can't make any promises. But he's got every right to be ditching. He's only thirteen."

_"Not my call."_

"At least give him Sunday off."

_"If he cooperates tomorrow, he'll have Sunday off and art classes on Monday instead of advertising." _

Iruka shook his head to himself. "I'll tell him."

_"Good night, sensei."_

Iruka said his goodbyes and took the bag with the flask and snacks downstairs where the parked SUV was guarding the main entrance of his apartment. He knocked on the glass and handed the small gesture of kindness towards the surprised looking guards. They didn't seem very accustomed to being handed refreshments while on the job, but Iruka could tell that the action was appreciated.

That night, Iruka fell asleep immediately.

XXX

The next morning Iruka related Jiraiya's message. Naruto sulked and grumbled while he polished off two plates of bacon and eggs and three helpings of flapjacks that Iruka prepared. Iruka had to rush down to the grocery store across his street to get some supplies since his fridge was empty before Naruto woke up.

"They always promise that. It never works out. Besides, my art teacher always wants me to study artists' history instead of techniques. My art teacher hates me."

Iruka sighed and tried again. "You just have to hang on for a bit longer. You know that this will benefit you later. Just a little patience won't kill you."

Naruto looked at Iruka and nodded, brows knitting together. "Fine."

"Promise? For me?"

Naruto chewed on his lower lip and nodded. "Promise." Iruka grinned at him and took out some fruit tarts he bought from the bakery that morning. He watched as Naruto's eyes lit up as he pushed the small box towards him. "When will I see you again, sensei?"

Iruka gave him an apologetic look. "I don't know. But keep in mind that if you're ever in trouble or if you need, I will try my best to come immediately."

Naruto poked his tart with a fork before taking a big bite. "Promise?"

Iruka grinned. "Promise."

TBC

Notes n' Credits:

Again, the idea of the school festival along with Shikamaru standing up for Naruto, the haunted house ice cream parlor thing was taken from a SasuNaru KakaIru doujinshi called Rocket. You can find the scanlation over at the aarinfantasy boards. It's a LOVELY and CUTE read. The situation fit in to my storyline too well. Credit to Saki Otoh for the wonderful inspiring doujin and to Acute Girls/Fire Works for the scanlation. Just so that people won't bite my head for not crediting.

Nothing much here to credit really, except maybe Fashion TV - I saw Iruka's jacket on one of the male models who had a pair of loose fitting jeans on and sandals (though I had to replace sandals with a pair of nice sneakers; Fire has freak and unpredictable weather). I can't remember who the designer was, but it looked fairly attractive on small framed people - like Iruka here in this story.

I can confidently say that the next update will mark HALF of the story content. It's nearly finished (because of the length increase). I am calculating about 5-7 more chapters. Thank you for all your support, readers. I am a review whore and I adore reading all your thoughts and suggestions. That counts as date number three! One's lucky, two is a coincidence and three is a charm (grins). I wanted to do some fluff and maybe give Iruka a little happiness for a chance; Naruto was the remedy.

So yeah ... uhm that's it. XD


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Now with added fluff and angst. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

NOTE: Authoress is not very pleased with this chapter. It is too surprising, too sudden and utterly annoying. Can't come around it because it HAS to be done.

**ROOM-MATE**

As Iruka watched Naruto mount his SUV and rolled the window down to wave at him, Iruka couldn't help but feel sad to watch the boy disappear down the street, hand and a small part of his head visible from the open window. It was exactly nine-thirty in the morning and he had nothing to do now that Naruto was gone.

He headed back to his apartment and took out his old and faded cleaning clothes. His apartment looked like it could use some cleaning. Iruka lost track of time as he moved his furniture and attacked the dust bunnies with fervor of a crazy man; he wasn't even aware that it was already passed two in the afternoon up until the doorbell rang.

He set his mop down against the wall and pulled the rubber gloves off his hands. He had wet patches on his dusty shirt that smelled of cleaning agents and soap. He did manage to clean the entire house (it was a fairly small apartment) and was just running the mop over the hallway and kitchen floor once more while waiting for the floors in the living room to dry with the help of the open window.

He pulled the door open and blinked at the sight of Kakashi standing in front of his door, hands in the side pockets of a high collared jacket with a tight black tank top underneath, legs clad in snug fitting pair of jeans. Iruka didn't know what possessed him then and there, but he found his eyes roaming over the broad chest and firm stomach muscle and thinking between 'oh dear he's a fucking tree!' and 'why do boring and common looking clothes look good on him?'. A glance at Kakashi's feet told him that he had a pair of laced-up biker boots on.

Iruka took the time to glance down at himself then; he was scantily clad in old house shorts and a loose t-shirt with a hole on the side. His hair was no longer held back by the ponytail he retied that morning after seeing Naruto off.

"You're late." Iruka said lamely.

"You're not dressed." Kakashi said, sounding amused and eyeing Iruka too closely for comfort. The exposed eye roamed over Iruka's thighs before moving up to stare in to embarrassed brown eyes.

"I lost track of time. Was uhm - mopping. Come in?" Iruka offered, pulling the door open wider.

"Don't mind if I do." Kakashi said, smiling and wiping the soles of his boots at the doormat before stepping in. He started to take his boots off but Iruka shook his hand at the action.

"Don't bother. Have a seat. Would you like something to drink? Uh I have -" Iruka quickly thought back to the soda, beer and juice that he usually kept stock of in his fridge and remembered that he had none. "I have water."

Kakashi plopped down on the couch, slouching and completely getting comfortable. "Water is fine."

Iruka hurriedly carried the bucket containing unclean water in to the bathroom along with the mop and gloves. He dashed for the kitchen, took out a tall glass from one of his cupboards and filled it with cold water from the fridge. He came back out and handed Kakashi the glass.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Iruka said, glancing at the clock that read two-thirty-five. His stomach decided to growl then and this made Kakashi grin cheekily up at him.

Iruka flushed in an embarrassed manner and darted for the bathroom, locked the door and jumped in to the shower, carelessly tossing his dirty clothing in to the laundry basket under his sink. He turned the shower on full blast and stepped under the rush of water, hurriedly scrubbing at his scalp and body. He didn't know how he managed to be dressed and ready in fifteen minutes flat (five minutes to dry his hair) while not smelling like floor-detergent.

"That was fast." Kakashi commented, looking up at Iruka's flushed face.

Iruka didn't say anything and shrugged on the long jacket Kakashi gave him to wear over his sleeveless red shirt and jeans. He grabbed his sneakers from the shoe rack by the door and tied the shoe laces. Kakashi was standing beside him and opening the door when he stood up. Iruka once again felt his stomach flutter at the sight of Kakashi holding the door open for him. Even while they stood quietly beside each other in the elevator, Iruka could almost feel Kakashi's warmth radiating and filling the small space.

Throughout the bike ride, Iruka couldn't help but feel extremely awkward. When they were seated in a quiet restaurant that served good pasta dishes, Iruka found his eyes traitorously (again) roaming over Kakashi's collarbones, subconsciously fascinated by the dips and curves of Kakashi's upper torso built. As a man, he found himself feeling rather conscious of his smaller frame. He still had Kakashi's jeans, shirt and jacket in his drawer that he kept forgetting to give back. Seeing Kakashi's built, he couldn't help but be reminded of how Kotetsu used to tease him and Izumo for their pant sizes and how they always chose to buy a medium sized shirt/sweatshirt and look like balloons when a small was their real size. Looking at Kakashi's bare arms, Iruka suddenly felt his were too _girly_ looking and quietly shrugged on his jacket once more.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked, not looking up at him from his menu. Iruka had a frown on his face without him being aware of it as he looked up confusedly at Kakashi. "You look like someone just dumped you."

Iruka felt his eye twitch. "Uh no. I just sorta' remembered that I forgot to give you your clothes back."

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi said as he set the menu down, seemingly decided on what he was going to have.

"It's been in my drawer ever since. Remind me to give it back." Iruka mumbled, cheeks coloring a bit as he picked off the third pasta dish on the menu-list that sounded cheesy and meaty enough for his tastes.

"Aren't you hot?" Kakashi asked, pointing at the jacket. "It's warm in here."

Iruka shrugged. He was indeed feeling warm but he didn't want his lanky arms exposed. "I'm not feeling hot."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at him while he waved for the waiter to come by to take their orders. Kakashi didn't get to reply to Iruka's obvious lie as the waiter came and took out his notepad. Kakashi told him his order while Iruka ordered his extremely-cheesy pasta dish. After the waiter repeated their order along with their drinks and scampered away to the kitchen, Kakashi turned his full attention to Iruka once more.

"No, really. Why are you angry?"

Iruka blinked, shaking his head at him. "I'm not angry."

"I think you look fine without the jacket, if that's what you're worried about." Kakashi offered with a little shrug.

Iruka stared at him and shook his head. "No, that wasn't it."

Kakashi grinned at him. "You're a terrible liar."

Something in Iruka's head ticked and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah, fine. Whatever."

"What's the matter? Really." Kakashi pressed, sounding genuinely concerned.

Iruka hesitated and chewed on his lower lip and attempted to lie again, hoping to stir the conversation away from the _real_ deal. "You have a nice shirt. Is it expensive?"

Kakashi's grin seemed to spread wider. "Yours is nicer. But nice try."

"You know, I don't have to tell you anything. Because there's nothing wrong." Iruka grinned back cheekily.

"I'd like to help. That's all."

"Thank you. I'll take a rain check on that one."

"For real." Kakashi reached out for Iruka's hand and gave it a squeeze. "As a friend, I must listen to your troubles and beat up those who gave you said troubles."

Iruka briefly pictured Kakashi beating himself up with a baseball bat and laughed. He forgot that Kakashi was holding his hand in that brief moment as he laughed at the image his brain conjured up. He took a look at Kakashi's expression and burst in to a snickering fit. "Sorry. Funny image."

"Share?"

"No, you'll hate me more if I told you." Iruka sighed and leaned back, honestly stating his insecurity (and ignoring the frown on Kakashi's face). "You're a tree. It sorta' makes me feel like a twig."

Kakashi's pupil looked off to one side before moving to look at Iruka again, confused. "I'm a tree?"

"Not literally. I mean, you're big. Broad and well, a tree." Iruka sighed. "I'm four sizes smaller than you. Six if I want a snug fitting pair of pants and not loose fitting ones."

Kakashi blinked at him with surprise. "I didn't think you were _that_ small."

"It's just disheartening for me in a sense that we're almost the same height and yet so completely ..." Iruka frowned and struggled to find a good way of putting his thoughts.

"Sizes apart?"

Iruka shrugged and gave him an almost helpless smile. "Yeah."

"Well, if it's any comfort to you, I think you're beautiful the way you are."

Iruka looked up and stared almost wide-eyed at what Kakashi just spewed. Heat crept up slowly towards Iruka's cheeks and he was suddenly very aware of just how _warm_ and _comforting_ Kakashi's hand holding his was. He stared at the hand and slowly pulled away to hid them under the table, where his thumbs proceeded to twirl around each other, nervousness swallowing him up.

"So I eat a lot of junk food. They say the best way to put on weight is to eat all the fattening things!" Iruka laughed at his own lame joke, trying to cover up his nervousness and pointedly ignored what Kakashi just said.

Kakashi didn't seem to be angered by the fact that Iruka was ignoring his 'compliment'. "Maybe if you worked out?"

"I was a runner. And still am I guess." Iruka shook his head. "I've been like this all my life. No amount of working out or eating seems to help."

"I refuse to believe that." Kakashi said, smiling. He did not mean it as an offense.

"I know. It's hard to believe but that's just how it is. I did manage to get to a size thirty from a twenty-eight; at least to the point where a thirty wouldn't just slide down my waist. Been like that ever since."

Kakashi laughed. "So that's why you put on the jacket? Because you feel you're too thin?"

Iruka eyed Kakashi's collarbone and chest before replying. "Do you have any idea how distressing it is? I've been mistaken for a female on more than one occasion before whenever they looked at me from behind."

Kakashi's eye crinkled in mirth. "It's because you have a very attractive behind."

Iruka rolled his eyes and slouched against the chair some more. "Not funny."

"I wasn't being funny." Kakashi leaned close, resting his chin against the heel of his palm. "I'm serious."

Iruka couldn't believe his ears. He fell silent for a long moment before he finally spoke, looking suspiciously at Kakashi. "Are you hitting on me so you can get in to my pants?"

"That sounds quite fun and lovely, but no, I'm not." Kakashi grinned toothily.

Iruka rolled his eyes at Kakashi, thinking that he was merely messing around like everyone else. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Kakashi leaned back against the chair when the waiter came and set down their orders. When the plates were in front of them and the waiter bid them a cheerful 'enjoy your meal, sirs', Kakashi looked up at Iruka who was eyeing his pasta dish with childish glee that had at least more than three types of cheese in it.

"Just so you know, you don't look that thin to me. I think you look just fine."

Iruka blinked up at him as he took a forkful of pasta, twirling the cutlery around so that the string of cheese wouldn't be dragged out of the plate and make a mess. Iruka's cheeks were as red as the tomato chunks on Kakashi's plate. "Uhm thanks? If this is about tree thing or you being big just so that you can rub it in my face, I'll have you know that being skinny has its benefits and it can be fun when I want it to be and so on." Iruka babbled, blinking to himself when he realized that _none_ of what he just said made sense. Kakashi looked utterly amused and was trying to suppress his chuckles. "Sorry. Seems like my mouth has run away from me again."

Kakashi shook his head as his eyes trailed down to Iruka's lips then back up at embarrassed brown orbs. "No, please, don't apologize. It's is your mouth that has me hypnotized."

This time, Iruka wisely kept his mouth shut (with his face even _redder_).

XXX

Iruka didn't know why he suddenly had the urge to just be near Kakashi all of a sudden. He wasn't blind or stupid to not _know_ the fact that Kakashi seemed to be attracted to him but he was more confused with his _own_ emotions (he was far too used to people having crushes on him). He didn't think he'd like the attention he was getting - how Kakashi would tug him towards the queue of the rides in the carnival or how he was just so chivalrous and all around charming when he bought him all the carnival treats from the stalls hence his confusion as to why he wanted to be near Kakashi. Kakashi seemed to like looking at him and seemed to enjoy making him laugh (or chuckle); his jokes were lame but Iruka found it funny because Kakashi was trying _too_ hard.

Iruka didn't know that Kakashi hated the rocket and rollercoaster rides (it had four loops). Iruka was running out of ideas on how to convince Kakashi to take the ride with him.

"Come on, ride with me!" Iruka pressed, tossing his cotton candy stick in to the bin. "It's fun! You get heady and all. Kinda' like an orgasm."

Kakashi simply _stared_ at him. "I am not throwing up my lunch, orgasm or not, unless I'm having good sex and even then, I hardly doubt throwing up is an option. I had cheese. So did you; three types might I add. Maybe more."

"Are you _scared_?" Iruka pressed, grinning up at him. "It's just a tiny, tiny ride. If you're man enough, you'd go with me and ride. Twice! Upfront, without stopping."

"I am _not_ afraid of some twisting ride!" Kakashi denied, frowning.

"Good! Now come on!" Iruka took Kakashi's hand without thinking, tugging him towards the queue.

Iruka was excited to get on the ride. He never tried to get on a four-looped roller coaster and it looked very high. He always loved the feel of the cold biting air against his face as he hanged briefly upside down. He was a daredevil just like he was a prankster. Part of the reason he, Kotetsu and Izumo got along was because they all liked such dangerous rides _anywhere_. Kakashi remained as stiff as a board beside Iruka as he eyed the ride as the screams rang out loud with each loop.

"I don't like you very much right now." Kakashi tried again, sounding like one of the children Iruka used to teach.

"Oh suck it up. Be a man." Iruka nudged him on the ribs with the elbow, finally letting go of Kakashi's hand. "You're this big and you're scared of a ride? You make me laugh!"

Kakashi frowned at him. "Hey."

"You're not going to fall. It's perfectly safe." Iruka reasoned, smiling sheepishly up at Kakashi. "Besides, I'm right beside you. It's really, really safe, I promise."

"Fine. Fair enough. But after this, we're going on the Waterlog." Kakashi said, smirking.

Iruka turned to look at the ride on his far right, eyeing the large tub of water the ride was built on; the sight of it made the hair on the back of his neck stand. "Right, I'm confused." He said, tugging Kakashi forward as the queue moved. "You're too scared to ride the roller coaster but you're not afraid of that _thing_ over there." Iruka jerked a thumb at the Waterlog. Kakashi gave him a put-out look. "Look, you don't have to ride this thing. I'm just messing with you. Really. It's okay. But I do want to ride it because it's got four loops and I've never tried four loops before." Iruka said in one breath. "Okay?"

"You'll ride alone?" Kakashi asked, somehow looking hopeful.

"Yeah. Well, not alone. But I suppose next to someone who doesn't have a partner or something." Iruka eyed the queue ahead of him, searching vainly for someone who isn't with someone already. "You know what, forget it. Let's go." Iruka shook his head, not wanting to ruin Kakashi's fun by forcing him in to the ride, chuckling to himself.

He figured he could drag Izumo or Kotetsu one day when they were all free. He was going to step away from the already moving queue (they were next in the ride) when Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled him against his side (Iruka gave a light 'oomph' sound as he found himself pressed against Kakashi's firm side), guiding him in to the ride and quickly taking the front the seat. Iruka found himself shocked to find Kakashi strapping him up with his warm hands before he sat down himself and buckled up too.

"Think you can handle three rides at a time?" Kakashi asked, shifting in the small seat, the side of his thigh brushing against Iruka's.

"Three? I don't think the policy here allows -"

Kakashi grinned at him. "Nothing a little tip can't handle."

"Oh." Iruka grinned back. The ride jolted and slowly started to move forward, excited chatter echoing as they continued to move up the rail. "So what am I supposed to do if you start to get sick or faint? Any advice?"

Kakashi gripped the side bars tight. "If I start to puke later, you can wipe my mouth with your gentle, sweet hands and kiss me all better."

Iruka turned to look at him scandalously but got distracted as the ride dropped down and started moving too fast for him to even say anything other than scream and cheer with glee.

The ride went through three successive turns. By the time the ride finally pulled to a stop, everyone was ready to hurl their guts out. Iruka couldn't feel his legs and wobbled as he got off the ride, laughing like a maniac as he peered at Kakashi.

"You all right?" He asked, laughing and wiping tears out of his brown eyes.

Kakashi nodded, looking perfectly fine if not a bit unsettled. "Fine. Really."

"You don't want to hurl?" Iruka asked, taking hold of Kakashi's forearm and guiding him towards the exit. He found an empty bench and pushed Kakashi down to sit.

"I'm fine." Kakashi sighed, running a trembling hand through his hair. "I don't feel too good. I hit my cheek on the side bar during the loop."

Iruka stared at both Kakashi's cheek. "It's not bruising or anything."

"It hurts." Kakashi sulked, rubbing it like a four year old would.

"Want me to go get you a cold soda can? It helps." Iruka offered, looking at the cheek Kakashi was rubbing more closely, growing more concerned.

"No, it doesn't work with me." Kakashi grumbled, rubbing it again.

Iruka stopped the hand and pulled it down, tilting Kakashi's chin to the side to take a closer look at the skin. "There's nothing wrong with it. You sure you hit it or is the ride just making you delirious?"

Kakashi didn't budge from the hold Iruka had on his chin. "You're beautiful."

Iruka rolled his eyes and released his hold on Kakashi. "Let's go win something." He said quickly, feeling his cheeks color. "Maybe throwing balls at hard, heavy cans will take your mind off the pain. Come on, you big baby."

Kakashi followed wordlessly as Iruka guided him to one of the many game stalls that were handing out large stuffed farm animals as prizes. Kakashi watched as Iruka attempted to win him a black and white and very round stuffed cow and ended up winning the palm sized ones for him after the third attempt. Kakashi held it in the middle of his palm, staring at the beady eyes before turning to look at Iruka who was grinning up at him.

"It's shapeless." Kakashi complained.

"Well, I don't have a very good aim and I think those cans are made of lead. These cotton balls won't do justice against those cans." Iruka gestured towards the soft green balls before taking the plush-cow-doll and jiggling it in front of Kakashi's face. "Besides, don't you think he's adorable? Moooo take me home moooo?"

A smile twitched on Kakashi's lips as he took the plush-cow-doll and tucked it under an arm. "Well, then I guess it's only fair that I get something for you too."

"Oh no, no. I don't really -"

"That one." Kakashi pointed at a different game stall that involved throwing red metallic hoops over several green bottle tops.

"Hey, wait!"

Kakashi dragged Iruka towards the stall and paid for six rings. Iruka watched in silence as Kakashi flexed his arm, studied the bottles and effortlessly flicked the rings over the bottle tops. He missed one, but the five others slipped around the bottle-tops easily. There was a warm applause from the stall attendees as they picked one of the large stuffed blue crows and handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi handed the plush-crow over; the plush doll was wider than Iruka. He had to wrap the orange legs around his neck and hold it up on his shoulders instead of drag it around.

"I think it's happy it's going home with you." Kakashi laughed, watching as Iruka shifted the over sized stuffed crow on his shoulders till he found a comfortable position to carry it.

"It's huge." Iruka laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

Kakashi tugged at his forearm and dragged him towards a small photo booth. Iruka didn't mind the pictures and didn't mind when Kakashi slid an arm around him and grinned cheekily at the camera lens. Iruka burst out laughing at the silly grin Kakashi was making (which made Kakashi laugh as well). When they stepped out of the booth where six photos were waiting for them by the slot, Iruka burst out laughing once more at the crazy expressions both of them had. They were candid moments and Kakashi allowed him to pick what he wanted. Iruka took two of the pictures, slipping them in to his wallet while Kakashi kept the other four.

"Just don't show that to anyone." Kakashi warned, trying to look stern.

"Right back atcha'." Iruka chuckled. "So what now?"

"I don't think I'm in the mood for any more crazy rides. We've tried almost everything except for the water log and Ferris wheel." Kakashi gestured to the large Ferris wheel with a tilt of his head. "What do you say we go for that one and then go grab take out? It'll be troublesome to drag that large guy around."

"Agreed. Let's go." Iruka picked up the stuffed crow and proceeded to walk towards the Ferris wheel.

The queue wasn't too long and they got in the moment they fell in line. The attendee bolted the door close and they started to slowly ascend upwards, the stuffed crow sitting in-between them. Iruka found himself staring the twinkling lights below him, feeling relaxed at the sight of the beautiful scenery. He leaned his head against the cool bar of their car, eyes growing distant as the cool night air blew around them.

"So, did you enjoy tonight?"

Iruka sighed contently. "Yeah."

"Good." Kakashi grinned. "I'm heading out for a movie tomorrow. Join me?"

Iruka looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I like you and I want to date you. I want to be your boyfriend." Kakashi said bluntly, his exposed eye reflecting what Iruka guessed was sincerity. Iruka would be lying if he said that the straight forwardness wasn't a shock to him. "I want to spend time with you. Is that bad?"

"You don't even know me!"

"Then give me a chance to." Kakashi reasoned, pulling the stuffed crow to one side and slid closer to Iruka. Iruka found his eyes widening at Kakashi moving too close. Kakashi placed a hand over Iruka's and gave it a light squeeze. "I really, really like you."

"You lie to me. You irritate me. You weird me out. You've been trying to get me out of your room the moment I stepped in! How can you like me when you can't stand me?" Iruka asked, tugging his hand away from Kakashi's grasp, resulting in the taller man's grasp to tighten that refused to let go.

"I don't hate you. I wouldn't throw you out in the streets when you're in need of a roof. Whatever gave you that idea? Besides, I'm spending time with you now, aren't I? As brief as it may be."

"That's not the point. I - I don't know you. And you have no clue of who I am. You can't just - why are you doing this? You do strange things to freak me out and drive me insane and now you want to be in a relationship with me?" Iruka asked incredulously while his temper slowly started to escalate. He couldn't believe the nerve the man beside him had.

Their ride paused once they were completely at the top. Iruka was suddenly _too_ aware of how cold it was and how hot his face was. He found his body tensing, heart speeding up and panic rising at frightening levels. Breath hitching in his throat, Iruka stared wide eyed at Kakashi's face.

"Because everyone says you're nice! It's irritating! So I wanted to see just how nice and 'patient' you were."

Iruka jerked his hand away. "You were just measuring me up?"

"Not fair from my side, but just hear me out for second." Kakashi reasoned.

"You tried to get me out, made me feel bad to the point that I wouldn't return to the room unless I really _needed_ to just to get out of your hair and all this because you - this is not fair!"

"You were pissing me off! You wouldn't crack!"

"You wanted me to crack?" Iruka felt like the wind was just knocked out of him. "You sonofa - don't touch me!" Iruka growled, scooting away from Kakashi and pressing against the door. Their car rocked back and forth from his sudden movement, making Iruka grab at the bars.

"Will you shut up and listen?" Kakashi gritted out, pulling Iruka towards him. Iruka couldn't even fight the amount of force and strength Kakashi use to simply haul him over so that he was sitting beside the taller man again. "Listen! Just listen. Please?"

Iruka managed a squeak as Kakashi's hold on his shoulders tightened. "Don't hurt me ..."

Kakashi immediately released him and took his hand instead. "Everyone just keeps _talking_ about you. I was curious. You're practically known as a saint on campus. And when those weird things weren't working on you, I just fell for you sometime in between. You're just so strange that way. So patient. I have never met anyone like you before and do you have _any_ idea how hard it is for me to be even saying this out loud?"

Iruka stared in to Kakashi's visible eye, trying to figure out if he was being sincere or just messing with his head. The more he stared in to the Kakashi's eye, the more he felt unsettled. He couldn't help but feel that something was just off. Despite how his stomach flipped and how his chest fluttered with glee, he couldn't help but wince at what Kakashi said.

"You're lying."

Kakashi's gaze hardened. "I'm not. Would I lie about something like this? It's taken almost a month to confess and you think it's a joke?"

Iruka jerked his hands away as if they were burned. "Please, just - just don't. I don't want to be with anyone right now. I - We can be friends but -"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"I don't know you!" Iruka finally choked out. "I don't know you." He repeated, voice quieting and body moving away to put some distance between himself and Kakashi. "You're just my room-mate. Maybe even a friend. And this isn't a date or something. I don't know." He added quietly, heart going a mile a minute.

Kakashi moved back to lean against the bars right across from Iruka. He placed the crow back between them, looking out in to the scenery. "I shouldn't have said that. Now our evening is ruined. Just forget what I said."

Iruka stole a small glance at Kakashi's face, noting the frowning lines on Kakashi's forehead. Iruka swallowed thickly and turned looked at the scenery below him. Every once in a while, he'd steal another glance at Kakashi who was now holding the plush-cow between his hands, thumb rubbing at the spot between the two yellow horns. There was something about how Kakashi's shoulder slumped and how he was desperately holding the plush-cow he gave him that made Iruka rethink what he just said. As the ride finally slowed down to a stop (it started moving at some point in the middle of their brooding), Iruka couldn't help but think that Kakashi was genuinely hurt by how he turned him down. With the large crow sitting on his shoulders, Iruka followed Kakashi out the Carnival gates towards the parking lot, falling a few steps behind the taller (and bigger) man.

When Iruka couldn't take the silence he made a grab for Kakashi's hand, stopping him and tugging at the cold hand so that the man would face him. Kakashi did so, quietly looking at him in question, wondering what it was he wanted. Iruka couldn't help but shiver at just how fast Kakashi's hands seemed to absorb the cool air around them; his hand felt _hot_ compared to Kakashi's. He stared at up at Kakashi's face, giving him an apologetic look. He didn't know what made him do so when it was Kakashi that triggered his entire mental trauma, putting him in his current messed up mental state.

Despite that, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't know him or his past. It couldn't be his fault.

"Listen, I -"

"Don't." Kakashi said, shaking his head and pulling his hand away. "It's okay."

"No!" Iruka made a futile grab at Kakashi's hand again to stop him from stepping away but ended up wobbling on his footing on the cobblestone sidewalk. The crow on his shoulder started to tilt to one side as Iruka desperately steadied his footing and forced the stuffed animal to remain steady on his shoulder. "It's not fair for me to just - oh damnit." He set the crow down on top of his feet, orange legs spread out and wings touching the ground. "I'm sorry."

"I said, don't." Kakashi repeated, gaze icing over.

"No, I have to say it." Iruka glared back. "Just let me finish."

"You're not very fair, you know that? You wouldn't let me finish and now you want me to let you?"

Iruka looked at his feet. "It's wrong of me but - but you were asking for it!" He looked up and gave Kakashi a tired look. "You can't just blame this on me! Put yourself in my shoes! You'd be pissed as hell if someone just walked up to you, start accusing you of things, weird you out and then all of a sudden you're going out and then _he_ confesses? What the hell, Kakashi! You're the one who isn't fair!"

"Crush my heart and step on it, won't you? Want to run over it a few times with my bike as well?"

The words of rebuttal rising up to the tip of his tongue died the moment Kakashi gritted his reply out. A sudden tightening of his chest made Iruka want to swallow everything he said. He had his doubts, but assuming Kakashi wasn't lying like how his instincts told him, Iruka didn't think that the man deserved to feel the pain of rejection; no one deserved it.

"You're such a baby. Completely immature." Iruka said, torn between looking at Kakashi with pity, disgust and guilt. "That's what makes you so bloody scary."

Kakashi walked away from him, boots echoing against the pathway as he crossed the street towards the area his bike was parked at. Iruka didn't have it in him to follow. He walked the opposite way, the crow on his shoulders as he approached the subway staircase and descended. It was already quite late by the time he boarded one of the trains and sat down on one of the empty seats, leanings against his stuffed crow.

That night, he couldn't sleep at all.

He found himself half hoping that Kakashi would come after him; Kakashi did not.

XXX

Iruka was rocking back and forth from his cross legged position on the chezlong, Ryuuken watching him quietly with a concerned look of a doctor of his stature. It's been ten minutes and Iruka wasn't answering his question on how his weekend went.

"Would you prefer to talk about something else?" Ryuuken offered, trying to give his patient as much time as he needed. Iruka shook his head in reply. "Was it painful?"

Iruka chewed on his lower lip in nervousness, rocking back and forth faster. "It was weird." He finally said.

Ryuuken seemed pleased that the ice finally cracked a bit. "How weird?"

"My room-mate, Kakashi, confessed that he liked me last night."

Ryuuken had enough knowledge on which Kakashi was after Iruka gave him a brief explanation of who he was. "Does it bother you because he's a man?"

Iruka shook his head. "I'm bi but that's not why it's weird. He's just weird. I don't get him."

Ryuuken seemed to choose his words carefully. "Tell me why you think he's weird."

"He hates me. He does weird stuff. Like once, I found him racing turtles down the dorm corridor. He says he's a vegetarian or vegan or whatever but he eats burgers. He says chickens are cute but cows aren't so that's why he eats burgers. He collects gases in jars and - and he sings commercial jingles. Don't you think that's weird?"

"It seems so. But that doesn't really mean he hates you, does it? People have strange hobbies."

Iruka shook his head. "He accuses me of things but sometimes he ..." Iruka remembered how Kakashi hauled him off the ground when he fell off the bed after his nightmare. He remembered the gentleness Kakashi directed towards him when he treated his bleeding mouth and how he pulled his hair out when he was hurling his cuts out. "He helped me. He was ... kind." Ryuuken nodded in understanding. "But I think he's lying."

"How so?"

Iruka's brows knitted together in thought. "He's got this look in his eye. Like he's trying hard to pretend but it's not working. Like actors in a movie. It looks real and it can feel real but if you look closely, it's just a lie. It's not really what they feel. They're making it up." Iruka chewed on his lower lip again. "I feel that when I look at him."

"Maybe he's afraid of rejection?"

Iruka shook his head. "I don't think so. We went to the carnival last night. It was fun. He won this big blue stuffed crow for me. It's in my bedroom now."

"You like it?"

"It's nice." Iruka admitted, eyes softening as he remembered how Kakashi won it for him. "It's really big. Bigger than me."

A smile came to Ryuuken's face. "You sound like you like him."

Iruka fell silent and started rocking back and forth again. It took ten minutes before he spoke again. "I don't want to like him. I don't want a relationship. He's got dogs and he's got silver hair and ..." A pained expression crossed Iruka's face. "I don't want to be with him."

"You don't want to try?"

Iruka shook his head. "I don't know him. And I don't want to get in to another relationship. He hurts me! He - He says things that hurts and it's his fault!" Iruka's voice rose to a hysterical pitch. "I don't want to be near him! I just want my dorm room to be done so I can go back and everything will be normal again! It's not right to be with him!"

"Iruka -"

"He started it! If he didn't lift me up by the collar and looked at me so angrily and - and - he looks just like him! He's got fucking silver hair! And a dark eye! He's got dogs! How would I know that he wouldn't shoot one of them if he got pissed at me? How would I know he wouldn't peel my skin off and dig my flesh out and -" Iruka stopped abruptly, clamping a hand to his mouth. His eyes were wide and watering, facial expression horrified at what he just blurted out.

Ryuuken had a dawning look on his face (the photo-imaging was making a little more sense now) as he shifted in his seat and leaned closer towards Iruka. "What happened, Iruka?"

Iruka shook his head and started to cry, not wanting to speak. "He didn't mean it! He didn't! He was just - he was just angry!"

"Why was he angry?" Ryuuken asked slowly, coaxing Iruka to speak out some more.

Iruka refused to speak after that. Deep inside him, he didn't want to betray Mizuki anymore than he already did. The least he could do is take the mess Mizuki did to him to the grave no matter what the photographic imaging the hospital took of him told.

Scars were just scars after all.

XXX

Iruka found himself stranded under the small roof of the hospital entrance and exit. The rain was pouring too hard for anyone to be walking around without an umbrella or rain coat. Iruka had pulled up the hood of his jacket, helplessly starting at the sky and hoping that it would stop crying so much. The streets were deserted, an occasional motorist moving past every few minutes or so. Iruka found himself searching for motorbikes or even bicycles but found himself feeling severely disappointed when he couldn't find a single one.

He didn't see Kakashi when he returned to the room that afternoon (Kakashi never came to pick him up for the movie earlier that day). Iruka arrived on campus with just enough time to spare to drop off his backpack in the room before he headed straight for the hospital. He spent his day fixing up his apartment, emptying his kitchen and taking a long run in the beach. The run helped him forget his thoughts on Kakashi and what the man wanted of him.

After his 'quiet' session with Ryuuken (his eyes was still a bit puffy and sore), he felt worse. His path to healing was taking too much time and it was starting to grate his nerves. He knew he had to be patient; it took an entire year and half for him to get over the mess Mizuki left the second time round. He was hoping that this time it wouldn't take as long.

The rain was not showing any signs of stopping soon.

Iruka leaned against the concrete wall, staring at the multiple ripples on the slowly growing large puddle on the ground. He was not expecting it to rain so much; he would have brought an umbrella if he knew. A tired sigh escaped his lips as he fell to a crouching position, wall supporting his back. Twenty minutes later, it was still raining. Iruka hated feeling stranded for too long. He was aware that he must've looked like a puppy that got kicked out of the house. He didn't want to wait inside the seating-lounge of the hospital. He hated hospitals.

Another ten minutes flew by and he was already tempted to just run through the rain just so that he wouldn't look any more pitiful than he already did. Five minutes ticked by and Iruka couldn't take it anymore. He got back to his feet, pulled his jacket tighter around himself, hopped a few times on both his legs before running out in to the rain. His old running abilities came back to him, long runner's strides leaving large splashes of water as his boots soaked through. He was glad he wore his boots instead of sneakers that day. Although the run back to the dorm would have been faster if he was wearing sneakers (not to mention it would probably have been less slippery), Iruka was proud of himself that he made it back in eight minutes flat. He panted and dripped puddles as he raced up the stairs, quickly unlocked his door and headed straight for the bathroom. Peeling his clothes off and squeezing the water dry, Iruka hung his clothes on hangers, mounting them next to the shower stall before stepping in to the warm spray. He knew that if he kept getting careless the way he did, he'd end up getting sick again.

He vowed to carry an umbrella _always_ from then on.

Iruka stepped out of the stall and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist as he reached for his toothbrush and started cleaning his teeth. It was already nearing nine in the evening and he was feeling too tired to think of anything. He didn't have his dinner yet; he figured he could simply call for take out instead of going downstairs to have crummy and sandy mess hall food.

He ducked in to the room - towel secured tightly around his narrow waist - and reached for his cell phone. He called for a pizza and ordered a large sized pepperoni and extra cheese, feeling overly famished (even though he just had a sandwich on the train back). It was just his luck that the person on the other side of the line couldn't communicate properly; when the order was repeated, the moronic sob on the other side kept saying, 'anchovies with extra cheese and pineapple'. Iruka was starting to feel a headache come on as he argued and corrected the fool that he wanted _pepperoni and cheese_ not _anchovies with cheese and pineapple_. The flavor itself made Iruka's stomach churn.

After ten minutes of arguing, the moron at the pizza place _finally_ got it right and Iruka sighed, dropping his phone on the bed and picking up his boxers and sweat pants from the bed and pulling it on. He didn't want to comb his hair (that he'll need to trim soon) and get his shirt wet in the process. He stood by the window, staring at the wet parking lot as he ran his comb through the wet brown locks. He was in the middle of towel drying his hair when the door lock turned and Kakashi stepped in. Iruka felt his hands stilling in its process of drying and slowly raised his eyes to find Kakashi _staring _(in a manner that left Iruka completely unsettled compared to the other occasions) at him.

Iruka could feel the heat creep up his neck faster than he could blink. The towel fell on the floor from his limp hands as Kakashi stared at his chest and navel. Iruka glanced down at his bare torso and turned around, giving Kakashi his back, pretending that he didn't just get very flustered with Kakashi's stare. He could still feel Kakashi's predator-like gaze on his back as he continued to towel dry his hair. Iruka practically jumped in relief when he heard a knock on the door and threw it open, glad for the distraction. The poor delivery man was not expecting to find a shirtless (and very slender-almost-feminine) _man_ answer the door.

Iruka wondered why the young man was gaping.

"Here, and uh thanks. Keep the change." Iruka handed over five hundred-ryos and popped the pizza lid open. "H-Hey, why are there olives on this? I didn't ask for olives." The young man was still mimicking a fish. Iruka glanced at the name tag and frowned. "Listen, Yamato-san, this is a wrong order. Maybe you grabbed the wrong box? Uh Yamato-san?"

The door Iruka was holding was jerked away and Kakashi towered over the surprised young man. "Oi. You! Snap out of it. I didn't get you this job just so you can fuck up."

'Yamato' turned his shocked gaze up at Kakashi (as did Iruka, who was confused). "S-Sorry, Kakashi-senpai. Am I interrupting anything? Am I more than fifteen minutes late?"

Iruka nearly dropped the pizza box. "E-Excuse me?"

"You messed up your orders. Where's Iruka's pizza?" Kakashi growled, glaring down at slightly shorter young man.

Yamato looked at Iruka then at the pizza box. "Oh, wrong box."

Iruka watched as Yamato took the box from his hand and replaced it with the other one he was carrying. A peek in to the box told Iruka that it was the right one this time. "T-Thank you?"

"Welcome. Enjoy your meal." Yamato said and hurriedly scrambled away when Kakashi took a step forward with a colder glare.

Iruka was pulled back in to the room while Kakashi slammed the door shut, hinges shaking from the force. "Put a fucking shirt on for fuck's sake." Kakashi gritted, toeing his shoes off and kicking them under his bed.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You didn't have to scare the poor guy till he pissed his pants! He's just doing his job! It's not unusual to mix up orders!" Iruka argued, setting the pizza box on his table.

"Put a fucking shirt on. Now." Kakashi groveled, throwing Iruka the coldest and iciest glare.

"Stop swearing like a sailor you retard!"

Iruka watched as Kakashi's face hardened to stone with wide eyes as he felt his back hit the hard wood of the door, large pale hands holding him in place. "Don't. Tempt. Me." Kakashi growled.

"P-Please don't. Don't do anything to me." Iruka whispered, eyes remaining as wide as saucers as Kakashi stared down at him, eyes lingering on the jewelry on his nipple and navel. "Please, Kakashi ..." Iruka begged, muscles tensed and incapable of moving.

"Do you have any idea of what I want to do to you right now?" Kakashi whispered, forehead nearly touching Iruka as a hand came up to push back the wet brown locks. "Do you have any idea of what you do to me?" Kakashi's deep and husky voice made Iruka's knees weak. "You're so beautiful. Fucking beautiful."

Iruka found himself sliding down the wood from his weakened knees, Kakashi's words shooting down to his stomach and pooling liquid heat that made him dizzy, Kakashi following him down as well. "K-Ka -"

"I want to fuck you." Kakashi bit out through gritted teeth, hands moving and wanting to touch Iruka's face. The words seemed to electrify the brunette, making his body tense and his breath hitch in his throat. "I want to touch you, feel this - this smooth skin under my fingertips." Kakashi breathed out, closing his eyes and head moving past Iruka's shoulder so that the pale forehead was resting against the hard wood of the door. "I want to hear you beg, scream my name, for these lips to whisper only to me. Only _for_ me."

Iruka whimpered as Kakashi's fingers glazed over his lips, the soft flesh turning a dark red as if they were abused by a kiss. They parted to suck in shaky breaths, the pale fingertips feeling like burning wax. "Kashi -"

"I want to tie you up. I want to fucking hurt you for making me want this - want you." Kakashi growled, forehead sliding down and coming to rest on Iruka's shoulder. "I want to tie you up and bruise your wrists, tease you and make you come over and over again until you can't walk straight. I want to watch you squirm as I make you bleed, tear you open. I want to - fucking fuck you. Hard. Raw. Unprepared." Kakashi's hand trailed down, fingertips not touching but Iruka could still feel the heat. "To feel you tight around me, to feel you just beg and just - just around me."

Iruka found himself leaning against the door heavily for support from his dizzy state, Kakashi leaning against his shoulder, lips tickling his bare shoulder. Kakashi's words went straight from Iruka's ears to the warm sensation in his belly, further exciting the thousand butterflies swarming in his stomach. Iruka found himself trembling from fear at what Kakashi wanted to do to him; Kakashi was insane. The man moved to bury his nose in to Iruka's hair; the deep breaths Kakashi was taking echoed like raging rapids in Iruka's ear.

Iruka found himself wanting what Kakashi wanted to do to him. It would mean betraying Mizuki again and all the sincere feelings he had for the imprisoned man; it was sinful.

Iruka wanted it; he felt sick for wanting it.

"K-Ka-Kashi -"

"I want to mark you. Kiss the bruises I'd leave on these wrists," Kakashi took Iruka's hand, thumb lightly caressing the thin wrists. "And then take care of you, hold you and kiss your worries away. Kiss all your pain away. I want all this, this beautiful body, to be marked by me. I want to make you scream till you can't scream anymore and your throat hurt. I want to hear you say my name, to worship me." Kakashi hooked his pinky finger in to the belly ring, tugging at it slightly and making Iruka gasp and arch forward; the belly piercing didn't heal completely yet, the stinging sensation made Iruka groan and whimper, his manhood hardening in want. Kakashi moved his head to face Iruka, both his eyes gazing in to hazy dark brown eyes with pupils too wide that the warm chocolate irises was hardly visible. "You make me weak."

Iruka closed his eyes, breath hitching as he struggled for a coherent thought. "I - I -"

"Put a shirt on." Kakashi whispered hotly against Iruka's lips, eyes hardening even more as it tried to mask the lust and need reflecting in its depths. "Don't - Don't show this to me." Iruka watched as Kakashi hungrily drunk his half naked form, fingers ghosting over his chest and brushing at the cool jewelry on his nipple and navel before coming up to rest against the door beside Iruka's head. "Or anyone. I don't want anyone to see this. This body." Kakashi touched Iruka's cheek. "I don't want anyone to touch you. I _won't _let anyone touch you after seeing this."

Iruka exhaled slowly, trembling from the revelation, shamelessly aroused and wanting more. "I - I'm sorry." Kakashi stared at him for a long while before slowly moving away from him. Iruka grabbed him quickly. A portion of his conscious mind seemed to shut down at that point, the other portion that thought more of his personal needs and wants taking control. "Last night - I shouldn't have been - I was cruel. You -" Kakashi waited patiently, staring in to his eyes, hands clenched in Iruka's grasp. "This is -

Kakashi pulled his hands away and lifted Iruka off the floor, sitting him on the bed and picking up a shirt from Iruka's drawer. "Put it on."

"Kakashi-" Iruka took the shirt and watched as Kakashi took out his shoes that he previously kicked under the bed, grabbed his keys and jacket and headed for the door. "Wait, you can't - it's raining outside! Where are you going?"

A single icy gray eye gave Iruka a dark look before the door slid shut with a quiet click. Iruka found himself all alone in the room as he pulled the shirt over his head and reached for his pizza. From outside, he could hear the engine of a motorbike roar as it gradually faded to silence.

His pizza tasted like rubber. It was pitiful because it was his favorite flavor.

XXX

The pizza box lay forgotten on his table as he lay on his side, buried in the shirt that Kakashi handed him earlier, knees to his chest as he listened to the clock tick in the middle of the dark room. A glance up at his alarm clock told him that it was past midnight and he was yet to hear any roaring motorbike engine pull up in the area. He counted twelve cars that came in the last two hours but still no motorbike. He was starting to worry a bit, blaming Kakashi's loss of control on himself.

His mind replayed Kakashi's voice in his head. He could feel the sting in his navel ring from where Kakashi tugged earlier, the phantom pain causing his groin to stir. Iruka closed his eyes, touching cool fingers to his lips from where Kakashi caressed earlier, the memory further hardening his awakening arousal. The feel of Kakashi's lips on his shoulder as his words replayed over and over again in Iruka's tore a gasp and small whimper from his throat. Tanned hands wander past his waist band, taking the hard length and stroking quickly to relieve himself of the strain. He bit his lip hard to silence his moans, wondering if Kakashi were to touch him, would he like it if he chewed on his lower lip. He pictured the lingering heat of Kakashi's mouth sucking on his navel ring, the thought itself making his hard cock weep, slicking his thumb with hot white stickiness.

Iruka's eyes rolled back as he stroked faster, head tilting back and neck stretching as he felt the borders of orgasm approach him. He wanted Kakashi so bad and wondered how simple common and not even nicely said dirty talk could have such a huge impact on him. With gritted teeth, he came with a strangled moan, boxers going sticky and hands coated in warm white semen.

He remained lying on his side, sticky hand falling limp beside him as he stared at the dull wall of their room, the ticking of the clock replacing the echoing pants and whimpers that filled the room earlier. It was only several minutes later did the feeling of being soiled by sinful desires settled over him. He jerked up from the bed and hurriedly stepped in to the bathroom, turning the cold water on full blast. He wanted to forget the heat of Kakashi's hands on his shoulders, to erase the feeling of his moving lips as he spoke dirty and desirable words against his shoulder. He wanted to forget the feel of Kakashi's fingers on his lips and the breath against his hair.

Iruka remained under the cold spray for long minutes that he couldn't remember. He slid down the wall, bottom resting on the cold tiled floor, watching his hands and toes go pruney from being in the water for too long. He couldn't feel the coldness of the water and instead, he could feel Kakashi's heat all over him. The illusion his mind conjured up caused his groin to stir again as he watched the flesh between his legs rise up like a sunflower reaching up for the sun's rays. Soft and pruney fingers took hold of the begging flesh as he pumped hard, tears of hatred and despair dripping down his cheeks as he came painfully slow.

He watched the remnants of his release dissolve in to the water and crawl down the small holes of the drain. He brought his hands up to his face, hating himself for wanting Kakashi. It's been a long while since he allowed himself the pleasure of the flesh. Once in a while when he Kotetsu and Izumo would go barhopping, he'd indulge himself in the pleasure of being sucked off by a whore and maybe once or twice, he'd pay for a quick fuck. But other than that, he never dared to allow himself to want anyone after Mizuki.

How long he stayed under the cold spray, he couldn't remember. By the time he turned the water off and dried off (after pulling on a pair of cleaner clothes), Kakashi still didn't return. He was wide awake to do anything than sleep. He gathered his laundry, grabbed his keys and headed for the Laundromat. He was glad that it was open if not dimly lit. He was also mildly surprised to find that he wasn't alone.

Raidou was sitting on top one of the washing machines, a basket filled with colors and a packet of detergent beside him. Iruka felt so happy for the distraction and stepped in with his laundry, a smile coming up to his lips.

"Iruka!" Raidou cried out in pleasant surprise, quickly hopping down the washing machine he was sitting on to greet Iruka properly with a warm handshake. "You're as cold as ice! What did -" Raidou looked at Iruka's face and frowned. "What happened to you? You look terrible!"

Iruka dropped his basket weakly next to the nearest washing machine and started stuffing his whites in before turning the knob. "I'm tired. I'm - I'm fucked up, Raidou-san." He said, voice trembling and desperately wanting someone to talk to. "I - I'm sick."

Raidou shook his head tugged Iruka towards him, ushering him to sit on top one of the washing machines. "You're cold. You're pale." Raidou pulled off his sweatshirt and slipped it over Iruka's head, guiding the arms that felt like they were as heavy as lead through the sweatshirt's sleeves. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I like him." Iruka said absently, as if he were just talking to himself.

"Who?"

"Kakashi. My room-mate. I want him to fuck me. I want him to own me." Iruka whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I want him to hurt me and kiss me. I'm sick."

Raidou was staring at Iruka with alarmed and wide eyes. "W-W-Did he do something to you?"

Iruka huddled in to himself as tight as he could, making Raidou wrap his strong arms around him and hold him close. It didn't feel like Kakashi's (Iruka found it scandalous that he was comparing Raidou to Kakashi). He didn't hear Raidou's question. "Isn't it sick? For me to want someone in mere hours and to be - I am so sick."

Raidou tightened his hold around Iruka. "No, you're not. Stop saying that about yourself."

"Do you know how it feels, Raidou-san? To want someone so bad that it hurts? That the mere memory of his voice would make you hard? Make you want to come screaming his name? It's shameful. I am ashamed but my body -"

"Say no more." Raidou mumbled, caressing Iruka's hair in a very brotherly fashion. "It's all right. It's going to be alright."

"No it won't." Iruka gritted out, angry hot tears welling up in eyes again. His frustration was reaching new heights and just thinking about Kakashi and what the man wanted to do to his body was enough to make him hard again. "It will never be. I - I messed up. He asked me out and I'm a coward and I can't do anything about it because I don't do - I mean I don't know how - I wanted to go out with him to the movie this morning but I - he said that - he's a baby and I'm scared because he just lies a lot and I don't know what to do!"

"Let it out, Iruka. I'm here."

The sobs were muffled by the fabric of Raidou's shirt as Iruka continued to spew out utter nonsense; they were pieces of his psyche that he couldn't grasp and couldn't put to words easily. Raidou seemed to understand what Iruka was trying to say and hushed him in a manner one would when consoling a child. They remained in the dim Laundromat, Iruka's frustrated sobs echoing within the cracked walls, the steady hum of the washing machines accompanying it like a sad melody.

Iruka's fingers dug in to Raidou's back as he looked up at the man. "I'm the baby, right? I'm always crying."

"Sometimes it better to cry than to remain as hard as stone." Raidou said, smiling down in understanding. "I cry too."

Iruka's lips twitched in to a smile at the thought. "Raidou-san? Crying? No, you're too strong for that."

Raidou's smile was sad now, like he was regretting. "You never know."

Iruka stared up in to Raidou's dark eyes, sniffing in a deep breath and swallowing thickly. "You want someone too, don't you? Does she make you cry? Does he make you cry?"

Raidou moved to touch his cheek against Iruka's temple, a gesture Iruka understood to mean that Raidou didn't want him to see the emotions on his face. "_He_ does." Iruka relaxed in to Raidou's arm, the emotional whirl his mind and heart just went through leaving him with fatigue. "Forget Kakashi, Iruka."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. One month is left before you can move out. This want for him to fuck you will go." Raidou said, pulling back and grasping Iruka by the shoulders. "You can't act on impulse. Think about this clearly." 

Iruka shook his head. "It's not like that."

"Then how is it? You're a grown man. Think!"

"I have." Iruka screamed. "I have. For weeks, I've been thinking. That's all I've been thinking about. Kakashi and his stupid dates and his stupid quirks and his cold home and his dogs! Those lovely dogs!" Iruka buried his face in his slightly pruney hands, sucking in a shaky breath. "I think he's lying half the time. But he's so _alone_. His home - that awful cold yet beautiful home. He - He lives there. It's so - so dead. Lifeless. I - He likes me. He - He _wants me_." Iruka dropped his hands desperately looked up at Raidou. "Don't tell anyone! Not Izumo, not Kotetsu! They don't like him! They think he's weird and involved with -"

"Iruka, forget about Kakashi. Okay?" Raidou repeated, grip tightening till Iruka winced. "Do you understand?"

"I can't!"

"It's for your own good, Iruka!" Raidou argued, voice rising.

"I love him!" Iruka screamed out, eyes widening when he realized what he just blurted out.

"No, you don't." Raidou growled. "You don't love him! That's your lust talking! You can't love a person so quickly! You don't _know_ him!"

Iruka trembled and gave out a frustrated scream; it was desperate and needy, like a caged animal who longed for freedom. Raidou quickly pulled him close, muffling the shout in to the fabric of his shirt as Iruka sucked in a deep breath and started screaming again. When his throat was raw and hot from the wild stretch of his vocal chords, Iruka slumped heavily against Raidou, silently staring at the weaves of fibers of Raidou's shirt.

"I'm so tired." Iruka finally croaked. "I'm tired of everything. I didn't ask for this ..."

Raidou released his hold on Iruka and left him to lean against the cold wall of the Laundromat. He started to take out Iruka's whites and stuffed his colored ones in for the next round. "It's all right. It'll pass. This is just another speed bump."

"I don't know what to do." Iruka curled up, back against the wall. "I don't know what to do ..."

Raidou sat on top of the washing machine and cradled Iruka's head against his lap. "You don't have to do anything. It will pass on its own."

Iruka remained silent, eyes drifting shut (they were dried and bloodshot). "I like him. I want to take him to the movies. I want to buy him popcorn and cotton candy and that horrid apple soda he likes so much." Raidou threaded his fingers through Iruka's damp hair to massage the throbbing scalp. "Do you think that's stupid?"

Raidou bit his lower lip and finally sighed. "No, it's not."

"Do you think it'd be stupid if I asked him out?"

"Iruka -"

"I want to. I really do. I also want to take him out to dinner after the movie." Raidou remained silent for a while. "Raidou-san?"

"Think about it for a few days? When you're thinking clearly at least? Promise me that."

"Raidou-san -"

"Please promise me that you'll think about it, Iruka!"

Iruka looked up at Raidou and studied the elder man's expression. He slowly nodded. "I promise."

Raidou nodded back and wrapped his arms around Iruka's head protectively. "Good. You better keep that promise."

TBC

This chapter feels very unchained together. I am still not happy. This was also supposed to be two chapters, but because I really, really, really want to finish this story, I've thrown two in to one.

Also, I would like to take a moment and opportunity to thank Kakashi2000 (who I hope will read this at some point) for drawing a lovely, lovely, lovely piece of fanart for what I'm working on to be a part of a scene in this arc. The link can be found in my profile page. It's so pretty, I just HAD to share it.

Anway, notes and credits:

Two dialogue lines here were edited and taken from 'Ever After' and "Last King of Scotland' (fantastic movies - go watch) to further fit the situation.

Ryuuken is not mine. He belongs to the creator of Bleach and Shounen Jump.

I chose SUVs for Naruto's personal use because I see him preferring Chevrolet Tahoes or Dodge Durangos over Mercedes Benz limos or something.

That scene with the pizza-ordering thing was actually inspired from a friend's story (happened to her sister or brother). They were ordering Mcdonalds and the guy just keep saying things that were too different from what they wanted. It was funny.

Past few chapters were 'supposed' to be Iruka's past, but I've moved that to another point of the story. As much as I'm enjoying in writing this, it's starting to irritate me because I'm slow (and I won't be surprised if lots agreed). So I will be trying to push more content in to each chapter just to cover more ground. Thank you for all your support till now. It's wonderful and keeps me going, really.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Now with added fluff and angst. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

Days passed and he never saw Kakashi or even a trace of him in the room. Since he walked out that rather enlightening Sunday night, Iruka managed to somehow sort out his thoughts three nights later. In the past three days, he spent them worrying over where Kakashi went and when he came back in to the room. His sexual problems acted up during his evening showers, when he was alone in the stall in the midst of the hot spray; he would then quickly turn on the cold water once the white splatter hit the walls and dripped down to the floor. He'd stay under the cold shower for long minutes (pretty much like the first night Kakashi roused his sexual needs with his words and light touches).

He was surprised he didn't catch a cold.

He busied himself with work, only thinking about Kakashi and what to do with him while he was in the shower. He thought of Raidou's advice (which sounded more like a warning to him) and how to go on about it. He kept his promise in thinking about if or a 'few' days. He didn't want to tell anyone about his feelings so he did his best to know more about Kakashi through the eyes of the student body.

Kakashi didn't have a 'bad' reputation on campus except for being a complete weirdo; he read porn in public. If anything, he was in nearly _all_ the instructor's good graces, along with the library staff for always being found reading there in the mornings. Apparently he was usually the first person there and would read till the second person (or group) came in. He was also quite notorious for putting up a good fight during a food fight in the mess hall and was also known to be a good sportsman (soccer, basketball, tennis, hockey and water polo to name a few - they used him as a substitute whenever any of the teams were short on players - Iruka didn't find it surprising that he and Genma were inseparable when it comes to sports and 'hanging out').

Other than that, he couldn't find anything personal about the man. As much as he was popular, he was also an enigma. He helped people get jobs around campus by sweet talking the staff (Iruka assumed that's how Yamato got the job at the pizza place - the owner of Pizza House was very fond of Kakashi for being one of his loyal customers) to support themselves among other things. While lots of people said that he was nice and helpful (some said, 'But not as helpful and as sweet as you, Iruka.' at his face), they also said that he was very distant and while Kakashi would usually help, many hesitated in approaching him because he was a very private person.

Iruka was surprised that no one knew Kakashi was a dog-lover.

He also found it quite odd that ever since Kakashi someone wormed his way in to his 'life', the nightmares were less frequent (once in a while, it'd visit him). He didn't know whether to be guilty or grateful to the man for having his thoughts pulled away from Mizuki.

Iruka turned off the cold spray and started to dry himself, pulling on a fresh pair of clean clothes and started to brush his teeth. He stared at his reflection, noting his slight paleness and his sunken eyes. The whites around his pupil were slightly bloodshot from the lack of sleep, his eyelids slight puffy. With his lack of sleep and increase of studying and research, Iruka didn't find it surprising that he looked horrible. When he saw Ryuuken that evening, the doctor was concerned and prescribed him with pills to push some sleep in to his system

The two yellow pills were sitting on his table in a small glass container, waiting to be swallowed.

Rinsing his mouth, he started to dry his hair, running the comb through it and wiping it with a towel, repeating the process a few times. He pushed the window open to let in a cool breeze and sat on his bed, leaning against the wall and waiting for his hair to dry. He reached for the pills and swallowed them dry, waiting for the drug to take effect.

He thought of Kakashi's face and his silent acts of kindness towards him. He thought of how Kakashi lent him his clothes, how he shared his dinner (the Route-66 burger) and how he dropped him off to the hospital and the city. He thought of Kakashi's kindness towards his stray dogs and how he loved every single one of them.

The more he thought of the man, the more he wanted to spend time with him and get to know him better. If everything he knew about Kakashi was a lie, he was hell-bent to know the truth. He wanted to peel the layers and look underneath the underneath. He was determined.

Yawning, Iruka pulled the covers over himself, lying on his side so that he was facing Kakashi's bed, his mind conjuring up an illusion of the man lying on his back, holding up one of his Icha-Icha books and flipping the pages with his index finger. He eventually fell asleep with the image of Kakashi in front of him; it was a great comfort to him.

Iruka woke up the next morning with a pounding head and bloodshot eyes (more so than the previous night); they were dry and sandy - he was not expecting to feel like he was run over by a train. He rolled off to one side of the bed, forgot how big the bed was and landed with a loud and painful thud on the floor. He hissed a pained 'fuck' as he buried his face in to his arm, body sore from fall and the cold shower he spent more than fifteen minutes in the other night. A painful whine made it's way out of his throat that stopped midway when he was quickly lifted off the floor and placed back on the bed by the very person he worried and thought about.

"Oi! Are you hurt?" A hand came up to his cheek, fingers parting his mouth and mismatched eyes peering in the said mouth. "Are you bleeding? Did you bite your cheek?"

Iruka stared dumbly at Kakashi who was wet from a cold shower (the hand on his cheek was icy), a smear of toothpaste on the side of cheek from what seemed like a hasty wipe and towel wrapped tightly around his waist. The image of how Kakashi's hair plastered of the sides of his face instead of its unusual messy spikes and fluffed up state made Iruka's heart slow down. The ticking of the clock faded away in to the background as he continued to stare up at Kakashi's _concerned_ eyes, as he continued to check the sides of his face and his inner lips for any signs of blood from the fall. Kakashi repeated his question, asking more urgently if he was okay.

Iruka wasn't hearing what Kakashi was saying. He was too busy trying to digest Kakashi's concern to the point that he'd forget to wipe the toothpaste foam off his lips properly and dress modestly. He was too busy trying to understand Kakashi's concern and how the shaking cold fingers that were on his face touched him as if he were made of glass while checking for injuries. He was trying to figure out what made Kakashi forget to cover up his body after what he's so openly confessed the other night. Out of reflex, Iruka glanced at Kakashi's arms, finding no tattoo of any sort.

Kakashi shook him again.

Iruka opened his mouth without thinking, the words rolling naturally and honestly off his tongue.

"I'd like to take you out to the movies." Iruka said, looking up at Kakashi's stunned expression. "I'd like to buy you popcorn and apple soda. After that, I'd like to take you to dinner." Iruka clearly saw how Kakashi blinked slowly and his hands slid down his cheek to rest limply on his lap. "And then I'd like to take a walk with you. Anywhere and everywhere." Iruka finished, looking down at the cold hands on his lap.

"You're just -"

"I don't think I'm fit enough to be in a relationship, but I think I like you and I want to try to be in one again. I - I want to try to be a - a good boyfriend with you. I think I'd like it if I could call you my boyfriend." Iruka finished, biting on his lower lip in punishment for letting that slip out.

There was a heavy silence before the cold hands touched his cheek again. "Are you hurt?"

Iruka closed his eyes; the blow of what he assumed was a rejection settling like undigested food in his stomach. It ached. "No, I'm not." He choked out, hands fisting on the bedcovers.

"Good." Kakashi nodded. Iruka didn't dare to look up to stare at Kakashi's expression. He was too busy trying to keep his expression neutral and to hide the obvious hurt he felt with the way Kakashi ignored what he just said.

"I'm fine." He whispered, mentally counting one to ten calm down his racing mind. When he felt the cool hand against his cheek, he nearly jerked back from surprise.

"I'm busy all week." Kakashi said, sinking lower on his knees and peering up at him.

"I understand. I'm sorry that I even said such a -"

"But I am free all weekend." Kakashi said, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'd like the sweet popcorn, if you don't mind. I'll drive us."

Iruka blinked slowly, wondering where his brain went as the words finally stamped themselves firmly on the gray matter in his head (that seemed to have run out, did a hundred laps around the parking lot and came back). By the time it clicked in his head, Iruka's heart started beating again.

"Friday? At eight-thirty?" Iruka offered, quickly recalling his schedule to make sure that he covered all the work during the weekdays so that he'd be completely free all weekend.

"Friday, at eight-thirty." Kakashi repeated, with a small dip of his head. "It's a date?"

Iruka nodded, a silly grin making its way to his lips. "It's a date."

XXX

Iruka returned to his room in a hurry that Friday evening after his session with Ryuuken, quickly tossing his backpack aside and jumping in to the shower. He initiated the date and he intended to smell good, look good and _be_ good. He used just a little too much shampoo and conditioner and soaped one to many times to make sure he didn't smell of paint (he was helping out the fine arts students in their volunteer effort to raise money for charity before he headed off to Ryuuken in a hurry - they needed extra painters). He stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and started brushing his teeth. Once he was satisfied with his teeth and breath, a problem came up.

He found himself staring at two different bottles of cologne; both were his favorite. He didn't know which one to use and continued to hop from one foot on the other, clutching the towel tightly against his waist. "Which one? Which one? Oh fuck it!" Iruka grabbed the second bottle, splattering a generous amount all over himself. When the realization of the act finally registered in his mind, he felt rather stupid.

He peeked his head out of the door and glanced at the clock. He had exactly fifteen minutes before eight-thirty to pick what to wear and to dry his hair. Shoving his cologne back in to its proper case, he bounded for the room, threw open his closet and noted that he only had two pairs of clean jeans left. Two of which he didn't really like wearing; a glance at the pair of jeans he was wearing previously that day told him that it was out of question because of large splatter of washable yellow paint on the side. Grumbling, Iruka pulled out the two pairs from the hanger, spreading it on the bed and debating which one to wear. Both were a snug fit (not skin-tight) and were low waist; a quick ini-mini-miny-mo decided that he was going to wear the blue one (instead of the dark gray). He pulled out his underwear drawer and picked the first pair of boxers he saw (turned out to be his lucky black ones with yellow seams); he was going to have to wear them low.

A few minutes later, he was dressed in his pants and socks and debating what shirt to wear. He was pacing the room back and forth, eyeing the three shirts on the bed, wondering which one would go well with his high collared black jacket. He was starting to get frustrated when Kakashi decided to show up. Before the door opened fully, Iruka quickly pulled the towel off the back of his chair and wrapped it around his shoulder, effectively hiding his bare skin from Kakashi's curious gaze.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked, noting Iruka's troubled expression.

"No." Iruka shook his head, glancing at the bed. "Was just uhm getting ready."

"Oh." Kakashi got rid of his sneakers and pulled out his boots from under the bed. He also draped the jacket he was wearing over his chair and picked out fresh clothes from his closet. "Trouble choosing?"

"A bit." Iruka admitted, shrugging.

Kakashi glanced at the bed, eyed the shirts and pointed at the dark blue v-neck shirt with a very urban print on the side. "That one looks good."

"Done." Iruka said, smiling a bit.

Kakashi chuckled and grabbed his towel from the foot side of the bed. "Ten minutes."

"Take your time." Iruka said and only allowed the towel to drop when Kakashi shut the bathroom door. He towel dried his hair once more and pulled the shirt on. Ten minutes later, Kakashi came out to find Iruka sitting on the bed, lacing up his boots, hair up in a ponytail and ready to go. Iruka peered up to find Kakashi tugging his own boots on, eye covered by his hair and dressed in all black. Iruka felt his stomach flutter with a thousand excited butterflies. Black was a sharp contrast against Kakashi's complex and with his built; the dark clothes gave him an almost vampiric feel, full of mystery and secrets.

Iruka managed to tear his eyes away, willing the heat in his belly to disappear and his nerves to calm down.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, straightening up and pulling on a jacket.

"Yeah." Iruka stood up and pulled his jacket on as well. Kakashi didn't budge from his position, staring at Iruka instead. "What?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. You look fantastic."

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up. "You do too." Kakashi didn't seem to hear Iruka's words; he looked like he was lost in thoughts. "Come on. We'll miss the movie."

XXX

Iruka found himself sandwiched between Kakashi and a pair of love birds making out rather noisily beside him. The loud sucking noises irritated the hell out of him and made the hair at the back of his neck stand. Kakashi was quiet beside him, completely absorbed with the Icha-Icha-Violence movie, only moving to put some of the sweet popcorn in to his mouth, the cup of empty apple soda Iruka got him earlier lying between them on the floor. The man beside him elbowed Iruka on the side of his arm (not intentionally) as he shifted to - what Iruka assumed - push his face further in to his girlfriend's face, emitting a pleased moan from the lady (which went unheard by the rest of the theatre since the speakers were quite loud - it was just unfortunate for Iruka because he was right next to them while they were huddled in to the corner seat against the wall).

Feeling absolutely put out, Iruka rubbed his arm (which he was sure was going to bruise later) and sunk lower in his chair, staring blankly at the screen and quietly sipped the remnants of his soda at the bottom of the large cardboard cup; it tasted more like flavored water due to the melting ice. A funny scene played out in the large screen and Kakashi started to laugh; it was a pleasant sound to Iruka's ears as he turned to watch Kakashi cross one leg over the other, smile on his lips as he chewed more popcorn.

Despite the rather imperfect seating arrangement, lack of enough sodas and a rather silly choice for a movie, Iruka thought that it wasn't too bad - not perfect, but likeable and tolerable if the guy beside him would just keep his tongue in his own mouth and have more control over his feet and elbows.

The Icha-Icha-Violence movie wasn't as bad as Iruka thought it would be. It was what he could dub 'funny-porn' (the porn part used very loosely - the violence and fights within the story was done through humor). He could finally see why the novels itself were in the adult section of the bookstore and weren't sold to minors. There were too much skin and dirty dialogues. The sex scenes were erotic, Iruka would admit that (the cast were also gorgeous and beautiful people with the most amazing bodies). When Kakashi picked the movie, he agreed without thinking; his lack of reluctance surprised Kakashi. He reasoned that they were both men and that they've probably seen and done pretty much the same thing; he paid for the ticket and there he was, trying to enjoy the movie but kept getting elbowed and kicked from the sudden jerks of the man's leg beside him.

Iruka found himself starting to sulk.

Somewhere after the last sex scene (which started to bore Iruka that he yawned and lifted his aching leg against his chest to save it from more kicking), Iruka felt Kakashi bend and set the empty popcorn container underneath his own chair and wrap an arm around Iruka's shoulder casually.

"Do you want me to beat them up for you?" Kakashi asked, fingers rubbing the sore spot on Iruka's arm in a soothing massage.

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up and glanced at the couple beside him and sighed. "No, let them be. At least their date isn't ruined."

"Who said ours was?" Kakashi said, turning his gaze to Iruka and gesturing towards the exit. "Let's go. I've read the book several times and I know how that's going to end. Let's save you from more abuse before I really beat the crap out of em'."

Iruka feared the couple's health rather than his and nodded, quickly getting to his feet and following Kakashi through the exit. Not a word was said until they reached the parking lot. Iruka still remained under the protective hold of Kakashi's arm until they reached the bike. Kakashi let him go then, moving to lean against the seat of the bike and waited patiently for Iruka to speak.

Iruka shoved his hands in to the pockets of his jacket, chewing on his lower lip in thought. "Would you like to get dinner now? I know it's past nine already but I just thought that - you know - because the movie was all - that is -"

"Dinner sounds good. What do you have in mind?"

Iruka felt his cheeks color. Ever since Kakashi agreed to go out with him, he's been planning the evening step by step. He wanted everything to be perfect; the movie may have been ruined but that doesn't mean the other parts of his plan would follow the same path.

"There's a seafood grill house around Ninth Street." Iruka chewed his lower lip again, hoping that Kakashi didn't mind grilled seafood.

"Sounds good." Kakashi said, mounting his bike and releasing the lock on the helmets, handing Iruka his. "You should relax a bit."

"Who said I wasn't?" Iruka quickly answered, even though he knew that he was far from relaxed. His shoulders were stiff and knotted, his entire body wracked in nervousness with how slow and 'boring' their date was going.

Kakashi turned to look at him after switching the engine on. He plucked the helmet away from Iruka's hands. "Really?" He looked amused.

"Really."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

Kakashi said nothing more and handed the helmet back. He placed his own over his head as Iruka buckled the strap in place and mounted the bike behind Kakashi. He automatically wrapped his arms around Kakashi's middle, completely surprised when Kakashi pulled his hand up to his lips and placed a light kiss on the thin digits. Iruka felt the breath clog in his throat at the very soft and intimate gesture as Kakashi drove away from the parking lot.

Just when he thought that things were going smoothly (the ride was perfect with Kakashi leaning back against him affectionately, them reaching the restaurant and their drinks being brought and their orders being placed, them having a wonderful and fun conversation about campus activities) and perfect, Iruka could think of nothing that could ruin their evening.

Kakashi was about to tell him a story of himself and his dogs (a very personal glimpse in to a very private man's life - Iruka was looking forward to hearing the story), when something loud and explosive shook the entire building. Iruka was thrown off his chair and on his side against the carpeted floor, the same force knocking the other patrons off their own chairs, cries of surprise filling the warm ambience of the restaurant. There was another loud explosion and Iruka found himself being pulled up by Kakashi's strong grip. He briefly saw one side of the restaurant being engulfed in flames as the other patrons started panicking and rushing out of the restaurant at the same time, blocking the door and ignoring the Maitre'D's pleas for them to calm down.

He watched as Kakashi climbed over one of the tables and aimed a powerful kick against the glass window of the restaurant, creating another exit and quickly jumping out, dragging Iruka with him and started helping the others escape through the window. Iruka did the same, quickly escorting the frightened children away from the burning building and using all the skills he obtained to keep the panicking and crying little ones quiet and behaved till everyone was evacuated and the fire trucks pulled over and started putting the flames out.

He was carrying a two year old against his chest, rocking the sobbing child's body to calm the frightened boy when Kakashi found him. He had soot all over his face and half of his silver hair was the color of ash. Parents came rushing towards them at the sight of a large cluster of children sitting on the sidewalk, watching as the fireman bravely (Iruka was telling them stories of brave men to keep their minds off the panic) put the fire out. The child was taken out of Iruka's grasp by a sobbing mother and a worried father. Iruka watched as the kids were led away by their parents and the paramedics approached them and did routine checkup.

Kakashi casually wrapped an arm around him again and quickly led him away to the parking lot around the corner. Iruka let himself be led and allowed Kakashi to check him for injuries as he did the same to the slightly taller man. He reached out and started dusting the dust and ash off Kakashi's hair, no longer able to keep the disappointed look off his face. He could have died, could have gotten trapped under fallen debris, could have been killed trying to get out or even burn to death and the only thought that was going through his mind was: _My date is ruined! Ruined! I shouldn't have done this! This is a sign that Kakashi isn't right for me! I swear it is!_

The hand against his cheek made him stop in his attempts to dust his jacket clean. Kakashi tilted his face up and caressed his chin with his thumb. "Pretty explosive date, don't you think?"

Iruka felt his heart shatter. He knew it was supposed to be a joke but he couldn't help but feel his hopes crush with the simple statement, along with his plans and his will to make the evening go smoothly. He pulled Kakashi's hand down and took a step back quietly, pulled his jacket off and started dusting it clean again.

"I'm sorry things are just messed up." Iruka mumbled, finding it futile to dust his jacket any more than he already did. "We should just head back. It's getting a bit late and - and I doubt our evening can get any _better_ than _this_." His tone was sarcastic; it pretty much summed out and oozed out how he was currently feeling.

A failure.

Kakashi grasped his chin again and tilted his face upwards so that he was staring in to a pair of mismatched eyes. "I think tonight was perfect."

"Stop it."

"I'm not joking." Kakashi said, looking serious. "Because, tonight I learned a lot of new things about you. Like how selfless you are when it comes to other's comfort." Iruka knew Kakashi was referring to the theatre incident and noisy-kissing-couple. "And that you love children and would some day make a wonderful father." Iruka's face fell visibly but he caught himself just in time and quickly smiled. Kakashi noticed this and quickly corrected what he said, his shy boyish nature creeping in to his tone. "I mean, if you _want_ to be a father that is. I just think that if you do, and you do become one, I think you'd be great."

Iruka found himself nearly melting at the uneasiness and almost adorable nature Kakashi was trying to reassure him. "I understand. It's okay. I'm - I'm flattered you think of me as such."

"It's not a thought. It's a fact." Kakashi corrected, tucking his hands in to his jacket pocket. "So, like I said, I don't think this date has gone to the pits just yet. I think it's perfect. Besides, wasn't that little experience thrilling? You can narrate that kind of story to your kids in class. I'm sure they'd oooh and aaah."

Iruka blushed and rubbed at his scar in an embarrassed fashion. "No matter what you say, that doesn't change the fact that our dinner was ruined."

Kakashi hopped on the bike and started the engine. "No it isn't. Want a burger?" He handed Iruka his helmet.

Iruka took the helmet and pulled it on. "Sure."

XXX

They stood in front of the small burger joint, staring at the Route-66 sign board that wasn't glowing in all its neon glory and the 'closed' sign flipped over against the glass door. Iruka could hear a pin drop at the sudden silence all around them. Kakashi looked just as dumbfounded before Iruka growled, turned around and started walking towards the bike, irritated, pissed, annoyed and all around disappointed. He knew fate's sign when he saw it; it didn't have to smack him in the face.

Kakashi caught up to him and took hold of his arm. "Hey, hey, hey. Come on. Don't be mad."

"No, I _can't be_. I _don't want_ to be. I _refuse_ to be, but _I am_! Maybe you and I aren't just supposed to be -" Iruka made a wild gesture with his arms. "You know! Together. Couple. Relationship. Fucking each other silly. Once is a coincidence. Twice is a complete and oh-my-goodness-what-a-coincidence! Thrice is a charm! And _this_ is not good! I'm going back to the room." Kakashi burst out laughing in the middle of the empty street at what Iruka just let out. If possible, it irritated Iruka even more while at the same time it made him feel sadder. "Fine. Laugh. I know I would as well if circumstances were different." He sighed tiredly, still looking at Kakashi's hunched over figure, laughing his guts out. He didn't want to be a spoilsport and a killjoy and fiercely fought down the bitter and angry traitorous watering of his eyes.

Kakashi moved to stand in front of him, laugh completely disappearing when he saw the amount of strain on Iruka's face as he tried to keep his emotions in. "Hey, come on. What's the matter?"

"This was a bad idea." Iruka said, swallowing thickly and dropping his head down. "I hoped that things tonight would go like a _normal_ date and we'd both somehow enjoy it but - but now it's just ruined. We can't even go to a decent place to eat!"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka tighter, pulling him close and touching his chin against the dipped head. "No, it wasn't a bad idea." He reassured and pulled back after a few minutes and quickly pressed a kiss against the corner of Iruka's lip (Iruka quite literally gaped and stared up in to Kakashi's face with very wide eyes). "I like tonight. As imperfect as it may be, I am enjoying it. And I am enjoying it because it _is_ imperfect. Do you know how _boring_ it'd be if things were just perfect-perfect?"

Iruka bit his bottom lip and quickly, without thinking, pressed a quick kiss on Kakashi's cheek before he wiggled out of his grasp and started walking towards the parked bike. He waited there quietly, twirling the helmet in his hands and staring at his shoes. When Kakashi appeared beside him a minute later, he looked up at him, feeling extremely shy and very embarrassed. He also found himself shamelessly thinking what it would be like to kiss Kakashi.

"There's a small convenience store a few blocks down. I doubt something that's a twenty-four-hour-service would close down." Iruka said, avoiding looking in to Kakashi's eyes. "W-We can just head back if -"

"Let's walk." Kakashi said, smiling at him. It was a rare smile that left Iruka's legs feeling weak. "Didn't you say you wanted to walk around with me? The park is nearby."

Iruka wordlessly tugged Kakashi's hand towards the direction of the convenience store. It was a quiet and rather comfortable walk, with Kakashi's arm relocating itself from his shoulders to around his waist. Iruka didn't mind the close proximity; in fact he welcomed it. He was content walking with his hands on his sides, perfectly happy with being snuggled up beside Kakashi. Halfway through their walk to the convenience store, he wrapped his own arm around Kakashi's waist as well, noting at just how _warm_ and comfy holding the other man was.

Kakashi seemed to have gotten the silly grin permanently glued to his features.

Up until they reached the convenience store.

"You _have _got to be _shitting_ me." Iruka said, arms dropping limply on his sides as he stared at the large 'we're undergoing an extension and renovation' sign erected in front of the convenience store entrance.

Kakashi seemed just as speechless. "What is it with managers these days?"

"You mean today." Iruka grumbled sarcastically, tugged away from Kakashi's hold and started walking the other direction that would take him towards the dormitories. "I am seriously heading back. Date is cancelled, if you can even call tonight a date."

"You can't possibly be serious." Kakashi caught up to him, blocking his path.

"I am absolutely serious. In fact, I am going back right now and I'm leaving you alone. You and I aren't meant to be together. I can tell that much, judging by how everything seems to blow up in face. Or behind. _Literally!_" Iruka side stepped and continued down the quiet road.

Kakashi caught up to him again and stood in front of him. "But it's only been _one_ date!"

"And the last! And if a convenience store _closing_ - which _never_ happens, even after that wild protest in campus during the re-election of the Daimyo of Fire, and even then _everything_ closed down except that store - isn't a sign, then I don't even want to know what _could _be a sign!" Iruka brushed past him and started walking quicker, taking longer strides.

"Maybe the stars aren't in their right spots today." Kakashi reasoned, quickly coming to stand up in front of Iruka again. "Or maybe there's an apocalypse we didn't know about - in which in both cases and other wild cases, I find 'em completely whack and full of bullshit - but you can't blame everything on fate!"

"Look!" Iruka gritted out. "Everything that's happened in my life has been fate's twisted game, twisted humor and fucking twisted way of saying, 'Iruka, this is just not meant to be for you'. I'm a good person!" Iruka placed his hands on his own chest to emphasize on the statement. "And I'm not saying that to sound full of myself. I _am_ a good person! I give more than I get and I don't mind. I'd give anything and everything to anyone if they deserve it! I'd give my eyes away willingly if I know it'd serve some good in this godforsaken world of ours and after all that, all that I've given away willingly -

"Calm down a minute and -"

"- I never - _never _- get enough slack." Iruka inhaled sharply and squared his shoulders. "So let me save myself the trouble of wallowing over this entire mess like some smitten-school-girl than I already am, and save you the trouble of getting dragged around and involved to what seems to be my side of bad-bad-terrible luck and just let me get back to the room. Preferably alone. Next thing you know, you'd be crashing in to a lamp post or swerving off the street and maybe loose a limb or two."

"Do you have any idea of just how much nonsense you're babbling out?"

"Newsflash: I. Don't. Care." Iruka side stepped Kakashi for the umpteenth time and started crossing the street to the other side. He was in the middle of the street when he felt Kakashi grab his arm and pulled him against his larger frame.

"Do you _honestly_ think that _I'm_ going to just let you go like this? This easily?"

"We're in the middle of the fucking street, Kakashi!"

"Newsflash: I. Don't. Care." Kakashi mimicked and moved to cup Iruka's face in his hands. "Really, fate or whatever bullshit you think it is, _I don't care_. I am going to make this work and if it means going on a date in the Earth or Water country, so be it."

"You're lying again." Iruka said bluntly, and tugged Kakashi's hands down.

Kakashi seemed to not like what Iruka said and forced Iruka's face to look in to his. "Why do you accuse me of lying?"

"Because you are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are! You may be a complete poker face when you babble and act or pull a stupid stunt like that crazy act you've been pulling on me since I moved in, but you can't hide things in your eyes."

"I am not hiding anything."

"Oh please." Iruka grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Can we at least continue this conversation on the fucking side walk? Before some -" The loud honking of a speeding car made Iruka turned to look sideways. "There's a car coming."

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"Kakashi, that car is moving more than a hundred kilometers per hour! Let go of my face!"

Kakashi's grip on his face only tightened. "Why do you think I'm lying?" He repeated with more force and demand in his tone.

"Kakashi! The car is coming! Fuck! Let go!" Iruka panicked, eyes widening as the honking got louder and the headlights blinded him.

"_Tell me!_"

Without thinking, Iruka put enough force on his legs and threw them both backwards, bottom hitting the asphalt and back hitting the edge of the black and yellow painted pavement. The wind got knocked out of his lungs with Kakashi's weight dropping on him like a bomb. He gasped and wheezed, wincing as the sharp pain of the pavement digging in to his back. He remained still and staring at the starless evening sky.

"You weigh a ton. Can you get off me?"

Kakashi placed both hands on the sides of Iruka's head and lifted his weight off him slightly, staring down at him. "You didn't answer me."

"I don't know _how_." Iruka sighed, wincing as he tried to move his leg. "Really, get off me. My back is killing me and no doubt this fall is going to leave its mark."

"How can you not know _how_?"

Iruka sighed again and simply slumped against the side walk and road. "Because I really, _really_ don't know. It's the way you look. The way you just - just say things. It could just be me you know."

Kakashi didn't get off him and another car honked and passed by. "Maybe it's just you."

Iruka closed his eyes and shuddered in the cool evening air. "Maybe."

Kakashi placed a light kiss on the corner of Iruka's lip; the next thing Iruka knew, he was on his feet and being held against Kakashi's larger frame. "I'm going to get us dinner. And you're coming."

"Kakashi -"

"My love-seat is boring without you. It's nice to be held by you, just so you know." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I _like_ being held on to by _you_."

Iruka looked at him suspiciously. "I still think I should head back."

"I think you should shut up and let me kiss you." Kakashi said, shrugging and speaking with a very as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Iruka's heart slowed down to a stop, staring wide eyed at Kakashi at what he just said. He couldn't find a trace of emotion in his eyes except for pure honesty. Whether Iruka's mind was busy conjuring up illusions that led him to believe the statement so readily or because his lust was starting to seep out of his skin pores, Iruka didn't know.

His stomach growled loudly at that point.

"I need food." Iruka said lamely, shoulder drooping and lust completely winking out of his system as it was replaced with complete humiliation; he was starting to dislike his stomach more and more. "I am going to go look for food and then head back."

"I am going to kiss you. Now."

"And I am going to hit you up the head if you even dare to - mmph!"

All thoughts decided to scurry away the moment Kakashi pressed his lips against Iruka's and his hot tongue run over his bottom lip before slipping in to the surprised buds of flesh and filling Iruka's mouth. Iruka found himself swallowing with difficulty as Kakashi proceeded to turn him in to mush, the skillful tongue making his knees weak and his manhood stir. Kakashi's dirty talk decided to echo in his head then, the tongue dueling with his own active one not helping things. Iruka kissed back, pushing his face upwards in a fight for dominance, the kiss turning in to a contest in his head. He won't have his own tongue rolled to the back of his throat and let Kakashi have all the control and fun.

When Kakashi sunk his teeth on his lower lip in slow and gentle manner (and started nibbling on them), Iruka forgot his competitive nature and groaned openly towards the open mouth that stole his breath away. Hot long fingered hands traveled around his shoulder blades and down to Iruka's backside, cupping both firm cheeks in a tight and firm squeeze. Iruka arched in response, breath hitching in his throat in a loud and rather breathy moan, eyes shutting close. When he caught himself, he glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled back then, rosy lips pulling back in to a wide grin. "You liked it."

"You _groped_ me!" He sputtered, torn between being angry and pleased. "In _public_!"

"I owe you that grope, remember? Besides, no one's around." Kakashi licked the bottom of his lip again like one would to a melting ice cream cone. "But you _liked _it."

Iruka opened his mouth to deny that (even if his head screamed, 'I loved it! Do it again!') when his stomach beat him to it by growling loudly again. He glanced down at his stomach and pitifully up at Kakashi. "I want food."

Kakashi threw his head back, laughed and kissed his cheek. "Let's go find food."

Iruka nodded and followed Kakashi back to the bike, hoping that they'd find food as quick as possible. He skipped lunch that day.

When they did make it to the bike and drove around the city, they decided to stop in the first food joint they saw (or convenience store/supermarket). In the end, they did manage to stop in front of a supermarket. Iruka left Kakashi alone in the bike, carried the sissy looking helmet under his arm and made a wild run for the sliding glass doors. He grabbed the first plastic yellow basket from the stack by the entrance and quickly went for the first isle of food he saw.

He could feel his mouth water at the sight of all the ready made sandwiches, roasted chicken, bento boxes (even if he hated them), and little pastries and cutlets lined in what seemed like an endless stretch of heavenly _food_. He could just feel the hunger melt away as he stared at the different mini pizzas and cutlets, reading the fillings and toppings' names as fast as he respired.

"May I help you sir?" The sales help with a cook's hat and white uniform asked, hands behind his back, pleasant smile on his face. Iruka didn't even know he was there (or existed) and this made the poor man frown. "Sir? Would you like to order something?" Iruka was still going googly-eyed over the mouthwatering and freshly roasted chicken sitting in a neat line behind the glass. "Uh sir, are you okay?"

"We'll have two orders of roasted chicken, half a dozen of vegetable cutlets, two slices of cheese pizza, two slices of chicken pie, half a dozen quiches, one order of mashed potatoes and one order of fried rice." Kakashi said, appearing beside Iruka and smiling pleasantly at the disturbed looking salesman (who was looking at Iruka like the man lost his brain on his way in to the supermarket). "Can we have them as fast as possible? We've got guests and the kids are starving back at home."

The poor salesman sputtered, quickly nodded and scampered about putting what Kakashi just ordered in to plastic containers. "Would you like to them warmed, sir?"

"Yes. We'll be back in five minutes." Kakashi said, and stirred Iruka (who was still counting the food types and deciding that he wanted _all_ of them) away towards the bakery section. "Sweets?"

"Cake. And maybe pudding." Iruka said, blinking and eyeing the packed desserts.

"We can have ice cream you know." Kakashi suggested.

"Good idea! Come!" Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand, dropped the helmet he was cradling in to the shopping basket he was carrying and walked quickly towards the refrigerated goods section. He found the ice cream brand he wanted in the bottom shelf of one of the fridges and pulled the door open, crouching down. "Let's see. Chocolate, vanilla, caramel, strawberry, chocolate chip, cookie dough, bubblegum and cotton candy - that sounds sick!" Iruka made a face and continued sifting through the flavors. "And butter pecan. What do you want?" He grabbed two containers of ice cream for himself (strawberry and caramel) and dropped them in to his basket.

"No mint?"

"Nope. No mint." Iruka double checked and found none. "I don't think they pack the minty ones."

"Well, chocolate then." Kakashi said, shrugging.

"Chocolate it is." Iruka reached out for the chocolate flavor and dropped it in to his basket. "You ordered a lot of food."

"I'm starving. And when I'm starving, I eat _a lot_."

"Won't you get fat?"

"I work out." Kakashi grinned, hauling Iruka up to his feet and kissing his cheek. "That's why I'm as big as a 'tree'. I like to stay fit."

Iruka thought back to all the times he saw Kakashi shirtless and felt the heat creep up to his cheeks. Kakashi had a _fantastic_ figure. "Yes, well, don't we all."

"Soda?"

"Sodas!" Iruka nodded and tugged him two isles down. He couldn't help but notice how Kakashi allowed him to drag him around. Iruka reached for two cans of apple and orange sodas, his gaze catching one of the blue colored sodas. Curiosity made him study the blue liquid within the funny-shaped bottle. "Do you like being dragged around?"

"Only by you."

"So you don't mind?"

"I would have stopped you if I did." Kakashi said, leaning close and touching his lips against Iruka's ear, arms looping loosely around his narrow waist. Iruka felt his ears burn from embarrassment and the affectionate gesture. "Let's just say that I find it sexy when you drag this 'tree' around. Makes my 'roots' quiver with excitement."

Iruka was about to reply (cheeks coloring once more at the thought of just which part of Kakashi's body represented 'roots') when he felt a stare boring in to his body. He glanced around and found the isle empty, except for a pair of small eyes of a little girl cradling a stuffed bear to her chest, curious brown eyes and an explosion of dark curls on her head staring up at them. The little girl was smiling.

Iruka stared back. The girl wasn't really smiling; she was _leering_.

"Are you two married, mister?" She asked.

"And if we are?" Kakashi asked quickly, beating Iruka in answering.

"I think it's cute." The little girl burst in to frantic giggling and started skipping down the isle. "Mommy! Mommy! I found two married men snogging!"

Iruka dragged Kakashi away from the isle and back to the cooked food section. "Are you insane?" He hissed, stopping in front of the salesman who was tying a large plastic bag of food, thumbing the barcode sticker on one side. "Thank you." Iruka said, taking the bag (completely ignoring how the salesman eyed him weirdly).

"What? It was a very rhetorical question."

"It was a very _stupid_ question!" Iruka corrected. "She's a child! You can't go corrupting little kids -"

"She was giggling! She thinks we're cute together!"

"If her mother - oh god, she's coming!" Iruka turned around and started unloading their purchases on to the counter of the express-line cashier, pulled out his wallet and took out the right amount. Kakashi remained beside him, silent and looking pleased.

"Excuse me!" The woman said, the girl with her stuffed bear giggling behind her mother's skirt.

"Yes?" Iruka said, swallowing thickly. "Ma'am?"

"What have you two been teaching my daughter? Snogging in public and two _men_ at that! This is scandalous! She is only five years old and I will not have -"

"Hey!" Kakashi frowned, glaring and fell silent when Iruka stomped on his foot.

"Ma'am, Ma'am, please calm down. What your daughter saw was not snogging. This is my patient. I am a physiotherapist at the University of Konoha. He's very ill and is suffering from a disorder that makes him want to be near someone constantly. If he does not get enough physical attention, he gets very unstable and sometimes dangerous." Iruka explained, putting on the best apologetic look he can conjure up. "He was in an accident. Hit his head pretty bad."

"Oh." The woman blinked (along with the cashier). "Is he all right now?"

"He's fine. We were just buying dinner. He's in the special needs ward of the hospital and I am allowed to take him out for exercise. The reason I picked the late hour is because there will be less people out. Makes it easier for me to keep control on things, you see."

"Of course. Of course." The woman nodded. "I am very sorry. It seems that my daughter misunderstood things."

"She is a very charming young lady. No offense taken ma'am." Iruka beamed. They bid goodbyes (and apologies) as Iruka lead Kakashi away. "Slowly now, dear boy. Wouldn't want to trip now. Easy there."

Once they reached the parking lot, Kakashi burst out in to chuckles. "Was that rehearsed? I can't believe she bought that crap!"

"I've had too much practice doing that." Iruka said. Mizuki used to grope him in public and he used the same excuse (and variations of it) to get out of accusing trouble. He turned his back to Kakashi, shifting the bags in his grip and quickly squelching down the sad feeling welling up in him.

Kakashi kissed his cheek. "It wasn't a complete lie you know?"

"Oh?"

"I do want to get physical with you and I'd definitely go crazy if I don't." Kakashi whispered, kissing the side of his jaw and mounting his bike. "Hop on. We're heading back and eating."

"Drive fast. I'm really, really starving."

"Ditto."

XXX

They changed their clothes and washed their hands and face (and all the other soot particles that managed to get on their skin from the explosion) before settling down in front of Kakashi's small TV in his side of the room, several open plastic containers of food between them, ice cream stored in the small fridge by the door. Iruka divided the rice into two portions, handing Kakashi's his along with a pair of disposable chopsticks as he dug in to his share like a starved man (which he was anyway).

A documentary on octopuses and their habitat was playing on TV, the words going over their heads as they enjoyed the supermarket food between them. None spoke until they had a decent amount of food to grind in their stomachs, slowing down only when they could feel the satisfaction settle in their bones. Kakashi was chewing on one of the quiche from the containers while Iruka emptied a sachet of ketchup over his pizza slice.

"In the end, we have supermarket food." Iruka said, taking a large bite off his ketchup doused pizza slice. "I normally avoid feeding my 'date' supermarket food."

"Hey, I'm not that demanding." Kakashi said, shrugging and reaching for one of the cutlets. "Besides, supermarket food ain't bad. I like their cutlets."

Iruka licked the corner of his lips to get the ketchup smear off them. "I suppose food is food when you're starving."

"Pretty much." Kakashi chuckled, swallowing a mouth full of rice and cutlet. "So how many times did you take your dates out for supermarket food?"

"You're the first." Iruka said, not looking up from his plastic container of rice as he took a large bite off his roasted chicken.

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, reaching for the chicken wing on the container between them and started nibbling it. "Don't date much?"

"Nope." Iruka shook his head, chugging down his food with his chilled orange soda.

"I see." Kakashi mumbled. His eyes were roaming over Iruka's old t-shirt clad shoulders. Iruka could feel Kakashi watching him eat.

"I am eating, Kakashi."

"I know." Kakashi grinned, dropping his chin against his palm.

"Please stop staring. At least wait till I'm done eating."

"So you don't mind if I stare at you?" Kakashi asked in a sing-song voice.

Iruka rolled his eyes and helped himself to another portion of the grilled chicken. "Nothing I do or say would stop you from staring anyway."

"True."

"So stop staring already."

"You're so cute when you eat! Like a cat."

Iruka threw him an amused look. "And you're a dog."

"I'm your dog."

"Yes, yes. Of course." Iruka mumbled, continuing with his food.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Kakashi asked a minute later, face growing serious.

Iruka sighed and set his makeshift plate down. "I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't."

"You just want me to fuck you."

Iruka could feel his temper climbing new heights in a new speed record. "You're attractive. You're desirable and damnit, you started this whole mess. Wanting to tie me up and make me bleed and all that shit you babbled out."

"So this is all about sleeping with me?"

"Then how do you justify your actions? Your words? You threw me against the door and said _things_ that a room-mate shouldn't even think -"

Kakashi started pushing the containers aside. "You can't make me look like the bad guy here. You _want_ it badly. You moan my name when you're asleep."

"I _do not_!" Iruka said, eyes widening and looking horrified. He was a silent sleeper, he knew that. He _never_ thought about the fact that he may have indeed said Kakashi's name out loud when he had dreams about the man. "You're not all that! If I wanted a quick fuck, I would have paid someone to do me than be with you!"

"You disgusting -"

"You sick sonofa -" Iruka pulled his hand back and threw it forward with enough force for his fist to connect squarely with Kakashi's nose. Kakashi caught the fist easily with a lightening fast reflex that surprised Iruka.

"You gotta do better than that."

"You want to sleep with me, Kakashi? You want to fuck me?" Iruka asked, eyes darkening with determination to throw Kakashi off the loop. "Do you want to touch me? Feel me around you? Want me to bend over and beg for you?" Iruka gritted out, knuckles turning white in between Kakashi's firm hold of his fist. "Want me to scream your name?" Kakashi was silent and Iruka dropped his voice an octave lower and glared at Kakashi hotly. "Want me to spread my legs for you?"

Kakashi didn't look happy. He looked angry and irritated. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Believe me, I know what goes on in my head more than you'll ever figure out. If I wanted a quick and hard fuck, I know more people who would be more than willing to get in to a _proper_ relationship with me and not be a complete _fake_ about it."

"Fake?" Kakashi growled, squeezing Iruka's fist with enough force to break the bones underneath the tanned skin. Iruka fought tooth and nail with his facial expression to _not_ look _pained_. "You think what I feel for you is fake? Do you even _know_ _what_ I feel for you?"

"How should I know?" Iruka asked, grinding his teeth hard from the sweltering pain of the force Kakashi had on his balled up fist. "You're _too_ busy irritating the hell out of me for me to figure you out! The only thing I know for a fact is that you want to fuck me so bad that you can't even stand seeing me shirtless!"

"What's there about me that you need to figure out?" Kakashi hissed, leaning forward, other hand sweeping all the plastic containers aside so that his knee came in to contact with Iruka's calves. "What _makes_ you think that I'm being _fake_ with _my feelings for you_?"

"I don't know. I don't care. I was long passed that stage when I asked you out days ago!" Iruka replied, Kakashi's weight pushing him back against the wall bellow their window. He lifted his arm when Kakashi pushed the fist back, the back of Iruka's wrist grinding against the wooden window sill. "I'm acting on impulse. I hate acting on impulse but I am. Because that's what _you_ do to me! And I fucking _hate you _for it!"

"Take that back!" Kakashi grounded out, pushing Iruka's wrist some more against the windowsill, the hand bending back till Iruka felt the cool glass against his white knuckles, the pain in his wrist was starting to make him dizzy, the force blocking the blood circulation and making his entire arm numb. "Take that back!"

"_Fuck you_!"

Kakashi crushed their lips together biting Iruka's lower lip till it bled and red crimson drops trickled down Iruka's chin. He pulled back and watched Iruka shake under his hold, the other tanned hand gripping corner of the small rug they were sitting on too tightly. Iruka didn't want to fight Kakashi because the hold the taller and bigger man had on him was too strong that it shook his bearings. He sucked on his lower lip, applying pressure with his teeth to stop the bleeding.

"Take it back." Kakashi repeated slowly.

Iruka raised angry and watery eyes at him, lips trembling between his teeth. He stared in to both of Kakashi's eyes, the thick amount of lust and unidentifiable emotion that he's been trying to figure out glowing as bright as day in the mismatched depths. The pain in his lip and wrist and the close proximity of Kakashi's breath against the copper-coated lips was doing wonders with his libido.

"_No._" Iruka shuddered, blinking back the water in his eyes. He was afraid while aroused at the same time.

"I am _not_ going to _make love_ to someone who _hates_ me. Especially when I _don't_ _hate_ the person." Kakashi repeated, closing both his eyes and leaning against Iruka's shoulder, the hand holding Iruka's in a firm and pressing grip loosening, allowing the flood to flow again and washing away the numb feeling that spread all over Iruka's raised arm. "Please don't say you hate me. Not you of all people. Please take it back."

Iruka sat there feeling confused at the sudden change of tactic. Something about how Kakashi just flipped from being controlling, demanding and rough to small, vulnerable and begging unsettled him. He couldn't stop the sorry feeling from turning in his stomach when Kakashi buried his face in the crook of his neck, a well toned arm moving to wrap around his narrow waist. Iruka started to tremble a bit again. "Kakashi -"

"Don't say you hate me. Please? Please, 'Ruka."

"Get off me."

"No!" Kakashi said and released his hold on Iruka's fist completely to wrap both his arms around Iruka's shoulders, pushing Iruka down on the floor, pillowing his head against his shapely forearm. "I won't! I refuse to! You're mine! No one can touch you! I hurt you." Kakashi whispered against his neck, trailing an open mouth kiss towards his lips and apologetically licking the drying blood away.

The childish possesive note in Kakashi's tone set off loud warning bells in Iruka's head. He couldn't stop his body from reacting to Kakashi's touch, lips involuntarily parting as Kakashi licked at his bruised and wounded lip. "S-Stop ..."

"I'm sorry ..." Kakashi whispered desperately. Iruka kept staring at the ceiling as Kakashi moved to press his cheek against his ear. "I'll take care of you. I swear to you I will." Kakashi mumbled, kissing Iruka's neck, his free hand roaming down Iruka's side and looming over the waistband of his sweatpants. "I'll make you feel good and happy. I'll do _anything_ for you."

"Kakashi -"

"I want to touch you, 'Ruka." Kakashi said, kissing the outer shell of his ear. "Can I touch you?"

"No." Iruka gritted out and started to struggle against Kakashi's hold. "Pull back, Kakashi. Now!"

"No!"

"Now!" Iruka yelled, using all the force he could muster to put some space between them, arousal completely forgotten. "Let me think! Let me decide! Give me time!"

"One week." Kakashi said, reluctantly releasing his hold on Iruka, kissing his nose and trailing his tongue down towards Iruka's lips. He kissed Iruka hard, tongue delving and choking Iruka with its feverish want and _need_. "Think about me, for one week. Then - Then come to my apartment. I'll make you feel _so_ good." Kakashi said, the lips brushing against the corner of Iruka's lips promising so much pleasure and too many secrets. "So, _so_ _good._ I'll make you fall in love with me."

Iruka turned his face away. "Fine. One week."

"One week." Kakashi repeated, kissing Iruka's forehead one more time before backing up.

"One week." Iruka repeated, heart skipping several beats at the mere thought of being _made love _to by Kakashi. "In a week."

"In a week. Saturday evening. Come any time after five."

That said, Iruka briefly wondered if the look Kakashi gave him as he got on his feet to wash his hands was the reason why he thought he _'loved'_ the guy so much. It was a look no one ever gave him - a look of a man who found some sort of sanctuary in someone else.

It took pure will power on Iruka's side to not jump Kakashi and kiss him for all he was worth when the taller man handed him his ice cream along with a spoon. Kakashi kissed his wrists and led him to his own bed, sitting side by side and quietly eating ice cream. Watching Kakashi sitting cross legged on his pillow, holding the pink and golden yellow container of ice cream while he shoved spoonful after spoonful in to his mouth, eyes sparkling with childish glee while eating the treat, Iruka knew then and there, that he had fallen for Kakashi faster and harder than he thought he would.

XXX

Iruka sat in the middle of Izumo's shared room, reaching for some ridged-potato chips from the clear bowl in the middle and dipping a large piece in to the yoghurt dip Kotetsu mixed earlier. Izumo was already laughing like an idiot, pointing at Kotetsu who had a chunk of pizza topping sitting on top of his nose. Iruka counted the empty beer cans on Izumo's side (five cans) and knew that Izumo was beyond comprehending. On a good day (when things are at stake), Izumo could hold his alcohol well. It usually took about eight cans for Izumo to get completely smashed. Things were different that night because Kotetsu managed to sneak in a bottle of strong rum (Iruka didn't _want_ to know how he managed to sneak it in) and mixed a small amount with their beer. Iruka choked on his chips when Izumo started stripping in the middle of their meal, the diamond stud glinting on his navel.

"Okay, okay, stop!" Iruka laughed, waving his arms and prying Izumo off Kotetsu's lap who was completely enjoying the whole show. "No, Izumo, you _may not_ have sex with 'Ko with me watching!"

"S'matter, 'Ru?'S gd' porngh ..." Izumo slurred, licking his finger and swaying in his kneeling position.

"No, no, no porn." Iruka mumbled and released his hold on Izumo's shoulder to reach for the box of tissues behind Kotetsu (who was already rolling on the floor with laughter, pointing at Izumo who managed to poke himself in the eye with his fingers). He wasn't expecting Izumo to fall with a thud on the wooden floors, getting knocked out in the process. A glanced behind his shoulder made him scamper back next to the thin unconscious man. "Hey, 'Zumo?"

"He's sn'ring." Kotetsu babbled, blindly feeling for the pizza box a few feet away from him and picking up one of the cheese stuffed crust that Izumo left out. He started nibbling on it, leaning against Gai's bed post.

Iruka sighed and lightly kicked at Izumo's ankle. The unconscious man only made a brief snort-snoring sound before sleeping continuously. No doubt, Izumo will be scrubbing caked and dried drool off his floor the next morning. "Stupid killjoy."

"Le've him." Kotetsu waved a hand and grabbed the rum bottle, taking a large chug down till his throat burned. "Want some?"

"Give." Iruka grumbled and took an equally long swig till he drained the contents of the bottle. Kotetsu gave a sputtering and hiccupping cheer and clapped his hands. "We should do this more often." Iruka burped, blinking away the watering of his eyes that was the result of his burning throat. "G'd stuff."

"Real g'd stuff." Kotetsu giggled (which he never does even when drunk - it made Iruka giggle in return).

"You giggled."

"Yer' sulking." Kotetsu fired back, coughing as he grabbed the bowl of yoghurt dip and started eating it with his index finger.

"'M not!" Iruka denied, frowning at the bowl Kotetsu was hogging. "Oi! Leave some!"

"Go away, sulking bitch." Kotetsu cackled, hiding the bowl away from Iruka's prying hands.

"Shut the fuck up you dirty little -" Iruka toppled over and end up taking Kotetsu down with him. The bowl slipped from Kotetsu's grasp and ended up spilling all over the floor. They both giggled like crazed lunatics and when they tried to sit up, their hands slipped from the spilt yoghurt and ended up getting a faceful of the sour white dip. "Cum-face!"

"Speak fer' yerself, bitch." Kotetsu said with glee, pointing at Iruka's white covered face. "Oh that looks tasty."

"Wha -"

In his drunken stupor, Kotetsu reached out clumsily and pulled Iruka's face down for a kiss, sucking the yoghurt off Iruka's lips and chin, laughing all the way. Iruka burst in to his own fit of drunken laughter, licking the yoghurt off Kotetsu's cheeks as the slightly larger young man got rid of the smears under his jaw. Sometime in between their kisses, licks and crazy giggling, Iruka managed to sneak some sense in to his so-called-thinking-brain and stared up blankly at Kotetsu. Kotetsu managed to stop as well, blinking down weirdly at Iruka.

"What are we doing?" He asked, sounding miraculously sober.

"I don't know." Iruka mumbled, blinking slowly before sitting up and pushing Kotetsu aside. "Not a word."

"Hell yeah!" Kotetsu fidgeted, looking around for more beer. "I'm obviously not drunk enough to be doing this."

"Duh!" Iruka coughed and blindly reached for the cigarettes under Izumo's limp wrist. He shook out a stick and lit it, sucking a deep breath and shakily letting it out. "I think I'm in love with Kakashi."

Whatever beer Kotetsu managed to chug down his throat came spewing out of his nose and mouth again, making the young man give out a pained whine as he clutched his burning nose and coughed at the sensation of having the swallowed beer come out of his throat. "_W-What_?"

Iruka took his time before he repeated what he just said, sucking three deep breaths off his cigarette and exhaling them slowly, enjoying the feel of the nicotine making him slightly headier than usual. He was not a smoker and the aftereffects of nicotine in his system did wonders to calm down the raging rapids in his stomach; said rapids wouldn't calm down since Friday evening and it's been four days since then.

"I said I think I'm in love with Kakashi."

Kotetsu stared at him dumbly before going on another quest to search for more beer. He got lucky and found an unopened can under Izumo's shoulder. He took a long swig, giving out a disgraceful burp before blinking wildly at Iruka. "_Why?_"

Iruka stubbed out the cigarette and lit another one. "I _don't_ know."

"_Why_?"

"I just said -"

"No, why Kakashi of _all_ people? You _hate_ the guy, remember?" Kotetsu grumbled, chugging down the remnants of his can and started searching for another one. "We need more beer."

Iruka nodded and pointed at Izumo's bag. "There's more in there."

Kotetsu quickly grabbed the grey backpack and pulled the zipper open. He snagged one the beer cans, not caring that it wasn't cold and took a large gulp. "When did this happen?"

Iruka motioned for one of the beer cans and Kotetsu tossed him one. He managed to catch with a lit cigarette between his fingers and popped the ring open. He swallowed a good amount, dribbles of beer trickling down his chin and down his shirt before he replied. "Don't know. Don't even know how. I think I do." Iruka related their 'disastrous' date to Kotetsu, along with a brief account of the things that lead to that point. "We were eating ice cream, on his bed and I don't know how. But there was just something - something small like, like when you find the perfect shirt to wear to an interview. Or when you find your dream house or the feeling of buying that goddamn expensive car you've always wanted. That - that weird feeling. I don't know."

Kotetsu fell in to a coughing fit. "You were in that explosion and you didn't tell _us?_ You could have died! And with Kakashi? Are you _insane_?"

"I think so." Iruka replied, stubbing the cigarette out and lighting his ninth one. He didn't realize how fast he was smoking the small white sticks and couldn't bring himself to care.

"You've kicked the bucket didn't you?"

"He's nice, Ko'. He - He's kind to me. He tries to and I - I like it. The dreams started again." Iruka said, making Kotetsu look up at him in alarm. "Long time ago, after that scene in the mess hall. But it stopped. I think it's because of Kakashi."

"_Why didn't you tell us?_" Kotetsu shrieked, dropping his beer can, the yellow liquid spilling and creating a small puddle on the wooden floors. "Why, Iruka, _why?_ So much happened and - goddamnit, what retard would bite someone they 'want to make love' to on the lip and make it bleed? _Why didn't you say a thing_?"

"I didn't want to -"

"_To what?_" Kotetsu yelled, kicking the bowl of chips in front of him. "_Why didn't you say anything? Why?_"

Iruka looked away. "I didn't think it was _that_ important. Besides, I'm getting help -"

"_Not that important?_ How can it be _not important_? Remember the last time you said '_it's not that important', you _ended up_ in _the_ hospital_ with_ half your back open! _By a potato peeler! You're not thinking. You're asking for trouble. You can't - can't love that bastard!"

"I want to _be with him_. Is it that bad?" Iruka asked, shoulders slumping tiredly.

"Do you know who this guy is? He's notorious! He's broken hearts before! He's a _user_!"

Iruka glared up at Kotetsu's direction. "No, he didn't! I've asked around! He's _not that type of guy_!"

"Fuck you, Iruka!" Kotetsu screeched. "You're not using that fucking head of yours!"

"Yes, I am!" Iruka yelled back, stubbing the cigarette he was holding with brute force against the wooden floors. Without thinking, he flung the cigarette but against the wall, kicking at the empty cans in front of him. "Stop talking to me like I'm stupid! What's wrong with loving someone?"

"There's nothing wrong with liking or loving someone. But he's Hatake fucking Kakashi! That's what!" Kotetsu yelled back, and lunged for Iruka.

"It can't be just that! There's more to it than that!" Iruka swung his arm out in an arc to fend off Kotetsu's hands that he knew were going to punch him to oblivion. "I've asked him out! He's good! I swear!"

"No, he's _not_! What do you know about him?" Kotetsu growled and grabbed Iruka by the neck hem of his shirt and threw him against the wall, punching him in the gut. "Think goddamnit! Think before I beat some sense in to you!"

Iruka choked and heaved, the pain in his gut spreading till it reached his throat. He fought down the resulting gag reflex and kicked out. His sock clad foot got Kotetsu on the shoulder, sending the man a good few feet away from him. With alcohol in his system, Kotetsu tripped on his own sense of balance and landed on his side, taking down a stack of books from Gai's table with him. The mess made a series of loud clunks that stirred Izumo off his sleep. Izumo shifted and lay on his other side, hair soaking in the puddle of beer Kotetsu made earlier.

"I want him. I do, Ko' and I can't _stop_ thinking about him. I _can't _get my mind _off him_." Iruka babbled, crawling away from the wall with the support of one hand, the other rubbing the pain away from his stomach. "I've asked around. Everyone says he's a nice guy."

"Nobody _knows_ him! He's _too_ clean, Iruka! You and I both _know _that being _too clean_ isn't _good_! It isn't _safe_! Mizuki was _too clean_ too, remember?" Kotetsu gritted out, pulling himself up and stumbling a bit. He stubbed his toe against one of the hardcover books and kicked at it in anger, hissing in pain. "Are you _listening_ to me?"

"How the fuck do you _know?_"

"Unlike you, I put the effort to fucking _check_ before I _jump_. Are you that smitten over the bastard that you're loosing all _common_ _sense_?" Kotetsu bit out.

"You _can't _just keep looking at people's records like that, you sick fuck!"

"If I don't do it for all three of us, then the fuck will?" Kotetsu got up and lunged for Iruka again, temper getting the better of him. He grabbed Iruka's shoulder and threw him against the floor. "_You? You_ can't even _take care_ of _yourself_!"

"That's not true!" Iruka winced, pushing himself off the floor and leaning against the wall beside the door. "That's _not fucking true_!"

"Yeah?" Kotetsu yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "For fuck's sake, Iruka, what _are you thinking_? Hatake Kakashi? Why? Why him?"

Iruka picked up one of the cans close to him and flung it with brute force, watching with a pleased smirk at how the unopened can made a sharp connecting thunk against Kotetsu's forehead, leaving a large red mark and a howling man in its wake. "Stop talking about him that way!"

"Now you're _defending him_? This guy is the reason why you're going to the shrink again!" Kotetsu cursed loudly, pulled his fist back and gave Iruka a good punch in the face. Iruka fell against his side from the powerful force, his lip splitting open and his nose starting to bleed from the force.

"You fucking _bastard_!" Iruka pushed himself on his feet, pulled his own fist back and punched Kotetsu in the face as well. When Kotetsu stumbled, clutching his nose, Iruka kicked at the back of his knee caps, watching with pleasure as Kotetsu sank on his knees. He gave the spiky haired man a good blow with the back of his forearm between his shoulder blades and shoved him down the floor. Iruka knew he packed quite a punch, because judging by how profusely Kotetsu's nose was bleeding, he was pretty sure he broke it.

"You pathetic sob!" Kotetsu kicked out and got Iruka on one of his thighs. He kicked higher and managed to get Iruka on the side of the face. Iruka stumbled back with a cry, clutching at his face that he was surely going to bruise later. "You fucking, ungrateful son of a bitch!"

"Shut the _fuck up_!" Iruka yelled back, sliding down against the wall and fighting down the angry tears welling in his eyes. "I shouldn't have told you! If I knew you were going to react t-this w-way, I - I wouldn't - " Iruka kicked at empty rum bottle near his feet; it managed to roll against the floor during their fight. Iruka buried his face against his shirt, staining the white sleeveless cotton material a dark red as he applied pressure against his nose and lip.

The room fell silent; the only sounds filling it were Izumo's light snores and Iruka quiet sniffling. Kotetsu remained lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, the blood from his nose trickling down the sides of cheeks and soaking his hair, somehow managing to get to the floor as well. A few minutes of tight silence (with Iruka furiously wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand while willing his nose to stop bleeding) passed by before Kotetsu got to his feet, tied a towel around his nose and crawled up to Iruka. He wrapped his arms around the small trembling shoulders, kissing Iruka's cheek in an apologetic manner and touching his forehead to Iruka's rather bony shoulder.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Iruka swallowed thickly and sniffled. "Yes, you did. I know you hate him but it's not his fault. It really isn't." Iruka managed to fight down the sob coming out of his throat; it ended up coming out as a choked whine. "You can't just _hate _him. You don't even know him."

"I know more about him than people here do! I _looked_ remember?"

Iruka coughed and wiped at his nose, causing the slightly slower flowing blood to smudge all over one side of his face. "If you get caught -"

"I won't. And you _know_ that." Kotetsu grumbled, breathing through his mouth. "He was in the 'secret service'."

"'Ko, there are reporters, business men and even nurses and doctors who are affiliated _with_ the secret service these days. It's nothing new."

"Wrong." Kotetsu corrected, his hold around Iruka tightening in an almost protective manner. "People affiliated _with_ the secret service are listed so in their _secured_ database along with _what_ they are affiliated with. Kakashi is simply listed. He's not stated as _what_."

"It can't be bad."

"It _can_ be bad." Kotetsu countered, kissing Iruka's temple again. "Just don't do anything stupid. At least till we know more. Okay?"

"Why are you doing this?" Iruka asked after a long moment of silence passed between them.

"Because I don't think neither of us can handle another Mizuki case. Hate me if you will, but I'm going to do everything to make sure that he's _good enough_ for _you_."

Iruka knew better than to argue with Kotetsu. He kept quiet and simply leaned against Kotetsu's hold, lifting a cleaner part of his shirt to wipe at his nose and mouth. The blood wasn't flowing as fast as it was a few minutes ago and Iruka doubted that his nose was broken. He turned his head to find Kotetsu tentatively touching the soaked towel he tied around his nose.

"Let me see." Iruka said. Kotetsu sat back on his heels and slowly unwrapped the towel. Iruka cringed at the mess the bloody towel made around Kotetsu's nose. He stared at the slightly crooked cartilage and hissed.

"Is it broken?"

"I think. Uh it's kinda tilted more to the left." Iruka said, peering at the nose some more. "I'm _so sorry_."

"No harm done. Can you set it straight?" Kotetsu asked, starting to chew on his lower lip.

Iruka blinked and pressed his fingers against Kotetsu's face. He positioned his thumbs on either side of the misshapen nose and swallowed. "On three."

"Right. Three."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Just _fucking_ do it!"

"One, two!" Iruka pushed the nose back in to it's straight position, firmly holding Kotetsu's face in place as the other man shrieked in pain, hot breath that reeked of alcohol scorching Iruka with all its stink-glory right in the face.

"Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_"

"Don't be such a woman!"

"Oh shut the _fuck up!_" Kotetsu stumbled back when Iruka let go of his face, clutching his nose while his eyes watered.

"Sorry." Iruka said meekly, leaning against the wall and shoulders slumping. "It's straighter now. But we should still go to the clinic."

"After we clean up." Kotetsu grumbled, fussed over his nose for a few more minutes before getting to his feet and showing all the mess in the room in to a large bag.

Iruka followed suit, wiping the stains clean and taking the liberty of changing Izumo's clothes. He didn't bother putting a pillow under Izumo's head, simply opting to lay the man face up on the bed, pillows by his side. He knew Izumo wouldn't appreciate his pillow smelling like the beer and yoghurt that was on his hair. He figured Izumo can simply change his sheets the next morning. Once the room was 'clean' enough, Iruka and Kotetsu gathered their belongings and left (after Kotetsu kissed Izumo good night) for the clinic two buildings away.

The nurse shrieked at the sight of them and pulled them by the ears towards the nearest available doctor who then proceeded to lecture them for their carelessness in climbing stairs after 'partying too late and having too much to drink in the local club'. Through it all, Iruka held on to Kotetsu's hand, silently glad that he was never alone.

When the doctor turned to fetch some medicines from his cabinet while the nurse prepared the bandages, Iruka leaned over and whispered. "Thanks."

Kotetsu gave him a quiet contemplating look before his lips twitched in to a strained smile. He understood what the thanks was for (somehow). "Just don't do anything stupid."

Iruka smirked tilted his head back. "I won't."

"Good." Kotetsu squeezed his hand back, looking the other way, refusing to let Iruka see his face. He didn't like it when people saw his 'kicked-puppy' or 'embarrassed-kicked-puppy' face (as Izumo put it). "You're welcome by the way."

TBC

Date scene is a personal-personal-favorite I've had way too much fun typing that scene up. So anyway …

Notes and Credits:

- Pizza House is a parody of Pizza Hut. Great pizzas, great deals, great salads and side dishes. (Author has been DYING for a pizza for weeks).

- Pink and golden packaging of the ice cream containers belongs to no other than Baskin Robins. (Chocolate Chip for Kakashi, Pralines n' Cream and Very Berry Strawberry for Iruka).

- Convenience store courtesy of Mini-stop.

- Supermarket food and its menu courtesy of Carrefour and Spinneys.

That last scene with Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo was added in the last minute. Chapter is probably the longest out of all that I've posted so far! And yes! I can see an ending nearing! I'm kind of surprised not many picked up on the little, little (and repetitive) details. But oh well ...

Love to hear what you think as usual. Makes me giggly and happy


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Now with added fluff, angst and sexual content. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

NOTE: Authoress feels that this chapter is not up to her standard but couldn't think up of any other way to put things in to words. Somewhere in the middle, there will be an explicit sex scene ahead (which I've taken off, so it's not posted here on due rules and regulations. You will know when it starts, so when you DO feel like reading NC-17 material of man on man sex, head over to my profile page where you will find the link to the 'cut off' sex scene).

**ROOM-MATE**

They parted a building away from their respective temporary dorm rooms, both too drunk and too tired to accompany the other. Kotetsu gave him a silent warning glance before wobbling down the sidewalk towards his dorm building. Iruka started walking towards his own building at a snail's pace, a portion of his nose (that managed to get a scratch from the blow) and one corner of his lip was bandaged, the cool medicinal green gel smelling thickly like mint and citrus (it made Iruka want to gag) wafting up directly into his nostrils.

As he slowly made his way up the stairwell of his dorm building, he remembered the packet of cigarettes he managed to snag during the cleaning up of their little 'dinner'. The hallway was empty (considering it was one thirty in the morning) and Iruka had no intention of smoking in the room. He never saw (or smelled) tobacco in the room and he doubted Kakashi smoked. He was too stressed to really care and decided to flop himself down on the floor (beside his door) and lit a cigarette. He managed to smoke half of his first stick when he heard the door lock turning and the creak of it being pulled open.

He turned to find Kakashi holding his cell phone a few inches away from his ear, staring at the bandages Iruka donned. His exposed eye (he was wearing a folded and tilted bandana at that moment) trailed towards the cigarette Iruka was smoking. Iruka tiredly looked away and took a long drag from the cigarette, allowing the nicotine to linger in his lungs for a few seconds before exhaling.

"I'll call you back. Yes, no, yes! I know! Later!" Kakashi pressed the end-call button on his cell phone a little too harshly than necessary before wrenching the stick out of Iruka's fingers. "What the _fuck_ _happened_ to _you_? What is _this?_" Kakashi gestured to the cigarette. He threw it against the ground and stubbed it out with the soles of his room slippers. "Since _when_ did you smoke?"

"I don't." Iruka said, hiccupping after that and shakily getting to his feet. He noted to himself to _never_ smoke in Kakashi's presence; ever. "It's been a messed up evening."

"I can tell." Kakashi said, eyeing the bandages. He touched Iruka's cheek lightly and turned it to one side, giving the dried blood a critical look before his whole face settled in a deep frown. "Who did this to you?"

"Misunderstanding." Iruka turned to look away but Kakashi kept a firm hold on his chin.

"Who?" He repeated more firmly, tone clearly saying that there was no room for argument.

Iruka, however, was still a bit woozy from the alcohol to notice. "Accident. Not your concern."

"It _is_ _my_ concern. You're _my_ boyfriend."

"I said it was a little misunderstanding. We were drunk."

"Too drunk to notice that you've got load on your hair?" Kakashi asked, looking just a _little_ bit betrayed and hurt.

Iruka wasn't _too drunk_ to notice the look on Kakashi's face (along with the possessive tone in his voice). "Load?" Iruka blinked and touched his hair. He pushed passed Kakashi towards the bathroom and stared at the mirror (he can see three of himself being reflected back), noting just how _ugly_ the mess around his face looked with the bandage to top it all off. He found the white smears on one side of his head, remembering how he and Kotetsu fell against the yoghurt (and managed to roll over it somehow). "Oh. _That_."

"Must have been a really good blowjob if you got that _much_ in your hair." Kakashi said bitterly, turning to lie back on his bed.

Iruka couldn't be bothered to clean up and merely toed his shoes off, got rid of his socks, unbuttoned his pants and discarded his shirt to one side. "Think what you want. I didn't go suck someone's dick." He mumbled, dropping face down on his bed and pulling the blankets over him.

"Whatever."

"I didn't suck anyone."

"Whatever."

"I'm not lying."

_"Whatever_."

Iruka gritted his teeth and turned to face the other way. "Fine. Be that way!"

"You should clean up. You reek all the way till here."

"Deal with it. I'm too tired to move."

"Suit yourself. I'm opening the window. You free tomorrow?" Kakashi got up from his bed and pushed the window open, allowing the cool breeze to enter the room.

"Hmm yeah." Iruka mumbled, slowly drifting to a sleeping state, curling his toes under the pillow and huddling deeper under the covers.

"I know you've got a hospital appointment tomorrow. You usually go on a T-F-S. I'll take you out to dinner. Then maybe we can just cruise on the bike, get some quiet time over at the hills."

"Hmm." Iruka hummed, liking the sound of it. "I'd like that."

"Good. Go on and sleep."

Iruka heard only half of what Kakashi said and promptly fell asleep without knowing.

XXX

Iruka woke up to the smell of coffee and something from the bakery (he knew because of the vanilla-like scent). He blinked awake, hearing his hair make a rough sound against the pillowcase from all the dried beer and yoghurt. He gave out a pained moan, feeling the borders of a hangover as he turned his face towards the lovely smell. He found himself staring at Kakashi's back who was running his fingers through his hair, jeans hung low (probably yet to be buttoned) and whistling quite _cheerfully_.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Iruka asked, groaning and turning to lie on his back.

"It's a good day. Forecasts say no rain." Kakashi hummed, hands moving down to button and zip up his jeans.

"Lovely." Iruka grumbled and pushed himself off the bed. He sat up with a pained grunt and clutched his head.

"Go shower and I'll have something ready for that headache. And we'll redress those bandages." Kakashi said, stuffing a few books in to his book bag.

Iruka mumbled something incoherent and stalked for the bathroom, dragging his feet behind him. It was a quite a miracle that he didn't hit his head against the knobs on the wall or the glass door of the shower stall. He did manage to somehow brush his teeth (and get toothpaste all over his chest). By the time he stepped out of the bathroom, he collapsed on his bed, threw his beer and yoghurt smelling pillow off to one side and curled against the bundled up single-duvet. He knew he was going to leave a large wet patch on the bed but he didn't care. He didn't want to go to class, and ignored the hand shaking his shoulder.

"Not going. I'm going back to sleep."

"Yes, you are. Get up."

"No." Iruka whined, turning his face further away.

"Go and I'll give you a kiss. And a surprise tonight."

"Where? And what?"

"Where do you want me to kiss you? And it won't be a surprise if I told you." Kakashi forced Iruka to turn around, hands grasping the bare shoulder and pulling the duvet over the bare skin, eyes focused on Iruka's. "Anywhere special?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. Kakashi pressed a kiss against the dried and healing cut on his lip and nose, parted lips trailing down to fully press against Iruka's lips. It was a soft and very intimate kiss, not demanding and breathtaking. It was so sweet that Iruka found himself unable to breathe as he stared in to Kakashi's eyes, full of affection. "Thanks."

"Get dressed. I'll get the med kit from the bathroom." Kakashi said, kissing his lips once more before standing up to grab the said med kit.

Iruka got out of bed and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, noting with dismay that he only had one pair of sweatshirt left. He was going to have to do his laundry soon (and take extra care to not spill _anything_ on the last one he was pulling on). He was running a comb through his hair when Kakashi appeared with the open med kit, searching its contents for the proper ointment tube.

"Got any betadine solution?" Iruka offered, towel drying his hair and running his comb through it once more. He kept doing it a few times till his hair was dry enough to be pulled back up in a ponytail.

"Yeah. Found it." Kakashi pulled out a small bottle and started taking out the bandages.

Iruka quickly made his bed (more like folding his duvet and tossing the smelly sheets and pillowcase in to his laundry basket) and sat down on the chair Kakashi pulled out from under his desk. Kakashi instructed him to not move a muscle and gently started dabbing some of the yellow colored liquid against the red gash. Iruka stared at a spot on the collar of Kakashi's shirt, waiting patiently till the bandage was in place and Kakashi was done checking his handiwork. The kiss on the uninjured side of his nose surprised him.

"What was that for?"

Kakashi kissed the other side of his uninjured lip as well. "To make the boo-boo go away." Iruka looked away and started chuckling when he felt a warm flask press against his palm. "Coffee to drink on your way to class." A paper bag with the popular cafe logo on campus printed on the sides was placed on his lap. "And muffins to snack on later. Blueberry and chocolate chip."

Iruka stared at the things Kakashi just handed him and blinked back up. "You shouldn't have."

"That coffee is a special mix of mine. It'll ward your hang over away once you take a few mouthfuls." Kakashi reassured, smiling down at him. "I'll walk you to the gates."

Iruka nodded dumbly, still trying to digest the fact that Kakashi was being ridiculously sweet that morning. "Okay."

They walked down the stairwell, Iruka managing to take several mouthfuls before they reached the bottom. By the time they both stepped out in to the windy weather, the headache Iruka was feeling when he woke up was reduced to nothing more than a silent and almost steady hum in the back of his head. A few more mouthfuls later and he was seeing things much clearer than before, feeling quite light on his feet.

"I'll wait for you in the room at six thirty. Appointment is at seven, right?" Kakashi asked, standing in the middle of the quadrangle.

"Yeah." Iruka mumbled, shifting the weight of his backpack on his shoulder. "Where are we going tonight again?"

Kakashi laughed. "You were too drunk last night, hmm?" He teased, making Iruka redden in the cheeks. "Dinner after your appointment, then cruising. Maybe some dessert in the hills. Quiet time because you seem very stressed the last few days."

Iruka wanted to point at Kakashi's face and yell the fact that it was his entire fault that he was so stressed out. If it wasn't for Kakashi entering his life, Iruka was pretty sure he would be doing pretty fine without looking 'stressed in the last few days'. It was all Kakashi and his boyish charms' fault, along with his quiet considerate manner, his sweet little ways of showing affections, voice, kisses and touches.

"Right." Iruka managed to reply in a strangled manner.

"See you later then."

Iruka waved and watched as Kakashi disappeared in the opposite direction towards one of the economics building until he disappeared in to the bustling crowd. Iruka took out one of the muffins from the paper bag he was holding and made his way to class.

XXX

The whole day passed with Iruka zoning in and out of reality. His lunch had been the second muffin Kakashi got him. Kotetsu and Izumo were outside of campus with a class work study of some sort. The day pretty much dragged in its slow and steady usual tune, Iruka torn between wanting to bolt out the class of the lecture room and dropping his head down on the wooden bench table and just going to sleep.

By the time five thirty loomed close, Iruka found himself walking tiredly back to his room. The day's droning lecture was enough to reawaken the hangover that the coffee Kakashi provided that morning managed to kill. He entered the room and found Kakashi arguing heatedly over his cell phone. The harsh tone Kakashi was using over the phone made Iruka feel on edge. Kakashi waved a finger at him (a silent request for a minute) before he left the room and continued his conversation elsewhere.

Iruka didn't want to know the 'insane fool' was on the other side who 'obviously didn't listen to a word' Kakashi must have said sometime ago. Pulling his sweatshirt off and toeing his sneakers towards his chair, Iruka tiredly dropped himself on his bed, using his folded duvet as pillow. He was about to fall completely asleep when Kakashi walked in to the room silently, cell phone gone and made his way to sit beside Iruka on the sheet-less bed.

"Long day?" Kakashi asked and only got a tired moan as a response. "Rest up for an hour then I'll wake you up for your appointment."

Iruka didn't really feel it when Kakashi untied the knot of his hair tie and started massaging his scalp with his fingertips. Iruka also didn't know that he had fallen asleep until he felt his shoulder being shaken lightly. "Wha -?"

"You'll be late if you don't get up." Kakashi said, rubbing at Iruka's temples with his thumbs in slow circular motions. "Wakey-wakey, 'Ru!"

"Oh shut up." Iruka grumbled and brushed the hands away, pushing himself off the bed as he puttered to the bathroom to wash his hands and face and to make himself look a tad bit more presentable than his current ruffled state. A glance at his wrist watch told him that he had about ten minutes before his appointment. He came back out to put his shoes on and found Kakashi ready to leave and running his fingers through his hair. "Is it always like that?"

"I cut my own hair." Kakashi said, which explained the uneven and poofy-state.

"No wonder it stands that way." Iruka mumbled through his sweatshirt as he pulled it back on.

"Come on; let's get you over at the hospital." Kakashi said, taking Iruka's hand in his and giving it a light a kiss on the wrist.

Iruka got another kiss on the chin when he started blushing, making Kakashi chuckle as they walked down the hallway of their dorm building like a couple in love.

XXX

"What ... happened?" Ryuuken asked, eyeing the bandage on the side of Iruka's lip and nose. He looked concerned, curious and displeased with the sight.

"Got in to an argument with my friend Kotetsu. We were sorta ... drunk." Iruka cleared his throat.

"Seemed like it was a bad argument to merit bandages."

Iruka started to twirl his thumbs around the other, moving to sit cross legged on the chezlong that he seemingly got too comfortable in. "He punched me because he disapproved of my choice of love interest."

"Kakashi?" Ryuuken asked. Iruka took a whole two minutes before he nodded. "Maybe Kakashi just gave him the wrong impression, got on his bad side. Or maybe he's just worried for you. He is your best friend after all."

"He didn't have to punch me. Or get that angry." Iruka mumbled, staring at the marble floor of the room, chewing on the uninjured side of his lip. He was starting to fidget again, getting uncomfortable as the 'conversation' progressed.

"Maybe he didn't like the relationship you were in previously and is just worried about you?"

Iruka unconsciously started beating his tongue against the roof of his mouth, eyes strained on the invisible spot on the floor. A full five minutes passed by before he nodded. "Sort of." Iruka cleared his throat and uncomfortable looked at Ryuuken. "When I was with Mizuki, my previous boy friend, Ko' and 'Zumo liked him." Ryuuken nodded, understanding. Iruka started chewing on his lower lip nervously, taking long minutes just to say the next few words. "But they started to dislike him."

Ryuuken's eyebrows drew together. "Do you know why?"

Iruka nodded. "They thought Mizuki was cheating on me. With another girl."

Ryuuken didn't blink in surprise, and merely nodded again. "Did you think he was cheating on you?"

Iruka shook his head. "We were happy. He _loved_ me. We were practically married." He fell as silent as the dead the moment he said those words.

Ryuuken didn't force him to say more and merely moved to cross his leg over the other. "Did you confront Mizuki at the time?"

Iruka shook his head. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

Iruka blinked at the watering of his eyes, remembering the night Naruto came banging excitedly on his door and waving the disk with important data. He can hear the echo of the gunshot killing the pet dog he and Mizuki nourished for more than a year along with Naruto's terrified screams. Iruka started rubbing at his temples to ward the memory away. He could still remember Mizuki's betrayed facial expression and Goro's whimper as he took the bullet Mizuki shot his way. "He tried to k-kill me."

Ryuuken seemed to understand. "The bullet scars on your back."

Iruka nodded after a minute, rubbing at his eyes. "Yes."

"But Iruka, your wounds initially looked like bullet scars. But the skin around it is too damaged and rough to be from the bullet entry or the surgery in extracting the bullet." Iruka looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and forcefully looked at the floor at Ryuuken's polished shoes. His heart was racing a mile a minute. He could feel the phantom prick like pain in the middle of his back from where the bullet entered. "I've studied your imaging thoroughly and I've looked through your previous records. It seems like your previous doctor didn't cover the cause of those scars." Iruka's lips trembled and he shook his head furiously. Ryuuken grasped his shaking hands, squeezing them in comfort. "I've been meaning to ask you and I will ask you now. What _really_ happened to your back?"

Iruka found himself subconsciously gripping on the pale hand in fright. "I can't tell you. He'll find out."

"Mizuki?"

"He always finds out! He'll know! And then maybe this time he'll -" Iruka bit down the whine like noise bubbling up his throat. "-He'll kill me."

"Where is Mizuki right now?" Ryuuken asked after a long uncomfortable silence. "Do you know where he is?"

Iruka's erratic breathing eventually slowed down as Ryuuken gave the back of his tanned hand a few strokes of encouragement, massaging the shaking digits. When Iruka got enough air into his lungs, he swallowed thickly and managed to croak a reply. "N-North East Correctional Facility."

"Then you are safe." Ryuuken said, smiling and patting his hand a few times. "He can't possibly get you."

"He can. And he won't stop. He will! He broke out the first time and he can do it again!" Iruka all but screeched but Ryuuken didn't bat an eyelash. Iruka forced some calm in to his system and stared at Ryuuken's shoes once more. "He'll get to me. He'll find a way. He always does."

"He _won't_. Because he doesn't know you've told me and he won't know because I am your doctor, and I have obligated myself to protect you and help you. He is far, far away, Iruka. He can't hurt you anymore."

"He can! He'll find a way and maybe he'll get you too! He'll hurt everyone I care for and respect because he's - I - I betrayed him!" Iruka slapped a hand to his face and shut his eyes tightly, fingers digging in to the skin of face, forcing the flow of emotion to stay back and not pour out. "I just want him to leave me alone."

"Leave you alone?"

"Memories. Dreams. Everything! I want to be with Kakashi, I really do but - but -" Iruka fell silent, biting his lower lip for speaking his mind out so freely. Ryuuken gave his hand a squeeze, gently encouraging him.

"But what, Iruka?"

Iruka wrapped his arm around himself, huddling a bit and hiding his face from Ryuuken. "I'm afraid that he might hurt me. But I still want to be with him even if I _know_ that he might hurt me eventually."

That said, Iruka bit his lower lip again and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, willing the tears to not escape and the fear in his throat to die down. Ryuuken squeezed his hand.

"Iruka, there's something I want you and I to try out. I think for you, this just might work."

XXX

Iruka stood in front of the elevator, the numbers glowing as the elevator approached the floor he was in. He stared at the journal he held in both his hands, recalling Ryuuken's instruction. He is to describe everything he hated about Mizuki and everything Mizuki did to him that left a mark on his body in detail within the journal. Because he was finding it difficult to speak of what Mizuki did to him, Ryuuken suggested writing. Iruka was slightly comforted by the idea. He tucked the journal under his arm and entered the elevator once it dinged its arrival.

There were several nurses inside (male and female) along with a couple of interns. He was squashed between two male interns who seemed to think that leering at him was a good idea at the time. Three nurses were already cooing at his direction, asking him if he was all right (he had puffy eyes again) and if he'd like to meet up with a physician for a checkup just in case. It amused Iruka how people seemed to be attracted to him like bees to honey. The nurses tittered and giggled, talking quietly and kept glancing at Iruka's direction with pink staining their cheeks. The interns weren't discreet with their actions either; they kept brushing up against his back and sides. One of them had the nerve to actually _step back_ and cope a feel of his thighs before innocently apologizing for the cramped up space.

Through it all, Iruka remained as bored and as stiff as a lamp post.

When the blessed elevator doors finally slid open in the ground floor, Iruka pried himself away from the staring and giggling crowd and made his way down the hall towards the lobby. Kakashi was outside the glass doors, leaning against one of the entrance pillars, watching people come and go, Icha-Icha book in hand. He caught sight of how the nurses at the desk were giggling and 'discreetly' pointing at the 'handsome cute young man' standing outside. He saw how some of the single women or mothers eyed Kakashi appreciatively as they entered/exited the hospital building; the admiring and leering glances of several young and old men didn't go unnoticed by Iruka either.

He found himself getting strangely uncomfortable with the idea that lots of people were eyeing up Kakashi like he was some sort of grand landmark (although a part of Iruka acknowledged the fact that Kakashi was indeed _grand_).

He headed over to the nurse's desk to reconfirm his next appointment. He found Kabuto looking up at him from the nurse's desk, blinking in pleasant surprise and greeting him with a smile.

"Oh, if it isn't Iruka-san! How have you been? We keep missing each other." Kabuto grasped both of Iruka's hands and gave it a light and friendly squeeze.

"Yeah, we do. It seems like it's been very busy for you. Desk duty?"

"Practice. We're supposed to know all the nurse's duty and how the hospital is run apparently." Kabuto looked side ways cautiously and motioned for Iruka to lean forward. Iruka quirked an eyebrow and did so, eyes following Kabuto who moved close spoke in a whisper, lips nearly touching the shell of his ear. "But I think our instructor was pissed at one of the guys in class for dropping the cadaver from the study table. Was messy. We were studying the lower organs, mess on the floor."

Iruka made a face at the idea of having kidneys, bladders and intestines sprawled all over the floor. "My. That couldn't have been pretty."

"No, it wasn't." Kabuto said, moving back and typing up a few keys on the computer. "Reconfirming your appointment?"

"Yes." Iruka nodded and tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You're so tired, Iruka-san." Kabuto glanced up from the blue screen and eyed Iruka critically. "Would you like some eye drops? It'll help cool down the irritation and hot feeling in your eyes."

"I'd appreciate that." Iruka smiled. His eyes were itchy and the last thing he wanted was to look like he's been crying nonstop in front of Kakashi. He was already feeling tired, hunger forgotten. He simply wanted to go back, do his laundry and just drop on the bed.

"Wait here a second." Kabuto said and quickly approached one of the nurses, said something quietly before disappearing behind a pair of swinging doors.

Iruka shifted in his footing and turned to look through the glass doors again. He found Kakashi pacifying a kid who looked like he was trying to run away from whatever doctor's appointment her mother was trying to take her to. Iruka found he mesmerized by the sight of Kakashi crouching in front of the girl, book gone and speaking to her quietly while her mother worried on her toes a few feet away. The little girl finally nodded and shook hands with Kakashi before following her mother in to the hospital and disappearing down one of the halls. Kakashi stood up and watched the little girl go, eyes catching Iruka through the glass and distance between them. Iruka couldn't help but smile fondly at Kakashi who shrugged and stepped into the hospital, hands tucked in his jacket pocket, casually and leisurely approaching Iruka.

Iruka found his heart fluttering towards his throat as Kakashi approached him. It was then did he finally notice just how model-like Kakashi was and how he carried an air of political and commanding aura as he walked. Some of the children waiting in the lounge turned to look at the 'cool man with weird hair' walk around like he was some sort of super hero (he could have sworn that he recognized the girl with explosive curls on hear head giggling at how cool Kakashi was). Iruka could hear the nurses' excited chatter beside him as Kakashi approached Iruka by the desk. Their eyes remained locked, making Iruka feel a shudder of electricity trickle down his spine as Kakashi continued to stare at him with the ferocity of a man attracted to another person. The stare tuned out all the noise that beat loudly against Iruka's eardrums till everything seemed to melt away into nothingness and the only thing that existed was himself and Kakashi.

A hand came to rest on Iruka's elbow and he nearly jolted from the contact. Iruka found himself staring at concerned dark eyes behind a pair of round glasses. "Oh, Kabuto."

"I got you your eye drops. You seem out of it, would you like to sit down?" Kabuto offered and turned to look at the direction Iruka was staring at. Iruka didn't miss how Kabuto stiffened and the breath catch in his throat as Kakashi finally stood beside Iruka.

"Problem?" Kakashi asked, eyeing Kabuto critically.

"I was bringing Iruka-san his eye drops. Problem?" Kabuto returned, cocking an eyebrow at Kakashi's direction.

"Eye drops? What for?" Kakashi turned to look at Iruka, who immediately dropped his gaze low to hide his slightly red and puffy eyes. Iruka felt cool fingers grasp his chin and tilt his head upwards. Not wanting to cause a fuss, he complied with the light force of the touch and found himself looking up at Kakashi's frowning face. "Iruka?"

"Fine." Iruka mumbled and tugged Kakashi's hand down from his chin, squeezing it in reassurance.

Kabuto looked slightly put out and merely cleared his throat. "Come over here, Iruka-san." Kabuto said quietly, leading them to a bench against the wall in one of the less crowded hallways. Iruka followed wordlessly, feeling the heat of Kakashi's stare at the back of his neck and his displeased aura towards the young intern. "Have a seat Iruka-san and look upwards."

Iruka sat on the bench and tilted his head back, touching the top of his head against the cool wall. He could feel hungry eyes trailing down his neck and he swallowed involuntarily. A side ward glance told him that Kakashi was the one drinking the sight of his exposed neck, arms folded across his chest. A glance on his other side told him that Kabuto was unscrewing the lid of a small eye drop bottle while his eyes trailed down his neck as well. Warm hands touched Iruka's forehead as Kabuto allowed some of the medicinal drops to fall in to Iruka's open eye. Iruka shut them after both his eyes took in two drops each, the cooling sensation relieving the itch and soreness, a pleased and relaxed sigh escaping his lips. He could feel Kabuto's warm thumb caressing just above his eyebrows, the slow and gentle rubbing circles relaxing him further. 

"Done yet?" Kakashi asked, obviously not very pleased by how Kabuto was taking his sweet time in putting eye drops.

"In a minute. Open your eyes, Iruka-san. Two more drops." Kabuto answered. Iruka opened his eyes, took in the last few drops and closed them again. He could feel the soft caress of what felt like a tissue paper dabbing at his cheeks.

When Kakashi's 'killing intent' got too much, Iruka quickly raised his hand and stopped Kabuto's gentle wipes, taking the tissue from him and dropping his head back to its normal position. "Thank you." He mumbled, opening his eyes and blinking away the residual drops. He felt better with the itching sensation gone.

"You okay, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, making Iruka look up. He found Kakashi and Kabuto with their gazes locked. Kakashi was measuring up Kabuto, looking at him up and down with a slightly twisted expression that made Iruka's stomach lurch.

"F-Fine."

"Take care of yourself now, Iruka-san." Kabuto said, turning away from Kakashi's gaze, completely unperturbed and smiled at Iruka. "Wouldn't want to see you hurt."

"Neither do I." Iruka laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you, Kabuto."

"Let's go." Kakashi said, looped an arm around Iruka's waist and quickly led him away.

Iruka managed to wave at Kabuto and offer him an apologetic smile before he found himself across the lobby and in the evening air, journal tucked under his arm and Kakashi nearly squishing him too close against his side. Iruka looked up to find Kakashi frowning deeply, brows knitted together and jaw in a taut line. They crossed the parking lot to where the bike was parked. Iruka watched as Kakashi silently released his hold on him and freed the helmets from their holsters, wordlessly handing Iruka one. The silence was too thick that it was suffocating Iruka.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi mounted his bike and started adjusting his helmet before pulling it over his head.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked. He _knew_ that Kakashi didn't like Kabuto and he couldn't understand why. Kabuto was a sweet young man who was helpful, hardworking and caring. There wasn't anything remotely dislikeable about the guy; if anything, he was very loveable and _everyone_ in the hospital adored him. Iruka found himself staring at Kakashi through the small gap of the helmet, the tinted visors lifted up so that he could see Kakashi's frown clearly.

"What's wrong? Nothing." Kakashi answered, blinking and playing the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about card. "Hop on."

Iruka tucked the helmet under his other arm as Kakashi took the journal and placed it into the small compartment under the love seat to keep it safe. "What was that just now? I get the fact that you don't like Kabuto, but must you be cruel to him?"

"I am not being cruel to anybody."

"Please, Kakashi." Iruka said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I just want to know something." Kakashi finally answered after a minute of silence. "Why is he like _that_ with you?"

Iruka blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Like _that_. He touches you like one would to his wife or something." Kakashi looked awfully put out and irritated.

It clicked in Iruka's head. "_Oh_." Iruka tilted his head a bit to one side, studying Kakashi's face.

"And you don't seem to mind. Obviously, my presence didn't seem to be that important and -" Kakashi sighed and pulled down his visors. "Never mind. Come on, let's go. I'm sure you're hungry by now."

Iruka couldn't believe his ears; Kakashi was _jealous_. A slow smile came to his lips as Kakashi started the engine of his bike and waited for him to get on. When Iruka didn't get on, Kakashi turned to face him, head titling in question. Iruka laughed and reached out for Kakashi's head and pushed the visors up. He fell in love with the expression Kakashi had on his face; eyes were closed and head dipped a bit to hide his discomfort for his previous outburst (it was almost like he was ashamed). He felt heady and leaned forward to brush a slow lick on the top of Kakashi's nose, giving the area between his brows a quick kiss just for good measure.

Kakashi stared at him stupidly, blinking at what just happened. Iruka chuckled and dropped the visors back down, pulling his own helmet on and mounting the bike. He slid his arms comfortably around Kakashi's waist, closing his eyes and rubbed a few gentle circles on Kakashi's belly.

Kakashi pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the city. They managed not to get caught in the traffic jam as Kakashi drove them towards the bottom of the hills where a line of cozy grill houses lined up as a tourist attraction and dining spot. It was always packed and nearly difficult to find a seat since most companies preferred the scenery to take their foreign clients out for a drink or a good meal.

Iruka was mildly surprised when Kakashi parked in front of one of the best three grill houses in the country and quietly led him inside. The Maitre'd took Kakashi's name and lead them to a private booth that overlooked a great landscape. Most of the patrons close to their private booths were either married couples or best friends going for some quiet dinner. Iruka appreciated the expensive looking place, the warm beige interiors and dim lights relaxing him from his rather difficult session that day. Crystal glasses glinted on the table, along with the cutlery and square shaped plates.

They took their seat and were immediately served the signature wine. Iruka stared at the scarlet liquid and thanked the waiter who will be serving them through out their meal. He glanced at the menu and nearly choked on his own air at the price. "Uhm Kakashi? What are you having?"

"Platter four with extra sour cream." Kakashi said, taking only a minute to glance at the menu before he set it down.

Iruka was too overwhelmed to think of what he wanted to have. "I can't really decide. What do you recommend?"

"Judging from your eating habits, I'd say you take platter six."

"Fine."

Their waiter came to take their orders and promised the meal to be ready within twenty minutes. He brought over a basket of different kinds of breads and a salad side dish as an appetizer before disappearing to attend to his other tables. Iruka idly nibbled on one of the breads, staring at Kakashi the whole time. He couldn't keep the small smile off his lips as he watched Kakashi chew on the potato salad he took a bite off.

"What?" Kakashi asked, still looking a bit disappointed.

Iruka _almost_ pouted. "Are you jealous, Kakashi?"

"Yes, I am." Kakashi admitted bluntly. It took Iruka by surprise because he was expecting Kakashi to deny the fact and make up an entirely absurd excuse (as usual). "Let me make things clear here." Iruka watched as Kakashi set his fork down and his eyes narrowed. "I like you. In fact, I might be in love you with you; I really don't know and can't tell because I've _never_ felt this way for another person. And I don't appreciate the fact that you let people touch you like that _especially_ when I'm _right next to you_. Why, Iruka? Why do you let that greasy lil' brat touch you that way?"

Iruka would have gotten angry if it weren't for the sincerely confused tone Kakashi was using to ask his question. He stared dumbfounded into Kakashi's almost hurt gaze and found his breath taken away once more. "I -"

"I don't _know_ what to do. I know you care for him as a friend or whatever. But please, give me some consideration. I'm _right there_, Iruka. You didn't have to - to lean in to him or - or purr or whatever. If you want to do that, then do it when I'm not around at least. Give me that much."

Iruka quickly grabbed Kakashi's hand and grasped it (part of him wanted to yell, 'I don't purr!' out loud but he squished the urge down). "Kakashi, shut up."

"Jealous, possessive. Hell, I never asked to feel this way. You just do that to me. I'd really, really appreciate it if you'd tell me firsthand that you'd want to be with someone else. If you really like him then I'd back off. I do want you to be happy, 'Ruka. You look like you've been through so much and I want to cut you some slack but you didn't have to -"

"_Kakashi, shut up_." Iruka said, smiling. Kakashi looked up at him and Iruka couldn't take the heart wrenching hurt and betrayed look in Kakashi's face. "Keep looking at me that way and I might just really, really fall in love with you."

Kakashi blinked, looking confused and looking almost strategically hopeful. "That's a bad thing?"

Iruka could feel a gaping canopy appear before him, fear enveloping him. He knew that when his heart slowed down while he looked at someone and when he started to feel heady and the sudden urge to put that person above everything else in his life that he was in love. It terrified him that it was the exactly the feeling he was getting as he stared at Kakashi's face that very moment. He wanted Kakashi to be his and wanted to belong to Kakashi. Old memories chained him back, pulling him further and further away from the man who was merely a foot or two away from him, yet felt so very far away. Closing his eyes, Iruka looked at his plate, subconsciously clinging on to Kakashi's cool hands.

"No. I hope not." Iruka mumbled, swallowing. A long silence passed between them and Iruka cautiously looked up. He found Kakashi looking at him with complete adoration.

"That's all I want to hear." Kakashi said and without breaking eye contact, kissed the knuckles of Iruka's hand.

XXX

They drove up to the hills after their meal, Kakashi parking his bike underneath a canopy of hanging leaves from what seemed to be like a drooping tree. They sat underneath the canopy, the bike behind them, legs stretched out in front of them as they stared at the city's view ahead of them. Iruka was full and feeling content and warm with lovely food in his stomach, leaning against Kakashi's shoulder, arms looped loosely around the firm waist. Kakashi had his arm around Iruka's shoulder, rubbing the arm while his head leaned against Iruka's.

"Iruka?"

"Hmm?" Iruka mumbled, ready to have a cat nap against Kakashi's shoulder since he was so comfortable.

"What's Kabuto to you? Really?"

"A friend." Iruka answered easily. "We were room-mates at some point and he was attracted to me. We made out once and I - I stopped it before it got any further. He's sweet and all, and cute but I just can't find it in me to return his affections. Not more than a friend."

"Oh." Kakashi said, sounding a bit surprised that Iruka didn't lash out at the question. "Do you think you can return _my_ affections then?"

Iruka shifted and stretched out on the grass, lying on his back and pulling Kakashi down with him. Kakashi followed, pillowing Iruka's head with his hand and supporting his upper body with an elbow as he looked down at Iruka. "I think so." Iruka replied. "I'm a bit slow. I never thought I'd be dating someone when I decided to do my masters. You can say this is unplanned."

"Is that bad?" Kakashi asked, the tips of his hair tickling Iruka's forehead.

"I ..." Iruka looked at Kakashi apologetically. "I don't know, Kakashi."

"I don't think it's bad." Kakashi said, leaning over to kiss the unbandaged part of Iruka's lips. "You got out of a bad relationship recently?"

Iruka doubted that more than a one year span can be categorized as 'recently' but he nodded anyway. "Yes."

"Iruka, I'd never, ever hurt you intentionally. Please remember that and never forget it." Kakashi said, leaned forward to touch his forehead against Iruka's. "If anything happens, I want you to know that I care for you and always have and always will. Okay?"

Iruka wanted to laugh but he couldn't. He felt the breath hitch in his throat at the almost apologetic way Kakashi was speaking to him. "What's going to happen, Kakashi?"

"It's a funny world. You never know what can happen." Kakashi mumbled quietly, kissing Iruka's nose. "But I just want you to know that I'd never hurt you intentionally."

Iruka wrapped his free arm around Kakashi's neck and nodded, moving up to peel the bandage off the corner of his lip. The cut was dried enough for the bandage to be removed; the initial medicinal ointment the hospital applied did wonders to dry the wound fast. He tossed the bandage aside and massaged the back of Kakashi's neck with his fingers. "Kiss me."

Kakashi pulled back and stared down at him in mild surprise. "Kiss you?"

"Kiss me." Iruka replied, lowering his eye lids and swallowing, managing to add a breathy, "Please."

Kakashi leaned forward and pressed his lips over Iruka's, the sweet and slow movement of their lips making Iruka loose his breath. Kakashi shifted so that he was leaning over Iruka fully, a knee coming to rest in between Iruka's legs as he deepened the kiss, sucking on Iruka's lower lip till Iruka parted his lips and guided Kakashi's tongue in to his own mouth. Iruka closed his eyes completely, wrapping both his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulling him closer, never wanting to break the lock of their lips. He could feel Kakashi's body press down against his, the feeling of the larger frame sending tremors down his spine. It was only the need for air that broke them apart, Iruka gasping as Kakashi panted and trailed open mouth kisses down his jaw line, finding a spot on Iruka's neck to nibble and suck on till a large mark was left on his wake of trailing kisses.

Iruka tilted his head back, giving Kakashi complete access over his throat as the hot mouth clamped itself over Iruka's bobbing Adam's apple, teeth offering the bobbing bulge little nips before Kakashi's mouth closed over it once more, tongue swirling slowly and teasingly, making Iruka whimper and arch in to Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi breathed Iruka's name out, one hand managing to free Iruka's hair from the ponytail and threading cool fingers against Iruka's scalp while the other remained in Iruka's tight grasp (that somehow managed to detach itself from Kakashi's neck and shoulders to hold his hand instead). "I'm going to make you feel good. Right here, right now." Iruka was far too gone to even comprehend a firm 'no'. "Look at me, 'Ruka." Kakashi said, pulling his hand away from Iruka's hold and trailing his fingers lightly over Iruka's side till he found the button of Iruka's jeans. "Let me touch you. Let me relax you. I'll be good, I promise."

Iruka managed to whimper, hands dropping down from Kakashi's neck to grasp the grass, fingers tugging at the green blades with enough force to rip them off. He couldn't find himself to concentrate as Kakashi sucked on the other side of his neck, leaving yet another mark. Iruka wanted to hold on to something and managed to reach behind to clasp his fingers against the rims of Kakashi's bike tire, knuckles turning white from the force of his grip. He could feel Kakashi's hand fondle with the button of his jeans, eventually unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down with agonizing slowness, trailing his pinkie finger against Iruka's stirring manhood.

In his mind, Iruka wanted to yell at Kakashi to stop before they did anything foolish or irrational. But Kakashi silenced what he had to say by kissing him and stroking the fabric of his boxers till Iruka was hard and squirming underneath Kakashi's figure. "Ka-Kashi ... if you - you continue, I - I don't -"

"Relax. Just feel." Kakashi said, words whispered over Iruka's chin as the cool and long fingers continued to stroke Iruka's arousal through the fabric till Iruka arched forward, gritting his teeth as Kakashi clamped his lips over Iruka's, silencing the scream of release that just wanted to make its animalistic way out of his throat.

Iruka slumped back, his front feeling exceptionally warm and sticky from his orgasm, eyes hazy and staring unseeingly at the night sky. Kakashi was watching Iruka's face the whole time; Iruka didn't realize it till he sucked in a deep breath and blinked, staring up at Kakashi's almost pleased and cat like expression.

"Kashi, that -" Iruka stopped dead in his sentence when Kakashi snuck a finger down the waistband of Iruka's boxers and coated the said finger with the stickiness within, bringing up the finger to his lips and sucking on it; Iruka watched with wide eyes and a blush redder than an apple as Kakashi cleaned off his own finger and pulled it out with a pop.

"You're beautiful. I think I can die a happy man after seeing you like this." Kakashi whispered and kissed Iruka's lips gently, the act itself being so sweet, like how one would kiss a newborn child. "And _you_ taste wonderful."

Iruka lost his breath at the look Kakashi had on his face and sat up, pushing his lips onto Kakashi's and kissing him for all he was worth. There was no lie being reflected over Kakashi's eyes this time as he kissed Kakashi who was more than happy to return the kiss eagerly. Iruka pushed his weight up so that he was sitting and had his arms around Kakashi's back, fingers tracing the lines over Kakashi's jacket.

"I think I'm falling hard for you." Iruka said breathlessly, touching his forehead to Kakashi's chest as his heart drummed loudly in his ears. "Do you want that?"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and kissed his temple. "I've fallen hard for you right from the beginning. Nothing can make me happier than for you to return my feelings."

Iruka tilted his head up and smiled up at Kakashi in an almost apologetic manner. "Can I trust you?"

Kakashi didn't hesitate and kissed the top of Iruka's nose. "Yes. You can."

"For real?"

"For real." Kakashi repeated, and pulled Iruka on top of him as he laid his back on the grass. Iruka fell against him with a laugh, the smile and mirth reaching his eyes as he looked down at Kakashi and his loose hair brushed against Kakashi's cheeks. Kakashi stared up at him silently and Iruka watched the emotions flicker back and forth in the mismatched orbs.

Hesitation, fear, adoration, lust and guilt flickered past. Iruka didn't know what any of them could mean and he didn't care. For once, he was going to act on impulse and give everything just one more try. He cupped Kakashi's cheeks and touched their noses together. "Don't look like that."

"Like what?" Kakashi asked, blinking in confusion.

"Like you're afraid and guilty. What can you be afraid of?" Iruka asked, giving him a small smile. "I'm practically harmless. And if you're guilty of something in your past or of something you've done, I don't care about that."

"Iruka, don't say that."

"I have to." Iruka said, reaching out to touch Kakashi's brow with his index finger. "I don't think I like it very much when you look like you've lost so much hope and carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Iruka -"

"I got this wound on my nose and lip because I told one of my best friends that I think that I'm in love with you. I cried tonight during my shrink sessions because I was terrified of falling in love with you. But I want to try and it's stupid to love someone so suddenly, but - but you're so alone, Kakashi. You're so lonely."

Kakashi closed his eyes, the action speaking volumes. "Don't say that."

"It's all here." Iruka kissed Kakashi's closed eyelids. "Behind these eye lids. You're lost."

"Not lost. Not when I'm with you."

"Tell me I'm not going to regret this." Iruka said and Kakashi still didn't open his eyes. When minutes passed, Iruka felt the dread creeping up his chest as Kakashi didn't answer. Emotions surged in his chest channeling directly up to his tear glands, making his eyes water. Iruka bit his lower lip and forced a chuckle, pushing himself off Kakashi as the man remained silent. Iruka got on his feet and buttoned up his jeans, dusting the grass and dirt off his clothes. "It's getting cold, Kakashi. Maybe we should head back."

"Iruka?" Kakashi quickly got up and wrapped his arms around Iruka, pressing his front snug against Iruka's back, forehead resting on Iruka's shoulder. "I want to tell you that you won't regret it, but I can't. Because I'm not perfect. I'm going to fuck up just like I've done every time and it might hurt you in the process. But I swear to you that I am going to do my damn hardest to make sure that you would never regret choosing me."

Iruka remained silent in Kakashi's arms; no matter how reassuring Kakashi's words was (because nobody was perfect; Mizuki wasn't and he doubted Kotetsu or Izumo was to each other either), the uncertainty managed to glue itself in his heart.

In the end, Iruka could only smile sadly and hope for the best that nothing goes wrong this time.

XXX

When they got back in to the room, Iruka's boxers were crusty and stiff from Kakashi's hand job. He jumped in to the shower first before Kakashi claimed it (he did manage to worm out of Kakashi's tickles enough to slam the bathroom door shut and lock it) and stepped out in fresh clothes. He glanced at the wall clock and noted that he had enough time to do his laundry. He crouched by his basket and sorted his laundry while Kakashi's showered; he then replaced the sheets on his bed before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Kakashi? I'm going to go do some laundry. Anything you want washed?"

"Just my shirt and jeans by the bed. And the two sweatshirts by my chair." Kakashi called out.

Iruka found the clothing and picked them up, placing it on top of his basket and making his way to the Laundromat downstairs.

As usual, the place was empty save for one young man who was unloading his dried laundry and closing the circular door of the machine. Iruka recognized the young man and they exchanged pleasantries before Iruka was left all alone again. Crouching by one of the machines and slipping the appropriate amount in the slots, Iruka chucked his whites in and set the timer. He used another washing machine for his colors, just so that he can save time. He was already loading Kakashi's clothes in a different machine, shaking his jeans out (a glance at the denim label told him that it was a branded pair of jeans and the type Iruka would never think of buying - he remembered seeing a pair he liked before but wasn't ready to pay one-hundred-fifty-thousand-ryos for a pair of jeans when he can simply find an equally decent one for only forty-thousand-ryos) when he noted (again) with dismay just how wide Kakashi was compared to him. With no one looking, Iruka pressed the jeans to his waist and found with a frown that he could probably fit a few stuffed animals just around the waist line to fill up the space.

Sighing (and pitying himself while at the same time vowing to see a dietician once more - just to give it another try), Iruka dusted the dried mud patches on the pant-leg, straightened it one more time before a light thump sounded off in the quiet place. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the object that fell on the floor and noticed that it was one of Kakashi's Icha-Icha books. He glanced at the back pockets of the jeans and they were large enough to house the small, palm sized book. Shrugging, he tossed the pants in to the washing machine, set the timer and allowed the machine to do its job.

With nothing much to do, he picked up the book (mumbling to himself at just how reckless Kakashi got with his books). He plopped himself cross legged on top of one of the washing machines and glanced at the yellow cover of the book.

_Icha-Icha-Paradise - Mirage edition_

Iruka couldn't help but frown at the poor paperback quality and the lack of taste for the colors on the soft cover. The book looked beaten up and worn, the type one would find in a second-hand book store. He glanced at the publishing date and cocked an eyebrow at the printed date; the book was more than thirty-five years old. Humming to himself, Iruka flipped the pages and quickly scanned the text.

It was simple literature, straight to the point with draggy descriptions of places, people's appearance and clothing along with lengthy dialogues. It seemed like a romance story of a rich political young man who fell in love with his personal maid. Iruka frowned at the storyline and continued going through the pages till he found several text passage circled with red pen, tiny writings scribbled on the margins of the book. Iruka had to pull the book close to read the scribble; they were merely numbers and little notes like '_must try this' _or _'definitely on top-ten list'_ or _'need a dusting feather for this'_.

Confused, Iruka flipped back to the front pages of the book. As a teacher, he made it a habit to jot down notes either in the back or front of any book he used for reference on research or lesson planning. The front part was clean but when he glanced at the last few pages of the book, his eyes nearly fell out when he found Kakashi's handwriting covering every inch of space available. What shocked him even more was the fact that his name - 'My Iruka' to be more precise - was scribbled on the top of what seemed like a list with page numbers.

Iruka picked out the first thing he saw - scene twelve, page forty-four - and quickly flipped to the said page. Just as he suspected, he found the passages circled with an arrow pointing to a number eight. He read the passage and the next few pages after that and nearly dropped the book after everything finally sunk in to his head. The passage he just read was about a maid wearing a skimpy purple uniform, complete with the wrist cuffs, head dress and frilly apron being fucked by her boss. It was also that very maid (who happened to be an 'exotic looking brunette') that Kakashi referred to as 'Iruka Fantasy 8' at the back of the book. Flipping back and forth, Iruka couldn't believe his eyes.

He turned to the last page again and picked out a different page number, read the passage and remained as red as an apple for a good fifteen minutes till one of the washing machine dinged loudly, signaling the end of its task. Not only was there a fantasy-eight, but apparently, Kakashi's fantasy list stretched out all the way to fantasy-twenty-three (which Kakashi made a tiny foot note to refer to part three of the Mirage series - fantasy-twenty-three apparently required a school girl's uniform and purple panties).

Iruka shut the book quickly, hugging his knee to his chest and thumping his head against his knee repeatedly. A second ding sounded off and Iruka didn't budge from his spot. When the third ding sounded off, Iruka dropped his knee and started unloading his dry colored clothes, taking his time in folding them one by one and stacking them neatly in his basket. He did the same for his whites and finally, Kakashi's clothes. He grabbed the book from the top of the washing machine - mind still in shock that Kakashi had kinky fantasies about him - and stuffed it in to his back pocket, silently and blankly making his way back to the room.

When he entered the room, he found Kakashi packing his laptop bag on the bed. Iruka felt his cheeks go hot at the mere action of Kakashi lifting his head up to acknowledge his greeting. He set his basket down and handed Kakashi his clothes, all folded and stacked before he pulled the book out from his back pocket and handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked up at him as he took the book.

"You left it in your pant-pocket. It fell." Iruka explained, unable to meet Kakashi's eyes as his cheeks heated up more than it already was.

Kakashi tugged at Iruka's wrist, pulling him straight to his chest as he moved to lean against the wall, holding Iruka close to him on his lap. Iruka did manage a squawk at being pulled down so suddenly and with a rather admirable force.

"Really? Did you peek?"

"You're sick." Iruka grumbled, pushing himself off with the help of the wall but his legs remained locked against one side of Kakashi's thighs (he was holding them in place, while his other arm was wrapped around Iruka's middle). "Let go."

"Did you peek?" Kakashi repeated, kissing Iruka's nose.

Iruka sighed and gave up struggling. He leaned against Kakashi's head instead, kissing the cool cheek and giving Kakashi a shrug. "I don't peek in to other people's belongings. Is there something in there that I should know about?"

Kakashi grinned cheekily. "Maybe."

"Well, when you're sure, you come and tell me." Iruka mumbled and moved to stand up. "I'm going to go to sleep. Really tired."

Kakashi kept staring at his back even after he finished brushing his teeth and finally lay on his side (back to Kakashi). Kakashi finally turned the lights out and Iruka could still feel his eyes roaming all over his back. It reminded him of one of the scenes of the book where the maid would be bent over and doing the bed, pink panties flashing and 'her' (that maid was actually a man in desperate need for money so he disguised himself as a female just to get the job) master would be eyeing her intently from across the room. Iruka felt like the maid just then with the way Kakashi was staring (and undressing him) with his eyes across the room.

Just before he closed his eyes, Iruka found himself briefly wondering if Kakashi would faint if he showed up on his doorstep that Saturday afternoon in a maid's outfit.

Smirking to himself, Iruka eventually fell asleep.

XXX

Iruka underestimated his own control and his attraction towards Kakashi.

The next morning, when Iruka found the sticky note Kakashi stuck on the bathroom door saying that he will be staying in the city due to some study he had to do within the said city, Iruka nearly went mad. While he seethed and sulked in the shower (and was reminded of how _good_ Kakashi was with his fingers from the hand job he gave him last night), Iruka couldn't help but feel cheated.

It was very sweet of Kakashi to leave a note like that (along with muffins and coffee on his study table), but as the rest of the weekday dragged on, Iruka was confident enough to say that he was absolutely crazy about the taller, bigger and ludicrous man that was his room-mate.

He didn't even hesitate that Saturday morning as he packed his bag and SMS-ed Izumo and Kotetsu that he was spending the weekend in the city. His sexual desires crept up on him during the night, leading to one session of masturbation to another till he lost consciousness from the amount of orgasm that piled one over the other. But no matter how many times he relieved his strain, it was never enough.

Which was why Iruka was pacing the small room of his apartment an hour before noon, glancing at the small box innocently sitting on his living room couch, its dark blue and white surface mocking him from across the room. It's been roughly an hour since he arrived in the safe confines of his home after a grueling trip in a crowded train. He took a detour towards the pharmacy two blocks away from the closes subway station in his area, in which he then proceeded to fidget in front of an entire isle of home-enema kits (and had the poor sales attendant practice his marketing skills on him).

Said kit was the perpetrator of his current fidgeting (and was still mocking him from his living room couch - the bastard!).

He managed to swallow a light breakfast from the mess hall before he left that morning. It took three trains to pass him before he finally decided to board one (despite the firm decision he made that morning that he was going to _go over to Kakashi's place no matter what_).

Staring at the box sitting on the couch, he briefly wondered if he was sane enough to be picking a fight with an inanimate object. After all, Kakashi was going to be staying with his dogs all day; he wasn't going anywhere (apparently, he was going to spend the entire weekend morning giving all his dogs a bath that they needed as far as his little note mentioned).

He had roughly a few hours left before it strikes five. His clothes were ready and waiting on a hanger in his closet to be put on. He absolutely had _no_ clue how to kill time

And the box was really starting to _piss him off_.

Grabbing a throw pillow from his couch, Iruka tossed it over the box, covering it and blocking it from his sight. A few minutes later (after he puttered in to the kitchen to put some tea on), Iruka returned to the box, pulled it out from under the throw pillow and buried it under a couch sitting-cushion. Just for good measure, he picked up the stack of magazines on his center table and dropped them haphazardly over the slightly lumpy couch cushion. He piled the other throws over the magazines, took a step back to admire his handiwork, and smirked at a job well done before he returned back to the kitchen to finish brewing his tea.

He planned to soak up in a bath to relax with his cup of herbal tea beside him along with that good book that's been sitting on his shelf for _too_ long and kill time amidst the bubbles and soap suds. In the end, he only ended up soaking in a tub of hot scented water, staring at the steam wafting up to the ceiling as the minutes ticked away. He fell asleep in the tub, head against the plastic inflatable pillow on his back. He was startled awake when he heard his neighbor's daughter scream so loudly that he slipped and nearly slipped under the cold water. He cursed the child (a very uncharacteristic act) and glanced at the small clock sitting on his sink that he brought along earlier. He boggled when he realized he's been asleep for nearly an hour in the cold water. He dried up and got dressed, sitting on the couch and picking the first CD from his stack of music and placing it in his player. He got comfortable, staring at the digital clock on his player till it blurred.

When he blinked, he surprised himself again by realizing that he fell asleep once more and that it was five-fifteen in the afternoon. It was then did he remember the enema-package under his couch cushions. He stared at his ceiling blankly for another half an hour before he finally got on his feet, took the box out and headed to his bathroom.

For once, he was going to be fashionably late.

XXX

The door opened and Iruka found himself staring up at Kakashi's wide eyed expression. Ishi stuck his head out from the corner of the door and gave a loud happy bark at the sight of Iruka and started pawing at his knee to be carried up. Soon, Kakashi had to let go of the door as the other dogs pushed passed their master to greet Iruka.

"Get in before the neighbors start shouting." Kakashi said, shaking his head and opening the door wider for Iruka to step in. "I just finished having dinner. Have you eaten yet?"

Iruka spent one hour on his enema and another two nervously fidgeting in his apartment. He didn't like enemas in general but he didn't want Kakashi to feel queasy. He also couldn't find it in himself to swallow anything after he was done with kit.

"I'm not really hungry." Iruka answered, setting Ishi down and kneeling to give the other dogs a neck rub. "They seem happy and healthy."

"They're cleaner too. Spent the whole morning bathing them." Kakashi shrugged. "No, Chibi. No licking."

Iruka turned to the large dog who hung his head low as he let out a long whine. Iruka wrapped his arms around the large neck, ruffling the ears affectionately. "Hey, big guy." Iruka mumbled as Chibi looked up at him and nuzzled one side of his cheek.

"Iruka, I'm going to stop beating around the bush." Kakashi said, whistling and waving a hand at the dogs that quickly scattered about the living room in their usual spots. Iruka got up from his kneeling position and straightened. "You came, today after five. Is it because -"

Iruka peeled off his jacket and moved to drape it over the back of the couch. "I hope you've got rope. I'm not very fond of hand cuffs."

When Kakashi remained silent, Iruka looked up to find the man staring at him with very wide eyes and incapable of breathing. Iruka wasn't expecting to be suddenly pushed up against the wall and kissed till his lungs ached. His head connected with the wall quite hard, making him see black spots for a few minutes before he felt hands snaking under his shirt and a cool palm pressed against his navel.

"You - You should watch what you say or I might just lose control." Kakashi panted, sinking his teeth in to Iruka's jaw line and pushing his palm in against Iruka's navel. The force of inward push made Iruka shudder and his knees buckle. It was the hand on his stomach that held him place, along with the other one on his wrist that was pinned on the wall.

"T-That's fine. Do whatever you want. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Not without limping at least." Iruka swallowed, choking on his own air as Kakashi pushed his knee up between his legs, the muscular thigh caressing his twitching arousal and making Iruka lose his breath once more.

"I'm going to tie you up and watch you, memorize every movement and face you make. I am going to make you scream tonight." Kakashi said heatedly against Iruka's ear, lips brushing against the outer shell.

"N-Neighbors?"

"Place is soundproofed. Too many dogs." Kakashi explained and wrenched Iruka off the wall and tugged him towards the bedroom. Kakashi pushed Iruka against the green sheets and kissed him again. Iruka bounced against the mattress as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi, taking one of Kakashi's sweating palms and trailing it up his stomach towards his left nipple where the cool jewelry made Kakashi shiver visibly. "Did you read my book, Iruka?"

"Yes." Iruka sighed out, eyes closing as Kakashi stared down at him in the dim room, hope and excitement glowing in his eyes.

"And?"

"Let's see what Halloween drags around hmm?" Iruka smiled up at him.

"Let me get those ropes."

XXX

It was the familiar feeling of sunlight on his back that roused Iruka from his slumber. He registered the lack of body heat that he fell asleep with the other night. With effort, Iruka lifted his head up from the pillow under his head (he could have sworn he had Kakashi's arm as a pillow the other night), untangling his arms from under the snug tucking of the duvet around him. He pushed his weight up with his arm, pleasantly sore all over from the all the stretching and strenuous pleasuring he got the other night.

A glance around the room told him that it was empty. He tilted his head back and found a note taped in the middle of the square mirror mounted above Kakashi's dresser. Grunting, Iruka managed to push himself off the bed; he found a spare robe draped over the footboard of the bed and tiredly reached for it, pulling it on as he limped towards the dresser, wincing with every step. He rubbed at his eyes as he plucked the small yellow note off the mirror. He had to blink the sleep away several times before Kakashi's small handwriting came to focus.

_I'm either in the shower or I've gone downstairs to get us breakfast. Either way, make yourself at home and feel free to pluck clothes and boxers off the first two drawers in my closet. Towels are still in the same place..._

_Henohenomoheji_

Iruka sighed and looked around the room once more. He found the floor cleared of anything that was tossed aside the other night, his clothes nowhere to be found. A good look at his reflection told him that he had white smears all over his chest and phantom chocolate smears on his neck and cheek. His hair tumbled down his shoulders like strips of old leather, clumpy and sticky and smelling of sex and chocolate. The large red marks on his neck and cheek didn't go unnoticed; if he was going to hide them, he was going to have to use turtlenecks till they faded. He lifted his wrists up and noted how deep and bruised they were from the ropes.

Despite how terrible he looked, Iruka felt extremely pleased and rather happy. He made his way to the bathroom, noting that it was empty; Kakashi must have been long gone. Iruka glanced down the hallway and found Kakashi's pug peering at him from behind the couch, blinking large eyes at him. Iruka smiled at the pug, waving and only got an ear flick in return as Pakkun disappeared behind the couch. Iruka chuckled to himself as he puttered in to the bathroom and turned the hot shower on. Because he was aching (though it was pleasant aching), Iruka took his time and allowed the hot water to relax him further. He then hastily tied a towel around his waist once he was done, looking around Kakashi's sink for some mouthwash, hair dripping down his back and neck.

"Mouthwash. Mouthwash, where would he keep it?" Iruka mumbled, glancing around the cabinet behind Kakashi's mirror. He found the usual shaving cream, after shave and his blades stacked neatly one shelf. The second shelf had his toothpaste, toothbrush, some hand lotion and ointments for skin irritation and gashes. "Really. Where is the mouthwash?" Iruka sighed, going through each bottle thoroughly, learning more about Kakashi as he went through his hygienic products.

When he couldn't find anything on the top shelf, he sighed and dropped down to a crouch, pulling the cupboard under Kakashi's bathroom sink open, peering inside. He found cleaning agents (some the same brands as those he used at home) and laundry detergents. He also found a stack of unopened boxes of bath soap, shampoo and toothpaste. Judging by the stash, Iruka guessed Kakashi didn't like going shopping much. He also saw some of the dogs' shampoo and flea powder in a separate plastic basket on one corner. Iruka sifted through the stock, hoping to find some mouthwash or maybe even a spare toothbrush (he wondered why he didn't bring his own - then again, he didn't think he'd be spending the night on Kakashi's bed let alone going through with what the man suggested a week ago). He found a small black case behind the dogs' plastic basket of hygiene products and grabbed it.

Grumbling to himself, he unzipped it open and blinked at the contents. There were several tubes of beige cream like liquid and others that looked like glue stick. There weren't any labels on them except for the barcode printed on the lid. Frowning some more, Iruka plucked one of the tubes and unscrewed the cap. He took a sniff of the content, noting at how it smelled like soap. He capped the lid and tried another tube; they all smelled like soap. Curiosity getting the better of him, he squeezed some of the creamy substance on to his finger and recapped the lid, placing the small case on the side of the sink. He rubbed the cream over the side of his hand, just below his thumb and wondered if Kakashi had some sort of skin problem or if he used the creams of maintain his paleness.

Ludicrous thoughts went through his mind as he placed everything back in to the case when the cream felt nothing more like lotion. He zipped the bag closed and crouched back down to place it back in place behind the dogs' plastic basket; he caught sight of his wrist as he stretched to drop the case back, eyes widening as a portion of the bruise on his wrist disappeared.

Heart slowly lulling to a nervous halt, Iruka stared at his wrist, rotating it around, watching as the trail of red and purple halted to where he managed to rub some of the nameless cream on. Kotetsu's words came slamming back in to his head that very moment, as he struggled for the case once more, unzipping it with trembling fingers. He took out the glue-stick like tube instead of the cream this time and uncapped it; he twisted some of the beige colored stick out and rubbed some on his bruised wrist. He watched for a few seconds as the color blended with his skin, effectively hiding the bruise.

_"I was asleep one morning and Genma was getting ready to head out. The guy sleeps in his boxers. I woke up a few minutes later and I saw him rubbing concealer over one of his arms while talking on the phone. He had two of them! On both arms and I saw it! It was the same mark as the logo in the secured database in Morino's division! Don't you get it? Genma is ANBU! And so are his friends!"_

Iruka's fingers went lax around the concealer stick, the small tube clattering down the white tiles as Iruka stared wide eyed at his wrists. He rubbed at his wrists, trying to get some of the stuff he applied off by rubbing, but none came off. Without noticing that he was holding his breath, Iruka turned the tap on full blast, grabbing the bar of soap off the soap dish and scrubbing at his wrists furiously. He watched as the tap water rinsed the concealing agent off and his bruises finally came to view once more.

The dogs started barking outside, Kakashi's laughter echoing down the hallway. Alarmed, Iruka dropped back to his crouch and quickly capped the concealer stick once more, shoving it back in to the black case and pulling the zipper close. The zipper got stuck as Kakashi's voice came closer; he was moving towards the bedroom, the dogs following him as he hushed them, telling them that Iruka might be still asleep. Tensing and nearly panicking, Iruka managed to free the stuck zipper and close it all the way, placing it back behind the plastic basket and closing the cupboard as quietly as he can.

"Iruka?" Kakashi called out, knocking on the door.

He pulled the mirror-cabinet open and took out the tube of toothpaste, tapping the cabinet closed and popping the toothpaste tube-cap open just as Kakashi pushed the door open to find him smearing some of the green gel on to his finger.

"Ah, Kakashi! You're back!" Iruka said, smiling almost nervously. Three dogs peered from the corner of the door, one of them barking in greeting. Iruka was glad for the distraction and smiled at curious eyes. "Hey Miira, Manju. Ishi."

Kakashi was staring at the toothpaste on Iruka's finger, looking amused. "What the hell are you doing?"

Iruka glanced at the toothpaste and automatically came up with the quickest and most believable lie he could conjure up. He didn't really think when he squeezed the gel out. "Attempting to ward off morning breath without the help of a toothbrush or mouthwash?"

When Kakashi laughed and left him to get breakfast set, Iruka found himself slumping against the wall.

He was starting to really wonder whether what Kotetsu saw was an illusion or reality; funny part was that he couldn't remember knowing or having heard of any product that concealed marks effectively.

Trembling, Iruka got back to his feet and proceeded to rub the toothpaste over his teeth before gargling it off. He glanced at his reflection and noted how nervous he looked.

He hoped Kakashi didn't notice.

TBC

This chapter is solely dedicated to the wonderful Kakashi2000 who drew the cuddle scene at the end of the smut scene and drew me another fanart that I'd like to pimp out and share with all my readers; link is available at my profile page. A big thank you to you sweetie!

Again, you may read the sex scene by heading over to my profile page and clicking on the link there.

Notes and credits:

- To wikipedia who provided me with all the knowledge for the sex toys used in the "cut off sex scene". Also, to the numerous sex-products sites I had to check to make sure I got things right (rolls eyes).

- Ryuuken isn't mine. He belongs to the Bleach author/artist and Jump.

Pretty much nothing more to credit here really. There wasn't much going on.

Again, thank you for reading people. I'd like to know what you think. This chapter was a killer to write (goes to slump in to bed to sleeeeeep).


	18. Chapter 18

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Now with added fluff, angst and sexual content. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto. 

**ROOM-MATE**

Iruka did manage to pull clothes out of the closet and pull it on just as Kakashi poked his head from the bedroom door to see if he was done. He was pulling on a shirt over his towel-dried head when he felt arms snake around his waist, smiling lips pressing a kiss on his temple. He stiffened at first but subconsciously started to relax as the curves and dips of his body seemed to fit just right with Kakashi's own. He pushed the thoughts and nervousness of his little discovery and released the breath he was holding slowly.

"You know, I never said it before, but I _love_ it when you're in _my_ clothes." Kakashi whispered, rocking them both gently from side to side.

"Surprisingly, they are very comfortable." Iruka said, leaning further against the broad back behind him, enjoying the feel of Kakashi's heat warming him.

"Sore?"

"I'm limping." Iruka chuckled.

Kakashi dipped his head, hiding his face in to the old fading black shirt Iruka took out of his drawer. Judging from the tensed posture Kakashi had, Iruka guessed that the man was feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

Iruka bumped his head playfully against Kakashi's, chuckling some more. "Silly man. I asked for this, remember? And unless my memory is wrong, I even begged for it."

"Still. I don't ever want to hurt you, even in sex. But _you_ just make me lose control." The hands around Iruka's waist snuck in to the waistband of the loose sweatpants, tugging at the boxers' waistband as Iruka cocked an eyebrow. Kakashi peered over Iruka's shoulders, eyeing the label. "Oh, my favorite pair."

Iruka glanced at the hand tugging at the boxers' waistband, cheeks heating up that he could feel his ears burning against Kakashi's cool ear; he pulled Kakashi's hands away from its hold on the waistband. "You did tell me to sift through the drawer. I picked the first one I caught hand of."

Kakashi threw his head back and laughed at Iruka's embarrassment, nuzzling his neck with his nose as his arms tightened around Iruka's middle, lifting him off the ground a bit in his affectionate hold. Iruka completely forgot what he discovered then, laughing along with Kakashi as the guy threw them both against the beanbag chair in the corner of the room, Iruka landing in a heap over Kakashi's lap.

A snuggle session ensued, with Kakashi tucking Iruka's head under his chin and sitting him in between his legs, fingers reaching up to idly stroke the long dark locks. "You know, after all that's happened and taken place, I don't think I'd want you to move out of the room anymore."

Iruka turned his head so that he was looking up at Kakashi's jaw. He reached up and tugged the pale chin down so that Kakashi would meet his curious gaze. "Really?"

"I wouldn't want to leave you out of my sight right now." Kakashi leaned down and touched their noses together, eyes crossing a bit at their close proximity.

"Stop being silly. Do you know what would happen if I remained in the room?

"I know I'd be doing you every night." Kakashi teased, sucking on Iruka's jaw line.

"Exactly. Unlike your house, sweetheart, our room has paper thin walls. And I know I'm far from being quiet."

Kakashi laughed and kissed him then. "Gods, I love you so much." Iruka stiffened, falling deathly silent. He could feel Kakashi hold his breath as the weight of the words settled over them.

Iruka started to grow uncomfortable, shifting in his reclined position and hiding his face into the fabric of Kakashi's shirt, hands fisting on the ripped jeans over Kakashi's knee. "I still don't think it's going to work out."

Kakashi shifted underneath him, pushing to stand; Iruka got on his feet and shakily run his fingers through his hair, heart beating wildly against his ribcage. "I hope you don't mind ready-made breakfast. I'd cook if I can but I woke up late."

Iruka glanced at him from the corner of his eye, watching as Kakashi moved towards the closet and pull off his jeans, tossing it over the bed. Pale hands grabbed at the first pair of dark colored sweatpants in the folded stack and quickly pulled it on.

"Kakashi -"

"I made coffee and tea. You can take your pick." Kakashi said, smiling up at him and tilting his head towards the door. "We should go eat. I'm kinda' starving." He rubbed the back of his silver head sheepishly and it broke Iruka's heart to see the slightly taller man trying to maintain a cheery facade even after his previous slip up.

"You don't have to do this." Iruka sighed.

"No, I do. It's personal. I fucked you last night and now I have to be the perfect gentleman and take good care of you." reined

Iruka felt his hands fist up as he reined his temper in. Kakashi was a coward that much he can tell. "Is that your cowardice doing the talking or your ego or just your pigheadedness?"

"_Excuse me_?"

"What was _that_ just now?"

"Iruka-"

"I'm terrified. You scare me but I _am_ trying. And I know I _am_ falling in love with you. But at least I wouldn't pretend like I didn't say anything after I said something as - as -" Iruka swallowed and looked away, giving Kakashi his back as he shook. "You're a coward."

"Hey!" Kakashi's voice was quiet but so loud at the same time. It pierced through Iruka like a harpoon. "I am everything but a coward. You don't even know shit about me; you don't even know what I've been through or what I'm going through! Don't go throwing fucking accusations like that without thinking!"

"You don't know anything about me either! What gives you the right to say things like that and not mean it? _What_?" Iruka yelled, face flushing red from anger.

"That's just the thing!" Kakashi fired back, voice still quiet yet so loud as his hands fisting on his side. "I did mean it, goddamn it! What made you think that I didn't? I do love you, you idiot! You're the one acting like it's a crime or sin to love you. What the hell was I supposed to do? I sure as hell _didn't know_ what then! I sure as hell don't _know now_!"

A resounding crack rang out through the room as Kakashi's fist connected with the wall, the plaster cracking. Iruka stared wide eyed at the cracked wall, holding the breath in his chest as he paled and completely forgot his anger then and there. Kakashi's brute strength and loss of his temper - which was rather uncharacteristic of him since Iruka did think that he was the quiet sort of person and didn't allow raging emotions to show unless he really wanted to or in this case, he couldn't control it - shook Iruka and made him take an involuntary step back, body tensing and bracing itself. Kakashi was reminding him of Mizuki - eyes blazing, muscles clenched and neck flushing red from his temper - whenever their fight got too heated. Without thinking, Iruka got ready to fight back should the need arise.

Kakashi blinked when he saw Iruka raise his arm slightly in an attempt to defend himself. The change was almost immediate; Iruka watched as Kakashi started to look extremely guilty and worried, the hand on the wall dropping down to his side. Iruka swallowed thickly as he watched Kakashi take a step towards him cautiously. His legs automatically moved back and at this, Kakashi moved in two large strides to hold him. Without thinking, Iruka raised an arm over his head in a defensive position and started to struggle when Kakashi wrapped his arms around him tightly and possessively.

He whimpered, fingers digging in to Kakashi's arm with such force that it broke through the skin.

Kakashi pinned him against the wall, using his large frame to his advantage and pressing himself flat against Iruka's smaller frame, lips pressed firmly against his neck. "What are you afraid of? What's holding you back? Is it someone else?" Kakashi asked, the hands pressed firmly against Iruka's back pushed further so that Iruka was flush against Kakashi; if bodies could merge, Iruka doubted he and Kakashi would be separable. "_Was_ it someone else? The one who marked you so deeply?" Iruka stopped breathing when Kakashi moved to press his hand right over the jagged scar on his back. The hot touch made him swallow dryly. Iruka turned his face away, looking off to one side of the wall. He didn't want Kakashi to see his face and hoped that his loose hair hid his pained expression well. "Because I am going to wait and prove to you that only _cowards_ would dare leave a mark so deep on someone else."

"Please let go, Kakashi." Iruka said quietly, closing his eyes. "Please."

"No." Kakashi forced Iruka to look up in to his mismatched eyes; Iruka knew he must've looked absolutely pitiful because Kakashi's face looked heartbroken. "I can't do that."

"Kakashi ..."

"Because only a fucking coward would let go of you now. And I am _no_ coward."

Iruka didn't know why he was hurting at the moment. He looked up at Kakashi's expression and watched as the heartbroken face turned to that of a worried and almost alert one. He knew that his face must've looked absolutely shattered. Iruka thought it wise to not say anything anymore and instead, he looked down, eyes staring at a spot on Kakashi's shirt. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist, forehead resting on one of Kakashi's shoulders. In a possessive manner, Kakashi held him again.

How much time passed by with him tucked safely in Kakashi's arms, he didn't know. But when Kakashi did pull back and entwined their fingers together, gently tugging him towards the small kitchen, Iruka knew then and there that he was getting himself in to something far too big for his own good. Kakashi was a mysterious man (it boggled him at how Kakashi could switch moods so fast) and as they sat down quietly beside each other to have some of the breakfast Kakashi bought earlier - with the dogs napping under the small kitchen table - Iruka couldn't help but feel like he was in the wrong place and the wrong time. He didn't want to say that he was regretting coming to sleep with the man, but watching Kakashi eat his breakfast like he was all alone in the world, Iruka really had to _wonder_ if Kakashi had any place in his heart for him.

Iruka hoped it was just him jumping to conclusions.

XXX

Kakashi left Iruka alone in the living room to answer what seemed to be like an important phone call. Iruka could hear Kakashi's muffled yet irritated tone coming from the bedroom as he lay on his side on the comfortable long couch. The dogs were scattered around him, Pakkun and Ishi lying curled by his foot while Manju remained lying belly-up on the floor, pawing playfully at Iruka's dangling hand. Every once in a while, Iruka would tickle the exposed belly playfully, earning him happy pants of appreciation and a good whine or two. Megane, Miira and Chibi were watching Iruka play with Manju, ears twitching and tails wagging.

Somewhere in the middle of Iruka's playful tickles, Koushi decided to leap out from behind the bunch of potted plants in the corner of Kakashi's corner and tackle Iruka, landing on Iruka's belly and nearly knocking the wind out of the thin man. Iruka started to laugh heartily when Koushi sat on his hind legs right over his belly and raised both paws up, tail wagging. The other quiet trio sat up in the same manner, Pakkun and Ishi turning a lazy eye towards them as Manju tugged Iruka down to the floor. Iruka rolled over, landing on the floor on his side as he was suddenly swamped with dogs. Chibi's large paws rested themselves over his knees, his large head pillowed over them. Miira and Megane took the spot on his hips while Koushi dropped his head over Iruka's shoulder. Pakkun and Ishi came to join him, using his forearm as a cuddling object.

Iruka was officially the dogs' pillow.

He stared up at the ceiling, a sad smile on his lips as he remembered how Goro would pretty much curl up against him like how Kakashi's dogs were at the moment. Being in the midst of the dogs' display of affection, Iruka started to feel a wave of weakness drown him. His eyes started to water as he realized just how alone he really was, having lost the few things he could really go home to and call family.

Iruka pushed himself to a sitting position, wincing at the pain on his backside as he dipped his head forward; the dogs seemed startled at the change of attitude and looked up at him with curious eyes. Iruka stared in to each and every beady pair, eyes glossing over as he smiled at all of them weakly.

"It must be nice being part of someone's life, huh?" Iruka blinked and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his head as the dogs peered at him even closer; Manju and Ishi started to nuzzle Iruka's arm with their noses. "His life and all? It's nice, ne? Family and stuff? You guys must be so grateful."

How the dogs understood, Iruka wasn't sure. But Goro had been the same during the days he still breathed life; Goro would know when Iruka was upset or happy or when he was about to cry and on such occasions, Goro would either cuddle on his lap, or press his chin over Iruka's shoulder in a shoulder-to-cry-on offer. Iruka never cried much back then, but he did have his moments. Seeing Chibi just flop his big head in the middle of Iruka's crossed legs and Megane and Koushi place their chins over his shoulders, Iruka bit his lower lip and found himself viciously fighting the tears down.

It was a million things at once; the loss of his best friend, the loss of his family, the loss of his lover and loveable dog and his pitiful current state. What he cried for the most was that no matter how much affection he held for Kakashi (even though the amount was yet to be admitted to himself), his instincts were already warning him that this relationship might be the end of him. That whatever 'relationship' he had with Kakashi was going to be a dream and will always remain as one. What he hated the most was that he could feel it like a silent ticking bomb in the back of his head but was too lost in his 'feelings' for the man to even fight him.

He hated his weakness and he hated the amount of control (surprisingly) Kakashi had over him.

Iruka knew he lost (he just couldn't pin down what and when he lost exactly, but the feeling was there).

Ishi moved to steal a cuddle but Iruka had his face buried over Chibi's large head, arms looped loosely around Megane and Koushi's neck as Miira remained snuggled against his back. Iruka lost all sense around him as he bore his weakness (gritting his teeth and screwing his eyelids shut so tight that they started to hurt) to the loyal and almost empathic pack giving the best comfort a pet could offer.

Ishi and Pakkun climbed over Chibi's large back and started to nuzzle Iruka's head, pained whines filling the room. Warm paws patted at Iruka's hair in a gesture that was meant to comforting and heartfelt; it only worsened Iruka's emotional state. Iruka had to bite down his lower lip to keep himself grounded and not drift away with his storming feelings. It wasn't until he felt arms circle him from his side did he startle out of his torrential spinning thoughts and forgot momentarily that he was just _about_ to cry. He stared wide eyed at Kakashi, who looked like he was about to wet his pants from worry.

"Tell me what I did this time. What did I do to make you like this?" Kakashi asked, the dogs backing away and scampering off their room to give their master some privacy.

"Nothing!" Iruka said immediately, rubbing at his eyes and worming his way out of Kakashi hold, stiffly climbing to sit on the couch with a wince. "Something in my eyes."

"Iruka, please." Kakashi asked in a begging manner, moving to sit on the couch as well.

"You know that dog I told you about? The one I lost?" Iruka said, swallowing and narrowing his eyes in an attempt to look serious and to fight down the erupting tear glands. "His name was Goro. He was shot twice. Once in the head and once in the chest by my old boyfriend."

Kakashi's eyes went wide. "Iruka -"

"And I've never had a pet since. You know the scar on my back? That large one?"

"You don't have to do -"

"I got that because I chose my student over my boyfriend. My lover. After that mess-up, I vowed to never get in to a relationship again." Iruka gritted out, pressing his eye against the heels of his palms. "What is this, Kakashi? This thing we have? Am I your boyfriend? Are you mine? How am I supposed to go around this? I don't understand it. I don't want to understand it because I'm afraid. I don't even know why I'm telling you this but - but your dogs. And your home and you - just you. I don't _know_ _what_ to _think_. We've fucked once but that can't mean anything, can it? A-And -"

Kakashi pulled Iruka's trembling hands away and kissed him, silencing the mindless emotional babble and pushing Iruka down against the couch cushions. Iruka found himself relaxing in to the kiss, the tight knots in his back loosening as Kakashi started raining kisses all over his face, drying the to-be-shed-tears in the corners of Iruka's eyes with his lips.

"You're mine. I'm yours. I'm your boyfriend, your lover, your everything and anything you want me to be." Kakashi kissed his chin and gave him a wide grin. "If you want me to be your bathroom cleaner, I can be that too." Iruka sniffed and nearly smiled at the lame attempt at a joke (but it was appreciated). "I am going to take care of you and I am going to do everything to protect you and keep you happy. Understand?"

"Kashi -"

Kakashi kissed him again, making Iruka breathless. "And if you want me to burn my Icha-Icha books, I'd do it in a heartbeat." Iruka blinked almost comically then, before Kakashi's frowned. "Well, maybe not that. But you get what I mean." Iruka turned to look off to one side, torn between feeling affectionate and doubting. Kakashi's fingers gently grasped his chin and kissed him again. "Please, please don't cry. Don't look like that. You break me that way."

Iruka looked up to stare at the pleading eyes above him and managed to nod, swallowing and giving Kakashi an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. It's just that -"

"You don't need to explain. I understand." Kakashi said and moved to stand up, pulling Iruka up with him. "Let me do something to get your mind off things. Want to head over to the beach and walk the dogs? It's still kinda' early and your appointment today isn't till the evening."

Iruka found himself sagging tiredly in Kakashi's arm, arms moving to wrap around Kakashi's waist. "Hmm. Yeah, sure."

"And then later we can cook something. I always wanted to bake. Did you know I bought a conventional oven but never got the chance to use it?"

Iruka found himself forgetting his previous emotional turmoil and blinked slowly up at Kakashi, curious. "Why would you do that?"

"You see, one day, I was watching TV and there was this funky cook show where this couple made this fantastic looking pie. All kindsa' berries and stuff. It got really interesting and I decided that I wanted to bake."

"Do you even cook?" Iruka asked, blinking and still not understanding the situation.

"I can make salads and rice. I can grill stuff and make lentil soup. That's roughly about it. Though I can't fry an egg. I always get one side too brown and the other side half-cooked." Kakashi looked sheepish, grinning down at Iruka. "But my salad is good."

"What's this got to do with you getting a conventional oven?" Iruka asked finally, cocking an eyebrow.

"This is me trying to tell you indirectly that I want to do you over the kitchen counter with berries, syrup and maybe pie base as well. This is also me trying to tell you stuff about me because this lil' thing I just told you is one of the things _nobody_ outside knows."

Iruka got the message and took his time to reply. Kakashi tucked Iruka's head under his chin, swaying them both side to side in a little dance. "I don't know how to bake anything. I usually rely on the bakery for that. But we can go take the dogs out and maybe get some pie later. I-If you still want to do me by then, that is."

Kakashi held Iruka away at arm's length with an incredulous look on his face. "Don't say that!"

"Uh -"

"I _always_ want to do you! Iruka, just because you've been in a bad relationship doesn't mean everything after that is going to be just as bad. I'm going to everything I can to make this somewhere near perfect and I told you before that no doubt, I'm going to fuck things up but I am going to do my best. And I want you to do your best too."

"This is isn't some marathon, Kakashi. I - It's not easy."

"And we have all the time in the world." Kakashi kissed Iruka again. "_Trust me_."

Iruka looked up at him, searching his eyes. "You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

When Kakashi answered, Iruka was relieved to see that there wasn't _any_ hesitation. "_Never._"

XXX

The moment they set foot on the empty and deserted side of the beach, the dogs went mad. They started running around in circles, digging holes and chasing crabs and poking at starfish by the shore. Iruka - who was clad in Kakashi's clothes once more at the man's insistent whining - was sitting cross-legged in the sand, watching Koushi paw at a crab curiously. He was aware of how Kakashi was quite literally fucking him with his eye (the other one remained hidden behind his drooping hair) and it took all of his will power to keep looking ahead and not shift uncomfortably under the heated gaze. Kakashi had his hand over Iruka's tanned one, thumb suggestively stroking the wrist in slow and gentle touches. Iruka was aware of how close they were sitting to each other and he didn't mind.

What he did mind was the gaze. Koushi must have pushed the crab he was curious about too far because a pained howl echoed through out the beach and Iruka was immediately on his feet, running towards the dog licking the hurting paw (he didn't want to say he was glad the dog got hurt but he was glad for the _distraction_).

"Oh, oh, oh. Slowly now, let me see." Iruka kneeled beside the pained dog, while Ishi came scampering towards them and started kicking sand with his hind legs to bury the crab-perpetrator. Iruka chuckled fondly as he held the injured paw, blowing at it gently. The crab's pincers didn't get through the flesh but the fine dog hair was folded and the skin beneath it was a bit too red for comfort. "You know, you should have stopped poking the crab."

Kakashi was beside his dog in a heartbeat, carrying a bottle of cold mineral water in hand. "Here, here. Give me your paw, silly. How many times have I told you to _leave crabs alone_ whenever we come here?"

Iruka watched with amusement as Koushi's ears drooped and a pained whine escaped the poor scolded dog's throat. Kakashi tipped the cold water of over Koushi's painful paw, later on rubbing it dry with a small handkerchief that Iruka always carried. When Iruka tied the knot securely over the paw (just to make Koushi feel better and not depressed), Iruka beamed at the dog, rubbing behind the ears fondly.

"No more crabs. Play with something else, okay?"

Koushi gave a happy bark and trotted off with the rest of his brothers, Ishi hot on his heals and giving chase. Iruka watched them resume their play, hands in the jacket pocket he was wearing while Kakashi continued to stare at him. It wasn't until Kakashi wrapped his arms around his waist and started kissing his neck did Iruka wiggle out of his grasp, smacking him up the head lightly.

"What the hell was that for?" Kakashi asked, rubbing the spot Iruka just hit.

"If you want to do me so bad, can't you at least _wait_ till we're home before resuming whatever fuckfest you have in mind? Let those dogs have their fun!"

Kakashi grinned, stepping closer as he hooked his thumbs over Iruka's pant waist line. "This _dog_ wants his fun too."

Iruka reached out, gave Kakashi's crotch a hard and loving squeeze before licking his nose. He managed to get a groan out of Kakashi before he took off down the shore, the dogs coming to run beside him as Kakashi gave chase. The dogs kept barking and running around Iruka's feet as Iruka laughed when he looked back. Kakashi did manage to catch up and tackled them both in to the wet sand, landing with a huff as Iruka started laughing hard at Kakashi's rather silly and childish behavior. They rolled in the sand till Kakashi had Iruka pinned down underneath him, the light bubbly waves caressing the top of their heads and soaking their clothes.

"Doggy wants a biscuit?"

"Doggy wants _milk_." Kakashi corrected, making Iruka laugh out loud heartily as he touched their noses together. The dogs were beside them, valiantly guarding their master's public display of affection; Iruka craned his neck to find the dogs backs to them, their tails wagging. It made him grin. "What?"

Iruka laughed once more. "Your dogs. They're like people."

"They're the only ones who keep me from going insane. They're my salvation." Kakashi mumbled, leaning over to bury his face in to Iruka's shoulders. "But now you're here. And I can't ask for anything more."

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's middle, kissing his temple in understanding. "We should head back. It's getting a bit chilly."

Kakashi pulled back and looked down at him. "Okay."

The walk back home was rather quick. Iruka helped Kakashi rinse and dry the dogs clean from the beach sand before letting them wander around in the apartment. Iruka was clearing up the dog hygiene products and placing them back on the basket when Kakashi kicked the door close with and started filling his bathtub with warm water. Iruka watched curiously as Kakashi dropped some of the scented bath salts in to the tub and started pulling his shirt off. Deftly, Iruka placed the dog brush in to the basket and pushed it off to one side. He was about to leave Kakashi to his bath when he felt warm hands circle him from behind that started undoing the belt buckle.

"I was going to leave you to relax a bit."

"What good would it be if you're not with me?" Kakashi asked, lips pressed against Iruka's ear as he unbuttoned the loose fitting jeans and pushed it passed Iruka's thighs. "Soak with me."

Iruka nodded, reaching for his shirt and tugging it off. Kakashi backed off then to get rid off his own clothes and stepped in to the bath, leaning his back against one side of the tub, parting his knees open. A simple glance was enough to tell Iruka on how things were going to work. He slowly and wordlessly stepped in to the tub as well, settling himself between Kakashi's knees, sighing in to the warm water. Kakashi's arms came around his shoulders and pulled him back so that Kakashi's broad chest became a substitute pillow of sorts. Iruka shifted a few more times till he was tilted a bit to his side and was facing the wall, head nestled comfortably on Kakashi's shoulder with Kakashi's cheek pressed against his forehead.

"You don't intend to stay here till we both go pruney, do you?" Iruka mumbled, smiling a bit.

"Maybe? I really don't care. You here and like this is more than enough for me." Kakashi replied, pressing a kiss in between Iruka's eyebrows.

A moment of silence passed by between them before Iruka decided to start up a conversation. "I'm assuming you're doing your masters."

Kakashi chuckled. "No. Actually, I'm here just taking up extra courses to butter up my CV."

"Oh." Iruka shrugged. "Well, that's nice. More job opportunities that way, don't you think?"

"Pretty much. Job markets these days are tough. I figured the more skills I have, the more likely I'll be able to afford the many luxuries I now enjoy."

Iruka blinked up at him curiously. "Such as?"

"My apartment for one. My dogs, my cable and high speed internet. My bike, credit cards and benefits of dining in the finest places and going on vacation in equally fine places. Stuff like that."

"I suppose." Iruka replied, thinking about it. "Well, in the end, we all want to make a little extra."

"And you?"

"I want a better job. Teachers aren't paid that well and I'm hoping to be able to teach high school instead of elementary. It's a tad bit higher in payment. Not as good as any other profession, I'm sure. But it will do. I don't really have a family to support."

Kakashi's fingers started rubbing at Iruka's shoulders. "Mom and dad?"

"Died. Nine tails shoot out."

There was a brief silence. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." Iruka shook his head, another thick silence falling upon them.

"Ever thought of starting a family?" Kakashi asked slowly, almost hesitant.

"No. I thought I had one in my previous relationship. I guess I thought wrong. Or went wrong somewhere in the middle." Iruka closed his eyes. "But no, I don't think I really sat down and thought of having my own kids or something."

"Would you like to? Have kids I mean?"

Iruka looked up at Kakashi. "I suppose I'd like to have a son one day. My mother always imagined being a grandmother and I suppose that would honor her wishes. Somehow." Kakashi remained silent, staring at the shower knobs on the wall in front of them. "Kakashi?"

"So what do you want to name the lil' kid?"

Iruka shrugged. "I don't know. Something short and easy, that's for sure. Maybe something like Aki or along that line of shortness."

"Just one kid?"

"I think I'd like two. But Kakashi, why are you asking?"

Kakashi shrugged a bit, still looking ahead. "No reason."

Iruka lifted his hand out of the water and tugged Kakashi's head down, looking up in to worried and almost alarmed eyes. "Those were just thoughts. Yeah, I like kids but I don't think I can handle my own. Understand?" Kakashi shrugged in reply. "Don't _you_ want kids of your own?"

"I just want to be in a relationship where my partner would love me for what I am and not what I was or do." Kakashi said, making Iruka blink at the weird reply. "Make sense?"

"You're not some drug lord in disguise are you?" Iruka asked after a minute of silence passed. The sad look in Kakashi's eyes made something in his chest clench. "Hey, 'Kashi, I was just kidding. What do you _do_ anyway?"

"Security manager. You know, networking, databases, analyzer and stuff? I used to that is. But I quit my previous company back in the Water Capital."

Iruka blinked. "Why?"

"Stuff got dirty, someone wanted me out so I just resigned and decided to start over and stuff." Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm sure that when you're done here, classes that is, you'll do great."

Kakashi looked doubtful. "I don't know, but I hope I don't lose anything important."

Iruka cocked an eyebrow at him. "What can you possibly lose? You just have to work hard for what you want and protect what you have."

"It's easier said than done, really." Kakashi mumbled, lifting a hand up to rub at his temple.

"Nothing is hard in life if you want it bad enough, you know?" Iruka smiled, shifting so that his arms were around Kakashi's waist. "Besides, you talk like you're going to die the next day or something. What can possibly go wrong?" Iruka got no reply but silence and it started to worry him. "Kakashi, I don't know what you're worried about but I'm here you know? I will try to do anything to help you."

Kakashi closed his eyes and merely nodded, wrapping his arms around Iruka even more; it was almost like he was clinging to him. "I hope so."

"Hope so?" Iruka pulled back. "_Know_ so. Not hope so." He only got an apologetic look in return. "Cheer up. Please. For me? Don't look like - like this." Iruka pressed his open palms over Kakashi's cheeks, watching as rivulets of water trickled down in mimicry of tears. "Please, 'Kashi?" Kakashi gave him a sad smile. Iruka pulled away and shifted, pushing his thighs tightly together so that he was kneeling right in front of Kakashi, hands pressed on the wall tile behind Kakashi's head. "Wider."

The confused look on Kakashi's face somehow relieved Iruka. "Wider what?"

"Smile. Like this." Iruka flashed Kakashi a toothy grin and reached out for the bar of soap on the soap dish. "Smile and I'll give you a bath."

There was a bit of amusement creeping in to Kakashi's eyes, the corner of his lips twitching in to a ghost of a smile. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Iruka dipped the soap in to the water and started lathering Kakashi's chest, spreading the foamy cool mint scented soap up the fine muscle lines of Kakashi's shoulders and sliding the bar down his arms. "Not going any lower." Iruka sing-songed.

The reaction was pleasant; Kakashi threw his head back and laughed heartily, the previous display of 'depression' winking out as Iruka chuckled. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"True. Won't you show me then?" Iruka chuckled, lifting one both Kakashi's hands and placing it on his shoulder, lathering the soap bar from the pale wrist to the hard shoulder. "I know for one thing that your arms are just a turn on for me."

"Are they?" Kakashi raised both his eyebrows.

"They intimidate me sometimes but I really, really like being held by you." Iruka laughed and pushed the arms back into the water, gently rinsing the soap away with his hands. He lifted both hands to his lips, kissing the long digits and watching Kakashi hold his breath. Iruka found himself admiring the firm and wonderfully shaped muscles on Kakashi's arm; it wasn't bulky and balloon like when Kakashi flexed his arm but they weren't small and wiry like his either. Iruka knew he had a stupid smile on his lips as he pressed another kiss over Kakashi's wrists. He was rubbing the fine arms, admiring it like one would to art when he noticed a dark mark on them. "Is that a tattoo?"

Kakashi blinked and glanced down at his arms. "Oh, you didn't notice?"

Iruka frowned, looking at the swirl like marks on both his arms. "I never noticed it before."

"Got them when I was about fourteen I think. Was part of a 'gang' back in my days when tattoos were 'cool'. It's no wonder you never noticed it before. I use special concealer to hide them. Some companies don't like their employees with obvious tattoos or piercing." Kakashi looked at both his arms. "Do they make me look sexy?"

The cosmetics under Kakashi's sink made a little more sense and whatever phantom worry and fear he felt earlier disappeared, the small explanation relaxing him (Kakashi didn't look like he was lying); Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're sexy without the tattoo."

Kakashi laughed again and pulled Iruka close once more, the cool navel-ring pressed firmly just below Kakashi's broad chest. Iruka had to brace himself on the wall as Kakashi trailed a hot wet tongue up his torso, taking the nipple-ring into his mouth and sucking it hard like a starving baby. Iruka slid down the wall as his muscles went weak and Kakashi captured his mouth in a kiss, sucking on the lower lip and kneading Iruka's backside with his long fingers.

"You know, if we stay here any longer, you might not want to think of standing for a few days." Kakashi whispered hotly against Iruka's ear, nibbling on the outer shell of the flushed ears.

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck?" Iruka gritted out, pulling back and jerking the tub-stopper, hand dropping to give Kakashi's limp manhood a slow and hard squeeze. He watched with a smirk as Kakashi titled his head back and his face pinch in to a pleasured wince. Iruka continued to alternate his squeeze till all the water was gone before he leaned down and took Kakashi in his mouth, closing his eyes and focusing on making Kakashi come hard and begging for more.

When he looked up to peek in the middle of his mouth administrations, he found Kakashi panting and head craned back all the way, fingers gripping the sides of the bathtub and knuckles almost as white as the tub itself. Iruka had to hum in appreciation of the sight before him, smirking as he rubbed the tip of the hard length on the roof of his mouth, his tongue pushing the remnants of Kakashi's control; Iruka had to use his will power to remain as he was as the hot release hit the roof of his mouth and sour taste slid down his throat. He pulled back quietly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and relishing at the sight of Kakashi's lower lip glowing a bright red from how he bit down on it hard to prevent himself from shouting out during orgasm.

"Gods, 'Ruka. W-What -"

"You taste okay." Iruka swallowed, licking his bottom lip and making Kakashi flush a bright red. "I think I like it."

"Really?"

Iruka continued sucking on his own lips before he nodded. "Yeah. I think I like it very much."

Kakashi grabbed him and started laughing, kissing him and tickling his sides. Iruka felt genuinely happy and pleased and could do nothing but laugh along honestly with Kakashi in the little bathtub.

He was actually quite surprised that neither of them sprained anything.

XXX

When they walked in to the hospital that night, Iruka allowed Kakashi to hold him by the shoulders, the both of them smiling pleasantly. Part of the reason why Iruka even allowed Kakashi to hold him was because his limp was too obvious. Iruka was quite aware of how people seemed to stare at how close they were standing together (and how the interns and nurses giggled and whispered about their arrival). Upon reaching the desk, he barely managed to bite down the wince (the pain in his backside was so sharp, any sudden movement would send him wincing - Kakashi fretted about it, but he would just grin up at the worried man and rub his thumb over the pale wrist for reassurance).

"Doctor Ryuuken, please." Iruka said to the nurse who had a cute blush on her cheeks and staring at the both of them in adoration.

She glanced down at the computer, tapped a few keys and smiled back up at Iruka. "Umino-san?"

"Yes."

"He's expecting you." She handed him a tag from one the basket under her desk. "Re-check with the desk upstairs."

Iruka thanked the nurse and allowed Kakashi to walk him up to the elevator. "I'm going to wait for you here."

"You don't have to, you know. I'm fine." Iruka whispered, shifting his weight to his other leg and wincing a bit.

"Yes. I can see the wince." Kakashi quietly pressed a light kiss over Iruka's temple just as the elevator dinged and the door slid open. "I think I'll walk you to the place."

"Kakashi -"

"In we go." Kakashi singsong as he pushed Iruka in to the empty elevator. Iruka pressed the floor button where Ryuuken's office was located and doors slid close. As soon as it did, Kakashi pinned Iruka against the wall and started kissing him breathless, hand snaking under the jacket (Kakashi gave him one of his hoodies, insisting that he looked adorable in it and was a turn on for him) to hook his pinky finger in to Iruka's navel ring. "You're my baby." Kakashi whispered against Iruka's ear, making Iruka shiver and tighten his grip on Kakashi's firm bicep, a shaky breath escaping him.

"We're in a hospital's elevator! What the hell -"

"My baby." Kakashi sang out, making Iruka laugh a bit at the silly mood Kakashi was in as the elevator continued to ascend. Iruka tilted his neck to one side and allowed Kakashi to leave him a mark right under his ear, not minding the fact that he was owned by the strong and handsome man holding him captive.

"We just had sex before we left your place and now you want more again?" Iruka chuckled, biting his lower lip as Kakashi bit down the sensitive skin under his ear, sucked for a second before pulling back with a popping noise.

"Yes, well, I can't forget how you rode me on my couch. You're so, so exciting, _sensei_." Kakashi breathed out, kissing Iruka's cheek before pulling back and straightening them both.

"Silly man." Iruka mumbled, trying to hide his smile as the elevator halted to a stop with another ding and the doors slid open.

"I'll be in the lobby." Kakashi mumbled as Iruka waved a hand and tried to walk steadily towards the desk.

Iruka spoke to the nurse and handed her the tag he received from the main lobby. Within a minute, one of the nurses escorted him towards Ryuuken's office, throwing him a concerned look before she couldn't take it anymore and asked if he was okay. Iruka beamed at her, telling the petite concerned lady that he was fine as she pushed the door to announce his arrival. Another minute later, Iruka found himself slowly lowering himself over the chezlong, trying to keep the wince off his face as he found a comfortable position to sit on.

Ryuuken looked amused and worried at the same time. "Despite looking tired and looking like you fell from a building, you seem quite happy."

Iruka didn't think he was glowing with happiness - at least not the point that it'd be _that_ obvious. "It's that obvious?" He blinked, cheeks coloring a bit.

"Any person can sense you're happy aura just by looking at you." Ryuuken smiled, crossing his leg over the other and leaning back on his chair.

"Things have been different. Kakashi and I are official now."

"Really?"

"Yes. We were semi-official at the start of the week, but now it's - it's final. It's been weird." Iruka mumbled; whatever happy aura he had started to diminish by the passing second only to be replaced by confusion and uncertainty. "I don't really know what to make of it. I can't help but think that I'm jumping in to this whole situation _too_ fast."

"It's been a while since you were in a relationship. You said so yourself." Ryuuken offered, studying him.

"I know. But there's just something holding me back."

There was a moment of silence as Iruka pondered his words. "Do you know what it is?"

Iruka took a whole fifteen minutes to answer; in his mind, his relationship with Mizuki mapped itself out, from start to end and to the current standing they both were at the moment (which was close to nothing because the last time Iruka went to visit Mizuki in prison, he nearly got his wrist broken from when Mizuki touched him through the bars). With Mizuki in mind, his relationship with Kakashi mapped itself out as well. The more he stared at the mental comparison, the more he started to shift in discomfort. "I don't know. It's just - just there." Iruka answered, another ten minutes flying by as he stared at the mental statistics in his mind. "Today, after we took the dogs out for a walk in the beach, Kakashi asked me if I wanted to start a family."

Ryuuken's eyes narrowed a bit, as if understanding and knowing what was coming next. "What did you say?"

"I wasn't angry. And I answered honestly." Iruka nodded to himself, thumbs twirling around each other again. The pain in his backside was the only thing keeping him in one steady sitting position; otherwise, he'd be shifting and fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair. His mind was racing now, thoughts and reasons and doubts spinning like a hurricane storm, washing away all logic in its path. "I don't mind children. I don't mind getting married and settling down later when I've made a steady career for myself and maybe find the right person. But I don't mind not being married to a _woman_ either." Iruka spoke, more like he was convincing himself rather than speaking to Ryuuken.

"If that's the case, what are _you_ worried about?"

Iruka thought of Kakashi's words and how honest he was the whole day. He looked off to one side, thinking hard and trying to pull the one doubt inside him that he knew was holding him back and maintaining the invisible wall that stood between him and Kakashi. "When I was with Mizuki, he'd never ask if I wanted children even though he knew I adore children. He understood that by being with him, that little desire, no matter how dormant, will never come true. That's why he got us a dog. That's why our relationship lasted for so long; there was acceptance and understanding and the want to be together without little things like - like having children getting in the way." Iruka swallowed thickly, heart slowing down as the next words left his mouth. "Kakashi is not stupid. He's been with other men before, I know that much. Being bi, it becomes obvious. There are certain lines that are not to be crossed when being in a same-sex relationship and every bi person or homo knows that. But Kakashi ..."

Ryuuken was quiet, the tapping of his finger on his knee ceasing its rhythm. Iruka got sudden silence till the last five minutes of their session; he couldn't hear his heart or his breathing. His thoughts went quiet as he looked up at Ryuuken, the only thought in his mind flashing like a diner's neon sign in a dark desert road. The look he saw on Ryuuken's face somehow broke him and robbed him of hope - Ryuuken understood and there was almost a pitiful and sorry look glazing his features just underneath his stern glasses.

Iruka could quite literally hear his heart break as he managed to choke out the thought in his head. "It's like he already know that - that we're _never_ going to be together. That this is just ..." Iruka couldn't bring himself to continue it.

He didn't want to, even if they were just thoughts, suspicions and him jumping to conclusions.

XXX

Whatever happy mood he had that day was gone as he stepped out of the elevator and into the hospital's main lobby. He was huddled in Kakashi's jacket, hands in the large pockets and shoulders slumped tiredly. His limp was just as noticeable as it was when he first came in. He was just about to head towards the seating area when he found a shock of silver hair outside the hospital's main entrance. A quick glance at the seating area told him that Kakashi was nowhere to be found; he made his way to the sliding doors, noticing that it was indeed Kakashi as he suspected. The doors parted as he approached them and he found himself seeing Kakashi looking very put out while a man (Iruka recognized the back) was speaking to him in a hushed manner.

They were standing towards the shadowed area of the building, speaking quietly yet looking like they were ready to go for each other's throats. Iruka took a step closer and recognized the person who was speaking to Kakashi; it was Genma.

Kakashi mumbled a few words (that he couldn't hear) and the reaction triggered by it nearly made Iruka jump out of his skin. In a flash, Genma grabbed Kakashi by the collar of his jacket and roughly pinned him against the wall, shoving at him upwards and pressing against him with his body and grinning up at Kakashi's face. Possessiveness that he didn't know he had boiled in his blood as he took a step towards the pair, ready to rip Genma in to shreds if he needed to; Kakashi's actions stopped him and rooted him on the spot.

Kakashi grabbed Genma by the collar, reversed their positions so he had Genma up against the wall and pressing him back in a manner that made the green monster in Iruka reel its ugly head. Despite everything that was taking place but twelve feet across from him and how his temper and jealousy fueled his strength, he found himself staring helplessly. His hands fisted at his side and his lips gone dry, he tried to croak out something but found all words leave him when Genma started to laugh at Kakashi's face and make kissy lips at him.

Iruka started walking towards them, catching a few of Kakashi's hushed words. Everything around him was amplified and he could hear Kakashi's voice over the rapid beating of his heart.

"Stay the fuck _away_ from this." Kakashi warned.

"Kakashi's in love." Genma grinned and mocked before he grabbed Kakashi by the collar and shoved Kakashi back, throwing the man off balance. "Fuck you, Hatake. Wake the fuck up! We have no time for this shit!"

Iruka had to muster up all his courage to approach them; the murderous look on Kakashi's face made him look primal, an animal ready to attack. His eyes darkened and his muscles flexed languidly, ready to lash out when he needed to. Iruka never thought he'd find himself face to face with a man who looked so beautiful yet so frighteningly scary.

"K-Kakashi?" He called out and almost immediately, the primal look disappeared. Kakashi looked up at him from his semi-kneeling position like a deer caught in headlights.

Kakashi stood up and quickly came to stand beside Iruka. "It's nothing. Just a little misunderstanding. I owe him a large amount of money and he's in a bit of a financial problem." Iruka looked towards Genma who looked less than amused. "Did you know Genma? 'Ruka and I are dating now."

"Well," Genma said bitterly, sneering at Iruka. "I suppose it just suits you then. You always did like the weak, pathetic and tasteless looking _women_."

If hell could freeze over, it would have done then with Kakashi's cold and piercing gaze. Genma raised both his hands in a surrendering manner (Iruka caught sight of the bandages on his arms, just underneath the sleeve of his loose sweater) before he started walking away, throwing Kakashi one last disgusted and irritated look.

The insult was childish; Iruka didn't think that Genma would stoop that low. In fact, Iruka actually thought that Genma could do better if he really wanted to insult someone. The insult itself went over his head, but Genma's closeness to Kakashi did not - especially when Kakashi didn't really fight back when being pinned (only did when Genma started talking).

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked as Kakashi tore his angry gaze away from the direction Genma disappeared to. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" Kakashi asked, looking at him with concern that it warmed his heart somehow.

He figured it was only right to be honest. Iruka was surprised that it flowed out of him naturally. "Depends. In what way exactly?"

Kakashi looked extremely _guilty_ then. "I swear to you, 'Ruka that it was not what it seems! I'd never -"

Iruka pressed his fingers to Kakashi's lips, shaking his head. "Let's just go get dinner. Okay?"

Kakashi didn't look happy but he nodded anyway and wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist, walking him towards his bike in the parking lot.

XXX

That night, Kakashi wordlessly pulled at Iruka's blankets, slipping in to the small space and spooning against Iruka's back. Iruka was already half asleep when Kakashi came out of his nightly showers and nearly jumped at the slow and gentle contact.

"Go to sleep, baby." Kakashi whispered, kissing the top of his head, making him sigh and fall back against the pillow. "Sorry I woke you."

"Mmm. No problem." Iruka mumbled sleepily, pulling his cuddle pillow closer to his chest and inhaling deeply, eyes closing as he tried to fall back to the familiar arms of sleep.

Kakashi's hand was rubbing circles against the back of his own hand. Somehow, the small gesture was of great comfort to Iruka. As minutes ticked by, he felt Kakashi's breath slowly even out, the thumb circling his hand lolling to a slow stop, until it was only brief strokes. Whatever sleep Iruka had vanished completely at the moment when Kakashi's breath evened out its beating against the back of his neck. He remained still, staring at his wall as Kakashi slept on beside him, his thumb completely stopping its stroking movements.

For some strange reason, Iruka couldn't sleep. He was wide awake as Kakashi slept on beside him, the arm that was looped loosely around his waist feeling heavier than normal in its lax state. Iruka started counting sheep and gave up after he reached a thousand when sleep wouldn't come to him. He was starting to feel restless, his nerves twitching in agitation. It's been a long while since he fell asleep with someone on his bed (that was not under the category of a 'one night stand') and having Kakashi snuggled up comfortably against his back as driving him up the wall.

The familiar yet strange sensation was grating at his nerves (not in discomfort but because it was 'new').

He was just about to give up and get out of bed when he felt Kakashi's arms tighten around him. The next thing that happened surprised him; Kakashi's soft voice filled the air as he picked a cheesy and almost heartbreaking song that Iruka knew - it spoke of giving up so much just to feel that 'special' person and wanting to be known for real. On normal circumstances, Iruka would have thrown his head back and laughed himself silly at the pathetic and definitely feminine choice of song lyrics.

But he didn't.

Instead of mirth and humor, Iruka felt himself tensing at the soft and deep, almost hushed voice Kakashi was whisper-singing the song. It wasn't that Iruka didn't know the song (he knew it quite well since it was very popular at some point a few years back) but rather somewhere in his heart, he could feel a few invisible strings tugging at the beating muscle, leaving phantom pain behind. He turned to face Kakashi, who looked like he was putting up a good fight to keep humming as opposed to falling asleep.

"Of all the songs to sings, you had to pick _that_ one?" Iruka mumbled, Kakashi's hand moving to rest on the small of his back as his humming stopped.

"That song is so me." Kakashi yawned, eyes remaining closed. "Besides, you weren't sleeping."

Iruka wondered why, of all the times, Kakashi chose that moment to sing something so 'heartbreaking' (for the lack of a better word). "You can't be _that_ bad."

"Can't be _that_ good either." Kakashi yawned again, peering from underneath his lashes. "Am I the reason you can't sleep?"

Iruka hesitated in answering. "Last time I fell asleep next to someone without knowing that he or she would be gone an hour or two later was years ago."

"I can -"

"No, no. Please." Iruka shook his head and sank deeper on the pillow, turning so that he was facing the wall. He pulled Kakashi's hands and held them close to his heart, closing his eyes. "Stay. I - I want this."

"But sleep won't -"

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi yawned briefly before answering. "Yeah?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Iruka mumbled in a teasing manner, kissing one of the knuckles of the pale hand resting contently on his chest and sucking in a deep breath.

"Hmm. You too."

As Kakashi's breath evened out and he fell asleep once more, Iruka remained awake and staring at the wall, the song lyrics pulsing and haunting his mind, along with Genma's words and actions. What scared him the most was Kakashi's murderous intent; it was the look on Kakashi's face that kept him awake till the wee hours of the morning.

He was only able to sleep at sunrise.

XXX

Whatever doubts Iruka had with Kakashi's behavior, personality or life in general quickly dissolved in the next two weeks.

In the first week, Iruka spent it alone and friendless. Izumo had to travel to the Wind Capital to attend a week and half long seminar and research. Kotetsu was swamped with so much work that the only time Iruka saw him was twice in the mess hall (and even then, Kotetsu was running around like he had his ass on fire, grabbing whatever pre-packed food was available and dashing out to return to his work). Not that Iruka himself wasn't swamped - he was quite literally drowning in his stack of research paper and material in the corner of the shared dorm room. He and his two close friends managed to keep in contact through their cell phones.

Kotetsu was the only person Iruka knew who would willingly waste cell phone credit by sending useless and funny-as-hell text messages to his contacts; it kept him sane in the middle of his quick-sand like work. Iruka appreciated those moments when his cell phone would beep and he was in the middle of turning the text book on his lap in to industrial combustion fuel. He would laugh, shake his head and resume his work feeling a tad bit fresher than the previous few seconds.

During those friendless days, Kakashi, quite literally, was a doll and sweetheart.

There were times when Iruka lost track of time and would fall asleep on his desk with the text book and writing pad as his pillow (he couldn't forget the time when he fell asleep on his laptop keyboard and nearly caused the sensitive mouse-pad to malfunction from his drooling). During those times, Iruka would wake up in his bed with Kakashi cuddled up beside him, arms loosely looped around his waist (or chest), the both of them slumbering under the warm single duvet (to this day, he still wondered _how_ they managed to fit under it).

Of course, whenever that happened, Iruka would wake up in panic having not completed his work only to be pinned down to the bed, kissed breathless (sometimes they had a few rounds of sex both on the bed and later on in the shower) and told later that everything was printed/completed/filed and sent to the instructor (Iruka always left little post-it notes on every cover of his assignment with footnotes on where and who to send it to so that he wouldn't forget). Unlike the previous semester when Iruka had to make up excuses to his (pissed off) instructors, Kakashi changed all that by picking up where he left off and handing everything pretty much in the same manner Iruka himself normally would.

Then there were the little things. Kakashi would bring him lunch or dinner whenever he forgot to feed himself being too absorbed with his work. When he'd be swamped with chapters and chapters to read and his neck would start to ache too much that it'd distract him, Kakashi would be right beside him with his own work, book on his crossed legs as he read, hands kneading the tight knots on Iruka's neck and shoulders. Sometimes whenever Iruka would sulk to himself and start getting irritated and frustrated with his work load, Kakashi would crawl over him, kiss him slowly and touch him in all the right places, relaxing him in an instant and gently reminding him that his grades could be at stake and that waging war with paper and books will bring no results - except maybe a few paper cuts (to which Kakashi promptly noted that he wouldn't mind sucking off the small cuts just to make him feel better - poor guy had to dodge the flying paper-puncher that left quite a good mark on the door).

His sessions with Ryuuken were quieter than ever; Ryuuken didn't mind. He reminded Iruka of the journal and its use and with that in mind, Iruka vowed to get everything written down once he kicked half his workload out of the way. Ryuuken seemed quite pleased with the fact that Iruka was getting good sleep (that is no nightmares, no black-tainted-memories plaguing him whether during waking or sleeping hours etcetera) and said that perhaps Kakashi _was_ good for him.

Iruka found himself agreeing when two weeks passed (he was doubting Ryuuken's words at first).

There was a very subtle change in him. He was cheerier, more fun and enthusiastic during his class debates and study groups and most of all, he looked like a man in love. Kotetsu and Izumo looked completely suspicious during their friends-get-together at Izumo's room (Gai was gone for a friendly match with Suna University).

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Umino Iruka?" Izumo asked, holding the pizza boxes away from Iruka's hungry hands, refusing to share the food unless Iruka spilled the beans.

Iruka didn't get why his friends was making such a big deal. "Nothing has changed! Now give me the pizza!"

"No really, 'Ru." Kotetsu quickly grabbed the paper bag of onion rings and wedges and held it away from Iruka as well. "What _is _going on?"

"Nothing. I - I don't really get you guys. I mean, if I recall, you guys were exactly like me - maybe even happier - when you two got together!" Iruka reasoned, waving his hand back and forth between his two friends (who by now had dawning wide eyes).

"Oh! You're with someone!" Izumo blinked, pointing at Iruka. "You never told us that -"

"Please tell me it isn't Kakashi." Kotetsu said slowly. When Iruka didn't reply, Kotetsu picked up the nearest hard cover book and started hitting his head on it. "What did I tell you? What did I tell you?"

Izumo looked like a fish out of water but quickly closed his mouth and swallowed. "Is - Is he good for you?" He asked slowly, hesitantly as if he was walking on glass.

Iruka chewed on his lower lip.

"Of course he isn't good for him! Heck, 'Zumo, you know that guy's reputation!"

"Shut up and let him talk!" Izumo shoved at Kotetsu, placing the pizza boxes beside him and scooting over closer to Iruka. "'Ru?"

"I hope so." Iruka mumbled, telling them everything Kakashi has done to him during the times when he couldn't even pick himself up from work, their dates and all the little things and gestures that cheered him up. "I - I'm kinda' worried because everything came so fast. I mean, you of all people know how my luck functions. One minute, I'm blessed. Next, I'm cursed.

"It's not _that_ bad." Izumo scooted over and wrapped his arms around Iruka.

"I'm just worried that all this will be ripped off my hands and - and things will just go bad."

"It's Kakashi. _Of course_ things will go _bad_. Terrible. Horrible. Blasphemy even!" Kotetsu reasoned, crossing his arms and earning himself a good kick on the shins from Izumo (Iruka started chewing his lower lip again, worry filling him).

"Hey, just because you don't like the guy doesn't mean all of us have to hate him too!" Izumo grumbled, glaring at Kotetsu to keep quiet. "Besides, you said so yourself. 'Ru looks great!"

Iruka blinked at both his friends before staring widely at Kotetsu. Kotetsu frowned. "Did you guys have sex yet?"

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up, remembering their first time in Kakashi's apartment. "Couple of times."

Izumo was grinning. "Well, that explains why you've got the I-got-laid-good aura radiating out of you."

Kotetsu snorted. "Did he hurt you?"

Iruka shook his head, smiling a bit. "No. He - He wouldn't."

"Wouldn't?" Kotetsu looked suspicious. Izumo was frowning.

Iruka thought of how Kakashi didn't look like he was lying when he vowed to make the relationship work (then again, it could have been him being smitten over the guy to notice anything else). "He promised." Iruka mumbled.

Izumo let out a tired sigh while Kotetsu threw up his arms. "Oho, promised. He promised. Of course, _Kakashi_ promised. 'Ruka, that guy is a liar! He's a snake!"

"Hey!" Iruka frowned. "Look, just because you hate him -"

"I don't really hate him!" Kotetsu reasoned, moving to rub his temple. "He just wants to get in to your pants! And that's disgusting!"

"Speak for yourself!" Iruka growled, pointing an accusing finger at Kotetsu. "You wanted to fuck Izumo so bad at the start that you -"

Kotetsu tackled Iruka to the ground, knocking a few closed beer and soda cans and raised his fist to punch the hell out of Iruka. "Wake up, Iruka! He's no good for you!" Izumo managed to haul Kotetsu off Iruka, putting himself between the two of them.

"All right, stop fighting! Both of you are being complete _babies!_" Izumo hissed, glaring at Kotetsu. "Put that shoe down, Kotetsu!"

The shoe fell on the ground with a thump. Iruka looked away, frowning and feeling his eyes sting with angry tears. "I'm the one who'll get hurt in the end. What is it to you anyway?" He said quietly.

A resounding clap echoed in the small room; Iruka found himself looking off to one side, face stinging from the sharp backhanded slap. He looked up to find Izumo looking down at him murderously, eyes flashing with liquid anger that somehow made a shiver slide up Iruka's spine.

"What is it to us?" Izumo asked, disbelieving. "We're your friends, Iruka! Before you have your lover or boyfriend or _fucktoy_, you have us! No matter what happens, we're always going to be here! What do you mean, what is it to us? _Fuck you_! Mizuki left you! We didn't! _Fuck you!_"

Kotetsu pulled Izumo away, glaring at Iruka. "Relationship isn't even a month old and you're already talking like this?"

Iruka chewed his lower lip in punishment, looking up helplessly at his two best friends. "I'm _sorry_."

Izumo looked at him with a sharp glare, eyes too glossy for comfort. "You want to be with him, fine. But you don't ever - _ever ­_- ask what is it to us! Because if anything ever happens to you, we are the ones who suffer in watching you break and piece together whatever that's left of you! Did you ever consider what it'd be like for us too?"

Izumo's voice had a hysterical edge to it; it took more than a few words and punches to make Izumo as panicked as he was at the moment. Seeing his best friend's eyes blazing with so much anger and suppressed hate and worry, Iruka knew he crossed the line.

"I'm so sorry." Iruka said sincerely, looking up in a begging manner at his two friends. "You're right. It's wrong of me and I am _so sorry_."

"You better fucking be!" Izumo glowered, rubbing at his eyes in an irritated manner. "Now, will the both of you forget this whole thing and can we just _eat_?"

Kotetsu and Iruka exchanged quiet looks before nodding and sitting down on the floor, silently opening their take-out food and handing each other paper plates. Their meal was tense and Iruka found it hard to eat; he envied Izumo's fervor in wolfing down pizza slice after pizza slice (he was an impulsive eater when angry). Kotetsu was too busy watching Izumo eat admiringly (because again, Izumo never displayed such 'impulsive' acts openly). When Izumo saw Kotetsu staring, he was glared at and Kotetsu had no choice but to look away and quietly eat his food like a kicked puppy.

Iruka knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling widely like a loon.

Izumo didn't notice.

When the silence reached choking-level, Kotetsu casually popped a soda can open and cleared his throat. "So is he any good?"

Izumo glared at him.

Iruka blinked. "Good in what?"

"Sex." Kotetsu shrugged. "And I know you're bottom."

Izumo's glare went up about ten levels more.

"Oh." Iruka thought about it and how Kakashi could make him have one hell of an orgasm just by licking his inner thighs. "He's good."

"Good as in yeah, sure, he's good? Or good as in oh I can come in pants with him just staring at me good?" Kotetsu was torn between frowning and grinning like an idiot.

"Second one." Iruka mumbled, cheeks coloring.

"Stop discussing sex while we're eating." Izumo warned, glaring at both his friends. "We _know_ he's that good, Iruka. You're practically glowing like ten-thousand-mega-watt light bulb."

Iruka swallowed and chuckled. "That obvious?"

"We covered that already." Izumo sighed, reaching for another pizza slice.

"I'm scared and unsure but I think I'm _definitely_ in love with him." Iruka mumbled quietly, staring at his plate.

The silence this time was way beyond choking.

When the silence broke, it was Izumo reaching up to squeeze Iruka's knee-cap and speaking. "That's good, Iruka. You're _finally_ moving on."

Iruka looked up to find Izumo looking at him with a sincere expression (the type that meant he was giving Iruka and his new lover his blessings and joy) and Kotetsu looking away defiantly, while trying to hide the soft look in his eyes.

XXX

Iruka went home that evening (smelling like booze and cheese dip from the potato wedges toppings - he and Kotetsu got a bit too rough while playing poker) to find Kakashi arguing on the phone again. Iruka frowned, wondering why Kakashi was always arguing on the phone (more like frowning as the other person on the other line said things that made him look close to murderous). Iruka silently closed the door behind him, trying not to make any sound as he toed his shoes off by the bed, quietly heading for the bathroom and shutting the door. It was either he left Kakashi alone till he was done (the angry look on his pale face was enough to make graves turn) or Kakashi left the room to continue somewhere else.

He shut the toilet-seat cover and sat on top of it, taking his time in brushing his teeth, counting the tiles on the floor. He didn't have to wait long. Just as he was brushing the top-left part of his teeth for the fifth time, Kakashi knocked on the door.

"'Ruka?" Kakashi said from beyond making Iruka hum a reply, standing up from the closed toilet seat to rinse his mouth just as Kakashi stuck his head in from the doorway. Iruka spat out the last of the gargled water and smiled at him. Kakashi approached him, kissing his neck. Kakashi backed away, wrinkling his noise. "You've been drinking?"

"Get together with friends." Iruka replied. "We usually smash ourselves stupid."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "So why aren't you drunk so that I can take advantage of you?"

Iruka actually laughed (because Kakashi actually looked serious. "Because I'd like to be taken advantage of while I'm _sober_ and not when I'm seeing polar bears in bikinis."

Kakashi blinked. "That's not pretty."

"Not meant to be." Iruka shrugged and smiled up at him. "So are you going to take advantage of me or not?"

"Can we fuck in the shower? You really, really reek of beer. Is that beer on your hair?" Kakashi pulled Iruka's head down to sniff at the clumpy strands. "Why do you have beer on your hair?"

Iruka blinked, not moving as Kakashi untied the hair tie and frowned at the sight of the sticky and smelly strands. "Things got a bit rolling-ish."

"What the hell is rolling-ish?" Kakashi didn't look amused; he looked jealous.

"Kotetsu and I were playing poker and he tackled me cause' he thought I was cheating." Iruka shrugged, not seeing the need to lie.

"Oh so he was on top of you?"

Iruka thought back. "Sorta, yeah. Fell right in to a beer puddle."

Kakashi's frown deepened. "You hurt?"

"My best friends would _never_ hurt me, Kakashi. Besides," Iruka stepped back and pulled his shirt off, tossing it over the closed lid of the toilet seat. "What are you so jealous about?"

"I am _not jealous_."

Iruka rolled his eyes at Kakashi and stripped off his pants, stepping in to the shower stall. "Right. Of course _not_. You're also not very slow in undressing either."

Iruka didn't have to wait long. He was just dousing himself with the warm water when Kakashi pressed up behind him, long fingers massaging his scalp. Iruka found himself tilting his head back and sighing contently, completely leaning against Kakashi's broad chest. Everything that took place in the span of five minutes was slow, quiet and gentle; Kakashi lathered him with shampoo and soap, rinsing away the smell of beer and dip along with the stickiness it left behind. When Iruka rinsed the remnants of the suds off himself, he leaned back against the wall, pulling Kakashi close to him.

No words was said as they kissed and Kakashi lifted Iruka up against the wall, effortlessly preparing him before Iruka started seeing stars and whimpering his name out, the only thing holding him in place was Kakashi's arms and thrusts. It was over almost as soon as it started, the orgasm leaving them both breathless under the shower that was already cold. Iruka found himself sliding down, Kakashi holding him on his lap while the droopy silver strands remained resting on his tanned shoulders.

How long they remained that way, Iruka couldn't bring himself to care. He reached out tiredly to his side, turning the knobs off. The cool air against the cold water on his skin made him shiver and wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck, fingers threading through the cool wet strands of silver hair.

"Baby?" Kakashi mumbled, breath evening out and shifting slightly to pull out of Iruka.

Iruka couldn't stop the wince. "Yes?"

Kakashi pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, directly looking in to Iruka's chocolate brown eyes. "Do I scare you?"

Iruka could literally feel the tense silence weigh down on his shoulders. "Sometimes."

"Why?" Kakashi asked, his expression reminding Iruka of his curious students.

"I don't know. You just do. When you're angry or when you're arguing with someone or when - when someone tells you something you don't like." Iruka remembered how he looked like when Genma grabbed him by the collar.

"You know I'd never hurt you right? That I don't mean to scare you?"

Iruka looked unsure. "I don't know, Kakashi. We've only been together for what? Two weeks?"

"Three weeks." Kakashi corrected, kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around Iruka in a possessive manner, pulling him even closer.

"Why do you ask if you scare me?"

"I just felt it. Wanted to make sure."

"Oh." Iruka mumbled, sniffing from the cold. Kakashi stood up, pulling Iruka along with him and reached out for the towel outside the shower stall, wrapping Iruka up before taking another one to dry himself off. "Kakashi?" Iruka asked out hesitantly, feeling genuinely curious as he wrapped the towel around his waist and followed Kakashi out of the stall.

"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed as he towel dried his hair

"Why are you always arguing on the phone? You look like you want to kill someone for even saying a single word." Iruka asked, the last part meant to be a joke. Ever since he and Kakashi got together, Iruka took note of how many times he found Kakashi arguing and looking like he wanted to slit the other person's throat at the end of the line. Iruka knew it wasn't his business but it disturbed him.

Kakashi looked up at him, blinking confusedly. "Did I tell you that I'm technically still working _while_ studying?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, a tad bit confused. "No. But didn't you quite your job at the Water Capital or something?"

"Well, we're what you can call out-of-the-building-employees. I do research, case studies and analysis of systems _while_ studying. And this is a new company, here within Fire itself. They're the ones actually funding my study expenses because I need these courses for _later_. And it butters up my CV in the process."

Iruka never knew there could be such an arrangement; he dismissed it as a part of a big company or corporate's way of handling what he guessed was good employees. "Well, that's flexible. You must be a really valued employee."

"Beneficial. And yes, you can say I am." Kakashi nodded, tapping his temple with an index finger (a sign to know that his mind was worth the trouble) and went back to towel drying his hair. "So I'm doing this research and analyzing thing for them right now. Me and my team. We're three together. Well, four actually but the other dude is busy doing a different sort of analyzing so he's technically not really part of my team, but somehow still is. Make sense?"

Iruka had no clue what he was talking about but nodded anyway. "Yeah."

"So, one of my teammates, that sonofabitch, thinks I'm relaxing and letting my 'social life' get in the way of my job." Kakashi grumbled, facing the mirror and running his fingers through his hair, towel hanging over is head, making it look like a weird looking white wig.

Iruka didn't know if it was his place to speak but he gave a helpless little shrug. "Maybe if you showed him your progress so that he can somehow stop bugging you?"

"Oh he knows my progress. So does the other one. But he - this bastard - is really, really starting to piss me off. Says I'm not doing my job properly, that I'm stalling, that I'm being slow and that I'm a distracted person. I'm a likeable person on campus. What can _I_ do?"

Iruka was starting to feel a tad bit uncomfortable. "I don't think I'm in any position to say anything."

"True." Kakashi nodded. "Even if I wanted to say what's really going on, I can't. Company gets a tad bit to touchy with the little details." Kakashi gave Iruka an apologetic smile through the mirror and handed him his comb.

"Don't worry about it." Iruka took the comb and slowly started to run it through his hair. "Try explaining things to your teammates then."

"Oh I've tried. Thing is, I'm kinda' lost myself with this project I'm doing. They know I'm lost and I'm getting pressure. If one of us goes down, the rest does too. Know what I mean? Company policy, no way around it." Kakashi grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed a generous amount of toothpaste and started brushing his teeth. "Thing is, I've never _failed_ a project before. I always get it done, top notch, best of the best and then I get paid."

"There shouldn't be a problem then." Iruka mumbled, wondering just what the hell the project was about. He could only guess somewhere around data gathering on technology or some sort of study to improve an existing technology. The Fire Capital was all about technology _anyway_.

"I told them that. But they seem to think that there _is _a problem." Kakashi bent over the sink and rinsed his mouth, drying his mouth with the corner of the towel hanging over his head. "And I'm sick of it. If I get one more accusation or bad mouthing, I _am_ going to put a fucking bullet hole through that asshole's head."

The comb running through Iruka's hair dropped to the floor with an audible clank as he stared at Kakashi's _serious_ face, hidden by the shadows the hanging towel caused; the pale man looked like a caged wild animal, ready to lash out at the smallest provoking action, hiding in the darkness, brewing hate. The look on Kakashi's face showed that he meant it and he would do it; it made Iruka's blood run cold with icy fear, the breath catching in his throat as he stared at a reflection on the mirror that he's never seen before.

"K-Kakashi?"

Kakashi blinked and smiled at Iruka as he tugged the towel to hang over his shoulders, all traces of his previous expression winking out in a instant to be replaced by the loving and gentle look (mixed with a tad bit of I-got-laid happiness) that made Iruka's heart and insides melt in to puddle of mush.

"Just kidding." Kakashi winked and kissed the frightened expression off Iruka's face without another word.

TBC

Notes and credits:

This chapter was a pain to write. I hope that by now it would be obvious that Iruka is one fucked up individual who has no clue what he wants or what he's feeling. So, this story is just going to be a few more chapters longer because my muses are stalling and ... never mind.

I've also posted the 1st Author's Cut (go to profile, you'll find the link there). It's a large chunk of unwanted text (that was a waste to throw away) that _could have_ altered this entire story if I decided to continue along _that_ story line.

Also, there's a new fanart that was drawn by the wonderful Kakashi2000. Check it out (profile page link).

So...

- Been watching too much Prison Break and I'm hooked. There's a line there that I took from the show itself and edited to my use (we all love Sucre! We all love Sucre!).

- Song Kakashi whisper-sung would be Iris by The GooGooDolls. It sounds weird if you translate it in Jap (or think in Jap), but it's just as cheesy and 'heartbreaking'.

- I do not own Ryuuken. He belongs to the Bleach-guy and Shounen Jump.

I gave quite a number of people a scare with that April Fool's stunt. It is _not_ part of the plot. If I wanted Iruka to die by getting hit by a car, I wouldn't pick a boring SUV. I'd pick something cooler like a ... Ferrari or a Hummer.

I welcome feedback, thoughts and ponderings and curious questions, love, treats, fanart and marriage proposals with open arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Now with added fluff, angst and sexual content. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

**ROOM-MATE**

Iruka had fallen asleep using his laptop keyboard again, books strewn all over his desk a couple of sharpened pencils cluttered on the floor from when he knocked it over during his sleep shifting. The sound of running water woke him up, making him blink and frown at the bitter aftertaste of the orange soda he was drinking beforehand. He sleepily glanced at the wall clock, moaning (partly annoyed and partly tired; he's been cranky all week) when he saw the hands pointing at two-forty in the morning.

He looked behind him and found the bathroom door slightly ajar, Kakashi's sneakers by his bed along with his dirty looking backpack. His sleepiness started to disappear when he realized that Kakashi just returned at such a late hour (because Kakashi _always_ put him to bed no matter _what_ the time without waking him up). Iruka stretched and got to his feet, popping a few of his joints and clearing away the pencils and some of the books from the table. He set his laptop on hibernate-mode and puttered towards the bathroom.

"Kashi? It's kinda' late. Did you just ..." Iruka's words melted to shocked silence as Kakashi, who was bent over the bathroom sink, looked over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Kakashi mumbled hoarsely, nose and mouth bleeding, the white porcelain of the bathroom sink splattered with so much red and clotting blood.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Iruka gasped, quickly grabbing the towels off the rack and pulling the toilet lid close. "Sit down!"

Kakashi frowned. "I'm _fine_, 'Ruka."

"_Sit down!_"

Iruka pulled the cupboard under the sink open and took out the first aid kit while Kakashi tilted his head back and sat on the toilet seat lid, sniffing and coughing. Iruka quickly pressed a cold wet towel over the bridge of Kakashi's bloody nose, applying pressure to help stop the bleeding. With his other hand, he wiped the lips clean, watching as blood oozed out of the split lip. The cut was quite deep. Iruka took one of Kakashi's hand to place it over the cold towel he was holding as he fussed over the first aid kit, looking at all the different bottles and tubes of medicines.

"Disinfectant is in the nameless bottle." Kakashi said, voice still thick and hoarse.

Iruka grabbed the said bottle and poured a generous amount over folded piece of gauze. "I'm going to clamp this over your lip and I'm going to walk you downstairs and four buildings away from here to the infirmary."

"There's no need -"

Iruka pressed the gauze over the split lip firmly, applying pressure and cutting off any protest Kakashi had (the poor man hissed and tried to pull his head back but Iruka held him place by gripping his hair tight). "You shut the hell up!" Iruka growled and took the towel away from the bridge of Kakashi's nose.

"Hey, I'm not some baby that you can just -"

"On your feet." Iruka pulled Kakashi's bigger frame up, managing to get a groan out of the man. "Are you bleeding anywhere else?" Kakashi shook his head, face pinched into a look of pain. "Lying bastard. Come on." Iruka draped Kakashi's arm around his shoulders, hooking his around the firm waist.

"You're not going out dressed like that!" Kakashi hissed, glaring down at Iruka.

Iruka knew that the thin white sweat pants and wash worn gray vest (it was Kakashi's favorite and the cotton fabric looked sprayed on) was quite close to indecent. But it was past two in the morning and he doubted that anyone would care what anyone wore in the ungodly hour. He also doubted that _anyone_ would be in the streets _anyway_.

"I can walk out of here naked if it means getting you to a doctor! Now keep your head back! That lip might need stitching!" Iruka spat, taking his keys and phone and helping Kakashi down the flight of stairs and towards the infirmary. Kakashi remained stiff and silent beside him, limping just a little bit until Iruka pushed the glass doors of the infirmary and approach the desk. "Hello. I need a doctor! My friend here..." The 'nurse' behind the desk looked up and blinked dark eyes behind round glasses in surprise; Iruka had to blink back as well. "Kabuto!"

"Iruka-san! What a pleasant - oh hell no." Kabuto glanced at Kakashi at frowned.

"Like I'd want to be treated by you!" Kakashi hissed, words muffled by the blood soaked gauze. The heated glare sent a shiver down Iruka's spine.

"Help him. Please, Kabuto." Iruka begged. "Anyone here? He's bleeding badly! And he's hurt! _Please_!"

Kabuto pushed aside his distaste towards Kakashi and nodded. "This way."

Iruka felt relief flood him as he pulled a reluctant Kakashi towards the small examination room. Kabuto pulled the curtains back and motioned for Kakashi to lie down, taking away the bloodied gauze and studying the cut. "Will he need stitches?" Iruka asked with worry.

Kakashi's glare was stifling the entire room. Kabuto pushed the tip of Kakashi's nose and shone a flashlight in to his nostrils. "No, he won't. Thought I'm surprised. Where did you get such an injury from, Hatake-_san_?"

"Mind your business and I'll mind mine." Kakashi said bluntly.

Kabuto said nothing further as he proceeded to treat the wound, bandaging the cut on Kakashi's nose and effectively stopping the bleeding by applying just the right amount of pressure in strategic places; Kakashi was gritting his teeth at the amount of pressure. Iruka knew that the pressure was painful because the hold Kakashi had on his hand was starting to really, really hurt.

"Normally, I'd stitch up. But I don't think _you'd_ want your pretty face scarred, hmm Hatake-_san_?" Kabuto said sweetly, dabbing the last bit of ointment over the clotted wound and tightly pressing down a staple-like shaped band aid over the cut. The dark look Kakashi was giving Kabuto as he fussed over his nose and placed the band aid over the cut was ominous; it made Iruka feel ill at ease. "Good news is, Iruka-san, is that he _will_ heal properly. Providing he doesn't end up in another fight."

Iruka glanced down at Kakashi who was looking directly up at the ceiling. "Thank you, Kabuto. This means so much to me."

"Anything for you, Iruka-san." Kabuto smiled sweetly and pulled back, done with treating Kakashi's cuts and wounds. "Anything else hurt, Hatake-_san_?"

"None." Kakashi mumbled and sat up, lightly touching the dressing on his lip and nose.

"Good. I wonder how many more people are coming by tonight." Kabuto said, stretching. "You're not the first one here to come out of a fight. Were you pick pocketed as well, Hatake-_san_?"

Iruka looked up at Kakashi, who was already standing (putting most of his weight on one leg) and coldly looking down at Kabuto; the slight curling of his lip only made Iruka more uncomfortable. The silence said it all and Iruka put himself between the two staring duo. Although Kabuto was smiling, Iruka could feel the distaste towards Kakashi. "Is the other one all right, Kabuto?"

"Oh he's fine." Kabuto smiled and looked over at Iruka worriedly. "Aren't you cold, Iruka-san? It's quite windy outside."

Iruka glanced at his attire and managed to blush in an embarrassed manner. "Ah, I was so worried. He was bleeding so much I didn't even think of changing."

Kabuto nodded in understanding and smiled. "Maa, it doesn't matter. You still look good no matter what you wear, Iruka-san. How have you been?"

Kakashi took a step forward and smiled down sinisterly at Kabuto. "Don't we all agree?" Iruka glanced from behind Kakashi to find Kabuto smiling cheekily at Kakashi. "Now quit staring."

The air got hostile and Iruka quickly took Kakashi's hand, giving it a squeeze; normally he'd disapprove of Kakashi's behavior but his possessive and jealous ways made him even cuter. "We should get going." Iruka offered. "You'll be here till morning, right Kabuto?"

"Training shift for a few days, Iruka-san. Don't get in to any more fist fights, Hatake-_san_." Kabuto warned, and headed for the door. "I just need you sign your name at the desk and you can go." Kabuto went on ahead towards the desk, giving the two some privacy.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi disappointed looking face, eyeing the bandage-work and the slightly bruising. "At least you didn't get stitches." Kakashi remained quiet, merely glancing at Iruka briefly before he made his way to the door. Iruka stopped him and gave him an apologetic look. "I know you don't like him. But please, don't get mad because I brought you here for help."

"I'm not." Kakashi said and pushed passed Iruka to get to the desk. He filled the form, signed the sheet and left without another word.

Iruka thanked Kabuto again (politeness getting the better of him) before following Kakashi out of the door. He caught up with Kakashi and couldn't help but worry about Kakashi's left leg. He wasn't putting much weight on it and was limping just a little bit. In the middle of the street, Iruka stood in front of him and smiled up at him (looking all cute and sweet). He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's middle, touching his chin to Kakashi's collarbone. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"I'm fine." Kakashi said, not reacting to the hold Iruka had on him but not pushing him away either.

Somehow, Iruka felt sadness creep in to his heart. "You're mad at me for getting you medical attention. Why?"

"Who said I was mad at you?" Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka dropped his arms and sighed. "Never mind. Come on; let's get you back so you can rest."

"You're not going to ask what happened?" Kakashi wondered, sounding a bit sarcastic.

Iruka let the words and tone fly over his head, feeling just a little put out but not wallowing in it more than he should. It was past three in the morning and he was sleepy and tired. "I just want to get back and go to sleep. I also want those wounds to heal properly. Along with whatever reason you're limping right now."

"Not limping."

"As you say." Iruka mumbled and kept walking beside Kakashi.

They remained quiet till they reached their room. Iruka headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth, coming out to find Kakashi painfully lowering himself to the bed, clad in his boxers and pulling a pair of mid-calf length pants over his ankles. Iruka caught sight of the purple and greenish bruise in the middle of Kakashi's left thigh. He gave it a worried look, wondering what could be the cause of such a large and ugly looking bruise. Either Kakashi was pretending not to notice his concerned stare or he really didn't notice because he was too tired. When Kakashi was dressed and sighed as he lay down on his pillow, Iruka turned the lights off and slid under the covers of his own bed. Kakashi was sulking and was irritated with him because of a bruised ego; Iruka couldn't bring himself to care because the only thing he was worried about was Kakashi's wounds getting proper medical treatment. Now that it was very well on its way to healing, Iruka was going to let Kakashi sulk all he wants and not give a care in the world.

Just as he was about to drift off to a peaceful slumber, Kakashi's voice broke the room's silence. "'Ruka?"

"Hmm?" Iruka hummed sleepily, managing to crack his eyes open just a little bit to vaguely make out Kakashi's silhouette on the bed.

"Can you come over and sleep here?"

Iruka blinked awake at the almost begging tone in Kakashi's voice. He shifted and got up, bare feet making very light patting noises against the cold floor. Kakashi scooted over so that his back was pressed against the wall, making room for Iruka to lie down. Iruka slid under the soft covers, pillowing his head on Kakashi's arm and pressing their bare torsos together. He kissed Kakashi's chin lightly, closing his eyes and allowing Kakashi's leg to settle in between his.

"Get some sleep." Iruka mumbled and was about to fall asleep completely if Kakashi hadn't spoken.

"I'm sorry."

Iruka reached up and tangled his fingers through Kakashi's hair, lightly and sleepily massaging the scalp to comfort the bigger man. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"I've been an ass all evening. You were just -"

"It's nothing." Iruka shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. "_Don't_ worry about it."

"But 'Ruka -"

Iruka shushed him up by sucking on his throat sleepily (Kakashi's breath hitched at that), biting down lightly on the Adam's apple and kissing the throat one last time before settling back to sleep. "I'm not going to forgive you for whatever it is you're apologizing for if you don't shut up."

"Yes, _sensei_." Kakashi mumbled, wrapping his arms around Iruka possessively so that their entire body was pressed together firmly. "I can't sleep now."

"Well I am. Good night." Iruka mumbled.

"Can't we have sex instead?"

"No, I'm going to sleep."

"But sex is so much more fun."

"Be a good puppy and tomorrow morning, I'll let you gag me." Iruka offered. When he sensed Kakashi's hesitation, he sighed and shook his head. "I'll put on a pair of silk panties."

The stunned silence was stifling. "_You wouldn't!_"

"Would. Now go to sleep." Iruka yawned and snuggled deeper under the covers.

Iruka got a moment's long silence before he felt hands crawling down his hip

"Can't you put the panties on _now?_"

Iruka rolled his eyes, got off the bed and crawled in to his own across the room (being with Kakashi for roughly a month now, he was far too used to his attitude when going to sleep). "Go to _sleep_, Kakashi."

Kakashi's disappointment (and childish sulking) could be felt even from across the room with his back to the man. Iruka fell asleep in seconds (he was reading so much that his eyes were dried from reading-abuse). Kakashi didn't bother him anymore once his light breathing filled the room and he was relaxed and finally getting his well deserved sleep.

It was the sound of his cell phone vibrating loudly on his table that startled him awake; it also made him aware of the pair of warm and strong arms looped loosely around his waist. He let out a tired groan and looked up at the wall clock, hissing out a curse when he realized that he over slept and forgot to set the alarm a few hours ago. A pale and sleepy hand reached out past the headboard to grab the annoying cell phone to answer.

Kakashi's croaking and sleepy voice. "Take it before I throw it out the window."

Iruka blinked several times to look at the caller's ID and sighed, pressing the answer button. "This better be good, 'Ko."

_"Oh it's better than good! It's fucking brilliant!"_

Iruka knew sarcasm when he heard it and buried his face under the pillow, phone pressed to his ear. "No need to shout, 'Ko. What's wrong now?"

_"Our dorms, stupid! Someone stole the ceramic and parquet floorboards along with the stock of cement! Don't you get it? We might not even move in by the end of this week! It's a riot! They say it's __**them**__ again with their pranks and shit!"_

Iruka sat up with a bolt and was suddenly wide awake. Kakashi gave him a curious and confused look as he started climbing over the pale torso to stand on the floor. "Okay, okay, shut up, 'Ko. No need to -"

_"Get over here and see this mess! Aren't you even the least bit concerned?"_

"I'll be there in a few minutes and of course I'm concerned! Just let me get the morning stars out of my eyes first, damnit!"

_"And quit shagging that man!"_

Iruka scowled and hung up before they started bickering again. He tossed the phone over at his desk and puttered over to the shower, turning the cold knob on so that he could wake up faster. Half-way through his shower, Kakashi pulled the sliding door open and stuck his head in, watching as Iruka rinsed the soap off his thighs.

"What's the hurry?"

"Something happened over at my to-be dormitory." Iruka said, rinsing his face one more time before turning the shower off; he pulled the sliding door open fully and grabbed the towel on the rack to dry himself before making his way towards his toothbrush. "I'm going to go see what's going on."

Kakashi was watching him through the reflection of the mirror looking a bit put out. "What happened?"

"Some moron stole the materials apparently. They say it's a prank." Iruka mumbled while he brushed his teeth. He spat the foam out and continued brushing. "They say it's ANBU or whatever. I think people are just being stupid; ANBU _don't_ exist. Besides, things get stolen all the time." Iruka rolled his eyes and shrugged. "People." Iruka bent over to rinse his mouth and stood up again to find an unreadable expression on Kakashi's face through the mirror. Iruka pulled the towel off his waist and started wiping his mouth with it, blinking confusedly at Kakashi's expression. "What's wrong?"

"You still plan on moving out?" Kakashi asked, brows knitting together.

"I paid for that dorm in full installment at the beginning of the year. It's not refundable and yes, I am moving out." Iruka sighed, feeling an argument rise.

"Yes, you can." Kakashi insisted. "They just have to deduct the amount of time you've been in the dorm and return the rest to you."

"You think I haven't tried that already?" Iruka asked, heading for the room and grabbing his comb from his table.

"It seems like you haven't tried hard enough."

Iruka turned to simply _look_ at Kakashi. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. You've got a reputation on campus and people would, quite literally, bend over for you. What's wrong with a refund?"

Iruka could feel the vein in his neck and temple throb as his temper started to rise. "I can't believe you're saying this."

"Well, things are clear now. It seems your dorm room and phone calls are far more important than -"

"Where the fuck is this coming from?" Iruka glared, fingers itching to break something. He started getting dressed, pulling his clothes on a little too harshly for comfort.

"Why do you have to move out? Why are you even showing interest in moving out?"

Iruka gritted his teeth. "I am _not!_ It's not like I have much of a choice now, do I? That was my best friend! And there's a riot outside! Why can't I _show_ interest?"

"What's that reply got to do with anything?"

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi. "What is this, Kakashi? Really. Because I don't know where all this - this insecurity of yours is coming from. So I move out. Big deal. If it's sex you're worried about, you can come and spend the night over or I can spend the night over or whatever it is you want. If it's being together you're worried about, then I don't see why you should! Both of us are busy enough as it is that we _don't_ even see each other unless we wake up in the middle of the night to -"

"And you're not putting any effort to remedy that!"

Iruka felt his head explode. _"What?"_

Kakashi threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. "Forget it."

"Take that back!"

"What's there to take back?"

"Oh I see!" Iruka said, voice rising. "This relationship seems to be quite one sided."

"You're telling me! You want to move out! You're not comfortable here? Why? The only thing that's getting in the way of your comfort is _me_! What else is there in this room that could get in the way? Huh?"

"Hey! I had a life before I lost my room and I had a life before I got together with you! And I still have it! What are you _bitching_ about? Because I've made a choice for myself without consulting you? That I picked my best friend's concern first before you? _What_ is it, Kakashi?_ What_?"

"You don't really care."

"I'm going to start _not caring_ if you keep throwing assumptions my way! He's my best friend, Kakashi and before you or anyone else, he - they've _always _been there and _always will be_!"

Kakashi gave Iruka a deeply hurt look that made Iruka do a double take as to what he just said. "So, all this time, we're just some sort of 'arrangement' or something?"

Iruka felt the anger drain out of him, leaving him tired. "We are not an arrangement. Unless I've gone wrong somewhere in thinking what we are, last time I checked, we were a couple." He rubbed his temple and gave Kakashi a surrendering look. "We always fight over the smallest things. I am going to go see what's up with 'Ko and riot. Is there a problem with that?"

Kakashi stared at him for a moment and shrugged. "Whatever."

When Kakashi turned his back on him, Iruka didn't utter another word and left the room.

XXX

Iruka could see the mass of students making their way to spectacle. He managed to mingle in to the crowd and get close enough to see through the fence the constructing company built around the building to find one part of the wall missing and empty sacks of cement piled on top of each other in the middle of the entrance way. The head engineer was ordering the crew to sort out the mess (lumbers were out of place, equipment scattered and already mixed mortar was left out to dry in the middle of the entrance way where the bags of cement were piled on). Iruka didn't even want to know what happened to the spare cans of paint the crew kept for later because he was too busy staring at some of the boys looking crestfallen at the building beside him as they stared at the sign that said:

_Due to construction delay, all tenants are kindly requested to wait for another week before moving in._

_- Management_

He felt his heart reach out for them, feeling their depression and thoughts of 'where the hell am I going to stay for another week'. The loud chatter and indignant talk from the crowd around him distracted him from feeling anything else other than sympathy for the students who had to commute back and forth the city and quite literally beg others to let them stay in their dorms. Iruka knew that if it were not for his relationship with Kakashi, he'd be in those students' shoes and wondering the same thing.

A hand firmly clamped on his shoulder and Iruka whirled around to find limp spikes and a familiar frowning face. Kotetsu grabbed him by the arm and tugged at him. "Come on."

Iruka followed Kotetsu through the protesting body of students, getting himself elbowed and knocked on the head a couple of times. Kotetsu lead him to a quiet corner, eyeing the building with an equally crestfallen face like everyone else. It was only then did Iruka notice the bruise on Kotetsu's chin.

"What happened to you?"

"Got elbowed this morning when I came to see the ruckus." Kotetsu looked around cautiously, eyes darting back and forth.

Iruka knew the gesture like the back of his hand; when Kotetsu was this agitated, it meant he did something foolish. "Okay, 'Ko, what did you do _now_?"

"Someone threatened me last night."

Iruka blinked. "Huh?"

"Threatened." Kotetsu swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair, further messing up the ungelled spikes. "I just got back this morning. I was in the city, spent a few nights there doing research and I found this." Kotetsu took out a small MD case from his pocket and extended it to Iruka. "You might want to have a look at it."

Iruka eyed the disk and didn't take it. "What have you been doing?"

"Iruka -"

"_No_, Kotetsu! What the fuck were you -"

"Just _take it_!" Kotetsu shoved the disk towards Iruka's chest, pushing the thinner frame against the wall of the building. "_Take it_."

Iruka glared back, taking note of how apologetic and sympathetic Kotetsu's face looked like as he pressed the disk some more. Giving in, Iruka took the disk and slipped it in to his pocket, frowning. "What am I going to find?"

"Things you're better off finding out from me rather than someone else." Kotetsu's tone sounded cryptic and Iruka didn't like it. "Izumo and I fought today. I started it, said a few lies to get him off my back." Iruka's shoulders slumped at Kotetsu's words, a tanned hand coming to rest on his temple, rubbing what was going to be a pounding headache. "We're on a break and it's going to stay that way."

Iruka couldn't believe his ears. "_What_?" He searched Kotetsu's face which remained solemn and quiet. "Why do you want to go on a break anyway? You stupid idiot!_"_

"I was threatened! Damnit, Iruka, someone called me last night while I was just getting out of the shower and flipping the TV channels!"

"People prank everyone, 'Ko! It couldn't have been serious! Honestly, sometimes I wonder."

"I traced the incoming call from the cell phone and it's a secured line, not listed in any of network services and it's encrypted. I can't get through and that's what scares me the most."

"Whoa!" Iruka raised both his hands. "First of all, where the _hell_ did you get that kind of equipment to start off with? Those stuff aren't just sold to everyone on the street, 'Ko!"

"Black market." Kotetsu explained, looking behind him one more time.

"_Since when have you been dealing with the black market, you bastard?_"

Kotetsu grabbed Iruka by the shoulders and squeeze. "Listen, no matter what happens, _don't_ tell Izumo that I was threatened or I lied. He doesn't know! Okay?"

"Kotetsu, what the fuck did you just get yourself in to?" Iruka asked slowly, grabbing his friend's forearms and squeezing.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to know." Kotetsu stepped back. "Don't call me."

Iruka moved forward but Kotetsu was already walking away. "Oi, hey! You can't just -"

"Don't talk to me. We're done." Kotetsu gave Iruka one last apologetic look before he started running down the street towards, disappearing from Iruka's sight.

Iruka leaned back against the wall, shoulders slumping tiredly as he tried to think. His hands fell to his sides, back of his hands feeling the case of the MD. He glanced at his wrist watch and decided then and there that he was going to skip classes. Without a second's thought, Iruka headed back to the room he shared with Kakashi to find the man sitting on his bed, cell phone pressed against his ear and a frown on his face. There was a courier express package sitting on the floor, a stack of documents lying face down.

Iruka knew better than to speak or say anything about their 'argument' an hour ago. Instead, he toed off his shoes and grabbed his laptop, sitting cross legged on the bed and pressing the switch. He loaded the disk Kotetsu gave him and allowed his personal security program to encrypt everything he was going to be viewing. The cursor spun a few times as the MD loaded; Kakashi was staring at him from across the room as he listened to the person on the other line. Iruka paid him no mind as his screen blacked out, making him raise an eyebrow and wonder just what Kotetsu gave him that he wanted to keep secret from Izumo.

A bar below the screen started loading, displaying the number of percentage as red filled the empty bar. Iruka started tapping his finger against the laptop screen, lips twisting in annoyance as the program continued to load. Kakashi got on his feet, telling the person on the other line to shut the hell up as he grabbed his package and stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Iruka knew it was nothing more than childish sulking and didn't even bat an eyelash when Kakashi walked out of the room.

He waited a few more minutes and the black resolution of his screen started to clear out, revealing a list of folders. Iruka blinked his eyes several times, eyeing each of the folder title. They reminded him of an office database with subfolders within folders and text lists and monetary values falling under hundred million ryos to billions. Iruka couldn't make sense of the values and gave up reading the numbers after a few minutes.

Randomly picking a folder, his screen blacked out once more and slowly cleared by pixelating and revealing a black background with a red logo that made Iruka do a double take. The grotesque shape of what reminded him of a flame glowed amidst the dark background, a window popping open in the middle with several folders waiting to be opened; it was the very shape that he loved kissing and touching on Kakashi's arms. Iruka wasn't even thinking of looking at what was in the folder; he was too busy staring at the logo on the black screen to pay attention to anything else.

"Oh, fuck." He whispered to himself, reminding himself to breathe.

The door knob turned and Iruka forced himself to blink out of his reverie as Kakashi stepped back in to the room, frowning and shoulders slumped. He quickly exited the encrypted program, shut off his laptop, shoved it in to his bag and without thinking walked up to Kakashi and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist from behind. Iruka's mind was racing, heart beating wildly against his ribcage at the idea of just what could be in the MD Kotetsu just gave him. He didn't want to think about the disk that was still in his laptop player, waiting to be viewed completely. Iruka didn't want to even believe that there was link of any sort between the disk and Kakashi.

He idly wondered if tattoo and logo designs can be similar due to a mere coincidence.

Kakashi wasn't responding to him but he wasn't pushing him away either. Due to the lack of response, Iruka felt desperation gnaw on his insides while fear swallowed him from underneath his feet. Kakashi dipped his head, remaining perfectly still in his hold.

"What's this?"

Iruka spoke without thinking. "I just read an e-mail from Izumo. He and Kotetsu are on a break because of a stupid argument." Kakashi remained quiet, waiting for Iruka to continue. "I don't want today to lead to that."

When Kakashi remained quiet, Iruka felt nervousness creep up to him, making him latch on to Kakashi even harder. He pressed his face against the back of Kakashi's neck, fingers digging in to the fabric of Kakashi's t-shirt.

"Iruka?"

"Yeah?"

"If anything happens, you'd never leave me, would you?"

Iruka blinked, a bit startled with the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if something happens to me or if I do something really, really stupid without the intention of hurting you or something, you wouldn't leave me without hearing me out, would you?"

Iruka cocked an eyebrow, moving to stand in front of Kakashi, cupping the pale face that was paler than normal and looking like the weight of the world just squashed the joy (or what was left of it) off his face. "That's kinda' dumb. Of course I'd want to hear you out. What are you getting at anyway?"

Kakashi fell quiet, taking a few steps back to sit on his bed, pulling Iruka down. Iruka knelt in between his knees, arms resting on his thighs and looking up at the concentrated expression on Kakashi's face. "Today. I've said a few things that are really stupid without meaning for it to hurt you. I don't really do the whole expressing one's self thing well."

"You don't want me to move out?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. But I thought about it."

Iruka waited for a good minute before both his eyebrows were raised. "And?"

"And I've hurt you and I don't want that. If you want to move out, that's fine. But I won't lie to you and say that I won't be hurt by it or not feel empty or whatever. Because even if we don't see each other these days or spend time together, coming back to you and sharing a pillow and falling asleep beside you makes all the difference."

Iruka closed his eyes and sighed. "You're talkative today, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. For everything I've done wrong and will do wrong."

"Will?" Iruka snickered. "What, you're going to beat me up or something?" There was no mirth in Kakashi's eyes and whatever joking streak Iruka had that moment disappeared immediately. "Kakashi, it's fine. I _am_ going to try with the management again to try and get that refund. I don't have that much money to start off and that's why it makes a difference to me. I can still leave some of my stuff here, you know."

"You'd forgive me right?"

Iruka blinked. "Huh?"

"If I do anything wrong?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Kakashi, are you okay? For real?"

"Will you?"

"Kakashi -"

"_Will you?_"

Iruka looked up, feeling completely confused. "You promised not to hurt me and I will never forget that. Besides, it's not like you'd do something wrong and mean it. Half the time you're just being stupid. Like today." Iruka attempted to jest once more and only got a guilty look off Kakashi's face. Iruka kissed Kakashi's cheek, wrapping his arms around the pale neck. "I will hear you out. And I will forgive you. Happy?"

"You mean it?"

"Why won't I mean it?" Iruka pulled back to look at Kakashi.

"People change."

"Not overnight." Iruka shook his head and stood up. "Tell you what. You're starting to depress me with all this weird talk of yours. Why don't you take me out to breakfast and we'll buy a pair of silk panties while we're out. Then, maybe we can do something _interesting _when we get back. What do you say?"

Kakashi hesitated for a bit before he nodded. "Let's get dressed then."

Iruka was glad that Kakashi agreed. His talk bothered Iruka more than it should have been and the only thing that pleased Iruka the most about the outing was the fact that he was far away from his laptop and MD disk Kotetsu gave him.

He didn't want to think about its contents _at all_.

XXX

Iruka made a few phone calls to make sure that a copy of the assignments given to the class for the next three days was sent to him by mail (being the overall nice guy had its benefits; people were more than willing to be helpful). After their small dinner, Kakashi offered to take him up to the hot springs for a little getaway (and as an apology for being a complete asshole). The impromptu vacation wasn't unwelcomed but it was surprising. Iruka found himself nodding at the mere idea that he and Kakashi would solo a booked space for themselves, soaking and sipping wine and watching the night sky. It made his stomach flip back and forth to think that he and Kakashi will be all alone in such a cozy setting (not that their room wasn't cozy or that they weren't alone enough - Iruka just had weak knees for hot springs).

That windy evening, Iruka found himself behind Kakashi again, arms looped around his middle and the bike moving at high speed towards the borders of the Fire Capital. Iruka would have fallen asleep behind him if he didn't mind loosing a few limbs should he fall off the bike. Instead, he stared at the flickering scenery, the colors changing from a dull gray to a dark green as they started ascending the road on the hills.

Iruka wasn't expecting to get there so fast (even with the few stops they took for a toilet break and refill Kakashi's gas tank), but when they did, he was glad. His backside was starting to cramp and the sensation left him wobbly for a few minutes. Kakashi took complete advantage of his wobbly state and kissed him breathless (tongue, teeth and all) right there in the middle of the parking lot. If it weren't for the hold Kakashi had around his waist, Iruka was pretty sure he would have fallen over a long time ago.

"Come on. The next few days are going to be great." Kakashi whispered, nibbling on his ear and shifting the backpack on his shoulder before tugging Iruka towards the traditional rice paper sliding doors of the inn they were going to stay at.

Iruka watched with dumbfounded surprise at how Kakashi charmed the boy at the desk in to giving them the room with a view while he filled out the forms and paid for their stay. The boy was young, the type that had a girlfriend in the small subdivision at the bottom of the hill and helped his family run the business. He was polite enough to look down when Kakashi was busy whispering dirty little things in to Iruka's ear and was decent and _human_ enough to blush at Kakashi's mild teasing. Iruka found the poor boy adorably cute who no doubt, when he got married, would have his ass whooped by his wife for being such a pushover.

With a little direction, they reached their room with the view of the woodlands below the hill. The first thing Iruka did was to step in to the balcony, staring at the view and at the full moon above their heads, smiling rather pleasantly (the fact that he was skiving classes wasn't even bothering him as much as it should) and feeling his bones tickle at the idea of what could happen in the next few evenings they'd be staying at the inn.

Just as Kakashi joined him in the balcony (clad in only his unbuttoned jeans), Iruka felt his stomach rumble with hunger. Kakashi was snickering behind him, fingers tracing circles over the rumbling organ and lips pulled back in a smile as he pressed them against Iruka's temple.

"I'll go order us food from downstairs. Why don't lie down for a bit and rest? It was a pretty long drive." Iruka offered, leaning against Kakashi's lips without being aware of it.

"No tempura for me."

"I know. Thought I don't understand why you hate it. It's very nice." Iruka chuckled, kissing the corner of Kakashi's jaw and tugging him in to the room, drawing the curtains shut and leaving the balcony open as he pushed Kakashi on to the low bed, climbing over him. "Although you have absolutely no intention of remaining in this room, well behaved."

"You know _me_." Kakashi grinned wolfishly, tugging Iruka down for a kiss and reaching down to unbutton the jeans Iruka still donned.

"Nah-uh." Iruka whispered, pulling Kakashi's hands away from the button and zipper of his jeans. "Not me. I will go order us food."

"And make me follow you and take you in the hallway in front of so many people?" Kakashi teased, grinning wider. "I didn't know you were kinky, Iruka."

"Who said anything about following me?" Iruka asked innocently, sliding down Kakashi's hips to straddle his thighs and simultaneously tugging the zipper down along with the waistband of Kakashi's boxers. Iruka watched with amusement as both of Kakashi's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, the long messy spikes of hair covering his scarred eye falling back from the earlier push towards the bed. "I'm going to _make you_ wait here, like a good lil' boy."

"Really now?"

"Yep. Definitely." Iruka smirked and watched as Kakashi's eyes widened and his eyelids fluttered shut when he took the slightly hardening length in to his mouth and proceeded to work his magic. Iruka noticed how Kakashi's moan changed its pattern (or tone range) whenever he rubbed the throbbing head against the roof of his mouth. He also noticed how Kakashi squirmed under his watch while his mouth continued doing wicked things to the head in his mouth. Whenever he gave Kakashi a good blowjob (most of the time, it was just to shut him up when he was being irritating or whiny), Kakashi could remain lying boneless for a good hour (and if he used honey or doughnuts, Kakashi usually remained quiet for the rest of the day) and Iruka was going to use full benefit of that so that he head downstairs and get them both a much deserved dinner.

A good two minutes later after Iruka felt the back of his neck go stiff from all the bobbing movements he was making for Kakashi's sake, he felt the hard cock twitch against his teeth and braced himself for the oncoming orgasm. His ears tingled with the throaty moan Kakashi gave out, neck arching back and hands fisting against Iruka's hair, tangling it and messing it out of its proper ponytail. Iruka gave the softening organ on last good suck from base to tip before pulling back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Unn 'Ruka ..." Kakashi moaned, head lolling to one side and panting, cheeks flushed.

"Yes, baby?" Iruka sing-songed, licking off the residual whites off the corners of his lips before reaching out for the box of tissues on the night stand to wipe his hands and cheeks. He stared at Kakashi lying boneless and spread eagled on the bed, pants pooled just around his thighs and dick lying limp and pleased over the folds of his boxers. Kakashi's arms were lax, fingers curled against what was once crisp and made sheets, chest gradually slowing down from its heaves due to the orgasm.

"Don't think I'm going to let you go for this." Kakashi mumbled, eyes closing for a moment.

"Not going anywhere. Just going to get food. Now, you wait right there and don't move a muscle." Iruka said, puttering to the bathroom to wash his face and hands before he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind and leaving Kakashi to the bed.

The small inn was very traditional, with polished wooden floors and stairs and tatami mats in all the rooms' floors. The smell of burning incensed drifted down the halls, along with the sounds of soft tinkling wind chimes what was mounted in all the balconies. From a distance, Iruka could hear the bamboo fountain tapping against the rock as it was filled with running water, the sound of crickets accompanying the unbreaking melodic evening tune. There weren't many people in the inn but it wasn't empty either. Iruka spotted an old couple sitting in one of the tea rooms with rice cakes and brewing tea, facing the view of the back garden where the gills of the golden and silver fish glimmered underneath the surface of the small koi pond. It was a very affordable place and Iruka knew without a doubt that during weekends or public holidays, the place would normally be full and busy.

The boy at the desk was watching the news on the small television mounted on the wall having nothing else to do. He perked up and gave Iruka a polite bow, hands folded behind him. "Something you need, Umino-san?"

"Dinner, if you please. What are you serving tonight?" Iruka asked, smiling at the polite teen.

"Let me go fetch the menu from the kitchen." He said, dipping his head as he headed out of the desk and disappeared out of the back door. It took only a few seconds before he appeared again and handed Iruka the day's menu (a folded piece of light green paper with the day's dish printed on it).

Iruka scanned it quickly, glad that most of the things they were serving that evening was to his and Kakashi's liking. He asked for two different sushi and sashimi platters along with a jar of sake and bowl of chilled fruit. The teenaged boy was more than happy to assist him and take his order down, giving Iruka wide smile as he bustled back in to the kitchen to alert the cook of the new order. Iruka thanked him before he disappeared completely behind the doors, shaking his head at the giddy and eager attitude to please the customers the boy had.

Iruka was just about to head back to the room when the breaking news flash through the small black television. Raising an eyebrow, Iruka lingered for a few more minutes to watch the breaking news, noting with no surprise how the businesses like Uzumaki Corps. was being attacked by other countries for their great influence. Iruka knew they were more like propagandas to tarnish the good and generous company. Iruka sighed shaking his head as the reporter read out the report of the Earth Capital criticizing the merge of Uzumaki Corps. with Nara Industries (although it was old news, sour grapes still remained scattered everywhere and no one was keeping quiet about it). Iruka was just about to roll his eyes when an aerial view of Konoha University's sporting facilities came in to view, the text 'Break-in and explosion' catching his eyes.

As he listened to the news, Iruka had to wonder why anyone would want to damage the pool area by blowing the entrance and exits of the small building, blocking off anyone from entering or using the pool. Footage was shown as police officers surrounded the area with yellow tape, confirming that there was nobody trapped in the rubble and that area was going to be off-limits to students till further investigation was done and completed. Iruka felt sorry for those in the swimming team; he heard that they had a national tournament in two months.

Iruka gave the boy at the desk a slight shrug. "Silly huh?"

"It's a good thing no one was hurt." The boy said, polite and quiet.

"Yeah. That's the second explosion in this term alone." Iruka mumbled, blaming it on hazing and other silly things that fell under that category. "I'll be heading back. When should I come down to get dinner?"

"Oh, I'll bring it up myself, Umino-san." The boy said, smiling and eye crinkling.

"Thank you." Iruka nodded and headed back to the room to see what Kakashi was doing. He was in the middle of climbing the stairs when the cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Tugging it out, he glanced at the name and blinked at Kotetsu's name flashing on the screen. He pressed the answer button and frowned. "Yeah?"

_"Did you see the explosion?"_

"Yes, on the news."

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm in the hills. Getaway, little vacation with Kakashi. Why are you talking so quietly?"

_"I'm heading back to the city, in my apartment. I need one of the drives of your computer. I'm going to go get it, okay?"_

Iruka blinked, confused. "Sure, I guess. You and Izumo have my extra key, so go help yourself."

_"Great. My extra drive just fucked up, so I'll be taking yours. I'll leave everything as it was, okay?"_

"Okay." Iruka could feel the nervousness in Kotetsu's voice along with his heavy breathing. "Ko' are you okay? You running or something?"

_"I'm fine. Take care of yourself. Hills aren't that pretty."_

Iruka blinked, utterly confused. "Yes they are."

_"Bye, Iruka. Don't tell Izumo."_

The line went dead and Iruka's eyebrows went up. Confused and somewhat worried, Iruka shrugged and tucked his phone back in to his pocket, counting the doors he passed by before entering the one he and Kakashi booked. He closed the door behind him and found Kakashi leaning against the balcony railing, pants and boxers up (but the jeans remained unzipped and unbuttoned) as he watched the scenery.

"Hey, I got us sushi and sashimi."

Kakashi pushed the curtains away and stepped back in to the room, pulling the balcony doors partially closed before he dropped himself on the floor cushions by the bed. "Sounds good."

"Boy downstairs was very nice. This is a nice place actually." Iruka shrugged. "Was watching the news. Our pool building got blown up, entrance and exits blocked."

"Blew up?"

"Prank, hazing, police are still investigating." Iruka shrugged again, pillowing his head on Kakashi's firm stomach, arms looping around the strong torso. "It's a good thing no one was hurt."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah."

A moment of silence passed by and Iruka was about to fall asleep with him being snuggled up cozily against Kakashi. It was the knocking on the door a good half an hour later that startled him off his semi-sleep, making him sit up with a start as Kakashi wrapped his arms around him protectively and kissed the top of his head.

"Oh. It's the food." Iruka blinked, feeling silly for startling in the first place. "Let me get it."

Kakashi released his hold on him, allowing Iruka to walk to the door and take the trays of food from the boy at the desk and set them down on the small low table in the middle of the room. Iruka allowed the boy (who looked like he was going to fall over with the amount of trays he was carrying along with the sake jar and cups) to come in to the room to set down his load on the table as well (he blushed at the sight of Kakashi's rather indecent state of undress) before bowing quickly and left the room with a quiet, 'enjoy your dinner'.

The quiet pitter patter of footsteps and creaking of wooden floor boards was the only indication that he was gone. Iruka knelt by the table and started pouring out the sake in to the two cups, motioning for Kakashi with his head to join him.

"We'll soak up later, when everyone is asleep. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea and that you're just being a horny bastard." Iruka mumbled, taking a sip off the warm wine and smiling. "Good sake."

"You're the one who is good." Kakashi whispered huskily, leering at Iruka's face and licking his lips slowly in a predator like manner.

Iruka rolled his eyes and sampled one of his sushi, shrugging off his shirt as he chewed to get more comfortable. "Good sushi." Iruka smiled, reaching for another piece when Kakashi knocked his cup of wine over his lap and stomach, making Iruka jolt and move back in reflex.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi mumbled, reaching for Iruka's chopsticks and moving them away. "Clumsy me."

Iruka couldn't stop the chuckle because Kakashi _didn't_ sound sorry at all. He was about to reach for the tissue box on the table to wipe the sticky wine off his stomach and pants when Kakashi crawled over him and pushed him down on the floor rather roughly. Iruka felt the wind get knocked out of him as Kakashi smirked down at him, trailing his tongue down from his lips down to his neck and over the cooling wine on Iruka's navel and stomach.

"You know, you could have just asked." Iruka laughed, reaching down to undo his now sticky jeans and push it off as far as he could before Kakashi did the rest for him.

"I didn't mean to spill the wine." Kakashi said, not stopping with his licks and little nips over Iruka's waist.

"Yeah, right." Iruka said, rolling his eyes and pushing himself further away from the table, laughing when Kakashi gave chase and pounced on him, pinning him on the ground once more before grinning down at him, eyes crinkling in mirth.

"Tease."

Iruka allowed Kakashi to push his hands up so that his tanned hands were resting beside his head. He closed his eyes, relaxing completely and lips tugging up to a relaxed and loving smile. He waited for the kiss and touches but none came. Confused, Iruka opened his eyelids and peered up curiously (and cutely - Kakashi always liked it when he 'peered up'). He was met with a serious looking expression on Kakashi's face that was slightly pinched in the corners like someone was tugging at his hair. Iruka felt his smile disappear as he continued to stare up at the now pained looking face above him, the hair no longer hiding the red eye that was glassier than the marble gray one he always saw. The smile gone completely from his face, Iruka had to wonder what was going on in Kakashi's head because all trace of playfulness (or foreplay) was gone to be replaced with a very somber and almost guilty looking expression.

Iruka heard warning bells go out like a bomb in his head as he watched the lone red eye turn glassier and glassier till large drops of salty tears started to land on his own cheeks. Staring at his other eye, Iruka found it dry and unblinking, the pupils dilated while the red iris continued to weep. Iruka felt his own eyes widen further as Kakashi squeezed at the hands that were entwined with his, more tears falling against Iruka's cheeks.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked quietly, wondering what he should do to handle the situation.

"I feel funny, Iruka. I don't know why." He said, blinking away the watering of his red eye.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked, watching as Kakashi closed both of his eyes and kiss him. Iruka didn't stop him, leaving Kakashi to wrap his arms around his head, fingers threading through the thick mass of brown hair as the kiss grew desperate with each ticking second. He let Kakashi kiss his face, warm and trembling lips tenderly pressing against his cheekbones, jaw, forehead, eyebrows and eyelids. It was so slow and gentle that Iruka couldn't help but shake at the amount of affection Kakashi was directing at him, even as he left drops of salty tears in his kisses' wake.

Kakashi kept kissing him till he slowed to a stop and stared at Iruka again. He forced a smile to his slightly trembling lips, the effort of trying to look cheery somehow breaking Iruka's heart. "This red eye, it's not mine."

Iruka blinked. "Transplant?"

"Accident. Motorcycle, long time ago during my freshmen year at college. The guy who owned this eye was always a crybaby." Kakashi said, reaching up rub his weeping red eye. "We got in to a fight, notorious gang and we were running away. I lost my eye when someone slashed at my face. He saved me."

"Kakashi-"

"And then we got on our bikes, he was still a noob. Couldn't drive that well and I was half blind. There was a truck and they had guns and Obito pushed my bike out of the way, I don't know how."

"Kakashi, you don't have to say this to me now."

"And I went underneath the truck to the other side; he got caught and got crushed. He didn't burn and the police came a little too late. He gave me his eye when they got us in to the ambulance. He died before we even reached the hospital." Silence filled the room as Kakashi kept both his eyes closed, but the large fat tears kept falling down without his control from underneath the closed and scarred lid. "This eye cries all the time. It hasn't cried since then and now it's crying again. I don't know why."

Iruka pulled Kakashi's face down to kiss the scarred eye, before he pushed himself off the ground and pulled Kakashi to his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around him. "It's okay."

"I'm not crying. I don't cry. It's this eye's fault." Kakashi said, voice thick with whatever suppressed emotion that Iruka couldn't quite figure out.

"It's okay." Iruka said quietly, kissing the top of Kakashi's head. "It's really, really okay."

Kakashi looked at him and blinked several times, brows furrowing together. _"I'm sorry."_

Iruka never understood what exactly Kakashi was apologizing for; whether it was for the ruined mood, dinner or the fact that he spilt sake all over him, he couldn't figure it out, but he didn't push the matter either. Kakashi's sudden excess in possessiveness didn't bother him as much as the apology did. Iruka never knew how much a simple 'I'm sorry' could drive one up the wall, but as Kakashi remained lying quietly beside him that night, dressed in a cotton robe and snoring softly, arm looped around his middle, Iruka told himself that Kakashi was probably apologizing for going all 'emotional' on him without warning.

Iruka fell asleep with his heart clenched beneath his ribcage, the image of Kakashi's tears and cracking control haunting him even in his dreams.

XXX

Iruka woke up the next morning to find Kakashi still curled up beside him, asleep and unmoving. He smiled and kissed the bare shoulders, quietly slipping away from the loose hold Kakashi had on him. After managing to eat dinner quietly last night, Kakashi shared his shower with Iruka and both went to bed immediately, no sex, no kisses or touches. It was a simple curl-up-and-sleep act. After Kakashi's little story of his past during dinner, he remained somberly quiet and distant, only speaking when Iruka asked him something, sometimes not using words and merely nodding or shaking his head instead.

Iruka hoped, for his own sanity (because he knew he was a worry-wart) that Kakashi would be more lively when he woke up.

When he stepped out of his morning shower, dressed and ready to call for breakfast from downstairs, he found Kakashi still asleep on the bed in the same position since the other night. Iruka parted the curtains a bit, allowing a stream of sunlight to light up the dim room so that Kakashi can wake up slowly. He wanted to take Kakashi out in the woods for some fresh air and to unwind (that was their original plan). He watched with a small smile as Kakashi shifted in bed, moving away from warmth of the sun's rays and burying his face further in to the pillow Iruka used the other night as Iruka quietly slipped out of the room.

He walked down the stairs and found the boy at the desk looking up from that day's newspaper and smiling up at him. "Breakfast, Umino-san?"

"Yes, please."

"Here's our menu for today." The boy said, handing Iruka out a blue folded paper with the printed text.

Iruka read through it and placed his order. "Hey, uh, is there like a pathway around here to tour the woods?"

"Yes. There's a path that will lead you to the lake and waterfalls. It's a good area to go for a walk and a picnic. There's also a shrine nearby."

"Oh, good. Thank you very much for the info." Iruka said, smiling and nodding.

"I'll bring your breakfast upstairs."

"Thank you." Iruka dropped his head in a bow of thanks and headed back to his room.

Just as he suspected, the parted curtains did its work and roused Kakashi from his sleep. The bed was empty and the shower was running when Iruka stepped further in to the room. He made the bed and started fluffing up the floor cushions, moving around and generally getting the room ready for any sex acts Kakashi might feel like doing later. The last thing he wanted was for any of them to get hurt because there was something unnecessary on the floor.

When Kakashi stepped out, butt naked with a towel around his neck as he dried his hair, Iruka felt his cheeks heat up. "Morning." Kakashi mumbled, yawning as he dried himself.

"Morning. Breakfast should be here soon."

Kakashi nodded absent mindedly and puttered towards his bag in the corner of the room, bending over to take out some clothes. Iruka found himself admiring the fine backside, the limp organ that he so loved feeling inside of him and the strong muscle lines of Kakashi's legs, arms and back. His stare must have been so intent and focused because Kakashi turned to look at him, smirking before grinning.

"Like what you see?"

Iruka shrugged, clearing his throat and dropping himself down on the floor cushions he just fluffed. "Hard not too. You are a beautiful man."

Kakashi laughed and tugged on a pair of boxers to look decent before joining Iruka on the cushions. "You're the one who is beautiful."

Iruka shook his head in amusement and allowed Kakashi to kiss him good morning and touch him as much as he wanted. "After breakfast, I was thinking maybe we can just walk around. There's a shrine and waterfall nearby. We can stay there, talk, hold hands and maybe make use of the rocks and tree trunks."

"Oooh trees." Kakashi whispered, licking the outer shell of Iruka's ear. "Ride me, baby?"

"Anything and everything you want."

"I feel lucky today."

"I just want to cheer you up." Iruka said, wrapping his arms around Kakashi pressing their foreheads together. A moment of silence passed by before Iruka spoke again, growing worried with how Kakashi's expression fell and little lines of worry appeared on his temples and the corner of his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kakashi didn't reply immediately but when he did, he smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine."

There was a knock on the door and Iruka found himself smiling just a tad bit more easily. "That's breakfast."

XXX

Iruka didn't want that day to end. After having breakfast, he and Kakashi took a long stroll down the path Iruka was told about and spent a few hours simply relaxing and enjoying the view (and making out a bit). They did visit the shrine, offering their respective prayers and dropping a few coins in to the offering box and ringing the large bells for blessings and good fortunes. They skipped lunch that day, opting to pick out one of the growing apples in the orchard they passed by on their way back to inn, laughing and telling jokes, which eventually lead to Kakashi pulling Iruka over his lap, apples forgotten and impromptu sex with Iruka straddling Kakashi's lap and bobbing up and down while holding on to the tree bark.

By the time they made it back to the inn, they had leaves and dirt all over them. Iruka ordered dinner to be delivered to them within two hours because Kakashi insisted they soak first before enjoying a good warm meal. They headed back to their rooms, sent their dirty clothing to the laundry service at the end of the hall before changing back to their bathrobes and making their way to the empty hot spring.

Iruka found himself sighing happily at the steamy surroundings. He lowered himself in to the water, peeling his robe off and keeping the small towel fastened around his waist as he sank deeper in tot he water, leaning against a large rock and moaning in great pleasure as the hot water did miracles to his body.

"Oh yeah, baby." Iruka whispered, popping his neck slowly, before lying boneless against the rock, staring absently at the night sky.

"Keep making pretty noises and I can't guarantee that your dignity and honor will remain safe for long." Kakashi said, leaning against a rock beside Iruka as well.

"It's _so_ good." Iruka sighed, smiling widely. "Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ can ruin this. Not this outing, not the sex, not our dinners - _nothing_."

Kakashi kissed him quietly and continued to soak for another half an hour. Somewhere in the middle, Iruka sat down between Kakashi's legs, using his chest as a pillow. At some point, Kakashi did try to give Iruka a hand job but got his hand slapped for even trying (Iruka's excuse was that there were other people who might want to soak up before going to bed and that how would Kakashi feel if someone jerked off in to the hot spring and he was going to bathe in later - of course, Kakashi ignored all the words that flew out of Iruka's mouth and instead attempted to give the hand job once more. Iruka left him in the hot springs, stalking back to the room where their dinner was arranged on the table and ready to be eaten).

Dinner was quiet since Iruka was irritated with how Kakashi didn't care for the other people in the inn. Kakashi didn't put more coal in to the fire by speaking and instead, he ate his food and drank his wine. When the food and dishes were taken away and everything was cleared, Iruka lay down on the floor cushions, curling up and facing the open balcony, the cool evening air tickling the exposed skin.

"Are you still mad at me for not caring?" Kakashi asked, coming to sit beside him. Iruka didn't reply and left Kakashi to stew for a bit more. "Can't I make it up to you, love? You know I want to do you so bad now, that it hurts."

"Well, you should have thought about our situation first before even thinking of getting wang all over the hot springs."

"You were naked, hot and flushed! How can I resist?"

"By not thinking of that kind of _stuff_!"

"I can't _help it_!"

Iruka rolled his eyes, trying to suppress his smile as he turned to face Kakashi, lying down and spreading his arms beside him. "So, if I let you make up for it, what are you going to do?"

Kakashi straddled Iruka's thighs, kissing his chest and leaving fresh new red marks all over the tanned skin. "Well, you'll just have to trust me, no?"

Iruka frowned, whimpering under the hand that was fiddling with his nipple, pinching and kneading. "Shut up and put your mouth to a better use!"

"Yes, master."

XXX

Iruka was pulled out of his sleep with his phone vibrating insistently on the night stand. The slight stinging of his backside along with the warm body pressed up against him made him grin like a fool in the afternoon sunlight as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Kakashi was still snoring beside him, pale body littered with so much red nail and teeth marks that Iruka found himself getting aroused just by staring at them.

His morning (afternoon) was brilliant (except for the vibrating cell phone which he ignored; if he didn't answer, maybe the moron would quit calling). He felt the hand resting on his thigh move to cup his limp dick, giving his balls an affectionate squeeze just as the caller hung up and his cell phone went silent. Iruka hissed out, the sensation painful but blissfully wonderful as well.

"Morning, love." Kakashi croaked out. "Who's the fucker calling so early?"

"Don't know, don't care. I'm ignoring it." Iruka fell back against the bed as Kakashi climbed over him and started sucking on his nipple piercing like a hungry infant. Iruka could feel his erection grow as Kakashi continued to suck on the piercing, his other hand tugging and squeezing at the ring on his navel. "How many - many times l-last night?" Iruka whimpered, breath hitching in his throat as Kakashi smirked in to his sucking.

He released the nipple and jewelry with a pop. "Ten."

"No wonder. I think it's p-past n-noon - unn! Kashi!"

Kakashi smirked as he run his teeth over the nipple, the friction making Iruka buckle underneath him. "You were _so good_ last night, baby. Ten times and I still want more."

Iruka smirked, grinning widely. "Want milk?"

Kakashi laughed and started trailing his tongue down from Iruka's nipple to his navel and finally towards the throbbing head begging for attention. Iruka could feel Kakashi's own hardness pressed against his knee since Kakashi moved to tilt himself a bit to the side. "I always want Iruka's milk."

Iruka didn't have time to laugh as Kakashi started taking care of his morning erection while slowly stretching him again for their round of morning (afternoon) sex. Iruka was gripping the sides of his pillow tightly as Kakashi sucked him off while his fingers kept sending shivers down his spine as he stretched him. Iruka was beyond coherent when his cell phone started vibrating again.

_"Unnn! Kakashi!"_ Iruka whimpered, gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut as Kakashi chuckled and continued working his mouth.

A pale hand gripped the hard length, mouth moving away with a popping noise as Kakashi grinned down at Iruka. "Answer it."

"Wh-What? _No!_"

Kakashi kept his fingers inside Iruka as he grabbed the phone and dropped it down Iruka's chest. "It's not a number registered in your phone memory. Answer it."

"I c-cant -"

"Yes, you can." Kakashi curled his fingers inside Iruka, making Iruka whimper out loud and struggle to breathe and gain some coherent thought. "Answer it."

Iruka noticed Kakashi's lecherous grin and it made him hard even more; the idea that Kakashi had full intention of continuing to sex him up while he was having a conversation stirred him even more that it made him groan as he grab the phone. Kakashi lowered himself again as Iruka pushed the answer button just as Kakashi's tongue started licking the slit of his head.

"H-Hello?" Iruka managed to say somehow without sounding like he had a man sucking off his dick.

_"Umino Iruka-san?"_

"Speaking, y-yes. W-Who is this?" Iruka bit his lower lip as Kakashi started to nibble on his balls, using his fingers to fuck him until he had his eyes screwed shut.

_"This is the North-East State Correctional Facility. We have some news about one of our prisoners, Mizuki? He wrote down in his form that you are one of the few people to be notified if anything changes? Is this a bad time?"_

Iruka blinked, staring at the ceiling and momentarily forgetting that Kakashi was busy sucking on his dick and finger-fucking him. "Please, go on."

_"He is very ill and is suffering from an unknown drug's side effect. He is not expected to live long. He has a few last words to say."_ Iruka felt his mind slowly shut down as he lay limp and numb and staring at the ceiling. _"When would it be an appropriate time for you to be able to arrange a visit or maybe even phone conversation? We can easily transfer the call to you."_ Iruka took a long time to reply, lips trembling as he blinked several times, trying to think of just _what_ to say. _"Umino-san_?"

Iruka found Kakashi's face looming over him, curious and concerned. The fingers were no longer on him and Iruka could no longer feel the tight pull of his straining erection (it was gone). "I can talk now." Iruka said, pushing away from Kakashi and standing up, grabbing a robe from the chair in the corner of the room and pulling it on, leaving Kakashi to stare at him with confusion as he headed to the balcony and shut the sliding door behind him.

_"Please hold on for a few minutes. This may take a while."_

"No problem." Iruka said, finding his voice strangely calm.

The wait was almost agonizing. Iruka started counting the birds flying across the trees of the woodland area below him, dreading each second as it passed by. After what felt like a year, the annoying hold-melody ceased.

_"He will be with you on the other line, Umino-san."_

"Thank you." Iruka said hoarsely; there was a click on the phone and then silence and light breathing. Iruka knew that Mizuki was on the other line and that the silence was an indication that things were very awkward between them. Iruka couldn't remember how long passed between them since they last spoke to each other and it because of large amount of time, he forgot he had a tongue in the first place.

_"Iruka?"_

Swallowing thickly, Iruka nodded to himself. "I'm here."

_"How have you been?"_

"Okay. I'm doing my masters to earn a higher degree for more pay."

"_Good, good! You've always wanted to do your higher studies. When do you graduate?_"

Iruka felt his stomach tighten as the conversation progressed; they spoke about what any other person would normally talk about - movies, music, jobs, stuff he bought recently, sales in the mall, politics and university life in general. Iruka buried his face in his palm, biting down his lower lip as the conversation progressed with normalcy that wasn't quite normal. When they ran out of things to say, an awkward silence fell between them and Iruka, for once, was at a loss.

"Mizuki?"

"_Yeah, babe?"_

"Are you _okay?_"

There was a long silence before a tired sigh reached Iruka's ear. _"No, I'm not, Iruka. And I won't be. I'm going to die soon and I wanted to tell you that I don't regret anything that happened, that I'm not sorry and that at some point, I did cheat on you."_ Without his control, Iruka closed his eyes and the first few tears trickled down his face. _"I have a wife and a son, he's four years old now and he'll be starting school soon_."

Iruka found himself smiling. "What's his name?"

_"Mizuo. His mother picked the name."_

"He must be a spitting image of you." Iruka choked out, swallowing thickly and clamping his hand over his mouth to silence himself.

_"I saw his pictures. He looked like how I used to."_ Iruka didn't know what to say to that. _"I didn't ask to speak to you to say I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear you before I go."_

"When...?"

_"Soon."_

Iruka stared at a flock of birds flying across the sky, the tears coming down without his control. He was glad Kakashi was giving him his privacy and he was more than grateful to be away from the city. "I'm sorry."

_"You don't mean that. So don't say it. Are you with someone now?"_

"Yes."

_"Good. Take care of yourself, Iruka. You're too close to that little brat and you'll be used and bribed and in the end, that brat will ruin your life. Don't become like me."_

Iruka blinked and sat up straighter. "W-What are you talking about?"

_"I'd appreciate it if one day, you'd tell my son what a fun guy I was at some point."_

Iruka nodded. "I will, I promise."

_"See ya' Iruka."_

Mizuki didn't give Iruka a chance to say anything else as the line went dead. Iruka remained numb and unmoving as he stared at the phone in his hand. He slid down the balcony railing, phone clattering to the floor as he tried to digest what he just heard.

How long he remained in the same spot, he wasn't sure. Kakashi poked his head past the balcony door at some point and nearly tripped on his own feet rushing to his side. Iruka remained motionless and in a state of shock, boneless and unresponsive like a rag doll. Kakashi had to carry him in to the room, sitting him on the bed and shaking him, tapping his cheek, calling his name out over and over again.

Iruka refused to talk the whole time, his psyche shutting down as Kakashi worried and fussed around him. Iruka remembered falling asleep and waking up the next morning starving. He ate what breakfast Kakashi ordered from downstairs. He remembered wolfing down his share and throwing them up roughly fifteen minutes later. The whole day passed with him sitting in the balcony and staring at the sky.

He was expecting the worst to come, his dreams plagued of Mizuki's dead body.

When his phone rang, Kakashi took the call. He answered casually, coldly almost as if he didn't want the phone to ring in the first place. He came out and handed Iruka the cell phone, not looking happy. "I think you should take this."

Iruka stared at the phone dumbly before taking it and pressing it to his ear. The dazed look vanished almost instantly, subconscious mind taking over. "Yes?"

_"Umino-san? I'm sorry to be calling again. This is the correctional facility -"_

"What happened?" Iruka asked flatly, dread rising up like a high tide.

"_Mizuki committed suicide last night by biting his tongue off. He wrote his will and requested he be cremated before his funeral. There will be a small service tomorrow."_

Iruka strangely found relief. "He was suffering, wasn't he?"

"_The drug's side effect was very difficult to stabilize. He was in pain all the time."_

Iruka swallowed, his hand tightening against his robe. Kakashi's cool and pale hands took his as he knelt beside him, giving them a squeeze. "The service ...?"

"_It will be held tomorrow morning. Will you be attending, Umino-san?"_

"Please give me the address and timing." Iruka got up and headed back to the room to jot the down the time and address. "His wife?"

"_She's been informed. She will be attending as well."_

"Thank you."

"_I am sorry to bear such news."_

Iruka exchanged goodbyes with the officer on the other line and slumped down on his knees on the floor, staring at the piece of paper in his hand with the address and time. Kakashi came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing his temple.

"He's dead. They say he suffered a lot."

Kakashi rocked them both back and forth. "It's okay."

"There's a small service tomorrow. I - I have to go."

"I'll take you there myself."

XXX

Iruka idly listened to the priest reciting the final sutras, dressed in black t-shirt and jeans, eyeing the jar the empty coffin that had nothing but Mizuki's ashes. He strangely felt calm, reciting the familiar prayers he knew, praying to the heavens that Mizuki be forgiven for what he's done. He hoped that Mizuki found some sort of peace somehow. He was the only one attending the ceremony, along with Kakashi who chose to stay far away to give him some space. There were two officers several feet behind him, patient and also looking respectful for the dead.

Mizuki's wife came by later just as the casket was being lowered in to the ground, clutching a young boy with dark hair and Mizuki's eyes to her side, a bouquet of flowers in the other. She looked pale, tired and worn. Iruka turned to look at her for the first time and found himself staring at Mizuo instead, a smile tugging at his lips as the boy stared back at him.

Mizuo remained standing by Iruka's side, staring up at him with curiosity as Mizuki's wife - Tsubaki, Iruka heard - set the flowers over the casket, whispering her own set of prayers and shedding a few tears. She looked lonely yet relieved at the same time. Iruka paid her no mind and instead he crouched down to meet Mizuo's eyes.

"Hi."

"Hello." The boy answered, voice thick with a lisp.

"What's your name?"

"Mizuo." He answered. Iruka could see Mizuki's lips, nose and eyes on Mizuo's face along with his skin complexion. The only thing Mizuo lacked was the moonlight colored hair Mizuki donned.

"How have you been, Mizuo?"

"I'm okay. Daddy sent me a goodbye present."

Iruka could hear his heart break. Mizuo was going to grow up without knowing what it was like to have a father in his life. "What did he send you?"

"He got me crayons and lots of large coloring books. They're huge! He said in his letter that it's going to last me till my next four birthdays!"

Iruka smiled at the child's excitement. "Do you love your daddy?"

"Yes, I do! But I never met him but he always sent me drawings. It's in my room!"

Iruka had to look at the ground and screw his eyes shut to control the tears. "Well, your dad is going to a faraway place."

"Mama said he went with the angels and I won't see him ever again until I grow up." Mizuo nodded, understanding. "That's okay. Daddy promised to wait for me. He said so in his letter."

Iruka nodded and reached out to ruffle the soft dark locks. "Good boy. You make sure you study hard and become a very smart and brave boy that your daddy will be proud of."

"Sure!"

Tsubaki appeared beside Mizuo, taking his small hand and dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief. "Did he suffer?"

Iruka sucked in a deep breath and shook his head, lying. "No. They say it was a quick death."

"He always sounded like he was in so much pain over the phone." Tsubaki said, sighing and sucking in a deep breath. "I'm glad it's over. He always said he was tired."

"I'm sorry."

"It's good to finally meet you, Iruka. Mizuki told me about you."

Iruka was surprised but he didn't show it. "Likewise." He lied.

There was an awkward silence before Tsubaki bent down to pick up Mizuo in her arms. "I should get going. Mizuo still has pictures to color that daddy gave, ne?" Mizuo gave a cheery whoop and nodded.

"If you ever need anything, please, you can reach me here." Iruka said, taking out a slip of paper from his pocket and jotting his cell phone number and e-mail address down. "Mizuki - Mizuki asked me to tell Mizuo about him sometime. If - If you need anything, help, babysitting, tutors ..."

Tsubaki nodded, taking the paper. "I understand. Thank you."

Iruka watched as Tsubaki gave him one last sad look and walk down the pathway that lead to the main street where her taxi was waiting for her. Iruka glanced back at the people covering the coffin with soil and erecting the tombstone, lingering till they were done before he knelt and said his final goodbyes to Mizuki.

When he was done, he stood up and was approached by the two officers. "Umino-san? This was left by Mizuki in his cell. It was addressed to you."

Iruka stared at the outstretched envelope, taking it and folding it in half. "Thank you."

"Take care on your way." The officer said and Iruka nodded, gave a small smile and started walking towards Kakashi in the parking lot, who was leaning against the bike.

Kakashi said nothing at all until they reached the dormitories. When they were inside, Kakashi held Iruka all night long, not leaving him alone.

XXX

Things were so sudden, that much Iruka noticed. He was sitting on his desk that evening after the funeral, staring at his laptop screen, the window that displayed his mail content minimized on the task tray. The envelope was sitting in front of him, waiting to be opened and read. He was still replaying the last conversation he had with Mizuki in his head and thinking of reasons why Mizuki would want to speak to him instead of his wife. The officers informed him sometime before the funeral that Tsubaki wasn't aware of Mizuki's latest condition before his death and that it was in his will that she didn't find out.

But he wanted Iruka to know.

A part of Iruka was torn as to whether to feel appreciated or lost. Kakashi had been nothing but silently supportive through out. He gave him the privacy he needed that evening, telling him that was he going to go do laundry and then get them both dinner. Iruka appreciated the thought and thanked him.

A good half an hour later, he reached out for the envelope and tucked it away in to his box, not wanting to read what was written in the paper within. He didn't want to think of Mizuki or how he died and his last few words to him. Instead he checked the assignments emailed to him, going through his mail one by one according to the date it was sent. Upon seeing what kind of assignments he needed to do, he took a spare MD he always kept in his drawer and pressed the eject button of his laptop to take out the previous MD disk he left behind and never took out.

When nothing came out, Iruka raised an eyebrow to see if the disk was stuck; he found nothing.

Confused, Iruka got to his feet and checked his laptop bag, emptying the contents and looking for the colored disk Kotetsu left him. He checked his drawers and other bags, swearing to himself that he did leave it inside his laptop's MD-player. The more he searched and didn't manage to find it, the more he grew worried.

He sat back down on his desk, thinking slowly as to where he might have kept it. He checked his drawers again and again, along with his bags and every corner of the room. When he came out with no results, Iruka got really worried. He didn't know what the disk contained and now it was missing.

He opened his mail window, reading the last email he received before he typed up a short e-mail to Kotetsu to resend him a copy of the disk. He saw Kotetsu's name on the sender's bar of his last email and was just about to scroll down when his cell phone vibrated beside him.

A glance at the caller's ID made him blink. "Izumo?"

Izumo's voice sounded worried on the other line. _"Hey, Iruka! Where the hell were you?"_

"I was out of town." Iruka frowned, leaning back on his chair. "Something wrong?"

"_Do you know where Kotetsu is? His phone has been out of service for the past three days! He wasn't in the apartment and he isn't on campus."_

Iruka frowned some more as his worry escalated. "No one's seen him? He told me that he was heading back to the city to borrow one of my hard disks because on of his computers fucked up or something."

"_I went to the apartment and checked. He's not there. Did he tell you where he was going?"_

Iruka glanced at the date on the e-mail Kotetsu sent him; it was on the day before he spoke to Mizuki, the day he and Kakashi had a great time in the hot springs and by the waterfalls. "He didn't call me or speak to me."

_"Well, I'll wait. We had a fight so I don't know if he left for school project or whatever." _

"I'm sure he'll call back or e-mail or whatever."

_"He hasn't e-mailed me since our fight."_

Iruka's heart skipped a beat. "If he gives me a call, you're the first one to know."

_"Thanks, 'Ru. I'll e-mail him myself and wait as well."_

Iruka mumbled an almost incoherent goodbye before dialing Kotetsu's number, hearing the same operator message saying that the number was out of service and to try again later. Iruka shook his head scrolled down to read Kotetsu's mail message.

The one line on the page made Iruka's blood run cold.

_Help me. __**Find**__ me._

TBC

Shi-chan would like to apologize for the lack of update last week and for this one being late and slightly chunkier (and packed with too much things at once) chapter. Wrapping up the story was a killer and I had to rewrite this chapter more than a few times till I somehow ended up feeling a wee bit satisfied with this.

Notes and credits:

- Mizuki dying may come off as a shock but it had to be done.

- The idea of Mizuki leaving a child behind was influenced by Kung-Fuu's story New Promises and Fighting Dreamers. Her stuff is awesome and whatever role Tsubaki might have in the future will all be because of her influence.

Not much to credit here. Again, I am sorry but real life gets in the way and my evenings have been robbed (i.e. I haven't got that much free time to write anymore). I also just got over a massive block that was also part of the reason I couldn't update last week (along with mid-term exams).

For the record, I am not that pleased with this chapter (but it's way better than what I had before I retyped several parts). As usual, I'd like to hear your thoughts and suggestions.


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: OOC, weirdness, sexual references and foul language. Now with added fluff, angst and sexual content. Any misspellings or wrong grammar is unintentional. I am my own beta. I could have missed some stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

This is the final chapter - so sorry for the delay (please read A/N at the bottom)

**ROOM-MATE**

Iruka found himself staring dumbly at the message, wondering if it was Kotetsu sick way of joking and messing around with his friends (Iruka remembered how Kotetsu designed a program during their graduate-school years that randomly sent cryptic messages to all his contacts while he went away on vacation). Unmoving and uncomprehending, Iruka remained in his seat, heart hammering in his chest. Normally, he would have ignored such a message and maybe on a good day, he would have laughed it off. But as his mind reminded him of how nervous Kotetsu sounded the last time he spoke (and saw) him and how he was threatened by a phone call, Iruka couldn't find it in himself to laugh.

"He's been snooping around too much. He's been snooping around too much. He got what's coming for him. I warned him about this. That fucking retard." Iruka mumbled to himself, staring at the message in front of his screen. Paranoia was starting to settle in his mind as he started nervously tapping his pen against the keyboard of his laptop. "Find him, find him. Find him, find him. Find me, he says. Find me." Iruka flung the pen across the room, watching it bounce off Kakashi's headboard and roll under his own bed.

Iruka jumped to his feet and started looking around the room for the missing MD. He looked through Kakashi's drawers and closet as well, and even went through the bathroom cupboard just in case he missed something. Iruka was beyond paranoia and panic by the time the room looked like a thunderstorm just passed through it. Frustration and fear for his friend was getting the better of him and he was no longer thinking logically or straight. He paced the room, thinking of everything Kotetsu had said and done in the past few days that may help him in any way in knowing what was within the MD disk.

The sound of keys jingling made Iruka whirl and jump to his computer, pressing a quick keyboard shortcut to close the message that was lying wide open for the world to see. He turned and started picking up his fallen stack of papers and folders from the floor.

Kakashi walked in silent and didn't close the door until Iruka could feel his eyes on his back, curious and wondering. "What the hell happened here?"

"I lost my project MD. I panicked and what you see is the result." Iruka said, wondering why it was suddenly so _easy_ to lie.

"And you decided that maybe turning our room in to a circus would help you find that?"

"I panicked." Iruka repeated, sorting his desk out before moving to pick up and fold the clothes that littered the floor.

Kakashi sighed and stepped in to the room completely, shutting the door behind him and dropping his bag on the floor (that wasn't littered with _something_ from the room). He shrugged his jacket off and draped it over Iruka's head board. Iruka felt a cool hand touch the base of his spine, warm lips placing a quick kiss on his temple. Iruka looked over his shoulder at Kakashi's tired and worried expression.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka blinked and nodded, lying again. "Fine. I'll just look for my back-up copy back home. Or lock myself up somewhere and re-do all the things I've done in several months within a few weeks."

"You'll be fine." Kakashi kissed his temple again, the kiss lingering and far gentler than the first. "I'm here to help, you know?"

Iruka stared at the hand rubbing at his navel area, Kakashi's pinky finger hooking in to his navel ring as the fingers continued to dance over his flesh .Thanks. But the whole point of the thesis is to do it myself."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't offer my help if my beloved needs it, even if he won't ask for it." Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's neck, kissing his cheek this time.

"Thanks." Iruka said softly, slumping in the middle of the room in his kneeling position as Kakashi spooned him from behind. The shirt he was folding lay limp on his lap as his fingers fisted on the fabric lightly. "How was your day?"

"Boring. Slow, tiring. Was helping out at the engineering department earlier, sorting through old and used computer hard-disks." Iruka stared blankly at the wall in front of him, partially-listening. "Two trucks full. Their assignment is to turn every single one of those fucked up pieces in to fine working ones."

"Must have been rough on you."

"Nah, I've got my little angel right here to kiss it all better for me." Kakashi chuckled, nuzzling his cheek.

Iruka wasn't sure why he felt rather sad at that particular moment as he tugged Kakashi down to kiss him fully, pulling the larger frame over his own as his back hit the floor. Normally, Iruka wouldn't initiate sex himself unless he was feeling playful or wanted to put on a show for his lover. But at that moment, he just wanted to feel that their relationship was a somewhat solid one and that the thoughts circling in his head was nothing more than mere paranoia.

_Besides, didn't Kakashi promise not to lie to me anyway?_

At the simple train of thought, Iruka pressed his lips further up against Kakashi's, resulting in their teeth clacking against each other and their lips bruising faster than it should. Iruka knew that his short nails were scraping down skin that it shouldn't be able too and he knew that the hiss Kakashi gave out wasn't that of pleasure but of pain. Iruka was beyond caring as desperation filled him and his paranoia was channeled out of his hands and teeth as he bit and scratched viciously down Kakashi's back while he grinded his hips against the pale man.

Kakashi remained wordless through out, only kissing back when he wasn't hissing and wincing in pain. Iruka didn't bother staying quiet as Kakashi moved in and out of him like an enraged animal. He kept his face down on the floor and his backside up in the air, meeting Kakashi's thrusts with his own just as hard.

The first round wasn't satisfying for Iruka, nor was the second or third. By the time Kakashi was too tired to even move from the bed (they moved up to Kakashi's bed halfway through the second round to use the wall as support), Iruka remained motionless on his side, Kakashi's spooned against him from behind and his soft dick pressed up against his inner thigh, very light snores and breaths hitting the top of his head. Iruka didn't move from his spot until half an hour passed. He continued with arranging the room and cleaning himself up from their fuck-session (he couldn't even think of it as love-making since there was no 'love' in the whole act - he didn't feel it that night).

A good two hours later, Iruka was gone from the room, note taped to the door, bags packed and envelopes with excuse letters in hand to drop in to his instructors' pigeon hole.

XXX

The first thing Iruka noticed when he entered the small study of his apartment was that there was something odd and off about the place. He doubted it was the thick layer of dust on the floor or the cobwebs that seemed to have accumulated in the small room over time. There were several misplaced things in the room that he remembered moving whenever he came to pick up old research documents he did through graduate-school so he doubted it was the clutter either. Iruka knew that the off-feeling chewing at the back of his head was never going to stay quiet until he figured out what started it.

The spider webs were also starting to really piss him off.

At the unholy hour of four AM in the morning, Iruka began emptying the room, taking great care in checking everything and trying to figure out exactly what 'off' about the place. Even as he dusted, mopped and aired the room out while the first few morning rays filtered through the glass window, he still couldn't find anything missing in his study. Somewhere between putting back his books, folders and endless stack of MDs and CDs (arranged by date) back to its proper shelves, Iruka had fallen asleep against the wall on the floor cushion he kept in his study.

It was the sound of someone drilling a hole in asphalt outside (road construction) that finally startled him awake a few hours later when the sun was pouring its burning heat through the glass window. Iruka wasn't just cranky as he sat up from his sleeping spot feeling as stiff as a rock and continued putting his things back in to place - he was royally pissed. He stopped his task of putting his things back to grab a shower and nice filling brunch from the bakery a block down his road.

Only when he was satisfied and full (along with a short catnap) did Iruka continue with putting his things back in to his study with absolutely no luck in locating whatever it was that was 'off' about the room. As he sat down and started wiring his computers back in to place (he was a proud of owner of five very good systems), he accidentally knocked his hand against one of the CPUs, causing several screws to fall loose and the casing cover to shake.

"What the bloody hell - that idiot!" Iruka cursed, getting on his knees on the floor and quickly gathering the loose screws in his hand. The lid was loose and wasn't even properly put on (or screwed on). Iruka had to struggle with the metal casing just to take it off so he can slip it in properly and refasten the screws.

Iruka managed to jerk the lid off and swore rather brightly (one that would have made Kakashi _really_ proud) and gave the inner CPU a quick glance. He noticed immediately the foreign harddrive that was inserted (in the wrong direction) in one the slots and he swore loudly (brighter than the previous one). He cursed Kotetsu for his clumsiness and his lack of care in handling things that really wasn't his to begin with.

Iruka was about to toss the offending piece of hardware before his eye caught sight of the brand - ITI. Iruka was pretty sure that all the hardisks he owned was never ITI; he always preferred to use SITI over the lot. He eyed the piece of hardware more closely, noticing Kotetsu's initials at one side of hardware.

"What the hell is this doing here?" Iruka mumbled to himself. He remembered Kotetsu _wanting_ to borrow one of his hardisks but he didn't say anything about leaving his own in Iruka's computer.

Eyes narrowing, Iruka inserted Kotetsu's hardisk in to his empty slot and powered up all his systems, drawing the blinds partially closed. He booted up the system and quickly accessed the contents of Kotetsu's hardisk, eyes narrowing and blinking rapidly as folder after folder loaded in his screen. He waited for ten minutes before his screen blacked out and a familiar logo appeared in front of him, a window popping open with a list of encrypted files waiting to be view flashed before Iruka's eyes.

Iruka was pretty sure he forgot to breathe as realization dawned in his head.

Kotetsu knew something was going to happen to him and he left one of the two people he can solely trust the key to finding his whereabouts.

Iruka knew he had a long night ahead of him.

XXX

The files - mildly putting it - shocked him.

There were bank transactions, scripts of telephone and cell phone conversations (some that were too private; Iruka doubted that he'd ever look at the elders that ran the ministry of foreign affairs the same way again), copies of emails (both private and business), mails, bills, medical records and so many more that it made Iruka dizzy with wonder at just how a group of 'ghosts' can have so much information (including one's sexual preference and the type of medicines they took if any) about a bunch of people that didn't seem to have a common link with each other.

The database was so big and had so much information that Iruka was torn between what to read first. The night went by and over a hundred foreign names (along with too much personal detail) went over his head; he still had no clue what Kotetsu wanted him to find. He knew perfectly well that he had to work quickly; his instincts were telling him that Kotetsu was alive somewhere.

He never usually trusted his own instinct but this time, he had no other choice.

The more Iruka kept staring at the details (blatantly unaware that the sun had rose and set already), the more he felt pressure press against his shoulders, weighing him down. It was like drowning in a sea of words and numbers and pictures of the people ANBU kept an eye on. There was a clutter of empty mugs beside his keyboard, all of them smelling like cold coffee. Iruka knew that if he stole a glance at a mirror then and there (which he made sure he didn't), he'd find an ugly skinny little monster with bloodshot eyes staring back at him.

He was currently reading data on a man called Kawamoto Keiji. Somewhere between reading his health records and marital status, Iruka stood up to clear the mugs from his working area. He set the water kettle to boil in his small kitchen and started rinsing the mugs, biting down the yawn that just wouldn't stop coming. He tipped the mugs over to let them dry and leaned against the kitchen counter, head nodding off as he waited for the water to boil.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone started ringing and vibrating on the kitchen counter from where he left it (he took his cell phone with him everywhere in the house just in case Kotetsu tried to make contact). He glanced at the caller ID and blinked at the foreign landline number flashing in his cell phone screen. Sighing, he pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

_"Sensei! I need your help!"_

Iruka felt a deep sigh of relief escape him. "Naruto." He ran a hand against the back of his head, smoothing out the tangled hair sticking out like peacock feathers. "What's the matter?"

_"We got this sucky project in school! They want us to stitch in home economics! What the hell, sensei? I don't stitch!"_

A short laugh escaped Iruka as he momentarily forgot about his troubles. The kettle finally whistled and Iruka took out a herbal tea mixture from his cupboard to relax him instead of the coffee container that he's been using for the past several hours.

"It can't be that bad, Naruto."

_"Yes it is! That new sub-teacher, Kurenai-sensei, she's pregnant yeah? She's huge! Like fat and stuff. So she gave us this project to make plush dolls! __**Plush dolls**__, sensei! What kind of teacher would give their student a project on plush dolls?!"_

Iruka had to hold the phone away to avoid eardrum-explosion at Naruto's screech of distaste. "It's okay, Naruto. At least it wasn't knitting." Iruka said, remembering how during his primary school days, their home economics forced them to work on knitting needles and thread.

_"Eeeew! Knitting sucks major balls!"_

"Language." Iruka smirked. He couldn't agree more with Naruto (the balls part). "So it can't be that bad, you see? Did you choose a subject already?"

_"Well, I thought of making one of Sakura-chan. And then I thought of making one of Shikamaru cause' he's been really nice to me and stuff. He invited me to his house. We played videogames and ate his mom's cooking. They're really nice folks. But he suggested that I make one of someone I really like and love." _

Iruka stirred his tea and walked back to his study, folding a leg underneath him and setting his tea cup by the keyboard. He kept his attention on both the data on the screen and Naruto's voice on the other line. "Who did you pick then?"

_"You."_ Iruka blinked and felt warmth spread in his chest. _"Do you mind, sensei?"_

The unsure voice in the other line made Iruka blink again and smile widely. "No, I don't, Naruto. I'm honored in fact."

_"Good! Now, can we meet up? I already asked for permission and head-fart said I can go. I'm gonna take reference pictures of you, sensei. We have to document how we made our dolls thing."_

"I don't mind, Naruto." Iruka said automatically. "How does tomorrow evening at around six sounds?"

_"Great! I can't wait sensei! Can we go for ramen too?"_

Iruka laughed and nodded to himself. "Sure. I think it's about time we -" His cell phone beeped signaling and incoming call waiting to be picked up. Iruka glanced at the number and saw Kakashi's name. "We can go, sure. I'd like ramen very, very much."

_"Okay, sensei! I'm gonna go now. Did I interrupt your work or something?"_

Naruto sounded apologetic and Iruka couldn't bring it in himself to say yes. "No, no. Just reading some stuff."

_"Okay. Take care ne, sensei? Don't get sick!"_

"I won't." Iruka smiled fondly as Naruto said a loud and cheery goodbye and ended the call. Iruka finally answered Kakashi's call. The man didn't sound happy _at all_. "Kashi."

_"Am I interrupting something?"_

Iruka rolled his eyes in front of the screen, reaching for his cup and taking a quick sip. "No, you're not. What is that tone?"

_"What tone?"_

"That jealous tone." Iruka grinned like a lunatic to himself; he could hear the annoyed hiss at the other end of the line.

_"What's this thing about jealousy? I am not jealous. I was on call waiting wasn't I?"_

"Uh-huh." Iruka teased, taking another sip from his tea. "It took a bit of effort to say goodbye to the other person."

"_That special?"_

"He's too adorable for me to ignore."

"_Should I be afraid?"_

"Should you?"

"_I miss you so much. What difference would it make if you were doing your work here instead of there?"_

"The fact that I won't be able to concentrate on almost _anything_ with you around." Iruka said, moving to place his cup back on the space by the keyboard. "I mean, come on. It's only for a few days."

"_Few days of torture. I vowed I wouldn't call you so as not to disturb you. But I couldn't. I had to hear your voice, baby."_

"Well, you heard me now." Iruka chuckled, shifting in his seat and stretching his legs out.

"_What are you doing right now?"_

"I'm sitting cross legged in front of the computer, reading data for research and sipping tea. And wondering what crazy thing is going through my boy friend's mind." Iruka grinned, hitting the page-down key on his keyboard and reading the contents while focusing on what Kakashi was saying on the other line.

"_Hmmm. I'm lying on your bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of your beautiful face." _

Iruka hummed in the other line as Kakashi's tone dropped an octave lower; it was the tone he used when he was whispering in his ears during sex or when they suddenly find themselves in the middle of a make-out session. "I _will _be back in a few days. I might be a bit late coz' I'll be helping out an old student with his home economics assignment. Apparently, they're supposed to stitch up a plush doll. A friend of his suggested that he makes one of someone he loved."

"_Sounds like an interesting assignment, __**sensei**__."_

"It is. And stop saying sensei that way." Iruka felt his cheeks burn. "It sounds like a scandal." There was a loud rumble of laughter from the other side and Iruka couldn't stop the smile from coming to his own lips.

"_Love you, babe. So much, that I can't stop thinking about the things both of us can tango to while you're sitting on that chair of yours right now."_

Iruka closed his eyes and a few images popped in his head; Kakashi always made him feel good and a familiar tingle slithered up his spine just by the memory of what Kakashi could do to him. "Well, think of me and sleep tight."

"_I am. And I can't sleep. What are you wearing, babe?"_

Iruka glanced down at his flimsy old house boxers and his white almost see-through flannel. "Uh, old gray boxers and white flannel shirt."

"_Sexy. Just imagining you in those is making me so hard."_

Iruka doubted that his boxers that had a hole on the left side of his butt-cheek could be considered sexy. He also highly doubted that the hole on the side of his cotton flannel would even be a turn on; his clothes looked like a rat decided it would be its next chew toy. Iruka shook his head to clear his thoughts and leaned against his elbow on the desk, staring at the computer and scrolling down further. The details were flying over his head as he read them while he sipped his tea. "Uh, it's got holes, Kakashi."

"_Tease. Covered up but with little sneak peaks."_ Kakashi groaned in the other end of the line. _"Hmm. I still think you sound sexy."_

Iruka grinned foolishly at the monitor as he reached the bottom page and read the related names to Keiji. "Slide your hand past your boxers and take a hold of your dick like it's me. Can you do that?"

"_Yeah, babe. It's still not you though."_

Iruka rolled his eyes and continued reading through the list of names. "Imagine my tongue, slowly licking it up and down, nibbling the slit and humming that favorite song of yours. Can you feel me, Kashi?" Iruka whispered the action of dirty talking coming to him effortlessly. He wasn't even batting an eyelash as he read the data on the monitor while at the same time made Kakashi squirm as he jerked off in the other end of the line.

"_Yeah, babe. I feel you ..."_

"Good. I'm massaging your sack. Feel my finger between your balls, baby. Can you feel it squeeze while I rub your cock against my teeth?" Iruka whispered, shifting in his seat and somewhat feeling just a tad bit uncomfortable. Kakashi's short breaths from the other end of the line was starting to get to him, sending tremors down his spine and collecting around his waist area before pooling to his loins. "Feel me, Kakashi? I want you to come in my mouth. I want to taste you and just your flavor."

"_Fuck, 'Ru! Why do you have to be gone and so far away?"_

The whine made Iruka laugh out loud. He jerked back from the shudders of laughter that wracked his body and accidentally knocked over his half-full tea cup, the dense green liquid spilling all over his mouse and lap. "Oh shit!" He cursed, immediately sobering up and lifting up his mouse from the wet mouse pad.

"_W-What happened?"_

"Spilled my tea while I listened to you jerk off. Hang on." Iruka said and set his phone on his chair as he fussed around to wipe the liquid before it did any other damage on the rest of equipment. He handled the mouse a little too roughly as he dried it with tissue paper, ending up in pressing the mouse-click buttons. The display on his screen changed and Iruka couldn't stop the curses from leaving his mouth. "Fucking hell! Stupid useless - fuck you, tea cup!" Iruka tossed the soddy tissues in to the trash bin under his desk and headed for the kitchen for a damp dishtowel.

He returned to his study grumbling and picked up his cell phone.

"_What happened, babe?"_

"Spilled fucking tea over my fucking mouse and I think it got to my fucking keyboard as well! Damn tea!"

"_Calm down, 'Ru."_

"I think it..." Iruka eyed the profile picture of another person's data, noticing the spitting image to that of his lover. He fell completely quiet as he eyed the sharp features of the pale man, the long messy silver hair that seemed to be held back in a ponytail (while still remaining like a complete mess from the front). The pair of marble gray eyes pierced through Iruka's head from the computer, the man looking like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Tired was the first word that popped in to Iruka's head as he stared dumbfounded at the picture in front of him. He glanced at the name and his eyes widened.

"_Baby?"_

Iruka's eyes fell on the person's name: Hatake Sakumo. "Damn tea got under my CPU. It's a big mess, love. Will you hold on again?"

_"Sure thing. Are you okay? Did you get burned or something?"_

"No. No burns." Iruka said almost absentmindedly. "Hold a sec." Iruka sat back down, complete ignoring the stickiness of the drying spill as his eyes remained glued to the monitor. He pressed the cell phone against his knee, scrolling down the details on the screen. He stopped when he saw the marital status. "Divorced and deceased wife. Damn." He continued down and found what he suspected. "Shit." Iruka whispered to himself, eyeing the family count and daughter/son's names. He saw his lover's name on the list and Iruka felt his jaw drop open. He picked up the cell phone from his lap and blinked rapidly. "Uh, Kashi, sweet heart, the tea got underneath my CPU. I'll have to call you back. 'Kay baby?"

_"When are you coming back?"_

"Few days." Iruka said, reading the life summary of Kakashi's father. The man was part of a special operations unit that was ANBU. He had scars all over his body, all listed in the data in front of him and how he obtained them. One of the scars' cause (a large crooked hook shaped one on the left knee) was due to 'training' his son one summer with a _tanto_ blade.

_"Can you give me a specific number? I'd like to make plans to take us out to relax you. Knowing you, you're going to work yourself like a race horse."_

"I won't work myself like a race horse. But I can't give you a specific day. But once I can, I'll call you." Iruka automatically answered, still trying to understand what kind of training Kakashi had gone through that would result in a permanent scar.

_"Okay. I'd like that. Don't forget to eat and __**sleep**__."_

"Yes, mama." Iruka mumbled, scrolling down and stopping at the relationship status. A familiar name made him reel with vertigo as he read the details.

_"That's daddy. Who's your daddy, baby?"_

"Bye Kakashi." Iruka said quietly, blinking several times and reading the particular line that caught his attention over and over again.

_"Bye babe."_

Iruka pressed the off button the moment he pulled the cell phone away from his ear and allowed it to drop from his hand onto the floor with a clutter.

"Can't be." He whispered. "Engaged in sexual intercourse with Umino Kuji on two occasions." Iruka felt his knees go weak. He stared at the date and noted that it was months before the nine tails attack, the second one being the night before his parents died. Knees trembling, Iruka felt his insides turn and lurch. A hand came up to his mouth as he bolted up from his chair and made a wild dash for the bathroom.

He made it time and kneeled in front of the toilet seat as he emptied his guts while the shock continued pulsing in his veins. It wasn't everyday that he found out that his father was cheating on his mother with another _man_; a man who had a son that was Iruka's current boyfriend.

It made Iruka sick to his stomach and he felt hatred boil in him towards his own father for doing such a thing to his mother. He cursed inwardly as he heaved and coughed, blinking back angry tears. He managed to get a hold of himself and flushed the toilet once he had nothing more vomit out and was merely dry-heaving. He leaned against the bathtub and clamped a hand to his mouth.

"Damn it." He mumbled, shutting his eyes and cursing as the tears trickled down. "Damn it!"

Through it all, he briefly wondered if Kakashi knew.

Iruka spent the rest of the evening on his living room couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling and trying to remember a time when his mother and father actually had a verbal spat that would make his father seek comfort with another person (and a man no less). At first, he told himself that it must have been a lie; it was a pity his memory couldn't take him that far back in time. It was also a pity that at the time his father committed adultery with another _man_ (it irked him so much that the said man was his boyfriend's father), he happened to be a tad bit too _young_ to even understand things like 'relationships'. He was a naive little brat that believed that his 'mama' and his 'papa' loved each other very much and that nothing could come in between that. He knew - and felt - that they were a happy family.

At some point, he managed to doze off and wake up to the sound of people shouting in the street the next afternoon. He startled awake at the sound of grown men arguing a few feet away from his building. He hobbled to his window and peered outside, finding two truck drivers arguing over who was turning wrong and moving in the opposite direction of the street lane. Iruka cursed under his breath, not wanting any of the ruckus first thing in the morning (well, afternoon). He flopped back in his couch with a headache from hell and his neck stiff from the sleeping position he fell asleep in the other night. As he rubbed his neck, his father's smiling face flashed in his head, followed by the ID-picture of Hatake Sakumo.

Thinking about what he found out more only made his headache worse. He sat up, freshened up and searched for his cell phone, wallet and keys. He was going to go to the bookstore and do something useful other than sulk and wallow in depression (headache or neck ache, he needed to busy himself) and stew in anger over a dead man on his old couch. He needed the long walk and maybe something sugary to get the aftertaste of vomit out of his inflamed throat. Pulling a sweatshirt over his head, while slipping his bare feet in to a pair of flip-flops while running for the door, Iruka nearly hit his head against the door frame in his hurry.

As he hurried down the apartment lobby, he barely even heard the building caretaker wish him a good afternoon as he pushed passed the swinging glass doors and walked out in to the windy afternoon.

XXX

In order to forget what he just read the previous night, Iruka threw himself in to the busy humdrum of the mall, where students who finished (or ditched) classes loitered, some window shopping while some carried bags containing either trinkets, stationary or some form of food/drink. He passed by the occasional rich person or fashionista who were busy giving the sales clerks a hard time with what they wanted. The noise of the mall filled his head, emptying whatever thoughts that lingered within. He had a bite to eat sometime during his stroll around the mall, picking the noisiest and loudest part of food court to sit and eat his burger as he watched the people around him gossip over their meals.

He spent the next hour looking around at the bookstore for a proper guide on how to make hand-made dolls. It wasn't that he didn't know how but rather he wanted to be sure that what he still remembered was correct. He purchased the book and made his way to one of the fountains outside the mall where parents stood and kept an eye on their young toddlers playing in the play area. Iruka found himself watching the children by the sandbox, remembering his childhood days when his mother would take him to the sandbox in the park near their house. His father would come by later with ice cream to treat them and then they'd all walk home.

Iruka felt his face visibly fall at the memory, a sting in his heart spreading throughout his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes. His fingers clenched around the bag he was holding as he stared blankly passed the picket fence of the small play area and at nothing in particular. A hand slid over his slowly, startling Iruka out of his reverie, causing his breath to catch in his throat. He turned to find Kakashi before him, looking curious with a worried on his face, a laptop tucked under an arm with a bright orange sticker stuck on one side. Iruka felt his mind slowly slip in to a state of alarm as he stared at Kakashi's worried face. His hand that was tightly clenched around the plastic bag containing the book he just bought tightened even more even with Kakashi's cool hand rubbing soothing circles over his wrist.

"I thought you said you were busy? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, brows knitting together and peering down at Iruka's face.

"I - I am! I just -" Iruka released a shaky breath and willed himself to relax. "I received a phone call from an old student. I told you remember? He needed help with his project and I, well, I bought a book." Iruka glanced down at the hand holding the bag. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Picked up my laptop from repairs. Accidentally dropped it." Kakashi showed Iruka the long hairline crack on corner of the laptop. Iruka noticed the infamous computer repair store - CompuYou - logo on the orange sticker stuck on the screen area of the laptop. "You look like you just saw a ghost." Kakashi laughed. "You're not cheating on me are you?"

Iruka knew it was a joke but what he just found out decided to spurt up in his face that very moment and his face fell even more; he looked sick. Whatever humor Kakashi had in his eyes disappeared immediately, the pale face falling and dark marble gray eye turning stormy. Kakashi released his hand slowly, falling eerily quiet as he took a step back and cleared his throat; no doubt it was an attempt to clear the growing lump of shock and anger growing within.

"I'm not cheating on you." Iruka said, voice turning bitter. "I'm not that low. Why would I look at someone else when I'm content and happy with what I have? With whom I 'love'?"

People walked past them as an eternity of silence stretched in between them, stormy gray meeting hurting chocolate brown. For a moment, Iruka saw a different emotion flicker in Kakashi's face that he couldn't identify. Iruka looked away, shifting the crumpled handle of the plastic bag to his other hand.

"You love me." Kakashi said, sounding rather dumbfounded, stupefied even. It was like he couldn't believe it.

"I'm stupid that way." Iruka said. He was stupid in the manner that he'd love the person even though he still found some difficulty in trusting and believing them. It was the same with Mizuki, why should it be any different with Kakashi? "I - I better go. I need to clear my head and - hey!"

Kakashi dragged Iruka out of the public vicinity and towards the edge of parking lot where his bike was parked. Iruka founded himself smothered with a pair of warm and soft lips and arms crushing him in to a warm expanse of broad chest. The plastic bag slipped off his grip and he found himself kissing Kakashi back for all he was worth, Kakashi broke the kiss and shifted his head position, deepening the kiss even more and drinking the breath out of Iruka like he was air and water itself.

When Iruka finally managed to break the kiss to suck in a deep breath, he found himself staring in to_ both_ of Kakashi's eyes. There was a smile so wide on the lavish pair of thin lips that just kissed him stupid that Iruka found it hard to comprehend exactly what was going on.

"What time are you supposed to meet your student?" Kakashi asked, nuzzling Iruka's cheek with his nose and holding him close that Iruka could smell the soap brand Kakashi used through his clothes.

"In two hours." Iruka mumbled, finding himself sinking in to Kakashi's hold in comfort.

"Come with me."

"No, Kakashi. You know I'll end up missing my appointment with the poor boy if I do."

"I swear, you won't. Please, Iruka. I _need_ you."

It took exactly ten minutes to get from the mall to Iruka's small apartment. It only took a few seconds for Kakashi to undress them both and throw Iruka over the bed. A good hour later, Iruka found himself sore and sated and holding Kakashi in his arms while he stared at the ceiling. Kakashi's breathing was still heavy against his chest, both of them littered with new bruises and nail marks that will no doubt last for more than week (and itch longer than that).

"Kakashi, I'd like to meet your family." Iruka said, the words leaving his mouth before he could even stop them. Kakashi looked up at him from where he pillowed his head on Iruka's chest and blinked. "I'd have you meet mine if they were still alive. I bet you look like your mom."

Kakashi blinked slowly, face masking in to a mask of indifference almost immediately. "Dad."

"Dad?"

"I look like my dad." Kakashi corrected. "I woulda' loved to meet yours. But I wouldn't want you meet mine."

The answer somewhat surprised Iruka and he sat up on his elbows to look down at Kakashi who then rolled off of him and lay beside him on his back instead. "Why not?"

"My mom left when I was born. Dumped me in my dad's care. I was raised by dad, and mom died sometime later, I think. Accident, disease, I really couldn't give a flying fuck what happened."

Iruka turned and faced Kakashi, lying on his side. "Y-Your dad never got together with anyone? Never tried?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know. He probably did. I don't really remember."

Iruka watched as Kakashi tried to dodge the topic as if it were a plague. He lay back on his pillow and turned his back to Kakashi, stretching his legs before settling down comfortably on his side for a nap. "But you loved your father, didn't you?"

He was about to give up when Kakashi remained quiet; strong arms snaked around his middle, long fingers reaching up for his chin and turning his head around so that Iruka was looking in to Kakashi's gray eye. "Somehow, I think I did. I wouldn't want to meet him but if it means that much to you, I'll take you to him."

Iruka found himself at a loss for words at the sight of the most sincere smile he saw on a person's face glowing before him.

XXX

Iruka's brief snooze was cut short when his cell phone started ringing. He blinked awake - Kakashi stirring beside him as well - and got out of bed to fetch his pants from the floor. He yawned and managed to locate the insistently vibrating phone and nearly boggled at the time that was displayed on the screen. It was an unknown number and Iruka had a sinking feeling that he was about to get the screeching of his life.

"Hello?"

_"IRUKA-SENSEI! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE LATE!"_

Iruka winced and held the phone out, quickly running around the room and sorting out what clothes he was going to wear to meet up with Naruto. He was supposed to have met with Naruto at the Ichiraku (Naruto SMSed him sometime during his walk in the mall that they meet up in their usual and favorite spot) a good half an hour ago. He tugged a clean sweatshirt out of his drawer along with a pair of boxers and made a beeline for the bathroom. Kakashi sat up sometime in the middle of his running around the room (Iruka had a sinking suspicion that Naruto's screech was a big factor in why Kakashi was suddenly wide awake).

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm getting dressed right now. I was so tired I fell asleep without intending to. I'll treat you to extra ramen as an apology?"

_"Okay, fine. I'll wait. I got the materials by the way, so you don't have to worry about that. I'll be in the car."_

"No problem. SUV right?"

_"Yep. Red one."_

"Okay." Iruka nodded and turned the shower tap on. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

They exchanged a quick goodbye and Iruka headed back in the room to toss the cell phone on the bed. Kakashi was standing by the dresser, naked and not being shy of his state of undress while flipping through the pages of the small guide-book Iruka bought a few hours ago. "Home-economics?"

"Yup. I told you didn't I?" Iruka sighed, grabbing his towel from the back of the chair in the corner of his room.

"What's the topic?" Kakashi asked, seemingly interested in the stitching pattern written on the book.

"Make a doll of anyone actually. One of his classmates suggested that he picked someone he really liked and model his doll after that person." Iruka rubbed the back of his head and started walking towards the bathroom, towel over his shoulder. "He picked me."

There was a light thumping sound of the book hitting the floor just as Iruka stepped in to the shower. Kakashi followed him in, squeezing in to the small space and holding Iruka from behind. "I'm jealous." Kakashi whispered against Iruka's ear.

"Over a child picking me as his role-model?"

"Someone seems to love you more than me! How do I fix that?"

Iruka threw his head back and laughed. "Make me a doll for Valentines day or something."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed Iruka. "Done."

Iruka managed to get dressed and look decent (after so much groping in the shower) before any more time was lost. Kakashi dropped him off in front of Ichiraku and promised to call him in the evening. Kakashi told him that he knew that Iruka still needed his space to work and it was bad enough he was giving his work time out in order to help a former student (it was Kakashi's nice way of saying, 'I'm not going fuck you and make you fail school unless you want me to'). Iruka was grateful for the understanding Kakashi directed towards him. He watched as Kakashi's back and bike disappeared down the street before starting to walk towards the parking lot near the Ichiraku. He knew Naruto's SUV the moment he laid eyes on it.

Naruto was the only one he knew who owned a _graffitied_ red SUV.

Iruka approached the car at a leisurely pace. There was no need for him to knock on the glass or even approach the car for less than ten feet because one of the doors flew open and Naruto came running out, backpack falling on the floor as he jumped and wrapped all his limbs around Iruka. Iruka laughed and bent his knees to balance the sudden increase of weight. Naruto was too skinny and short for his age so Iruka didn't really find it difficult to carry the petite boy.

"You came!" Naruto grinned.

"I'm so sorry for being late Naruto. I really, really didn't mean to." Iruka said, looking behind the bright orange sleeve of Naruto's shirt at the three body guards standing and waiting for their next move, one of them holding Naruto's backpack. "Sorry for the long wait."

The guards shook their heads, one of them speaking up for the rest. "We will be close. _Waka_-sama, your back pack."

Naruto jumped back down to the ground and took his backpack. "You guys eat and have fun. We'll be nearby. Oh, there's a really awesome candy shop round the corner. I know you like those red bonbons very much, Riki. You can get them there. It's on me! Come, on sensei! Come on! I'm hungry!"

Iruka turned to look at the guards and found one of the guards - Riki - blushing from embarrassment at what Naruto just said. Iruka couldn't stop the smile from coming to his lips as he allowed Naruto to drag him to the warm seating area of the Ichiraku.

The moment they sat down, Naruto started blabbering his plans for his project with colorful crayon and pencil colors illustration on his sketch book - from what kind of colored material he was going to use for Iruka's hair and eyes to what outfit he was going to give his doll-Iruka (he decided on Iruka's school coat, favorite blue button down shirt and black slacks). Bowl after bowl of ramen, Iruka helped Naruto understand the cutting patterns to be used, illustrating the difficult parts while Naruto nodded with his brows knitted together in concentration.

Their table was filled with fabric cut-outs, pencils, scissors, stencils and several stacks of empty ramen bowls and tea cups.

"No, no, Naruto, watch the needle! The needle!"

Naruto looked up from the task at hand - not really adhering to Iruka's warning - and accidentally poked his finger with the needle he was holding. The jacket sleeve and body piece he was stitching fell on his lap, the needle and thread dangling down the chair while he howled and stuck his index finger in to his mouth, pouting and eyes watering. What followed the howl nearly left Iruka breathless from restrained laughter; the three bodyguards that were responsible for Naruto that evening appeared around their table, one ready to blast the offending needle to oblivion, the other looking around and glaring at anyone who looked at their table and the last one offering Naruto a band aid and first aid kit.

"Ahhhhh! Iruka-senseiiiiiii!" Naruto looked distressed as he stared at his lap, finger forgotten as he picked up the half completed jacket piece and held it up for Iruka to see. "It's got a blood stain!" Naruto shrieked, chewing on his lower lip. "No can do! I don't want this!" He threw it over his head and shuffled through the mess in front of him for the jacket stencil to make a new one.

Iruka gave the poor guard standing behind Naruto a sympathetic look (while trying to suppress his laughter once more). The half finished jacket was sitting proudly on top of Riki's head, the needle dangling between his nose. "Tell you what, Naruto. Why don't we finish making all the stencils first and then we can start on the stitching. What do you think?"

"If you say so, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grinned and took out the remaining roll of cardboard and his pencil from under all the fabric pieces and packets of cotton.

While Iruka guided Naruto in to tracing the correct patterns on the cardboard, he also managed to convince the guards to sit down beside them and have some ramen till Naruto was at least done with his stencils. According to the book (and Iruka's experience), getting the stencils done was the hardest part. After that, all Naruto had to do was piece them together with needle and thread (after cutting everything out that is).

Naruto bravely fought off sleep and did manage to get all his stencils done before keeling over and snoozing on the table. Iruka quietly started clearing away everything and putting all the materials in to Naruto's backpack. One of the guards took hold of the backpack while the other contacted the driver to pick them up.

Iruka quietly paid their bill and handed the guard carrying Naruto's backpack the take out ramen. "He's going to be very cranky in the morning. Have someone reheat this for breakfast." The guard nodded in understanding while Riki hoisted Naruto up in his arms (so that Naruto had his head pillowed on his shoulder) like he was carrying a new born baby. Naruto continued snoozing like the shift in height didn't change as they all made their way to the red SUV parked just around the corner of the Ichiraku. Iruka watched as Riki maneuvered Naruto in to the backseat and got in himself.

"We can drop you off, Iruka-sensei." One of the guards said.

"No, thank you. I'll take a walk. Too much ramen." Iruka patted his belly as the guard smiled.

"Good night, then."

Iruka watched as the SUV drove off and disappeared down the road before picking his direction to walk home. He took his time in walking, admiring the quiet state of the area he lived in. He reached his apartment in half an hour and was already tired and ready to just keel over the bed. He entered the apartment quietly, toeing his shoes off at the entry way and dumping his keys and wallet by the small hall table. He yawned and stretched, making his way to the living room and flicking the lights on. As the brightness flooded his living room and he blinked his eyes to focus, he found a dark figure hovering in front of him and nearly jumped out of his skin in shock.

A cold hand clamped down firmly on his mouth to silence the cry of surprise. Iruka was briefly aware of being tackled and landing on the floor with the weight of another on top of him.

"Shhhhh! Stop struggling! It's me!"

Iruka blinked and glared at the face underneath the black hooded jacket. Recognition flashed in his face and the hand clamped down on his mouth was removed. "Izumo! What the fuck do you think you're fucking _doing_? I didn't give you my apartment key so that you can jump me in the middle of the night like some rapist! _Get off me_!"

"You're alone?" Izumo asked quietly.

Iruka looked up at him and nodded, a bit disturbed by Izumo's behavior. "Yes. I am."

"I found something." Izumo looked uneasy from underneath the shadows of this hood. He got off Iruka and leaned against the wall, pulling the hood back. "I figured if I'm with you, I wouldn't end up like Kotetsu."

Iruka sat up slowly and swallowed. "Let's get you warmed up. You're shaking."

Izumo got up and pulled Iruka to his feet, quite literally dragging him to the study. It was only then did Iruka notice how all the blinds and curtains in his house were drawn. He watched with wide eyes as Izumo picked one of the computers and pulled out a wire from his pocket (that was connected to a portable hard disk). A few taps of the keys later and Iruka was staring at a shot of his own face in the screen along with several detailed reports about his physical and mental health.

"I went home to see if Ko's been around and I found several things that weren't there on our computer. I knew something was wrong and I know Ko' must have reached you somehow. They're watching you, they're watching me and they've been watching 'Ko. They know every single thing about us." Izumo tapped a few keys again and the image changed to that of his own picture; Iruka realized it was the latest four by four image Izumo was using for his school papers and other things that required a photo. "There are things that even I don't remember about myself that are here. I don't know how they've been watching us, but - but you have to stop seeing Kakashi, Iruka."

"W-What's he got -"

Izumo cut him off by tapping several keys again. A list of reports written by Kakashi himself flashed on the screen. Izumo picked the last one. "Did you tell him anything? About Sai, your parents, Mizuki?"

"I didn't ..."

Iruka was staring at the text on the screen, eyes wide as he took in the report displayed before him. There was a detailed list of what took place during the hold-up during his younger years along with Sai's death. There was a cold and rather flat summary of what happened when his parents died. What stunned him the most was the amount of information there was on his relationship with Mizuki.

"Well, he seems to know a lot about you, doesn't he? The database of this thing updates every hour." Iruka couldn't find his voice to even reply and managed a weak choking noise and a nod. Izumo scrolled down and pointed at the date and time the report was submitted. It was roughly a few hours after Mizuki's burial.

"Son of a bitch." Iruka swallowed, eyes watering as the hurt flooded up and tightened his breathing pipe. "T-That son of a -"

"I need your help, 'Ruka." Izumo looked up at him pleadingly. "They've got 'Ko and Kakashi is one of the people responsible. I need to get 'Ko back. _We_ need to get him back!"

"He works alone?"

Izumo pressed a series of short cut keys and the mission number flashed on top of the page along with the person's name it was assigned to. Seeing Kakashi's name brought a sudden sour taste to Iruka's throat; he was not expecting to see Raidou, Genma, Gai and a man called Tenzou beneath Kakashi's name listed as back-up.

It was the familiar feeling of betrayal and deceit that settled in his chest and somehow calmed down the torrents of raging emotion that was swirling madly in his chest. His anger pumped energy in to his veins as his mind slowly and suddenly started to clear and his objection stood before him like a beacon.

"Where's Kotetsu, 'Zumo?"

Izumo looked up at him with so much relief; Iruka knew that look. Izumo was glad that Iruka chose them - his friends - over his 'relationship'. Iruka made his first mistake once with Mizuki; he was not going to make the same mistake again. "You're not going to defend him, 'Ru?"

Iruka didn't think Kakashi needed defending. The ANBU tattoo was starting to make too much sense and all the suspicions and former-garbage Kotetsu kept spewing out turned out to be true (he secretly scowled as he remembered Kakashi's skin foundation excuse). "I don't think I have anything to defend."

If heart breaks were audible, it would be ringing loudly through out the entire apartment.

XXX 

Iruka found himself staring across the lawn and passed the yellow 'do not approach' tape that surrounded the closed off campus' pool area. The rubble still blocked the building's entrance and exit and there was no visible way of getting inside without being caught, spotted and questioned and possibly expelled for trespassing. Izumo was looking the small handheld computer and typing a few keys in while utilizing the wireless connection the campus provided for the students.

"There has to be a way in." Iruka mumbled. "They can't build a massive pool building without having any alternative entrance or exit."

"I would have suggested the ventilation pipes but look." Izumo pointed at the visible pile of rubble several feet in front of them. "In this blue print, the pipe that's connecting the pool area to the gym area is just several inches away from the outer walls of those buildings. But look, it's nothing but scrap metal now."

"Vents out of the way then." Iruka sighed and looked again at the glowing screen of the palm-computer and pointed at the lower schematics of the building. "What about the pipe lines? Underground?"

"I was just looking at that. See this?" Izumo pointed at a circular cylinder leading all the way up to the girl's bathroom. "It's only connected to the girl's bathroom."

"Why not the boys?" Iruka blinked and stared at the plans some more. "Hey, the girls' bathroom is way bigger than ours!"

"That's probably why they put the line there. Remember how the girl's bathroom always gets fucked up? Makes you wonder what they do inside with a space so big." Izumo rolled his eyes.

"We can go in from here." Iruka pointed at the garden shed near the pool area. "That's empty and we only have to go a short way to get to the girl's bathroom."

"Yeah." Izumo shut the lid of the computer and powered it down. He also dug out his cell phone and placed the settings on silent (Iruka did the same).

Izumo fell still, staring at the ground and Iruka felt infinitely sorry for him. Part of the reason why Kotetsu was in the situation he was in was because of Iruka himself. Iruka loved both of them and he knew that they loved him in return but there were times when he wished that Kotetsu's love for him wasn't so much that he'd snoop in to things that weren't meant to be snooped in to and end up in trouble all because he wanted to make sure that his friend wasn't dating the wrong type.

"He's okay. I'm sure it is. You read the report. They're keeping him alive." Iruka's voice trailed off down at the word alive. He knew that while Kotetsu lived, he may not be in the best of health. A feeling of bitterness and dark hatred filled him at the thought that his friends were being harmed because they were linked to him or told him things about his 'boyfriend's' real job.

Kakashi's smiling and sincere face flashed in his mind and Iruka felt his stomach lurch.

He felt cheated and it wasn't like it was the first time but for some reason, it hurt more now than it did back then during the course of his life.

Izumo saw the expression of guilt on Iruka's face and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Don't beat yourself up for this. Friends first, right?"

Iruka pulled Izumo closer and pressed their cheeks together, his hands trembling from the adrenaline starting to flow in his veins along with the anger and determination to get Kotetsu back and possibly beat up the people who took his friend in a horrible way. "Friends first." Iruka nodded at Izumo and got up. "Let's go."

Quietly, they both made their way towards the garden shed. It was a short brisk walk across the lawn and around the yellow tape. Izumo was about to reach for the doorknob of the garden shed door when Iruka gripped his wrist and shook his head, pulling him against the side wall of the shed and motioning for him to keep quiet.

"What the hell?" Izumo whispered, scowling.

"Listen!"

When silence fell upon them and all they could hear was their heavy breathing, a deep guttural moan sounded off from within the shed. Izumo blinked and looked at Iruka curiously who was already blushing from embarrassment. Another moan and a sigh of, 'oh yeah, baby, deeper' echoed from within the thin wooden walls. Iruka shrugged and rolled his eyes at Izumo, who looked like he was ready to hack off the couple's head that were too busy inside. Iruka watched as Izumo looked at his wristwatch every few seconds.

Iruka was starting to loose his patience when he heard the garden shed door creaking open. There was a few seconds of giggling and hurried footsteps before all was silent again.

"Finally." Izumo grumbled. "Let's go."

Iruka lead the way in to the garden shed and quietly closed the door once Izumo was inside. The room reeked of sex, fertilizer and sweat. There was a bunch of tools that lay cluttered in one corner and a stack of several fertilizers on another. They exchanged looks and started searching the floors for the manhole cover. Izumo was searching in the corner and managed to get hold of a torch when Iruka found the hole. He got on his knees and lifted the handle.

"Give me a hand." Iruka whispered and Izumo scrambled up beside him to get the lid off. Heavy grunts sounded off between them, sweat forming on their foreheads and temples. The crystal beads tricked down the sides of their faces as muscles were strained and pulled taut in unison to move the heavy metallic lid that was in the way of saving their friend. They managed to lift it off its snug fitting and as quietly as they could, they slid it across the concrete flooring of the shed. "There. Finally." Iruka panted, chest heaving from the strain.

Izumo turned the torch on and shone the white light down the hole. A ladder came in to view and it didn't look very safe. "I'll go first."

"No." Iruka grabbed Izumo's arm, guilt reflecting in his eyes amidst the light of the torch. "Let me."

Izumo understood and didn't push the matter. "Okay. I'll be right behind you."

Iruka sucked in a deep breath and shook his head to clear it. "Here goes."

Sliding his legs down the hole, Iruka felt for the metal bar of the ladder's footing and slowly eased himself to standing position, fingers gripping the rusting ladder till his knuckles went white. He looked up at Izumo whose hand was trembling from his tight grip on the torch light. He nodded at Izumo, a silent 'I'm going down now' message being sent across and he slowly and shakily lowered his foot to the next step. He moved slowly and as quietly as he could, biting his lower lip so as to keep his breathing as quiet as he could and not make any noise. The peeling paint of the metallic iron ladder started to irritate Iruka's eyes as Izumo's shoes scraped against the ladder's footing. Some of the flakes landed on Iruka's face and they were itchy just as they reeked.

"Slowly, Izumo." Iruka whispered, trying to quicken his pace.

"Well, I am moving slowly -"

There was a loud thump and a silent hiss of 'shit' as Iruka watched the torch light slip from Izumo's grip and fall in to the darkness below them. There was an echoing crash that wouldn't have been that loud if the environment was different. To Iruka it sounded like a bullhorn on its maximum power. The light flickered twice before darkness enveloped them completely. None of them dared to move a muscle as they held their breaths, afraid that the crashing sound may have reached whoever it was that was holding Kotetsu captive.

After what felt like an eternity, Iruka swallowed thickly and mustered his courage and determination again. "Right, well, keep moving." Iruka mumbled and slowly lowered himself, movements hindered by the lack of light. His senses were pushing out, listening for every possible sound that did not belong to their heavy breathing or scraping shoes against the ladder.

"Are we there yet?"

Iruka halted after a few more steps when his foot touched nothing beneath him. "There's nothing beneath me." He mumbled, carefully looping his arm around the ladder and extracting his cell phone from his pocket. He turned it on and aimed the screen beneath his foot, eyes spotting the broken torch light and its fragments amidst a murky concrete and iron floor. "We're done." Iruka answered, secretly feeling happy that they've reached the bottom. He pocketed his cell phone and lowered himself to the ground. Izumo dropped himself to the ground beside him, taking out his cell phone and turning on the flashlight on it. Iruka was impressed. "Nice phone."

"Never thought the light in this one would come in handy one day." Izumo smiled and pointed at the tunnel on their right. "That should be it. We're on the fifth hole above us from here."

"Let's get going." Iruka walked ahead, using the white light from Izumo's phone as a guide.

Cockroaches and rats scampered from the light and foot steps, some pooling together and squeaking. Iruka wasn't the type to squelch at the sight of rodents but a quick glance behind him told him that Izumo wasn't feeling very happy about the environment they were in (as if the tight grip on Iruka's sweatshirt sleeve wasn't an indication enough). Iruka kept looking up at every hole they passed until they reached the fifth one. He can see light pouring through the metallic grills of the lid above.

"That's the one." Izumo managed to choke out as he turned off the light of his cell phone.

"He's up there." Iruka nodded more to himself rather than Izumo and jumped to pull himself up the ladder. He started making his way up. According to the blue prints, they should be around the area where the cubicles and showers were located in. He was hoping that Kotetsu was being held in the lockers rather than the showers (there was no way they could loose people in an open space. Lockers make good hiding spaces). He kept glancing down at Izumo who kept giving him the thumbs-up sign to say that he was okay.

As Iruka neared the lid, he could hear voices echoing from the distance. Whatever lady luck that was shining upon him that evening, he thanked it. He looked down at Izumo and nodded, bracing himself against the ladder and slowly with all his might, lifted the metal lid upwards. The grills made a rough sound as it slid against the ceramic tiles of the shower room. Iruka slowly peeked up slowly and noticed that no one was around them at the moment. The lights outside in the lockers room was the only light flooding through the wide open doors of the shower room. He nodded at Izumo again to tell him that all was clear before hoisting himself up to solid ground. Izumo followed suit and they both made their way to either side of the wide open door, crouching down and listening in to the voice speaking.

Iruka recognized it immediately and felt boiling anger rise in him like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Just go and check, Genma. I'll keep an eye on him. There was something and I am _not _imagining it." Raidou said, obviously sounding very irritated already.

"We've been hearing funny noises the whole time we're parading in here like a bunch of criminals hiding. It could be just a rat again you know?" Genma said (at this Iruka bit his lower lip to control his temper - he didn't need to look at Izumo to know that he was seething; he could feel it).

"Just go." Raidou said.

"Fine. I'm going." There was a cluttering noise and fading grumble as something was moved around. "Check the vicinity again will ya? Kakashi just messaged me saying that he can't reach his little toy and that he's been fretting around too much."

Iruka stiffened and pulled out his cell phone to take a proper look at the screen (he was to busy thinking of illuminating something in the dark to see if he had any calls or messages properly) and noticed that he had about six missed calls from Kakashi. He licked his dried lips and pocketed his cell phone once more, looking over at Izumo who was just as worried as he was.

"He is a person, Genma and you will address him as such." Raidou sounded irritated and ready to beat the man senseless.

There was a cold laugh that could only be Genma and Iruka wanted to stuff a knife down his throat. "And this is exactly the reason I picked Hayate over you. At least he wasn't very snippy about useless little things."

Iruka and Izumo looked at each other then with eyes just as there was a loud slam of what sounded like a door. Silence fell upon the entire bathroom save for the quiet scuffling of shoes against the floor and little splashing noises of water. Iruka watched as the shadow approached their direction slowly and crouched lower, ready to strike.

A hand slipped in from outside, fiddling for the switch right above Izumo's head. Iruka could see Raidou was looking at something that was across the pool and fisted his hand. The moment the resonating click of the light switch sounded off, Izumo grabbed Raidou's wrist and pulled him down while Iruka jumped up and aimed his fist in an upper cut punch catching Raidou squarely on the jaw.

Raidou let out a cry of surprise and stumbled backwards, catching his bleeding mouth. Iruka's anger got the better of him before his proper senses could and before he knew it, he was on top of Raidou and punching the living day lights out of the poor man.

"Son of a bitch!" Iruka growled, lifting his fist again and hitting Raidou in the chest till the older man spat blood out. _"How dare you?"_

Raidou groaned in pain, turning so that he can face Iruka. Izumo was cowering in the corner at the sight of Iruka gone mad and managed to snap back to reality in time to stop Iruka's bloody fist from hitting Raidou any more than he already did. Iruka fought the restraining hold of his friend, angry eyes not once leaving the bloody face of what was once a handsome scarred man.

"Iruka..." Raidou choked coughing and hissing in pain. "_What_ took you so_ long_?"

"Is this a game to you bastards?" Iruka growled and fought against Izumo's hold even more, wanting to hit Raidou again. "That was my best friend!"

"Knock me out." Raidou said quietly, coughing and head lolling back and forth slowly. "One more hit should do the trick. There's a knife in my pocket. Take it and cut Kotetsu's ropes loose. He's outside. Get him out of here and you three get out of campus. Get a restraining order."

Iruka looked down at Raidou some of his temper slowly dying at the words the bloodied man before him was spewing out. "W-What -"

"I - I never agreed to their methods. I am with them but I never wanted it to be this way." Raidou looked up at Iruka and Izumo in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry you two. Just - Just get your friend from outside and get out of here. Kotetsu knows which door to use."

Iruka looked down at Raidou's pockets and pulled his arms away from Izumo's grip. He found the knife and handed it to Izumo. "Go get him. Cut him loose. I'm helping him out of here."

"No -" Raidou groaned, pushing himself up in an attempt to get away from Iruka.

"But Iruka, you just -"

"Just go, Izumo!" Iruka hissed and Izumo wasted not another second before scampering out of the door with the knife to free Kotetsu. Iruka looked down at Raidou and hauled him up, quite literally carrying him to the far side of the shower room in a corner before pulling him in an upright sitting position. "Raidou -"

"It's okay. I swear, I am not angry." Raidou hissed and tried to smile. He looked like a beaten up doll that was left for dead. "I - I think I deserve it. C-Countless times I've told them not to ..." Raidou looked down at swallowed, blood from his nose dripping on the denim pants he was wearing. Iruka used the side of his sweatshirt sleeve to press against the gash he managed to make on the side of Raidou's nose from all his punches. "I'm so sorry Iruka."

"Why are you people doing this?" Iruka asked slowly in a way that he wanted to see reason why any other human being would accept such an assignment. He didn't understand the assignment part properly yet either - he couldn't understand that the mission statement said: Umino Iruka.

"It's complicated." Raidou said apologetically, staring at Iruka with hopes that he'd understand.

Iruka searched Raidou's eyes, his own eyes watering with so much bitterness. "M-Mizuki -" Raidou lowered his eyes in shame and Iruka grew angry even more. "How _could you_?" He asked quietly, tiredly and in a way that stated that he gave up all hope to even comprehend the strange mission that was him.

Raidou looked up at Iruka to say something and instead his eyes widened. Iruka blinked at him in confusion and suddenly he was yanked back from his ponytail and felt a knee up his stomach before he felt his body sliding against the cold ceramic floors of the shower room. His back hit the wall and he gave out a choked cry at the impact. He was only barely able to gather his bearings when he felt a hand haul him up to his feet, a strong arm around him with a hot hand closed in around his neck. Something cold and prickly pressed against his temple and Iruka found his vision clearing with Izumo and Kotetsu standing before him shocked and frozen - Kotetsu looking haggard and dirty, tired and in need of a shave.

"Which one of you fucking pussies touched Raidou?" Genma hissed. Izumo was pulled back by Kotetsu who took a defensive stance. "Was it you Izumo?" Genma smirked, his angry voices drumming loudly in to Iruka's ears. "Or was it you, boy?" Genma tightened his grip on Iruka's neck, cutting off his air supply and make his vision swim with black spots.

"G-Genma ..." Raidou pleaded weakly.

A sound of the door closing echoed through out the pool area. Iruka looked at Izumo and Kotetsu (who were both stunned to complete and utter silence in fear that if they say something wrong, someone might get hurt), begging them with his eyes to make a run for it before the situation got any worse. Bravely, Iruka swallowed and managed to find his voice. "S-So this is how it is then? W-Was it the same with H-Hayate?"

_"Shut up! You. Know. Nothing."_ Genma growled, voice and anger resonating and bouncing against the bathroom wall tiles. Iruka felt his knees go weak to have such anger directed at him. "Which one of you did it? _Who?"_

Iruka opened his mouth in a silent cry as his neck was squeezed tighter, a flash of silver bobbing in to his blurring vision. "Let him go, Genma."

"Oh I will let go of your little boy toy and more than that if he doesn't talk. I'm going to shove this long needle up your brain and _watch it drip on the floor!_"

Iruka was pulled back and whirled around so that he can see Raidou managing to barely stand on his feet and making his way towards them. Iruka watched as Genma's grip on him faltered and shook for a few seconds as the man behind him obviously debated whether to help his friend or beat some sense in to the one who beat his friend. Raidou was having difficulty in breathing and Iruka hoped that he didn't break any of his ribs in his anger. Raidou wasn't looking at Genma but he was looking at Iruka, begging him to just make a run for it.

When Genma's grip faltered again, Iruka summoned all of strength and slammed his head back against Genma's face. There was a loud cry and arms that he knew and once would make him weak in the knees circled him to hold him still. Iruka struggled and managed to wedge his arm free from the grip and sink on his knees, enough for him to send his elbow backwards and hitting Kakashi squarely on the thigh to bring him down on the floor in pain. He saw Kotetsu out of the corner of his eye shove Kakashi to the floor to buy them more time and kick Genma in the foot to hinder his speed.

Iruka didn't even have to look back. He grabbed Izumo and Kotetsu and shoved them out of the door. "Run! Just keep running!"

They got out of the shower rooms, crossed the locker rooms and made it out to the pool area. "Which door?" Izumo asked, looking at the three doors that were all connected to different gymnasiums. Iruka looked at Kotetsu who was looking at the doors back and forth. "_Which door, Kotetsu?"_

Kotetsu blinked and pointed at the farthest door, across the diving area of the pool. "That one!"

"Go, go, go!" Iruka pushed his friends ahead of him as they started running towards the exit. The floor was wet from the water of the pool, which was murky and filled with large pieces of metal and rubble from the explosion of the main entrances. There were several pieces of metal plates and broken glass around the pool area floor, all of which crunched under their foot as they made a run for it.

Iruka made a sharp turn and jumped back when the cemented edge of the pool exploded in to tiny pieces. Iruka lost his balance and fell on his side, staring at the hole in front of him. He looked at the girl's bathroom and found Genma pointing a gun at him - a gun with a silencer. Kakashi was coming after them and so was Genma who fired twice, completely stopping Izumo and Kotetsu from running any further in fear that they might get shot.

Iruka gritted his teeth and pushed himself up as Kakashi got closer to him, his face blank and expression unreadable. "Keep running!" Iruka yelled as loud as he could and started running forward towards the door.

His heart hammered in his ears, the only sound he could hear as he continued running forward to his two very frightened friends. He watched as Kotetsu nodded at him and grabbed Izumo by the wrist and tugged him forward to head for the waiting door. Iruka was close on their trail, a mere five feet away and still running. Iruka wasn't sure what happened but he felt rather than heard the swing of the bullet as it zipped passed his ear, slightly grazing the skin of his temple and hit the wall in front of him. The shock toppled his balance and he slipped on the wet floor, falling on his side and hitting his head on the piece of metal rubble from the ventilation system.

His world swam in black for a minute as pain consumed his senses and he rolled to his side; he was aware of someone distantly calling his name out. There was a change in height and suddenly he couldn't breathe and he was sinking. Without him knowing, the blow to his head had rattled his senses and he slid down the side of the pool. Iruka choked and inhaled water without him knowing it. His eyes opened and he found an immense area of murky blue, red pooling and surrounding him. His blood tainted the pool and through the veil of red, something in his head clicked and his phobia for water resurfaced.

He turned and started to flail around like a mad person, trying to fight off the water like it was something solid to ward off and keep away from him. He blinked is eyes open and found one of the nightmares that never ceased to frighten him floating in front of him - he could see Sai's small body floating in the murky water, the hole on his head leaving a ghastly trail of red in its wake. Fear gripped him till he couldn't think clearly and he ended up inhaling too much water as he screamed and kept screaming till his vision started to go black.

Iruka was starting to loose complete consciousness when he felt air wash over his head and somehow. He felt his insides lurch as he was pulled upwards and felt his body shiver when it came in to contact with solid ground. Half his eye was covered in red and he was so dizzy that he didn't understand any of the circuses going on around him. He coughed and choked, spat water and gagged till he emptied his stomach on his side. Somehow the gagging and release of nausea helped his vision and he found Kakashi crouching before him, his front sopping wet and a gun in his other hand. Genma was behind him, gunless and staring wide eyed.

Blinking Iruka scampered back as much as his weak body could allow him when Kakashi reached out to touch him. "D-Don't touch me."

Kakashi looked like he was burned and narrowed his eyes in determination to help Iruka up. Iruka kicked his body back and ended up slipping in to Kotetsu's arms. "Kotetsu, let me take it from -"

"_Don't touch them!"_ Iruka hissed, with more deadly venom than a snake's bite and enough to make Genma take a step back. "Stay out of my way. Stay out of their way. Stay out of my life!"

"Iruka, please -"

"I hate you." Iruka groveled, rubbing salts in wounds and those three words were enough to stop Kakashi dead and keep him from approach Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu. "I hope they're still paying you for mission failures." Iruka got up to his feet, Izumo and Kotetsu his poles of support as he choked and coughed and continued to stare at Kakashi with so much fire and hatred that it would have made any lesser man quiver and beg for forgiveness. "You foul, wretched man."

He turned his back to him, taking his friends away - they let them go, Kakashi and his team. Iruka didn't look back, seething in his own anger and weakness

The sound of the gun sliding from Kakashi's lax fingers was the only sound that broke the silence that followed as soon as Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu left the pool area. Strangely though, Iruka could hear the clank of the gun hitting the concrete loud and clear even after the door was shut and the chirps of crickets in the front lawn filled the night.

XXX

The first thing he thought was that he'd cry if he ever stepped in to their shared room again. He spent two days in the hospital, receiving treatments for his internal bleeding and stitching for what seemed like a wound that would leave a scar behind. The moment he got out of the hospital, he headed back to his room with empty boxes waiting to be folded so that he could pack his things.

Kotetsu was fine and was as healthy as a race horse. He and Izumo had packed all of their belongings and moved everything back to their apartment in the city. Kotetsu told Iruka during his visits to the hospital that Genma did stay out his way and never returned to the room up until Kotetsu moved the last box of his belongings in to Aoba's (who agreed to drive them to the city with his sister's car, bless his soul) car for transport.

The three of them agreed in staying at their apartments in the city and taking the subway to campus everyday till their dormitories were repaired and ready to stay in. Iruka was more than happy with the plan and was the first one to say that they get packing as soon as possible. Naturally, upon reaching his shared dorm room with Kakashi, he wasted no time in packing everything, throwing his books in to boxes and packing his clothes in to his suitcase.

It was by sunset did he finish clearing up his belongings, checking the entire room and under Kakashi's bed to make sure he left nothing behind. He was surprised to find a copy of the plush-doll making guide book that he bought for himself (and left with Naruto) with Kakashi's initials in the top first page. He blinked and found himself feeling hollow for a moment, his hatred vanishing and leaving him so very tired of everything he discovered to everything he went through in the past week.

Kakashi didn't dare show up in his hospital room when he was awake, but he did overhear the nurses talking about a handsome young man with messy silver hair paying a visit to his good friend in room six-zero-three. At first, Iruka had been angry and snapped at anyone who spoke to him that day.

But now, seeing all of Kakashi's belongings - his shirt over the foot stand, his sneakers and boots in the corner, his laptop on his study, his favorite boxers on the bed and his current favorite Icha-Icha-Paradise volume by his pillow - Iruka simply felt so very drained, like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Unlike what he assumed beforehand, he didn't cry since the incident and up until now, he was yet to shed a single tear over everything that he's been through.

He stared at Kakashi's bed, memories flashing through his head as he remembered how in that very bed they cuddled, made love and tickled each other on a slow boring day, sometimes read a book beside each other or have their take-out dinner together. He looked at the rug by the small T.V and remembered their first horribly-went-wrong date that ended up with them eating supermarket cooked food. His feet carried him to the bathroom, where he remembered how he and Kakashi sort of got along the first time when he brought in a stray dog even if it was against dormitory rules. He remembered how Kakashi would hold him from behind and kiss him good morning or good night (which would usually lead to sex).

Sadness swallowed him and he pitied himself for some reason. Iruka felt the familiar feeling rising up in his throat that would usually leave him in tears but none came. He just stared at everything around him sadly, the book guide on how to make plush dolls in his hand.

A knock on the door startled him and he moved to answer it, dropping the book back on Kakashi's bed. Izumo and Kotetsu beamed at him from the door way.

"Ready?" Kotetsu asked. "I got Tonbo to drive us this time. He was more than happy since I promised him beer and fries."

"Beer and fries?" Iruka blinked, chuckling. "Weird deal Kotetsu."

Izumo pushed passed Iruka and picked up one of the two boxes on the floor. "Yes, well, Tonbo is weird _anyway_. Just three, 'Ru?"

"Yep. I'll take the bag, 'Ko. Help me with the box." Iruka said, motioning towards the box.

"I'll take this down. Don't take too long." Izumo said and disappeared around the corner of the door.

"Okay. Up we go!" Kotetsu bent over and picked up the box and made his way out of the room. "Hurry up will ya? We're having dinner together outside, eh?"

Iruka smiled and Kotetsu left the room to wait in the car downstairs. Iruka picked up his luggage and made it stand on its wheels, pulling the handle out to drag it out of the room. Iruka pulled the bag towards the door and stopped before he stepped out. He couldn't make himself step out of the room for some reason and it pained as he looked at the small room once more. The chicken posters stared at him and he felt a bittersweet emotion fill his chest as he looked at Kakashi's side of room.

He was going to leave everything that he grew to love within a few weeks and thought he gained for a lifetime but all turned out to be nothing but a big fat lie. Iruka closed his eyes and could feel Kakashi's presence all around him, his smell, his voice and his touch. He opened his eyes and sighed, took a step back and tugged his bag out. He reached for the doorknob and started to pull it close when a hand stopped the door from closing. Iruka caught sight of the pale long fingered hand and released the door knob.

Iruka didn't need to turn around to see who the hand belonged to. He sucked in a deep breath and side stepped away from the door, bag following suite. He looked up to find Kakashi looking at him with an expression he couldn't comprehend. He found himself staring, bitterness and pity mirroring his eyes as Kakashi lowered is gaze, not able to look back in to Iruka's intense and quiet gaze.

"Don't do this." Kakashi said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Iruka asked, quiet and wondering. He felt himself go empty and he couldn't feel a thing in him. The bitterness disappeared from inside him, leaving him with a gaping hole. The pit managed to disappear as well for some reason. Iruka caught Kakashi's gaze staring at the screaming red scar (with stitches still) on his temple, just by his hairline.

"Iruka..."

"Well, this is goodbye."

"Iruka, you can't do this!"

"Take care of yourself." Iruka pulled he handle of his bug and walked passed Kakashi, the wheels of the bag making light scraping noises against the marble hallway floor.

"You promised!" Kakashi said, voice bordering pleading. "You promised to hear me out if I mess up something! You fucking promised, godamnit!"

Iruka felt rage fire up in him and he used every ounce of will to control himself. He stopped walking as his hands gripped the handle of his suitcase even harder. "And you promised not to _lie!_" Iruka caught himself immediately and sucked in a deep breath; he didn't want to argue and he was determined not to fight or start a heated yelling argument in the middle of the hallway. "When I made that promise to you, I was under the impression that what he had was real. That I wasn't just your job."

"You promised..."

Iruka could hear the thick emotion in those two words alone and he slowly turned to take a good look at Kakashi for one last time. Kakashi's face was contorted in what seemed like an expression of utter failure (whether it was because of mission or because of his relationship, Iruka didn't know and at that very moment, he couldn't bring himself to care). He was thinner, paler and possibly more tired than he could ever remember seeing him. His slouch was more pronounced, along with his cheekbones. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked as if life was just never kind to him.

Kakashi reminded him of when he looked in to the mirror.

Staring at Kakashi, Iruka was reminded of the black diary in his bag. He was going to have extra pages to write after the moment between him and Kakashi passes by. The thought itself made him smile sadly and vaguely wondered if he will ever heal in time before he was hurt again.

"Take care of yourself, Kakashi." Iruka said, quietly, dignified and without looking back, he walked away from the man that he knew he loved and always will.

Life was never kind to him. Iruka didn't see why it should be any different with Kakashi.

FIN

Author's Notes and Credits:

- ITI is a parody of ATA (harddisk brand). SITI is also a parody of SATA, the existing brand.

- The brief Sakumo/Umino-daddeh thinger up there was all thanks to Kiasca's influence. I couldn't resist not trying to write something on them even if it was indirectly.

- CompuYou is a parody of a chain of computer stores here in where I live called CompuMe.

- Waka-sama is way for saying young master. I figured it'd be cute to call Naruto Waka-Sama

- Riki is the name of one of the characters Iruka's seiyuu played. Ai no Kusabi is the anime.

- If any of you is familiar with the SonyEricsson W800i model, you'll know that it has the light option thing. This is pretty much similar to what Izumo had on his phone in this story.

THIS STORY IS NOT DONE! The sequel which I will call Officemate is going to be up and running as soon as I am done typing a good amount. I will be having more free time in my hands a week from now. So hopefully I'll have the sequel up ASAP. The delay for this chapter was due to real-life situations and I am sorry that is several months late.There's been a massive change of plans plot wise. There were several things I wanted to type up here in this arc and explain to you readers (like Iruka's past in a proper detailed and understandable manner rather than having it scattered everywhere) but decided on a better plan. All will be clear in Officemate. Hoepfully ...

I would also suggest to read my other Room-mate one shots (Ripped out Stuffing in particular) before proceeding to Officemate in the future.

Thanks for all those who stuck with me till now. Like always, I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
